D'amour et d'eau fraîche défi de Ayumi16
by clair-de-lune17
Summary: HPLM d'après Le défi de AYUMI16. Resumé du défi complet à l'intérieur. Et si Harry rentrai en 7eme année après avoir battu Voldemort avec un secret, un grand secret .... et s'il était marié à Lucius Malefoy par amour ?
1. une rentrée sous le signe des complots &

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres ( une vingtaine à priori mais peut être plus ça dépendra de l'inspiration)

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiew

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16.**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est

révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en

procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrats, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**Sinon autres infos : c'est ma première fiction donc pas taper si je suis un peu courte dans la longueur des chapitres au début ok ? ( J'ai déjà composer les cinq premiers et oui Ayumi je te l'ai dit ton défi m'a inspirée ) et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, conseils, etc pour que je progresse.**

**Merci et voici donc le premier chapitre.**

**Bisous Clair de Lune.**

**

* * *

**

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre un : Une rentrée sous le signe des complots et des secrets **

Harry Potter, L'Elu, Celui-Qui-A-Survecut, le Sauveur, Ceelui-Qui-A-Sauver-Le-Monde-Magique-Et-Moldu-De-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, bref le jeune homme de 17 ans le plus célèbre et convoité du Monge Magique monta dans le Poudlard Express qui devait l'amener au collège de sorcellerie le plus célèbre d'Europe pour sa septième et dernière année.

Il monta dans le train en tirant sa valise qui pour une fois n'était pas excessivement lourde. En fait c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard qu'elle était si légère et pour cause. Harry avait eu 17 ans fin juillet, il était donc légalement majeur et avait pu quitter définitivement ses tuteurs pour leur plus grand bonheur respectif. Le jeune brun rigolait d'ailleurs, un peu jaune, du fait que c'était bien la seule fois où ils s'étaient mis d'accord avec sa « famille » : le jour de son départ.

Depuis Harry avait donc emménagé dans **son** logement et par conséquent il y avait laissé les affaires qui ne lui seraient pas utiles au collège cette année au lieu de tout prendre avec lui comme les années précédentes, et cela avait bien allégé ses bagages, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

Le jeune homme trouva un compartiment vide et hissa sa valise dans le filet à bagage avant de s'installer confortablement dans son siège et de regarder défiler le paysage familier pour la dernière fois dans ce sens du moins.

Le train était à peine sorti de la gare depuis deux minutes qu'on ouvrit son compartiment et que Draco Malefoy vient le voir sans être entouré des ses gorilles comme les années précédentes. Et, chose qui aurait choquée n'importe quel élève de Poudlard s'il avait assisté à la scène, Harry accueilli sa Némésis scolaire avec un sourire.

Salut Draco ! dit il alors que le blond refermait la porte et venait s'asseoir en face de lui.

Salut Harry, comment vas tu ? lui demanda le serpentard gentiment.

Bien, répondit le brun. Et toi ?

Bien. Tu savais que j'étais Préfet en Chef avec ta copine Granger ?

Quelle surprise ! se moqua gentiment Harry avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air boudeur du blond face à sa réplique.

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour répondre au garçon qui se payait sa tête mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit de nouveau pour laisser entrer Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley, se tenant par la main ainsi que Neville Longdubat , Lunna Louvegood et Ginny Weasley.

Les quatre griffondors ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant Harry tranquillement installé avec sa Némésis, mort de rire, alors que le blond se retenait visiblement de l'envoyer bouler.

Malefoy, qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? siffla Ron en se rapprochant du blond d'un air menaçant qui n'effraya visiblement pas le serpentard puisque celui ci se leva de sa banquette, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

T'es trop bête pour comprendre, répondit il d'un air suffisant, faisant levé les yeux au ciel d'Harry sans que personne ne le remarque, tous ayant leur attention fixée sur Malefoy.

A plus Harry, dit alors le Préfet en Chef en sortant du compartiment alors que le brun répondait calmement :

'plus Draco.

Mais t'es malade ou quoi Harry ? Qu'est ce qui te prends de parler gentiment à la fouine ! Explosa Ron une fois la porte du compartiment refermée derrière le blond. Et depuis quand tu l'appelle Draco et lui Harry ?

Depuis que nous sommes amis ? proposa Harry avec un sourire innocent qui ne prit pas du tout avec ses amis.

Amis ? s'exclamèrent ils choqués.

Mais Harry… commença Hermione avec son air Miss-Je-Sais-Tout.

Ecoutez les gars et les filles, la guerre est finie et aux dernières nouvelles Draco n'était pas un mangemort. Je peux même t'affirmer qu'il a travaillé du côté de la Lumière, il nous a aidé, **m**'a aidé en me donnant de précieux renseignements qui m'ont permis de gagner contre Voldemort lors de la Bataille Finale cet été. Et je suis sur de sa loyauté vu que nous sommes devenus des connaissances puis des amis depuis trois ans. Oui Ron **trois ans**. Et si vous ne le saviez pas c'est parce que cette amitié devait rester secrète pour ne pas le mettre en danger vis à vis de Tonton Voldy et de ses hommes comme vis à vis des élèves de sa propre maison. Maintenant ce risque n'existe plus car le ménage a été fait et je vous signale que très peu d'élèves de serpentard, et principalement dans les dernières années, étaient des mangemorts ou des enfants de mangemorts. _Alors_ il serait peut être temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre non ? Voldemort a construit son règne, son pouvoir sur le fait que nous nous servions de nos différences de sangs, de maisons, pour nous détestez dès notre entrer au collège sur des préceptes qui n'étaient même pas les notre et que l'on suit bêtement de génération en génération, tant et si bien que même dans le monde des « adultes » les sessions entre les différents membres des différentes maisons subsistent toujours. Si nous ne voulons pas qu'à nouveau un mégalomane timbré et assoiffé de sang tente de conquérir le monde dans 10, 20, même 30 ans il faut commencer à aplanir les angles dès aujourd'hui. C'est une nouvelle guerre que vous voulez ou quoi ? Parce que personnellement **moi** j'ai assez donné !

Un silence songeur suivit la tirade du Survivant et finalement Hermione, la plus intelligente de tous, celle à qui tous les autres faisaient confiance pour sa sagesse mainte fois prouvée acquiesça avec un air un peu coupable.

Tu as raison Harry, excuses nous de ces réactions puériles.

Bien sur Hermione que je vous excuse, répondit simplement le Héros du Monde Magique avec un sourire indulgent et un peu las avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la fenêtre dans la contemplation silencieuse du paysage.

Bientôt Neville, Luna, Ginny et Ron se lancèrent dans une bataille explosive, vite rejoint par Lavande et Parvati qui jetaient de temps à autres des regards qui se voulaient séducteurs au jeune brun qui, toujours profondément plongé dans ses pensées en regardant le paysage défilé, ne le remarquait même pas.

Hermione, cachée derrière son livre d'Arithmancie de septième année, regardait elle aussi à la dérobée son meilleur ami mais pas pour les même raisons que les deux autres jeunes filles qui ne voyaient en lui qu'un futur petit copain célèbre et riche potentiel. Non Hermione, elle, voyait le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son frère depuis sa deuxième année et notait finalement à quel point le petit garçon chétif était devenu un beau et mature jeune homme.

Le discours plein de sagesse de son meilleur ami qu'elle avait plus ou moins toujours vu comme un gamin, un peu à la manière dont se comportait vraiment son petit ami Ron, lui avait prouvé à quel point la guerre avait changé son meilleur ami et elle était fière de constater que c'était en bien.

Harry avait gardé sa douceur et sa gentillesse envers les autres, il n'était pas devenu aigre et renfermé suite à toutes les souffrances qu'il avait enduré. Lui qui avait presque tout perdu : parents, parrain, et amis proches ou non. Son cousin était mort dans une explosion dans le monde moldu et même si Harry et lui ne s'était jamais vraiment entendu, elle savait que la mort de Dudley l'avait peiné, fait se sentir coupable de ne jamais avoir pu vraiment devenir autre chose qu'un cafard pour lui.

Oui Harry avait beaucoup souffert mais au lieu de devenir aigre il en était devenu encore plus aimant, empathique même. Elle se rappelait l'avoir vu réconforter des élèves qu'il ne connaissait pas quand ceux ci venaient de perdre quelqu'un et l'avaient appris de la pire façon qu'il soit : dans le journal.

Elle même avait pleuré dans les bras de son meilleur ami quand son oncle, sa tante et ses deux cousines Patty et Anna étaient morts l'an dernier. Harry l'avait écoutée, l'avait consolée en lui disant des choses censées, justes, et sans jamais, jamais la prendre en pitié. Harry ne prenait pas les autres en pitié car lui même ne souhaitait pas la pitié de quelqu'un, il n'avait pas non plus cette insolence de dire qu'il comprenait ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en perdant un proche, il se contentait d'être là au besoin, voilà tout.

Un jour Hermione avait entendue une première année de griffondor à qui Harry remontait le moral alors qu'elle venait de perdre sa mère, lui demander pourquoi il ne disait pas qu'il comprenait lui alors que tout le monde le lui avait dit jusqu'ici et Hermione avait été surprise et émue d'entendre Harry répondre :

« Je n'aurai pas l'égoïsme de dire que je sais ce que tu ressens parce que ce n'est pas vrai. Perdre quelqu'un est quelque chose de terrible, de terrible et d'unique, on ne ressent jamais la même chose que quelqu'un d'autre face à la douleur de perdre un être cher. Et on ne pleure jamais deux personnes que l'on aime pareillement. Tout dépend du lien qu'on avait avec celui ou celle qu'on a perdu, ; tout dépend de la relation entretenu avec lui ou elle et ça c'est quelque chose d'unique. Alors non, je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens, je ne peux pas comprendre ce que tu ressens je peux juste l'imaginer. Ta douleur t'es propre, ne laisse personne te dire que tu n'as pas le droit de pleurer ou qu'il est temps que tu tournes la page, c'est toi, et toi seule qui saura quand le faire, comment et pourquoi. »

Ce jour là elle avait commencé à comprendre qu'Harry avait grandi, aujourd'hui elle l'avait entièrement saisi.

C'était drôle, pensait elle, qu'un si petit homme puisse avoir tant de charisme et tant de bonté en lui.

Parce qu'Harry n'était pas bien grand pour un garçon de son âge et il fallait se faire une raison, maintenant il ne grandirait plus ou presque. Harry mesurait environ 1 mètre 68 et ne devait pas peser bien plus que 55 kilos.

Mais il n'était étrangement plus maigre, au contraire il avait gagné une musculature assez fine mais bien proportionnée avec sa taille et ses besoins.

Son visage était ce qui avait le plus changé, le griffondor avait perdu ses formes enfantines depuis longtemps. Les traits de son visage s'étaient affinés, il ne ressemblait plus au portrait craché de son père mais à un savant mélange entre ses deux parents même si elle se rappelait encore précisément le professeur Mac Gonagal pousser une exclamation de surprise l'année précédente en lui disant « qu'il ressemblait énormément à Lily maintenant ». Et, sans surprise, Harry avait juste sourit.

Ses cheveux noirs indomptables avaient un peu poussés, et étaient maintenant coupés dans une coiffure assez courte derrière avec des mèches longues sur le devant qui lui cachaient les yeux à demi ; yeux qui ne portaient plus de lunettes mais des lentilles.

« En attendant mes 20 ans pour me faire corriger la vue d'un sort » avait expliqué Harry. Et surtout parce que c'était beaucoup plus pratique au combat, Hermione le savait parfaitement sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de le dire.

La Préfète en Chef comprenait l'attitude de Parvati et Lavande bien qu'elle ne la cautionne pas. Harry était un joli garçon, très gentil, attentif et surtout célibataire. Sans oublier qu'il possédait un véritable petite fortune personnelle et qu'il était un héros de guerre, qui ne voudrait pas de lui pour petit ami ? Hermione était d'ailleurs d'accord avec sa future belle sœur et meilleure amie Ginny, il fallait qu'Harry se trouve quelqu'un cette année et qu'il ne reste plus tout seul maintenant que la guerre était finie. Qu'il ne veuille pas s'engager avant elle le comprenait puisqu'il était en danger constant de mort, mais maintenant il n'avait plus d'excuses. Et les deux jeunes femmes avaient bien l'intention de le caser s'il ne le faisait pas tout seul.

« Ce serait gâcher » dixit la rousse.

Hermione sorti de ses pensées par un coup de pied de la part de Ginny justement qui lui fit un sourire entendu en montrant Harry d'un signe de tête, ce à quoi Hermione acquiesça. Le sourire de la rousse s'accentua quand son amie confirma qu'elle pensait à leur projet « casons Harry ».

Ginny elle aussi avait changée, elle était devenue une belle jeune femme et était fiancée à un garçon de serdaigle d'un an plus âgé qu'elle nommé Frank. Elle avait fort heureusement arrêté de baver sur Harry depuis sa quatrième année et le considérait maintenant comme l'un de ses frères. Or tous ses frères étaient en couple avait-elle expliqué à Hermione pendant les dernières vacances, presque deux semaines après la victoire sur Voldemort au début du mois de juillet.

**Flash Back**

Non mais tu te rends compte 'Mione, **même** Percy est casé. Il est avec cette fameuse Pénélope Duclair, Bill est marié avec Fleur qui attend leur premier enfant, Charlie sort avec une certaine Sarah roumaine, Fred avec Angélina, Georges avec un certain Marc, et Ron avec toi ! Non vraiment de tous mes frères seul Harry est célibataire et ce n'est pas correct. Il est trop trop canon, il peut pas rester tout seul ce serait du gâchis ! s'était exclamée la jeune rousse alors qu'Hermione l'aidait à se coiffer.

La brune avait tout d'abord rit de l'enthousiasme de la plus jeune.

Et que veux tu qu'on y fasse ? avait elle alors demandé. Harry est plus aveugle qu'une taupe concernant les relations amoureuses et ne veut pas s'engager de toutes façons !

Ne **voulait** pas Hermione, c'était trop risqué qu'il soit en couple pendant la guerre et tout et tout, mais maintenant Tonton Voldy est mort et enterré, plus d'excuses valables pour notre héros chéri n'amour !

Hermione explosa de rire et Ginny la rejoignit vite dans son délire.

Il n'empêche que c'est sa vie privée Gin' je sais pas si on doit s'en mêler, j'suis même pas sure qu'on en est le droit !

Mais tu l'as dit toi même ! Harry est **aveugle** en ce qui concerne les histoires d'amour et si on ne l'aide pas il va se retrouver avec une grue qui n'en a que pour son argent et sa célébrité, c'est ce que tu souhaites pour Harry ? Que sa première histoire de cœur soit en fait un canular par une fille assoiffée d'argent et de célébrité ?

Non, non je ne le lui souhaite pas. Tu as raison Gin', dès la rentrée on commence la plan « Casons Harry » !

Yes !

**Fin du flash Back**

Ils arrivèrent finalement tous à Poudlard et, une fois la cérémonie de répartition passée et le règlement répété une x-ième fois, Ron se jeta sur la nourriture alors qu'Hermione se tournait vers son meilleur ami, assis à côté d'elle, et donc en face de Ron et de Ginny, et lui demanda d'un ton neutre en se servant de la salade.

Dis moi Harry ? demanda Hermione d'une voix détachée, trop détachée pour être honnête songea le jeune homme mais il ne laissa rien transparaître d'autre sur son visage qu'un sourire l'engageant à continuer.

Oui ?

Qu'est ce que tu penses de mes cheveux ?

Tes cheveux ? répéta Harry dubitatif.

Oui, les cheveux, t'aimes bien leur couleur ou tu penses que je devrai les teindre, je sais pas moi en plus foncé ou plus clair ?

Ils sont très bien tes cheveux ! s'exclama Ron, horrifié à l'idée que sa petite amie se les teigne, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit de plus que Ginny lui envoya un grand coup de coude dans les côtes avec un « la ferme » murmuré entre ses dents serrées.

C'est vrai 'Mione ils sont bien tes cheveux pourquoi tu voudrais les teindre ? Ça les abîme en plus non ? demanda Harry d'un air septique.

Hum ? Non, non aucun risque. Je sais pas je me disais que je pouvais peut être changer quelque chose, pourquoi pas ma couleur, même pour un temps. Toi, si t'avais une copine, t 'aimerais qu'elle soit brune, blonde ou rousse ? demanda de nouveau Hermione de ce ton neutre et Harry comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait faire.

Mais ça faisait deux ans qu'il jouait les crétins, et on allait pas lui apprendre son rôle maintenant. Alors il prit son expression d'oie blanche qu'il avait tout le temps quand on essayait de lui faire du charme et demanda de la voix la plus naïve possible.

Pourquoi je choisirai une copine par sa couleur de cheveux ?

Il vit distinctement le sourire d'Hermione se crisper un peu, Ginny laisser tomber sa tête dans ses mains et quelques uns de ses camarades de maisons rirent sous cape en secouant la tête, désespérés. « Harry Potter innocent de service » avait encore frappé.

Laisses tomber Harry, murmura alors doucement Hermione avec un sourire un peu figé. Donc je garde mes cheveux comme ça ?

Oui, enfin après c'est comme tu veux hein, répondit Harry, toujours jouant l'imbécile heureux.

D'accord, merci Harry, tu m'as bien aidée. Murmura Hermione en regardant leur nouveau préfet de 5ème année se lever pour guider les nouveaux vers leurs dortoirs.

Je t'en prie, répondit Harry avec un sourire, se levant dans le même temps de ses camarades de septième année avec son expression « oie blanche » toujours en place. Il vit distinctement Ginny et Hermione se rapprocher pour discuter à voix basse alors que Ron se lançait dans un discours théorique sur les filles pour expliquer le comportement de sa copine, sous les regards amusés des amis du Trio d'Or qui eux, même si Harry faisait semblant du contraire, avaient compris ce qu'avait essayé de faire Hermione quelques instants plus tôt mais n'en soufflèrent mot.

_°Si tu savais Hermione, si tu savais°_, pensa le Survivant avec un sourire ironique que personne ne vit avant de monter se coucher dans son dortoir.

000 HP/LM000

Le dimanche suite à la première semaine de cours, un jeune homme bien connu enfila sa cape d'invisibilité à l'abris des regards curieux avant de se rendre dans le parc, et plus exactement à côté de ce cher saule pleureur.

Il appuya alors sur la racine à l'aide d'une impulsion magique – merci l'entraînement intensif de papy Dumby !- et se glissa dans le tunnel, menant vers la cabane hurlante, ne laissant aucun indice de son passage, pas même une branche pour faire appuie sur le fameux nœud de la racine ayant le pouvoir d'immobiliser l'arbre derrière lui.

Arrivé dans la maison il laissa sa cape sur l'un des petits meubles casés du rée de chaussée et monta lestement à l'étage, jusque dans une pièce qu'ils n'avaient pas vu avec Ron et Hermione lorsqu'ils y étaient entré, de force, en troisième année, une pièce juste en face de celle où avait été traîné Ron mais qui donnait elle sur le derrière de la maison.

Le griffondor regarda rapidement sa montre et, voyant qu'il était en avance, entra sans frapper dans la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Presque 10 minutes plus tard, il entendit le crac typique d'un transplanage et reposa le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur la table de chevet étonnamment en bon état avant de lever la tête vers la porte qui s'ouvrait à ce moment là en grinçant légèrement, avec un sourire.

Il se leva et alla rejoindre l'homme qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte et qui le regardait avec un sourire. Une fois qu'Harry fut a à un mètre de lui, l'homme blond l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui avant de lui poser les mains sur les hanches. Le jeune griffondor lui avait passé ses bras autour du cou de nouvel arrivant et s'était légèrement dressé sur la pointe des pieds afin de pouvoir partager un baiser avec lui, un long baiser.

T'aurais-je manqué ? demanda l'autre d'une voix quelque peu amusée sans lâcher le griffondor pour autant.

Ouais, c'était long, murmura ce dernier blotti contre le torse du plus grand.

Ça ne fait qu'une semaine, remarqua l'autre.

C'était une longue semaine Lucius, réprimanda Harry en encrant son regard vert dans les yeux bleu-gris de son aîné.

Je sais Amour, répondit alors l'homme en posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis.

Comment se passe le procès ? demanda alors celui ci en se reculant juste un peu.

Pas trop mal je suppose, mais c'est extrêmement long, il y a les témoignages, les soit disant preuves d'un côté, puis de l'autre, les réfutations, les accusations, les ouïe-dires… Et de ton côté mon cœur ?

Moi ? Rien de spécia… Ah si, se reprit Harry avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre. Devines quoi ?

Quoi ? murmura Lucius, amusé par le regard de son amoureux qui avait l'air de retenir un fou rire.

Mes amies ont décidé de me caser apparemment.

Ah oui ? murmura Lucius d'une voix dangereusement basse et possessive.

Ouais, elles n'ont pas arrêté de me poser des questions plus débiles les unes que les autres et surtout pas subtiles pour deux noises.

Et qu'est ce que tu as fait ? s'amusa Lucius en plongeant son regard dans les émeraudes du griffondor.

Moi, mais j'ai rien compris pourquoi ? répondit Harry en se mettant en « mode oie blanche » avant d'éclater de rire, amenant Lucius à faire de même.

Elles veulent vraiment te caser ? demanda t il alors

Apparemment.

Et tu vas te laisser faire ?

Peut être, répondit Harry taquin.

Peut être que je dois te rappeler ton statut d'homme marié, à moi qui plus est alors ?

Hum…. Peut être. Ça dépend comment tu vas t'y prendre, sourit le plus jeune.

Que dirais tu de la manière douce ? proposa lors Lucius en faisant glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son époux.

Hum… pourquoi pas.

Ça a été une longue semaine ? murmura alors Lucius en s'emparant délicatement des lèvres du plus jeune.

Très longue, répondit celui ci sur le même ton mais avec un sourire amusé.

Je dois me faire pardonner alors ?

Je crois.

Lucius captura alors de nouveau les lèvres d'Harry, pour ne plus les lâcher cette fois alors qu'il commençait lentement à défaire la boucle de la ceinture de son époux. Epoux qui était lui même occupé à lui ôté sa chemise. Très rapidement chemises et pantalons tombèrent au sol et Lucius poussa son jeune mari jusque sur le lit de la pièce, alors qu'Harry faisait un rapide mouvement du poignet qui verrouilla, insonorisa et protégea contre les yeux magiques du type de celui de Fol Œil et les animagus la pièce.

Que diraient tes amies si elles savaient ça ? demanda Lucius entre deux baisers papillons alors qu'il ôtait le dernier vêtement de son amant.

Elles crieraient au viol ? proposa Harry sans pour autant se dégager le moins du monde des caresses et baisers de son époux. Le monde sorcier crierait au viol. Le Sauveur qui s'envoie en l'air avec un ex- Mangemort, le bras droit de Voldy en plus, quel scandale.

Je dois donc arrêter ? proposa Lucius en faisant néanmoins descendre sa main de plus en plus bas le long du dos du jeune homme.

J'emmerde le monde sorcier, répliqua simplement Harry dans un murmure dans le creux de l'oreille de son époux.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au blond pour qu'il s'octroie l'autorisation de ravir une fois de plus son jeune époux qu'il avait épousé le jour de ses 17 ans tout juste.

* * *

**Et voilou le premier chapitre. Un lémon sous entendu dès le début ( rougit) Hum hum…. Bon j'espère avoir votre avis : Nul ? Bien ? Génial ? Arrêtes tout de suite le massacre ? Bref ce que vous en avez pensé. Le prochain chapitre s'appelle « Le début d'un secret » et je pense que je le posterai demain si ce n'est ce soir. Voilou.****Claire de Lune**


	2. le début d'un secret

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos rewiews, je vous poste le chapitre deux dès ce soir et je pense que le trois devrait arriver d'ici deux - trois jour ( il est déjà écrit... en fait les 6 premiers chapitres sont terminés mais il faut bien vous faire pacienté un peu non ? )**

**bonne lecture!**

Je viens également d'autoriser les rewiews anonymes, l'une d'entre vous à eu la gentilesse de me dire comment faire. voilà

* * *

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres ( une vingtaine à priori mais peut être plus ça dépendra de l'inspiration)

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos review

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16.**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est

révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en

procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**Sinon autres infos : c'est ma première fiction donc pas taper si je suis un peu courte dans la longueur des chapitres au début ok ? ( J'ai déjà composer les cinq premiers et oui Ayumi je te l'ai dit ton défi m'a inspirée ) et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, conseils, etc pour que je progresse.**

**Merci.**

**Bisous Clair de Lune.**

**

* * *

**

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre deux : Le début d'un secret.**

Presque deux heures plus tard, Lucius regardait d'un air songeur le plafond craquelé de la Cabane Hurlante tout en tenant son petit mari endormi dans ses bras tout contre lui. Il baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme aux yeux verts et eut un sourire sincère que peu de personnes lui connaissait. En fait, les seuls qui l'avaient jamais vu sourire ainsi, étaient son meilleur ami Sévérus quand ils étaient au collège, son fils quand il était plus jeune et Harry.

Son jeune époux avait été le rayon de soleil de sa vie de ses trois dernière années.

**Flash Back**

Tout avait commencé au moment où Lucius amenait Draco chercher ses fournitures scolaires avant sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Alors que son fils unique était chez Madame Grippure afin de se racheter des robes d'uniformes à sa taille, un jeune garçon avait été bousculé violemment par la foule à quelques pas de lui et Lucius l'avait attrapé par réflexe avant qu'il ne tombe. Ce n'est que quand l'adolescent avait levé ses yeux verts si particuliers vers lui que Lucius s'était rendu compte qu'il tenait toujours Harry Potter dans ses bras.

Ça va ? lui avait il demandé avec douceur, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi.

Oui, oui, avait murmuré l'adolescent d'une petite voix timide. Excusez moi de vous être tombé dessus, avait il ajouté en rougissant adorablement.

A ce moment là Lucius avait quelques peu fondu pour l'adolescent, lui laissant le rare privilège de voir son sourire. Sourire rendu timidement par Harry avant qu'il ne s'éloigne de lui avec un « Au revoir et merci » timide.

Le griffondor avait alors disparu dans la foule dense du Chemin de Traverse, remettant la capuche de sa veste longue sur sa tête pour passer incognito.

**Fin Flash Back**

Lucius n'avait compris la raison de cette anonymat qu'un an plus tard d'ailleurs, quand Harry lui avait dit de vive voix qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se rendre au Chemin de Traverse seul et qu'il y avait été malgré tout, usant des moyens moldus pour se rendre à Londres dans le dos de sa famille et de Dumbledore, afin de racheter certaines fournitures qu'il voulait avoir absolument et qui ne figuraient pas dans sa liste scolaire sans attirer l'attention. Et pour cause ce qu'il avait acheté était principalement des potions de soin afin de guérir quelque peu les coups que lui avait fournis son cousin et sa bande d'amis pendant qu'il était chez ses tuteurs. Lucius soupçonnait également que quelques uns de ses coups venaient de son oncle mais il n'en avait jamais parlé avec Harry, respectant son silence sur ce fait. Mais le blond avait revu le jeune homme, Elu du Monde magique, bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru suite à cette première rencontre fortuite sur le Chemin de Traverse… et espéré.

Alors qu'il se rendait dans la Tribune officielle pour la coupe du Monde de Quiddich avec sa femme et son fils, Lucius eut la surprise désagréable d'y voir également les Weasley mais sa mauvaise humeur se calma étrangement quand il remarqua un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs parmi eux.

Le dit jeune homme ne réagit pas comme ses amis en entendant les Malefoy arriver. Alors que les enfants Weasley et la Sang de Bourbe Granger tiraient clairement une grimace en leur direction, il surpris un regard d'excuse de la part d'Harry à son fils qui fit un imperceptible mouvement de tête en sa présence comme pour dire « C'est pas de ta faute ».

La curiosité de Lucius fut piquée à vif à ce moment là : son fils et Harry Potter n'étaient ils pas les pires ennemis de Poudlard ? Mais sa curiosité se renforça encore plus quand il croisa le regard vert du Survivant, celui ci lui fit un timide sourire avec un léger mouvement de tête pour le saluer avant de se retourner vers ses amis qui discutaient à voix basse.

Lucius avait su garder sa place et son rang, il avait ignoré toute la petite bande des rouquins et de leurs amis pendant tout le match, même s'il était intrigué par cette entente tacite que semblait entretenir Harry avec son fils.

Quand le match avait pris fin tous s'étaient levés pour descendre des tribunes vers les différents terrains de camping où ils résidaient. Les Weasley et la Sang de Bourbe devant, Harry un peu en retrait mais les suivants tout de même. Lucius avait maintenu sa curiosité sous clef alors qu'il apercevait nettement Harry murmurer silencieusement « Au revoir Dray » à son fils et que celui ci faisait de même. Se pourrait il que le jeune griffondor ne soit pas une vraie oie blanche ?

Puis l'année scolaire avait commencée et Lucius avait repris ses occupations habituelles tandis que sa « chère épouse » faisait de même de son côté. Narcissia et lui n'étaient pas mariés pas amour mais par intérêt et, s'ils avaient fini par devenir amis au fil des ans, il n'empêchaient que chacun d'entre eux menait sa petite vie en dehors du paraître sociale.

Les mois avaient continué à s'écouler, lentement, jusqu'au moment des vacances de Février où Lucius avait reçu une lettre de l' école le prévenant que tous les enfants étaient invités à rester au château pendant les vacances à cause du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Le Tournois, Lucius savait par la presse qu'Harry y participait et franchement cela le mettait en rogne :pas parce que c'était du favoritisme, il savait lire entres les lignes des lettres de son fils et avait compris que l'impression qu'il avait eu à la coupe du monde était vraie, Harry et Draco étaient amis- et bien qu'officiellement son fils se plaigne de l'attitude de petite oie blanche de Potter dans cette affaire, il avait compris que Draco croyait lui que le jeune griffondor n'avait rien fait pour se retrouver dans ce bourbier- mais parce qu'il était tout simplement suicidaire de jeter un gosse d'à peine 14 ans dans un Tournois aussi violent que celui là. Combattre des dragons, nager dans le fond du lac sans aide extérieur pour trouver un moyen de respirer. C'était quoi cette histoire de fous ?

Pourtant personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui se passerait lors de la Troisième et dernière Tâche, pas même Lucius.

Le patriarche des Malefoy était inquiet même s'il ne laissait rien savoir, sa marque des Ténèbres, preuve de la bêtise de sa famille qui l'avait sacrifié à un « maître » tyrannique et mégalomane dès sa sortie de l'Ecole, avait recommencée à devenir noire et douloureuse, preuve que Voldemort n'était pas réduit à l'état de poussières mais pire que ça, qu'il reprenait des forces.

Or, si Lucius avait réussi à se racheter une conduite suite à la disparition du Mage Noir, il y avait treize ans, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que le retour de celui ci à la vie, de quelques façons que ce soit, mettrait un terme définitif à sa tranquillité ainsi qu'à l'enfance de son fils et ça il ne le souhaitait vraiment pas. Draco n'était encore qu'un enfant, il ne voulait pas le condamner au même destin qu'avaient fait ses propres parents avec lui.

Mais le pire fut ce fameux soir, celui de la Troisième Tâche quand Lucius senti nettement l'appelle de « son maître » à un moment donné. Alors ça y était, IL était de retour. Sans perdre uns seul instant Lucius transplana là où on lui avait ordonné, autant se remettre dans les bonnes grâce de son maître avant de trouver une solution définitive de se sortir de cette affaire qu'il ne souhaitait pas et qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité.

Ses boucliers d'occulomencie fermement en place – Merci Sévérus pour l'enseignement- Lucius transplana dans un petit cimetière qui lui était inconnu et la première chose qu'il vit lui glaça le cœur.

Ce n'était pas la vision de « son maître » bien vivant qui lui procura des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale, il n'était pas stupide et avait compris très tôt son possible retour, non ce qui lui fit peur fut la vue d'un certain garçon brun aux yeux verts attaché à une pierre tombale, le bras en sang, un cadavre d'un autre élève de Poudlard visiblement juste avant exposé sous son regard d'adolescent. Lucius ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était tant attaché au gamin en seulement deux rencontres courtes, mais le fait était là, il craignait pour la vie du jeune homme prisonnier à quelques pas de lui, un garçon qui avait l'âge de son fils ne cessait de lui crier son esprit.

Il écouta le discours de Voldemort contre ses fidèles mangemorts qui l'avait déçus et joua son rôle. Cependant un frison de dégoût le traversait de part en part à chaque mot de cet être infâme. Frssion qui ne fit que s'accentuer quand son maître s'en prit de nouveau à Harry. L'homme aux yeux gris pouvait facilement lire la douleur physique dans les yeux de l'adolescent alors que Jédusor se rapprochait de lui, posait un doigt sur sa joue tout en continuant son discours. Mais Lucius savait aussi qu'intervenir maintenant n'améliorerait pas les choses, bien au contraire.

Il hésita cependant à le faire que le garçon subit l'endoloris mais se retient encore et joua son rôle, c'était comme si une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait « _pas maintenant, attend encore un peu, ce n'est pas le moment »._

Puis vint le duel entre Harry et Voldemort et ce phénomène étrange du lien des deux baguettes, les échos sortant de celle de son « maître » et les mains tremblantes du jeune griffondor qui pourtant ne lâcha pas. Il regarda impuissant les parents du fils Potter venir à leur tour comme des spectres d'outre tombe et murmurer des paroles à leur fils. Puis, soudainement, Harry cassa le lien et se mit à courir en direction de l'autre bout du cimetière et alors que les autres mangemorts se lançaient à sa poursuite sous les hurlements de fureur de Voldemort pour qu'on le capture vivant, ce fut comme si la petite voix dans la tête de lucius s'était mise à hurler _« MAINTENANT ! » _

Le blond avait alors réussi à aider Harry à s'enfuir du cimetière où Voldemort été revenu à la vie sans se faire remarquer des autres mangemorts ni de son « maître ». Seul Harry semblait s'être rendu compte de son appui tacite.

Seul lui avait vu qu'il ne lançait pas ses malédictions pour l'assommer **lui** mais ses prétendus collègues.

Lucius avait vu qu'Harry avait compris au regard que le jeune sorcier lui avait lancé avant de saisir le portoloin, tenant la main du cadavre de Diggory dans la sienne. Cette impression, cette quasi certitude que le jeune homme l'avait démasqué, lui avait sans qu'il ne puisse dire pourquoi réchauffé le cœur.

Ce fut réellement à partir de ce moment là qu'une relation secrète commença entre eux…..

* * *

**Voilou, je sais c'est plus court que le chapitre précédant mais c'est ainsi que je vais fonctionner dans cette histoire : il y aura des chapitres « longs » qui raconteront l'histoire telle qu'elle se déroule dans l'ordre « normal » du temps, à partir de la rentrée donc. Et d'autres comme celui ci, à priori plus courts, raconterons les deux années précédentes sous formes de flash back afin que l'on comprenne comme ces deux là en sont venus à se marier.**

**Le chapitre suivant s'appelle : **Les vraies amitiés ne se mesurent pas à leurs apparences…

**Encore une fois n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis pour ce chapitre et toutes les remarques qui vous passent pas la tête sont les bien venues, même les plus « folles ».**

**Bisous Clair de Lune**


	3. les vraies amitié ne se mesure pas aux a

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres ( une vingtaine à priori mais peut être plus ça dépendra de l'inspiration)

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiew

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16.**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est

révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en

procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrats, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**Sinon autres infos : c'est ma première fiction donc pas taper si je suis un peu courte dans la longueur des chapitres au début ok ? ( J'ai déjà composé les cinq premiers et oui Ayumi je te l'ai dit ton défi m'a inspirée ) et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, conseils, etc pour que je progresse.**

* * *

_Résumé des chapitres précédents _: La rentrée à Poudlard est enfin arrivée et Harry retrouve ses amis dans le Pouldard Express alors qu'il est en train de rire de Draco avec qui il discutait gentiment, ce qui choquent les griffondor au plus au point. Harry leur fait alors un joli discours sur la fin de la guerre et le fait qu'il faille oublier les différences pour éviter que ce qui s'est passé avec Voldy ne recommence. Il leur confit également être ami avec Draco depuis trois ans, arguant sur le fait qu'il n'était pas un mangemort et mettant volontairement de côté le sujet de son père sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Hermione réalise à ce moment là que son ami à mûri et repense au plan qu'elle a décidé de mettre en place avec sa future belle sœur Ginny à savoir caser Harry à tout prix et avec quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressera pas à lui que pour sa célébrité ou son argent, tâche délicate. Pendant le repas du soir, la Préfète en Chef tente, mal habillement, de sortir les vers du nez de son ami en lui demandant quelle est la couleur de cheveux qu'il préférerait pour une petite amie mais Harry joue les oies blanches qui ne capte rien et évite ainsi habillement le sujet de ses histoires de cœur.

Le dimanche suivant il sort en cachette de tout le monde pour aller rejoindre la Cabane Hurlante pour y retrouver son mari Lucius. Celui ci lui apprend que le procès qu'on lui fait traîne alors qu'Harry lui raconte l'idée saugrenue de ses amies, ce qui « convainc » Lucius de « lui montrer qu'il est déjà dans un couple avec lui ».

Puis, après avoir fait l'amour à son mari, Lucius profite du fait qu'Harry soit endormi, lové contre lui pour repenser à leurs premières rencontres lors de la quatrième année d'Harry qui les ont mené à entretenir une relation dont on ne sait pas encore comment elle a abouti à la situation suivante.

* * *

Et Maintenant, la suite…

* * *

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche **

**Chapitre trois : Les vraies amitiés ne se mesurent pas à leurs apparences…**

Harry soupira intérieurement pour au moins la quinzième fois depuis le début du petit déjeuner en ce lundi matin, deuxième semaine de cours. La joie profonde qu'il avait ressenti la veille en étant avec son époux avait fondue comme neige au soleil dès son retour au château. Il avait alors décidé, bravement, de se rendre à la bibliothèque afin de s'avancer dans ses devoirs maintenant qu'il en avait peu et avait juste oublié que cet endroit était la tanière dans laquelle se terrait sa meilleure amie à longueur de temps dès qu'elle avait une heure de libre.

La jeune fille l'avait évidemment tout de suite repéré et invité à le joindre à sa table pour travailler. Seulement ce qu'Harry n'avait pas pensé en s'installant à ses côtés était que sa meilleure amie allait passer les trois prochaines heures à l'interroger plus ou moins subtilement sur ses préférences en matière de petites copines – si elle savait- afin de pouvoir mettre en place son fameux plan **tellement discret** qu'Harry l'avait compris dès le premier jour. Comme quoi, même si elle était intelligente, Hermione n'avait décidément pas la ruse innée des serpentards pour monter des plans tordus.

Harry était donc sorti de la bibliothèque trois heures plus tard, à peine avancé dans son travail et avec une migraine à rendre jaloux Tonton Voldy de celles qu'il lui provoquait quand il était encore vivant et dans le coin.

Et là, maintenant, depuis qu'il était levé et assis à cette table maudite pour le petit déjeuner, Ginny avait prit le relais et le questionnait également plus ou moins habillement.

Harry, en « mode oie blanche » fit évidemment semblant de ne rien comprendre mais fut tout de même soulagé quand le courrier arriva, coupant le blabla incessant de la jeune fille rousse.

Hedwige se posa devant lui, une lettre à la patte, qu'Harry récupéra délicatement. Il câlina un peu sa fidèle chouette avant de la laisser repartir et ouvrit finalement sa lettre. Elle était courte et efficace :

_Mon ange, _

_J'ai été plus que ravi de te revoir hier, il est vrai qu'après ces deux longs mois passés ensemble, il est difficile de ne plus se voir 24 heures sur 24. J'essayerai de venir de même la semaine prochaine si mon procès ne traîne pas trop. Je t'embrasse, amuses toi bien au collège, c'est ta dernière année après tout !_

_Amour._

_L._

Harry fut ravi de cette petite attention mais brûla tout de même la lettre immédiatement grâce à un sortilège informulé et sans baguette afin d'éviter que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus et plus particulièrement ses amis un peu trop curieux dès qu'il s'agissait de son courrier.

C'était quoi ? demanda Ron presque immédiatement d'ailleurs.

Une lettre de ma tante, menti sans problème Harry

Vous vous êtes rapprochés ? demanda Hermione les yeux brillants d'anticipation.

Harry réfléchit une seconde, s'il lui disait que non elle laisserait tomber le sujet de sa chère et honnis famille pour de bon, mais s'il lui disait oui il aurait une excuse en or pour toutes les prochaines lettres que lui enverrait Lucius…

Oui, répondit il alors doucement. Un peu… tu sais avec la mort de Dudley et tout ça…. Je pense qu'elle essaye de recoller les morceaux.

Et tu vas lui répondre alors ? demanda de nouveau la brune

Je sais pas encore, murmura Harry avant de plonger le nez dans son bol de café pour qu'on lui fiche la paix.

Sa « famille » avait toujours été un sujet sensible, mais depuis la mort de son cousin c'était pire. Alors en parler de si bon matin, ça le remuait pas mal.

Hermione dû d'ailleurs le comprendre puisqu'elle n'insista pas et se mit à la place à demander à son petit ami s'il avait commencer son devoir de potion.

Quoi ? Mais c'est pour dans 15 jours 'Mione ! Qui serait assez ta…travailleuse à part toi pour le commencer ?

Harry l'a fait hier je te signale, cassa Hermione qui avait très bien compris que l'intention première de son chéri n'était pas de la qualifier de travailleuse.

C'est vrai ? s'étonna le roux tellement fort que même Seamus, Dean, Neville et Ginny se tournèrent pour avoir la réponse.

Oui…. Quoi ? J'avais du temps à perdre Ron et quitte à faire quelque chose au temps ce débarrasser de ça avant d'être enseveli par tout le travail que ne manquerons pas de nous donner les profs dans les semaines à venir. C'est l'année des ASPICs je te rappelle et à côté de ça, nos années de BUSES nous paraîtrons bien reposantes. Je n'aime pas prendre de l'avance plus que toi mais je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de me coucher à pas d'heure à chaque fois que j'aurais un exercice à rendre parce que j'aurai pris du retard !

Bien dit Harry ! le félicita Hermione, visiblement fière que sont meilleur ami ait saisit l'importance capitale de travailler régulièrement, chose que Ron, la mâchoire pendante, n'avait visiblement pas encore fait.

T'as changé Harry, souffla celui ci incrédule.

La guerre ça change les gens Ron ! répliqua Harry avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de table, sans un regard en arrière.

Qu'est ce que tu peux être gamin Ronald ! s'exclama Hermione en se levant à son tour pour partir à la poursuite du brun.

Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit encore ? s'exclama Ron complètement dépassé.

Oh trois fois rien Ronny, tu viens juste de rappeler à ton meilleur ami un sujet super sensible, c'est tout ! se moqua sa sœur avec sarcasme. Grandi un peu Ron où tu perdra son amitié à force de boulettes comme celle ci.

Le préfet roux ne dit rien, mais se leva tout de même pour partir à la recherche de sa petite copine et de son presque frère. Il les trouva simplement en train d'attendre devant la porte de la classe de métamorphose, Harry adossé au mur, les bras croisés et les yeux fermés et Hermione à un mètre de lui, le regardant attentivement.

Désolé Harry, s'excusa d'emblée Ron à son meilleur ami. Je ferai plus attention avant d'ouvrir ma grande bouche à l'avenir.

C'est pas grave, soupira le brun sans ouvrir les yeux pour autant.

Il marqua une pause d'une bonne minute avant de fixer ses yeux verts dans ceux bleus de son meilleur ami.

Je te dois aussi des excuses Ron, je suis un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment et la lettre de ma tante n'a rien arrangé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour m'en prendre à toi, désolé.

C'est rien Harry, on est quitte ? proposa Ron avec un sourire en lui tendant la main.

On est quitte, répondit Harry en la serrant avec un léger clin d'œil pour Hermione qui les regardait en levant les yeux au ciel.

Les trois amis attendirent alors que la professeur de métamorphose les rejoigne pour dispensé son cours.

Cependant à peine la journée de classe fut elle terminée qu'Harry, qui avait fini par oublié un peu les attentions de Ginny et Hermione pendant la journée, dû de nouveau subir les questionnements existentielles des deux filles, qui avaient visiblement mis Ron au courant de leur plan aussi puisqu'il ne gaffa pas en leur défaveur mais au contraire les soutint.

Et sinon Harry, je me demandai, tes parents se sont mis en couple quand ?

Pendant leur septième année Gin'.

Oh… et ils t'ont eut à peine deux ans plus tard ?

Oui.

C'est rapide.

C'est leur choix Ginny, moi j'étais pas encore né si tu te rappelle bien de ta question.

Non mais c'était pas une critique Harry. C'est juste que je trouve ça romantique. Pas toi ?

Romantique ?

Bah oui, ils se sont trouvé au collège, se sont mariés, ont eu un bébé et…

Sont morts, conclu Harry franchement.

Heu…… oui mais ils se sont aimé jusqu'à leur mort. C'est beau quelque part tu vois.

En même temps ils sont mort à 21 ans, c'est pas comme si ça faisait cinquante ans qu'ils étaient marié non plus, répondit Harry un peu fraîchement.

Ce qu'Hermione perçu nettement puisqu'elle prit le relais avec plus de douceur.

Oui mais c'était une belle histoire d'amour… Un peu comme ton oncle et ta tante ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensembles et ils s'aiment toujours non ?

Pitié Hermione, changes d'exemple ! lança Harry en reposant sa fourchette, le peu d'appétit qu'il avait définitivement coupé.

Enfin c'était juste pour que tu comprennes ce qu'on essaye de te dire Harry, se défendit Hermione.

Et qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire exactement ? explosa le garçon qui pour le coup en avait vraiment marre de ses amies.

Que… que …

Que **quoi** ? Rien, alors je m'en vais. Bonsoir ! explosa Harry en se levant de table et en sortant de la Grande Salle alors que le repas du soir venait à peine de commencé.

C'est pas gagner, murmura la brune après le départ de son meilleur ami.

Tu veux un conseil Hermione ? demanda alors la voix de Neville Longdubat qui avait écouté toute la conversation. Laisses le tranquille. Ça ne fait qu'une semaine et demi qu'on a reprit les cours et il en a déjà marre de vous. Continuez à ce rythme là et je ne vous donne pas plus de trois jours avant de perdre son amitié.

Ceci dit, le jeune homme qui avait énormément changé aussi suite à la guerre- devant plus grand, plus sur de lui, moins maladroit mais qui était resté un ami fidèle du jeune brun qu'il considérait comme un frère, en plus ils n'avaient qu'un jour d'écart et cela ne s'était joué que de malchance pour qu'ils échange leur destiné, ça aurait pu être lui qui aurait été condamner à tué ou être tué par Voldemort, il le savait puisqu'il était la première personne à qui Harry avait révélé la prophétie lorsqu'il l'avait appris en fin de cinquième année- se leva de sa place dignement et sorti à son tour de table.

Il rejoignit alors la salle commune des griffondor, vide au vu de l'heure et trouva son ami assis dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, les yeux fermés et les mains crispées. Neville ne dit rien et s'assis en face de lui silencieusement.

Neville, murmura simplement le jeune homme aux yeux verts sans pour autant les ouvrir et un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres du jeune Longdubat.

Il n'avait jamais su comment Harry pouvait réussir à reconnaître les gens qui s'approchaient de lui les yeux fermés mais il ne s'était jamais trompé pour autant.

Harry, répondit simplement Neville en retour. J'ai dis aux filles de te laisser tranquille maintenant, je pense qu'elles ont compris.

Tu as de l'optimisme mon ami, répondit le brun en ouvrant enfin les yeux et en les tournant vers son ami avec un léger sourire en sa direction.

Le garçon maladroit qu'était Neville avait lui aussi bien changé pendant la guerre, devenant beaucoup plus mature que ses autres camarades de maison au même titre qu'Harry, peut être était ce pour ça qu'il ne cherchait pas à se mêler des affaires du Survivant constamment et avait compris que comme tout le monde, il avait le droit et le besoin de son jardin secret personnel.

Niveau physique en revanche, contrairement à Harry, Neville avait eut une poussée de croissance impressionnante et faisait maintenant presque 1 mètre 85. Il taquinait d'ailleurs Harry sur sa petite taille, disant qu'il avait besoin de lui comme garde du corps maintenant et plus le contraire. Dans ces moments là, Harry lui tirait très maturement la langue et les deux amis éclataient de rire.

Elles sont têtues, reprit Harry après un silence.

Elles veulent bien faire.

Mais elles m'étouffent !

Je sais. Je te comprends… Elles essayent juste de faire en sorte de…

Me caser ? Ouais merci Nev' j'avais compris.

C'est pas l'impression que tu donne en tout cas, se moqua l'autre gentiment.

Oh je t'en prie Nev' personne ne peut être si stupide et tu le sais comme moi ! Je suis loin d'être une naïve petite oie blanche.

Mais tu joues bien ton rôle.

J'ai pas le choix là dessus Nev'.

Je veux bien te croire 'Ry, sur parole, mais je ne te comprends pas c'est tout… Mais elles ont raison sur un point, tu ne pourras pas resté seul toute ta vie Harry.

Je ne suis pas seul, répondit simplement le plus petit et Neville le regarda attentivement, se redressant quelque peu dans son siège comme s'il n'osait y croire.

Non ?

Non, rit le brun. Il se mordit pensivement la lèvre avant de dire d'une voix très basse. Je suis marié…

La tête de Neville à ce moment précis était un mélange d'incrédulité et de soucis pour son ami.

Vraiment ? demanda t il tout aussi bas que son camarade.

Voui, regardes. Desilusium, murmura le Survivant en posant sa main droite sur sa main gauche, provocant une faible lumière. Quand il retira sa main de sur l'autre Neville pu clairement voir une alliance en argent sculpté finement à son doigt.

Je peux ? demanda t il en prenant la main de son « frère » dans la sienne. Ta bague est superbe, murmura t il après un moment de silence. Je te demanderai bien qui mais je comprends que d'une manière ou d'une autre tu **doive** garder le secret sinon tu ne cacherais pas ton statu d'homme marié aux yeux du monde, en revanche je veux te demandé : es tu heureux ?

Oui, répondit sincèrement Harry en regardant son ami dans les yeux.

Alors je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus tant que tu ne peux pas en dire plus frangin, mais promets quelque chose.

Quoi ? demanda Harry curieusement.

De dire à ton époux qu'il a intérêt à prendre soin de toi sinon je viendrai lui botter les fesses moi même qui qu'il soit.

D'accord, s'engagea Harry ne replaçant l'illusion qui masquait sa bague sans qu'il n'est à l'enlever, son anneau de mariage étant également un port-au-loin d'urgence pour rentrer chez lui.

Neville fit alors un léger clin d'œil à son ami alors que le portrait s'ouvrait sur les premiers griffondors. Harry n'avait pas demandé comment Neville savait qu'il était marié à un homme et Neville ne comptait pas orienter les filles sur cette piste, ce qui serait pire que tout puisqu'il y avait tout de même moins de gay à Poudlard que d'hétéro et qu'elles lui arrangeraient donc un rencard quelconque plus rapidement encore. La confiance entre les deux rouge et or était telle que savoir d'où ils tenaient ces certitudes l'un sur l'autre n'avait pas vraiment de raison d'être.

000HP/LM000

Pendant ce temps là, dans une autre partie du château deux amis discutaient également, un avait des cheveux blond tellement clair qu'ils en étaient presque blanc, l'autre les avaient châtain foncés. Tous deux étaient des serpentards, tous deux étaient en septième année et aucun d'eux n'avait jamais participé à une seule action mangemort grâce à leurs parents respectifs.

Ton père est toujours en procès Dray ? demandait le châtain.

Oui, Blaise toujours.

C'est long.

Ce n'est que le début.

Tu n'as pas l'air gêné excessivement par ça Draco, te connaissant et connaissant ton amour pour ton père je trouve ça étrange.

Disons juste que je ne partage pas son opinion sur un sujet important ces derniers temps...

Et tu lui as dit ?

Indirectement oui, il le sait. C'est ce qui explique la tension.

Et directement ?

Hein ? Blaise qu'est ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

Bah je ne sais pas moi, est ce que tu lui as déjà expliqué clairement ce que tu pensais de « cette chose importante » en lui expliquant pourquoi, ce que cela t'inspire ?

Non jamais.

Alors essayes de le faire. Prends ton temps pour être sur de bien avoir tout dit dans une lettre par exemple et envoie lui. Au moins l'abcès sera crevé et tu sauras bien ce qu'il en pense lui même.

C'est pas idiot Blaise, c'est pas idiot, murmura le blond songeur.

Quinze jour plus tard, alors que Draco terminait sa dernière semaine de cours du mois de septembre, il envoya la missive suivante à son père par la voix des airs.

_Cher Père,_

_Un bon ami à moi m'a dit de te dire exactement ce que je pense de ce qui nous gêne dans notre relation pour le moment alors je vais essayer de te l'écrire, de « crever l'abcès » comme il dit._

_Je n'accepte pas ta relation avec Harry ; je ne comprends pas comment tu peux faire ça. Harry est quelqu'un d'adorable, de tout bonnement adorable et qui mériterait d'être avec quelqu'un dans ses âges et non pas une personne qui à l'âge d'être son père. En plus, il était mon ami avant que tu ne te décide à avoir je ne sais quel coup de cœur de collégienne pour lui et que tu ne te mettes à le fréquenter._

_Tu veux que je te dise ? Honnêtement j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qu'il te trouve alors que tu as 22 ans de plus que lui. Et encore si je trouve ça bizarre maintenant qu'il a 17 ans d'avoir fait ce choix, il m'est simplement inconcevable d'accepté l'idée que tu m'as lancé dans la figure cet été après la mort de ton « maître » et avant votre mariage : celle que cette histoire « d'amour » datait de deux ans. _

_Franchement autant pour Harry je peux comprendre, il est après tout très naïf et n'a jamais eu d'histoire avant toi, autant je me demande comme TOI tu as pu faire ça. Sortir avec un gosse de quinze ans ! Quelqu'un qui avait l'âge de ton fils ! Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Après tu va encore me dire que j'ai l'esprit étriqué et bien peut être mais honnêtement tu ne vas pas me dire que si même maintenant Harry garde votre mariage secret alors qu'il est légalement majeur, les gens réagiraient différemment de moi face à cette situation !_

_Alors voilà, je pense tout simplement que tu as fait une grosse connerie, que tu es toujours dedans et qu'il vaudrait mieux pour Harry que tu le laisse tranquille, vivre des histoires d'amours avant de choisir avec qui il voudra partager le reste de sa vie._

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre trois est fini, déjà ! Bon jusqu'à présent c'est le plus long de tous vu qu'il fait 8 pages word ( le chapitre 1 faisait 7 pages à peine).**

**Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ou de mon histoire par rapport au défi d'une manière plus générale.**

**Le prochain chapitre répond d'ailleurs à un point précis du défi puisqu'il s'appelle : Vol de Beuglantes.**

**Bisous**

**Clair-de-lune**


	4. vol de beuglantes

**Merci beaucoup à tous et toutes pour vos rewiew elles me vont droit au coeur. voici enfin le prochain chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira, pour le moment c'est mon préféré, je me suis amusée comme une folle à l'écrire.**

**je voulais aussi encore remercier Ayumi16 pour m'avoir laissé relevé son défi, même si les chapitre sont de moi l'idée est d'elle à la base. merci à toi la miss.**

**voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

* * *

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres ( une vingtaine à priori mais peut être plus ça dépendra de l'inspiration)

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiew

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16.**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est

révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en

procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrats, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**Sinon autres infos : c'est ma première fiction donc pas taper si je suis un peu courte dans la longueur des chapitres au début ok ? ( J'ai déjà composé les cinq premiers et oui Ayumi je te l'ai dit ton défi m'a inspirée ) et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, conseils, etc pour que je progresse.**

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent _: La seconde semaine de cours à Poudlard pour Harry est du même acabit que la première à savoir que Ginny et Hermione tentent à toutes fins de trouver des renseignements sur ses goûts en matière de fille dans le but de lui dégoter son âme sœur. Heureusement un petit mot de Lucius lui remonte le moral puisque son époux lui promet d'essayé de venir le voir le dimanche suivant au même endroit et à la même heure que la veille. Harry brûle la lettre et raconte à ses amis qu'elle vient de sa tante, évitant ainsi les questions embarrassantes.

Le problème est que les filles s'acharnent tant et si bien qu'Harry craquent et sort de table suite à leur interrogatoire constant. Heureusement Neville qui a lui aussi beaucoup mûrit et qui s'est énormément rapprocher du jeune homme, allant jusqu'à le considérer comme son frère et lui même comme son « garde du corps » lui sauve la mise en expliquant aux filles que leurs questions risquent de leur coûter l'amitié d'Harry. Puis, alors que seuls Nev' et Harry sont dans la salle commune des griffy, Harry avoue être marié à Neville mais cache l'identité de son époux, ce qui ne dérange pas son ami qui ne veut savoir que s'il est heureux et qu'il lui promette de menacer son époux des pires représailles de la part de l'ancien garçon maladroit s'il le blesse.

Pendant ce temps là à l'autre bout du château Blaise Zambany conseille à son ami Draco d'écrire à son père pour lui dire ce qu'il ressent qui met tant de distance entre eux, ce que le blond fera dans une lettre assassine envoyé fin Septembre.

* * *

Et Maintenant, la suite…

* * *

Une dernière précision _°blablabla° dialogue par la pensée._

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 4 : Vol de Beuglantes.**

Draco reçu la réponse à sa lettre dès le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner sous la forme d'une enveloppe rouge sang qui lui explosa dans les mains à peine l'a toucha t il, apportant l'attention de toute la Grande Salle sur lui et le contenu de sa lettre.

**Draco Lucius Malefoy ! **cria la voix magiquement amplifiée de Lucius et Harry grimaça intérieurement, son époux ne perdait pas souvent son calme, alors au point d'envoyer une beuglante ! C'est qu'il lui ferai presque peur dans ces moments là… presque.

**Je te conseille d'arrêter ton cinéma et vite. Tu as 17 ans, il me semble que tu me le rabâches assez, alors tu vas te conduire comme l'adulte que tu es. Je ne veux plus avoir ton avis réactionnaire à longueur de temps, tu m'exaspères. Harry est mon époux et il plus tôt tu te mettras ça dans le crâne, mieux ça vaudra ! J'espère que ceci aura suffit à te faire changer d'attitude !**

La lettre finie de se consommer dans un silence pensant, tous les élèves et les professeurs de la Grande Salle passaient leurs regard alternativement de Draco à Harry avec des regards peu sur quand ils regardaient le Survivant ; ne pouvant y croire mais ne connaissant aucun autre Harry non plus, personne dans le monde magique n'ayant été assez irrespectueux pour nommer leur enfant comme le Sauveur suite à la première « mort » de Voldemort et encore moins maintenant. Ce prénom serait de nouveau « libre » pour les enfants des amis d'Harry puis pour les autres _après sa mort._

Bon bah ça c'est fait, lança alors laconiquement le Héros du Monde Magique avant de se lever de table, ramassant son sac et s'apprêtant à quitter la Grande Salle.

Où tu va ? le retient la voix de son « beau-fils » alors que tous les autres assistaient à la scène comme pétrifiés.

Ecrire une lettre à ton père, répondit Harry avec un regard appuyé au blond avant de continuer sa route tranquillement en lançant par dessus son épaule : je suis très curieux de savoir s'il aime **autant** recevoir des beuglantes que les envoyer…

Sans un mot de plus il sorti de la Grande Salle, Draco sur ses talons ce qui sembla dé-pétrifier tout le monde puisque la Grande Salle explosa en rumeurs de conversations de toutes parts.

000HP/LM000

Assis à la table des griffondor, Neville était le moins choqué et le moins bavard de la bande. Harry lui avait après tout dit plus de quinze jours auparavant qu'il était marié, ce n'était donc pas ça le plus choquant. Non ce qui le gênait était l'identité de son mari.

Neville s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry soit marié avec quelqu'un de plus âgé que lui au vue de son caractère fragile en dessous de ses peintures et de son masque de Héros invincible, mais il ne croyait tout de même pas qu'il y aurait une **telle** différence d'âge.

Plus de vingt ans ça commençait à faire beaucoup, et Malefoy était un ancien mangemort, bien qu'il soit devenu espion pour eux depuis le retour de Voldemort à la vie et qu'il se soit racheté une conduite pendant les années « d'absence » de son maître. Mais Lucius Malefoy était aussi et surtout un homme qui était en procès pour justement déterminer officiellement son rôle dans la guerre dernièrement et surtout avait un fils de l'âge de son « époux », même plus vieux de quelques mois.

Il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi son frangin avait garder le silence sur toute cette histoire, cela allait faire un véritable scandale dans la Communauté Magique dans pas longtemps et tout le monde allait vouloir y mettre son grain de sel. Oui, effectivement il aurait été plus sage pour eux d'attendre que toutes les retombés de la guerre et des procès contre les mangemorts ou supposés mangemort soient passées avant de déclarer officiellement leur mariage, surtout qu'Harry était tout juste majeur…

Mais en même temps le garçon lui avait raconté être marié totalement librement, sans être mis sous aucune contrainte et il lui faisait confiance quand il lui avait dit qu'il était heureux. Et la parole d'Harry valait bien plus aux yeux de Neville que toute la morale des Biens Pensants du monde.

Alors lorsqu'il se leva pour aller en cours de botanique, son premier cours de la journée niveau ASPIC, il savait déjà de quel côté il serait dans cette affaire : du côté de son frère contre vents et marrées.

000HP/LM000

Pendant ce temps là, dans les couloirs du château…

Tu vas vraiment faire ça ? demanda Draco en suivant Harry entrer dans une salle de classe déserte dans un coin totalement déserté du château. Lui envoyer une beuglante je veux dire ?

Bien sûr, je te l'ai dit je suis curieux de nature Dray, voyons voir ce que mon _cher_ époux va pensé de ça.

Ma mère ne l'avait jamais fait tu sais, murmura Draco un peu inquiet pour son ami, jamais elle n'a osé, jamais personne n'a osé lui envoyé une beuglante.

Et bien il faut un début à tout, répondit calmement Harry et Draco se tut immédiatement, reconnaissant, et craignant, la colère froide que semblait irradier le brun.

Il connaissait son ami et un Harry en colère était absolument à éviter ; Draco le craignait plus dans ces moments là que son propre père c'était pour dire !

Je vais te laisser alors, proposa t il en voulant s'en aller.

Oh non, je ne pense pas Draco, commença Harry d'une voix douce.

Assis toi ! ordonna t il en montrant une chaise d'un ton tellement froid que le blond s'exécuta immédiatement.

Bien ! reprit il plus jovial. Narcissia n'a jamais envoyé de beuglante n'est ce pas ? Et bien mon cher beau-fils je te donne le privilège d'entendre ce que ton père va avoir l'immense bonheur de recevoir dans quelques minutes. Et un conseil Draco, **cette fois ci** je passe l'éponge sur le fait que la lettre te soit adressée et donc que ce soit de ta faute en quelques sortes si je suis dans cette situation parce que j'en veux **beaucoup** plus à ton père. Mais refait **quoique ce soit** qui me fera honte et je te jure que tu verras qu'à côté du sens de l'honneur des Potter, celui d'un Malefoy ne vaux pas grand chose. Suis-je clair ?

Oui… Oui, oui, balbutia Draco en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise sous le regard de braise de son ami.

Bien. Alors tais toi et ouvres bien tes petites oreilles pendant que je dicte cette lettre, ordonna Harry en mettant en marche sa plume à papotte pour beuglante.

_Mon chéri_… 

000HP/LM000

Lucius fut surpris de voir un hiboux venir vers lui par la fenêtre de son bureau alors qu'il travaillait avec son avocat sur sa défense pour la séance du lendemain au procès.

Il fut encore plus surpris en voyant que l'oiseau avait une enveloppe rouge feu dans ses mains, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre, Lucius congédia son avocat immédiatement et celui ci venait à peine de disparaître de l'âtre de la cheminée que l'enveloppe explosa.

Et, à la grande surprise de Lucius, la voix de son époux qui lui envoyait cette lettre ne hurlait pas, du moins au début, mais était d'une douceur contenant tellement de fiel qu'il se senti immédiatement mal.

_Mon Chéri,_

_Saches que ton cher fils à bien reçu sa lettre et que __**tout**__ Poudlard a pu profiter de ta belle voix. En revanche, puis-je te demander mon amour CE QUI T'A PRIT DE RAPPELER A DRACO LE FAIT QUE NOUS ETIONS MARRIES DANS UNE BEUGLANTE ? EST CE QUE TU AS SEULEMENT PENSE __**UNE SECONDE**__ A LA REACTION DE CES CHERS ELEVES QUAND L'INFORMATION EST MONTEE JUSQU' A LEURS CERVEAUX ATROPHIES ? SANS OUBLIER CELLE DE MES PROFS. JE TE PREVIENS __**CHERI**__ TU AS INTERET A AVOIR UNE EXCUSE EN BETON SUR CE COUP LA SI TU NE VEUX PAS DECOUVRIR EN PROFONDEUR TOUTES LES JOIES DE LA NOTION D'ABSTINENCE POUR UNE DUREE INDETERMINEE !!!! SUIS JE ASSEZ CLAIR ?_

Alors que la lettre finissait de brûler sur son bureau, Lucius se massa doucement les tempes. C'est qu'il avait de la voix son chéri, et du caractère aussi ! Nul doute qu'il était le fils de sa mère, il avait son tempérament de feu !

Bon c'était pas tout ça mais avec cette histoire il était dans la mouise là. Aussi bien au niveau de la population sorcière (comme si ça l'intéressait vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient penser tous ces hypocrites) mais aussi et surtout au près de son cher et tendre qui avait l'air de s'être transformé en dragon depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Lucius prit donc docilement sa plus belle plume et son plus beau papier pour écrire expressément une lettre d'excuses et de remords sincères pour son époux ; sachant pertinemment que sa menace d'abstinence n'était **pas** des paroles en l'air.

000HP/LM000

Lorqu'Harry eut fini sa besogne, à savoir trucider son époux par courrier, il se racla la gorge, un peu douloureuse d'avoir tant crié et rangea sa plume dans son sac avant de confier sa lettre à un quelconque oiseau de la volière.

Puis il envoya en cours son beau fils avec l'ordre express de se la fermer en toutes circonstances et toute la journée. Draco, pas assez fou pour risquer que la colère du brun se reporte sur lui, surtout après avoir entendu la façon dont il avait répondu à son mari quelques secondes plutôt, secoua la tête silencieusement, se taisant déjà pour acquiescer et fila en cours pour ne surtout pas être en retard et se faire plus remarquer par les profs, ce qui rendrait Harry furieux à tous les coups.

Le brun se dirigea lui-même d'un pas qui se voulait nonchalant vers son prochain cours, après avoir annuler le glamour sur son doigt qui cachait son alliance en argent aux yeux du monde jusque là.

Ah quoi bon maintenant que tout le monde était au courrant qu'il était marié ?

Il entra donc dans la salle de potion, une minute avant la seconde sonnerie, mais pour une fois Snape ne lui dit rien ce dont Harry lui fut reconnaissant. Il avait appris à apprécier le maître des potions lors de son entraînement intensif l'an dernier avec lui afin de maîtriser les potions de guérisons de bases et avait toujours cru, avec l'accord tacite de Lucius, qu'il avait compris pour eux depuis le début.

Même si Harry doutait fortement qu'il se soit attendu à ce qu'il ait été aussi loin que se marier. Et au vue du regard appuyé de son professeur quand à son alliance, il compris qu'il avait raison depuis le début.

Il s'assis cependant à sa place en silence, ne faisant absolument pas attention aux regards de ses camarades de cours, choqués encore pour la plus part, et il remarqua avec soulagement que son beau-fils tenait son engagement ; il ne pipait mot.

Les instructions sont au tableau, grogna simplement Snape en faisant un mouvement de baguette et Harry reconnu une potion de soin de niveau un, il l'a connaissait par cœur et aurait pu la faire les yeux fermer.

Comprenant les intentions du maître des potions, il baissa alors totalement ses boucliers d'occulomencie, matière que Lucius lui avait apprit dès le début de leur correspondance afin de ne pas être découvert, et laissa libre cours au professeur de lui parler dans son esprit par légimencie, chose qu'il fit d'ailleurs au bout de deux minutes, alors qu'Harry épluchait méticuleusement sa mandragore.

_°J'en étais sur°_, commença simplement Sévérus d'une voix triomphante et Harry dû se retenir de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et de rester concentré sur sa racine.

_°Je sais.°_

_°Vous savez Harry ?°_

_°Bien sûr, je l'ai dit à Lucius dès le début que vous devineriez. Vous êtes la seule personne assez observatrice pour le comprendre malgré nos précautions.°_

_°Serait ce un compliment, Potter ?° _se moqua gentiment le professeur.

_°Malefoy°_, corrigea Harry avec un léger sourire qui disparu très vite, si vite que le professeur, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, cru l'avoir rêver un instant. °_Et non ce n'est pas un compliment ce sont les faits.°_

_°Alors vous vous êtes mariés ?°_

_°Faut croire.°_

_°Vous savez comme même que cet homme est de l'âge de votre père Potter ?°_

_°Malefoy°_, corrigea de nouveau le brun_. °Et en fait pour être tout à fait exacte cet homme comme vous dîtes à deux ans de plus que mes deux parents.°_

_°Et ça ne vous gêne pas ?°_

_°Ça devrait ?°_

_°Tout de même Po… __**Harry**__, Lucius à 39 ans vous en avez 17°._

_°Et Lucius est un ex-mangemort et moi le Sauveur du Monde Magique ? Je sais.° _

_°Et ?°_

_°Et __**Sévérus**__ où voulez vous en venir ?°_

_°Au fait que ça va jaser…°_

_°Je sais.°_

_°Qu'on va vous poser des questions très personnelles…°_

_°Je sais.°_

_°Vous aurez besoin de soutient pour ne pas finir dingue...°_

_°Je m'en doute.°_

_°Je suis des vôtres.°_

Harry à ce moment là leva la tête de son épluchage et, regardant son professeur dans les yeux, dit simplement pas l'esprit :

_°Merci°_

Celui ci hocha imperceptiblement la tête et coupa le lien légimencique. Harry remit alors ses barrières en place et se concentra un peu pour finir sa potion. Sévérus avait raison, ça aller vraiment commencer à chauffer, et dans pas longtemps…


	5. desespoir quand tu nous tient ne nous la

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres ( une vingtaine à priori mais peut être plus ça dépendra de l'inspiration)

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiew

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16.**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est

révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en

procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**Sinon autres infos : c'est ma première fiction donc pas taper si je suis un peu courte dans la longueur des chapitres au début ok ? Et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, conseils, etc. pour que je progresse.**

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent _: Suite à la lettre de son fils qu'il n'a que moyennement apprécié Lucius lui envoie une beuglante pour lui remettre les idées en place, beuglante dans laquelle il laisse échapper le fait qu'Harry et lui sont marié. L'annonce à l'effet d'une bomme sur la Grande Salle et tous sont plus que choqué quand Harry confirme cette idée en sortant de la Grande Salle dans le but « _de savoir s'il aime autant recevoir des beuglantes que les envoyer ». _

Pendant son « absence » de la Grande Salle, alors qu'Harry se casse la voix à « écrire » une beuglante à Lucius sous le regard pétrifié de Draco, Neville réfléchit intensément à cette nouvelle et décide finalement de soutenir son « frère » contre les évènements à venir.

Les deux Malefoy – par alliance et par naissance- se rendent alors en cours de potion pendant lequel le jeune brun à la surprise d'apprendre lors d'une conversation télépathique avec son professeur de potion que celui ci le soutiendra dans les semaines et les mois à venir, Harry lui en est profondément reconnaissant.

Pendant ce temps là Lucius reçoit la lettre pleine « d'amour » de son cher et tendre et décide de lui répondre en lui présentant ses excuses les plus sincères car une menace d'abstinence pour une durée indéterminée plane au dessus de sa tête…

* * *

Et Maintenant, la suite…

* * *

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 5 : Désespoir quand tu nous tiens, ne nous lâche pas !**

HARRY ! cria Ron en attrapant le brun par le bras à leur sortie de classe avant de le tirer vers une classe désaffectée ; sous le regard d'une bonne partie des élèves des quatre maisons – puisqu'en niveau ASPIC les élèves sont moins nombreux dans les différentes matières et donc les autres maisons peuvent être mélangé selon le nombre d'élèves- qui assistaient à la scène les yeux exorbités avant de partir précipitamment dans des directions opposées, colporter les rumeurs sûrement.

Enfin plus tellement désaffectée puisque Ginny et Hermione l'y attendaient de pieds fermes.

Ron consenti enfin à lâcher son meilleur ami, qui n'avait pas lutter un instant, sachant ne pas pouvoir éviter la conversation à venir de toutes manières, quand il fut poussé en plein milieu de la fausse aux lions.

° Et tu fais de l'humour en plus° souffla la petite voix dans la tête du Survivant qui lança un regard torve à son meilleur ami en défroissant sa chemise d'un geste de la main.

Hermione s'avança alors jusqu'à lui et attrapa brusquement sa main droite, regardant son alliance avec de grands yeux comme si elle avait refusé d'y croire jusque là.

Tu es marié ? demanda t elle d'une voix qu'elle s'efforçait de maintenir à un niveau calme et raisonnable.

Oui.

Avec Malefoy ?

Oui.

Un homme ?

Oui.

De 22 ans ton aîné ?

Exact.

Qui était un mangemort, le bras droit de Voldy ?

Il était espion.

Et tu as gobé ça ?

Oui.

Oh…Harry ?

Oui ?

EST CE QUE TU ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENT ???

Après tes hurlements je dirai sourd mais…

Et tu te crois DROLE ? Tu penses vraiment que c'est LE MOMENT de faire de l'HUMOUR ? Si tu veux jouer les comiques Harry dit moi que tout ceci n'est qu'une vulgaire blague ? demanda t elle suppliant avec ses yeux de lui dire qu'en effet c'était une farce.

Je ne crois pas non, protesta Harry en récupérant sa main d'un geste sec.

Et on peut savoir de quel droit tu as fait **ça** ? s'exclama Ron d'un ton sévère.

Aux dernières nouvelles **Ronald** j'étais majeur et vacciné.

Aux dernières nouvelles tu étais mon meilleur ami célibataire et coincé ! explosa Ron.

Oh pitié Ron ! s'exclama Harry en roulant des yeux.

Non, non, ne joues pas à ça avec nous ! Tu nous a menti !

Omis de dire certaines choses, corrigea Harry.

Volontairement ! cassa Ginny.

Par obligation, répliqua Harry du tac au tac.

Obligation ? manqua de s'étouffer Hermione, les yeux grands ouverts.

Pour éviter ce genre de scène oui.

C'était l'idée de qui ? demanda alors la brune.

Hein ?

De cacher à tes amis, ta famille que tu t'étais marié c'était l'idée de qui ?

Qu'est ce que ça change ? demanda Harry ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir cette fois.

C'est vrai 'Mione, qu'est ce que ça change, on s'en fou de qui à décidé de mentir ou non, le fait est Harry que tu nous as mentis !

Et si je te l'avais dit ça aurait changé **quoi** Ron ? répliqua Harry exaspéré.

Ça aurait changé que j'aurai pu empêcher mon meilleur ami de faire la pire connerie de sa vie !

Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

C'est toi qui délire Harry, tu délires complètement là. Tu te rends compte que tu t'es marié avec un inconnu qui a l'âge qu'aurait tes parents sur un coup de tête ?

Je ne me suis **pas** marié avec un **inconnu** et certainement pas sur un coup de tête.

Pas inconnu hein ? releva Ron. Non c'est vrai excuses moi. Tu t'es marié avec le père de ta Némésis qui est soit disant devenu ton ami caché il y a trois ans, et qui était en prime le bras droit de ton ennemi mortel. C'est vrai que c'est vachement mieux **pardon** ! Parce que franchement…

Ron la ferme, le coupa Hermione qui elle était intéressée par autre chose dans la réponse de son meilleur ami, quelque chose qui lui faisait passer au delà de la remarque de Ron et de son amour propre aussi.

Tu as dit que tu ne t'étais pas marié avec un inconnu sur un coup de tête ? répéta t elle lentement, ses méninges fonctionnant à pleine vitesse.

Non !

D'accord, je te crois. Dans ce cas depuis combien de temps ?

Hein ? demandèrent les deux Weasley en même temps mais Hermione n'y prêta pas garde, ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de son meilleur ami et les orbes vertes lui disaient clairement que lui avait compris la question.

Harry, insista t elle d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Deux.

Deux ? répéta Hermione fermement.

Deux, confirma Harry sérieusement.

15 ou 17 ? demanda alors de nouveau la brune comme pour démentir l'idée qui venait de lui sauter à l'esprit.

Elle ne voulait croire que cela faisait deux ans même si c'était la solution la plus logique à la réaction de son petit frère de cœur, elle préférait, espérait que ce soit deux mois puisque deux semaines était vraiment improbable.

15.

Oh Seigneur Harry ! s'exclama la Préfète en Chef visiblement horrifiée puisqu'elle regardait son meilleur ami les yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

Quoi ? demanda Ron qui ne comprenait plus rien, comme sa sœur d'ailleurs, mais la brune ne leur prêtait plus attention du tout.

Combien de temps après le début ? demanda alors encore Hermione d'une petite voix mais d'une voix ferme, maternelle.

Ça ne te regar…

Harry s'il te plait, dis moi, combien de temps après le début avant qu'Il te le fasses. Harry ! Dis moi !

Harry poussa un profond soupir et décida de se servir un peu de son côté serpentard pour négocier sa sortie de cette salle de plus en plus étouffante.

Si je te le dis vous me laisserez tranquille avec cette histoire ?

QUOI ? Non, non, hors de question que tu t'en sortes si facilement avec tes phrases mystères et tes énigmes que seule Hermione comprend! Protesta Ron, les oreilles rouges de colère.

Hermione ? insista Harry, ignorant son meilleur ami et sa petite sœur. C'est donnant-donnant.

Je ne sais pas Harry, tu sais que je ne peux pas te laisser t'en sortir comme ça, commença Hermione.

Et tu sais que c'est extrêmement privé, moi même je ne t'ai jamais fait **l'affront** de te poser une question pareille et je ne le ferai certainement jamais. C'est dégradant! Cependant je suis prêt à répondre mais pas sans rien en échange et tu sais autant que moi que tu ferais la même chose à ma place! cracha Harry, ses joues devenant légèrement rouges sous la colère.

D'a… D'accord Harry, dis moi et on te laisses tranquille aujourd'hui.

Tout le temps, protesta Harry.

Harry, gémit Hermione de désespoir, je peux pas te promettre ça !

Alors je ne dirai plus rien sans la présence de mon avocat, répondit Harry du tac au tac, extrêmement sérieux, ce qui fit lâcher la mâchoire des trois autres.

Non Harry, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! protesta Hermione mais le garçon avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine et avait la bouche obstinément close.

Harry, insista Hermione.

Mais elle savait que son meilleur ami avait reçu un entraînement très poussé, y compris contre la torture et le chantage, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour qu'il accepte de leur parler de nouveau était d'accepter ses conditions... or elle étaient inacceptables.

Une semaine, tenta t elle de négocier mais Harry ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Hermione poussa un soupire, les larmes de désespoir et de peur coulant sur ses joues.

Quinze... quinze jours, tenta t elle d'une voix tremblante. Et tu peux partir tout de suite après... Et on empêchera les autres griffys de te poser des questions... S'il te plait Harry tu sais que je ne peux pas plus que ça!

Harry ferma les yeux ne se frottant les tempes, oui il savait que sa meilleure ne pourrait pas retenir les autres plus de quinze jours de lui poser des questions; surtout qu'avec le bol qu'il avait cette histoire ferait la une des journaux dès demain matin à cent pour cent sur.

En revanche, le jeune brun n'en revenait toujours pas de l'audace de sa meilleure amie de lui faire un tel chantage : sa liberté pour 15 petits jours contre une question extrêmement personnelle et privée. Il se sentait trahi, blessé, bien plus que ses amis ne pouvaient l'être. De toutes les personnes il avait fallut que ce soit celle pour qui il avait le plus de **respect** avec Neville, il avait fallut que ce soit Hermione qui lui pose une telle question. Il rouvrit les yeux et les encra dans ceux de sa meilleure amie ou ex-meilleure amie il ne savait pas vraiment, en tout cas il ne se cacha pas de lui montrer dans son regard tout le dégoût que sa question lui inspirait ainsi que ce chantage et la jeune fille baissa un peu la tête honteuse mais ne lâcha pas le morceau pour autant.

Soit! cracha Harry d'une voix froide. Mais si jamais tu gâches ta promesse Hermione, je te jure que tu peux mettre fin à notre amitié immédiatement, pour un peu qu'il en reste une.

Je... commença Hermione d'une petite voix mais Harry ne la laissa pas finir.

5 mois, dit il simplement avant de prendre son sac et de sortir de la pièce.

Ron fit un mouvement pour le suivre mais Hermione l'arrêta en se mettant entre la porte et lui, baguette levée. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais sa main ne tremblait pas.

Non Ron, dit elle en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de manche. J'ai promis qu'il aurait 15 jours sans aucune question de notre part ainsi que de tous les rouges et or et je compte tenir ma promesse.

Mais moi je n'ai rien promis! protesta Ron.

Tu veux vraiment qu'Harry haïsse Hermione à vie ? coupa alors Ginny qui n'avait rien dit jusque là mais qui n'avait pas fait un mouvement pour bouger non plus.

Il ne ferait pas ça, commença à répliquer Ron mais Hermione le coupa, les yeux de nouveau brillants de larmes.

Il le ferait, après ce que **je** viens de lui faire, il le ferait Ronald. S'il te plait, ne me fais pas perdre mon petit frère.

O...Okay, soupira Ron complètement perdu, mais expliques moi ce que tu as fait de si terrible que je n'ai pas compris pour que tu sois obligée de lui promettre ça en échange de sa clémence. 'Mione ?

Harry a dit qu'il... qu'il ne s'était pas marié avec un inconnu...

Jusque là on te suit, encouragea gentiment Ginny.

Ce qui veut dire qu'ils "sortaient" à défaut d'autres termes ensembles avant son mariage avec Malefoy...

Oh... murmura Ginny qui commençait à comprendre alors que Ron, ne disait plus rien mais la regardait devenant du plus en plus pâle au fil des mots de sa petite amie, surtout que celle ci ne cessait de renifler.

Alors... alors je lui ai demandé depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensembles, murmura la brune.

C'est ce que vous vous disiez ? demanda Ginny perplexe.

Oui... au début... Il...Ah Merlin c'est si difficile ! Comment avons nous pu être aussi aveugle bon Dieu!

Quoi Hermione, QUOI ? explosa Ginny.

Ça a commencé quand Harry avait...

Elle dégluti en fermant les yeux avant de dire d'une voix basse : 15 ans.

QUOI ? s'exclama Ginny alors que son frère se laissait tomber sur l'une des chaises de la salle, sous le choc.

C'était un détournement de mineur, murmura Hermione alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer silencieusement, Merlin chez les moldus c'est toujours un détournement de mineur ! Harry n'allait pas bien, il venait de vivre la renaissance de Voldemort et le meurtre de Cédric sous ses yeux et nous n'avons rien fait! Nous avons ignoré ça et ce... ce pervers en a profité pour... commencer à séduire notre ami et...Merlin nous n'avons rien vu, depuis le début nous n'avons rien vu, **ça fait deux putains d'années que nous ne voyons rien!** explosa la brune.

Et Harry t'en veux pour lui avoir soutirer cette information ? murmura Ron, complètement apathique maintenant.

Non...

Les deux roux la regardèrent sans comprendre.

Non Harry m'en veut parce que... Parce qu'en échange de sa tranquillité pour les quinze prochains jours j'ai exigé qu'il me dise... qu'il me dise ... hum...

Qu'il te dise **quoi** Hermione ? Insista Ginny maintenant très inquiète.

La brune murmura quelque chose tellement bas que les deux autres ne comprirent pas.

Quoi ? insista Gin'.

Hermione baissa les yeux de honte en répondant un peu plus distinctement qu'avant mais toujours aussi bas, tant et si bien qu'ils durent tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

La première fois qu'IL l'a touché.

Touché ? répéta Ron avec de grands yeux. Tu veux dire que... Oh seigneur, j'avais même pas pensé à **ça**! Quand ? Quand putain Hermione!

Cinq... cinq mois après le début donc Harry avait encore...

15 ans, fini Ginny à sa place d'une voix blanche. Et LUI en avait 37. C'est... c'est dégueulasse!

C'est légalement du viol, murmura Hermione en baissant encore plus les yeux.

Alors il faut le faire réagir et lui faire porter plainte et demander le divorce, Harry était visiblement pas dans son état normal pour faire ça à cet âge là avec quelqu'un comme Malefoy, avec un homme marié de 37 ans qui avait un joli tatouage en forme de tête de mort sur l'avant bras droit!

Sauf qu'on doit le laisser tranquille pendant 15 jours, riposta faiblement Hermione.

Mais on peut pas laissé ça continuer putain! Imagines que l'autre connard revienne le voir pendant ces 15 jours, imagines une seconde qu'il le touche encore!

Je ne fais que penser à ça qu'est ce que tu crois ! hurla Hermione de frustration en mettant son visage dans ses mains. Je ne pense qu'à ça Ron, qu'à ça! Je comprends pas comment il a pu en arriver là tout seul, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a...

Peut être qu'il ne peut pas lutter contre, avança Ginny songeusement.

C'est moi où tu viens de le traiter de nymphomane ? s'exclama Ron outré.

Mais non abruti, pas dans ce sens là! Je voulais dire peut être qu'Harry est sous influence.

Influence ? répétèrent les deux septièmes années.

Oui vous savez, un sort, une potion, une sorte de drogue qui contrôle ce qu'il **doit** faire et ce qu'il **veut** faire... Je vois pas d'autre solution et ce serait bien le genre d'un ex-mangemort de faire ça! C'est vrai 'Mione on le disait nous même cet été, Harry est très mignon, avec ce genre d'arme à sa disposition n'importe quel pervers se ferait une joie de le foutre dans son lit!

Tu sais quoi je pense que tu as raison Gin', s'exclama alors Hermione en se redressant un peu, les yeux déterminés.

Mais il y a toujours cette promesse 'Mione, rappela Ron.

Mais rien ne nous empêche de mettre les contre-poisons basiques dans ses repas pendant les 15 prochains jours !

Et si c'est un sort ? demanda Ginny.

Alors nous le saurons si Harry ne change pas d'attitude malgré les potions.

Tu as raison Mione, comme toujours. Allons à la bibliothèque trouver les recettes qu'il nous faut ! commença Ron en ouvrant la porte de leur salle rapidement. Plus vite on les aura brassées, plus vite Harry sera libre de ce malade et pourra l'envoyer en taule!

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Harry est confronté aux premières réactions que suscite son mariage avec Lucius et ce n'est guère brillant. Cependant ce n'est pas fini pour lui…. Un certain journal va s'emparer de l'information bientôt….**

**En attendant, une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ?**

**Bisous**

**Clair-de-lune**


	6. jolis petits papiers

**Merci à tous pour vos rewiew, je pense que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, à moins qu'il y en ai eu de nouvelles depuis ma session de réponses ( n'hésitez pas à me le signaler et mes excuses à celui ou celle ou ceux que j'aurai zappé, je ne vais pas sur internet tous les jours donc je ne vois pas forcément tous les messages tout de suite :s).**

**Je dois avouer que je n'en reviens toujours pas être autant lu et rewiewer, moi pauvre petite écrivain amateur… donc MERI à vous tous et toute je vous aime sniff !**

**Voilà maintenant la suite tant attendue, comme je vous l'avais expliquer précédemment, j'intercale des chapitre se déroullant dans le passé entre ceux du présent, en voici donc un second exemple qui j'espère vous plaira comme il m'amuse et à plu à Ayumi **

**Bisous et bonne lecture**

* * *

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres ( une vingtaine à priori mais peut être plus ça dépendra de l'inspiration)

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiew

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16.**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est

révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en

procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrats, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**Sinon autres infos : c'est ma première fiction donc pas taper si je suis un peu courte dans la longueur des chapitres au début ok ? ( J'ai déjà composé les cinq premiers et oui Ayumi je te l'ai dit ton défi m'a inspirée ) et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, conseils, etc pour que je progresse.**

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent _: En sortant de son cours de potion où il sait qu'il a obtenu comme allié Sévérus Snape, Harry se fait attraper par ses amis et traîner dans une salle à l'écart du monde vivant poudlardien pour un petit « tête à tête » avec ses chers amis. Ceux-ci, à savoir Hermione, Ron et Ginny, lui font subir un interrogatoire que le jeune brun n'apprécie que moyennement. Pour se sortir de la panade il négocie donc avec Hermione : il lui dit –comme elle le lui a demandé- depuis quand il est avec Lucius et la première fois que son époux l'a « touché » et en échange ils lui foutent une paix royale pendant 15 jours, empêchant aussi les autres rouges et or de lui tourner autour. A la suite de cet entretient, Harry s'en va de son côté pendant qu'Hermione explicite les informations qu'elle a réussi à soutirer à son meilleur ami à Ron et Ginny. Tous les trois en concluent qu'Harry est sous une influence quelconque type drogue et décide de faire des recherches sur les contres poisons afin d'en glisser dans les repas d'Harry dès que possible pour le « libérer de l'emprise de son époux pervers ».

* * *

Et Maintenant, la suite…

* * *

Une dernière précision _°blablabla° dialogue par la pensée._

$_blablabla_$** écriture d'Harry**

_**blablabla**_** écriture de Lucius**

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 6 : Jolis petits papiers.**

C'était étrange tout de même le pouvoir d'une lettre, quelques mots griffonnés plus ou moins soigneusement sur un bout de papier quelconque. Dans le fond, une lettre ce n'était pas grand chose et c'est ce qu'avait plus ou moins toujours pensé Lucius, accordant une importance minime au fait d'écrire comme beaucoup de gens le fond. S'il avait su alors que c' était grâce à une lettre qu'il ferait le premier pas le menant vers son âme sœur sûrement n'aurait il pas pensé la même chose…

Après les évènements de juin et la renaissance de son maître, Lucius s'était fait tout petit et avait tenté de continuer sa routine habituelle, avec plus ou moins de succès. La presse n'avait pas encore révélé le retour à la vie de son « maître », le Ministère n'y croyant visiblement pas et faisant pression pour museler les journaux qui auraient l'idée de vouloir le faire et le Mage Noir se faisant lui même étrangement discret pour le moment, ne l'ayant même pas rappelé depuis pour une quelconque mission… pas qu'il s'en plaigne.

Non vraiment la seule chose qui avait changé radicalement dans sa vie depuis la Troisième Tâche et qui lui rappelait douloureusement le retour à la vie de Voldemort en dehors de sa marque redevenu d'un noir d'encre, était les cauchemars qu'il faisait chaque nuit, revoyant encore et encore le regard hanté d'un jeune homme aux yeux verts attaché sur une pierre tombale avec le corps son ami mort à quelques pas de lui.

Lucius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demandé comment allez le Survivant et fut donc très surpris le 3 juillet quand une chouette effraye qu'il ne connaissait pas, blanche comme l'hiver, atterrie sur son bureau, un morceau de parchemin attaché à sa patte. Lucius ledétacha et son cœur manqua un battement quand il lu l'écriture ronde et soignée de sa lettre.

$Je voulais juste vous remercier de votre aide l'autre fois, sans vous une tombe serait resté vide$.

Le mot n'était pas signé mais Lucius n'avait pas besoin d'un nom pour savoir de qui la missive venait, d'une certaine personne qui hantait ses nuits dernièrement. Il prit donc sa plume et un morceau de parchemin, demandant à l'oiseau de ne pas repartir tout de suite, et se mit à écrire la note suivante :

_De rien. Vraiment. Belle chouette, comment s'appelle t elle ?_

Un jour et demi plus tard il reçu la réponse, comme si l'adolescent avait mis tout ce temps à profit pour réfléchir à ce qu'il devait faire, répondre ou pas. Lui même ne savait pas s'il s'était attendu à ce que le jeune griffondor réponde de toute manière, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question, comme si ça avait été plus fort que lui, d'avoir un motif pour recevoir à nouveau un mot du brun.

_$Hedwige$._

_Joli nom, _réécrivit Lucius sur un nouveau morceau de parchemin immédiatement_. Mais son plumage est loin d'être discret, tous le monde peut se rendre compte d'un seul coup d'œil de qui est l'expéditeur de ton courrier ou le receveur bien sur, cela dépend des fois. Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre un sort simple et indétectable par le Ministère ou tes tuteurs pour rendre Hedwige moins voyante._

La réponse cette fois ci arriva au bout de deux jours, elle était courte mais précise.

_$Magie Noire ?$_

_Non. Magie runique c'est tout. Alors qu'en penses tu ?_

_$Je ne veux pas blesser mon amie.$ _Fut la réponse du Héros du Monde Magique un jour plus tard.

°Il met moins de temps à répondre°, remarqua Lucius.

_Alors utilisons mon hiboux pour communiquer,_ proposa t il dans une nouvelle note qu'il renvoya par l'un de ses propres hiboux, très banale en apparence et donc très discret, en même temps qu'Hedwige.

De nouveau Harry laissa s'écouler deux jours, puis trois, quatre… mais il n'avait pas renvoyé l'hiboux de Lucius ce qui laissait supposer au blond qu'il réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il devait faire… ou pas. Enfin au bout de six jours il reçu une nouvelle note avec son hiboux.

_$Comment s'appelle t il ?$_

_Atmosphère_

_$Ça c'est bizarre comme nom.$ _Lui adressa Harry presque trois heures plus tard, montrant la spontanéité de sa réponse cette fois

_Pourquoi bizarre ?_

_$Les oiseaux volent dans la stratosphère, pas dans l'atmosphère. Et puis, d'habitude, on leur donne un prénom qu'on aime bien ou tiré d'un mythe quelconque, pas un terme de physique chimie.$_

Lucius eut un sourire en lisant cette réponse qui était revenue aussi vite que la précédente mais qui était la plus longue que le garçon avait écrit jusque là.

_Tu m'as l'air bien au courrant là dessus._

_$Je sais observer.$_

_Et tu observes beaucoup ?_

_$Parfois. Ça dépend.$_

_Et que vois tu ?_

_$Que vous n'êtes pas un mangemort fidèle pour écrire ainsi à l'ennemi numéro un de votre boss… A moins que ce ne soit qu'un plan tordu bien sûr.$_

Lucius resta patois un instant devant cette réponse là avant de répliquer – par courrier.

_C'est toi qui a commencé à m'écrire._

_$Vous n'étiez pas obligé de répondre.$_

_Peut être, mais je ne pouvais le deviner avant que tu m'écrirais bien ? Comment cela serait il un plan tordu alors ?_

_$Les mangemort on de fascinantes capacités d'adaptation.$_

_Ce n'est pas un plan._

_$Pourquoi alors ?$_

_Je ne sais pas._

_$Je vous crois.$_

_Pourquoi ?_

_$Je ne sais pas non plus.$_

_Alors… que faisons nous ?_

_$Je l'ignore… c'est juste un peu imprudent non ? N'importe qui pourrait observer et comprendre.$_

_Comment cela ? nous ne signons jamais !_

_$Et vous écrivez de votre main gauche alors que vous êtes officiellement droitier et non ambidextre ? Je sais.$_

_Comment ?_

_$Je vous l'ai dit. Je sais observer.$_

_Je vous ça. N'est ce pas un peu bizarre pour quelqu'un de ton âge d'être aussi perspicace ?_

_$N'est ce pas étrange pour quelqu'un du votre d'écrire toutes les trois heures à quelqu'un du mien ?$_

_Peut être. _Reconnu Lucius avec un sourire amusé devant la répartie dont faisait preuve le garçon. Il était bien plus retord qu'il ne l'aurait jamais pensé et comprenait maintenant mieux pourquoi Draco et lui étaient amis… même si c'était un secret.

_$Peut être aussi alors.$_

_N'as tu pas un peu trop de sarcasme pour un griffondor ?_

_$Et vous un peu trop de courage pour un serpentard ?$_

_Bon retour à l'envoyeur_

_$Merci$_

_J'étais sérieux tu sais ?_

_$Moi aussi$_

_Je ne suis pas courageux _

_$Alors pourquoi défié vous votre maître en m'aidant en juin et en m'écrivant en ce moment ?$_

Lucius posa sa plume et prit le temps de réfléchir à la question de son jeune correspondant. Le garçon avait de l'esprit, bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir. Il avait su toucher juste… encore.

_Tu es futé… pour un gosse._

_$Je ne suis pas un gosse. Et vous n'avez pas répondu à la question.$_

_Je ne suis pas courageux, juste un peu fou je suppose. Tu m'as l'air pourtant d'être un enfant._

_$Il faut du courage pour reconnaître sa propre folie… ou être complètement timbré. Question existentielle n'est ce pas ?$_

_Tu évites mes questions toi aussi_

_$Pour être un enfant ne faut il pas avoir eu une enfance ?$_

_Si, bien sûr._

_$Alors vous avez la réponse à votre question.$_

_Et que fais tu de tes vacances pas-enfant ?_

_$L'elfe.$_

_L'elfe ? _

_$De maison. Vous vous rappelez Dobby ?$_

_Je me rappelle Dobby, d'ailleurs je ne t'en veux plus. Mais quel est le rapport avec toi ?_

_$Vous n'êtes pas très futé pour un serpentard. Vous êtes sur de ne pas être un griffondor refoulé ?$_

_Et toi un serpentard refoulé langue de vipère ?_

_$Oh mais moi j'en ai conscience. Vous évitez encore mes questions.$_

_Tu en as conscience ? Tiens donc depuis quand ? Je ne suis pas un griffondor, le rouge et or me fille des boutons._

_$Depuis le premier jour. Pourtant vous correspondez avec moi, vos mains sont elles couvertes de plaques ? $_

_Depuis le premier jour dis tu ?Non, ça va étrangement tu ne me donnes pas de boutons._

_$Le choipeau voulait m'envoyer à serpentard au début, j'ai dis non. Ceci explique cela ?$_

_Peut être. Pourquoi n'y es tu pas allé ?_

_$Votre fils.$_

_Mon fils ?_

_$S'était conduit comme un véritable petit con pendant le trajet. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver 24 heures sur 24 avec lui.$_

_Pourtant tu es un ami non ?_

_$C'est possible.$_

_Tu ne le nie même pas ?_

_$Ah quoi bon ?Si vous posez la question c'est une vous êtes déjà sur de la réponse.$_

_Comment le sais tu ?_

_$Vous êtes un serpentard.$_

_Plus un griffondor._

_$Disons une sorte d'hybride si ça peut vous faire plaisir.$_

Lucius posa de nouveau sa plume et rit de cette réponse. Avisant l'heure d'un coup d'œil, il vit qu'il était plus de minuit, il alla donc se coucher pour dormir et son sommeil ne fut pas perturbé par des cauchemars cette fois.

Cependant, dès le lendemain sept heures il repris sa correspondance là où il l'avait laissé la veille, il était curieux de voir ce que cet échange pouvait donné. Et puis, ça le détendez étrangement.

_Bonjour. _Ecrivit il tout d'abord.

_$Bonjour.$_

_T'ai je réveillé ?_

_$Ne vous donnez pas trop d'importance.$_

_Je prends ça pour un non. Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ?_

_$Comme hier, comme demain. Et vous ?$_

_Bien. Merci de me le demander._

_$Vous avez commencé.$_

_Je sais._

_$Je sais que vous savez. Vous n'avez pas l'âge des trous de mémoires… encore.$_

_Tu l'atteindra un jour toi aussi, ne te moques pas !_

_$Ha ! ha ! ha !$_

_Qu'ai je dit de si drôle ?_

_$Moi atteignant l'âge des trous de mémoire.$_

_Et alors ? _

_$Voldemort veux me tuer.$_

_Et ?_

_$Il le fera, sûrement$_

_Et ?_

_$Vous croyez qu'il attendra que je sois sénile peut être ?$_

_D'accord. D'où le ha ha ha._

_$Exacte.$_

_Tu m'as l'air bien sombre jeune homme._

_$Et vous bien curieux.$_

_Mais tu réponds tout de même à mes messages._

_$En effet.$_

_N'est ce pas paradoxale ?_

_$Peut être. Atmosphère à l'air fatigué, peut être devriez vous lui offrir des vacances.$_

_J'ai changé de hibou. Est ce mieux. ?_

_$Pour lui sûrement. Comment s'appelle t il ?$_

_Elle. Olympe._

_$D'accord.$_

_Dis moi ?_

_$Oui ?$_

_Que dirons tes amis en voyant ces lettres ?_

_$Quels amis ?$_

_Et bien tes amis ?_

_$Si vous les rencontrez, demandez leur vous même. Ils ne doivent plus savoir écrire les pauvres.$_

_Je suis le seul à t'écrire ?_

_$On dirait…. Ironique n'est ce pas ?$_

_Je vous ça. Et tu me réponds tout de même ?_

_$Je n'ai que ça à faire.$_

_Ah bon ? Les professeurs ne donnent plus de travail scolaire ? _demanda sarcastiquement Lucius.

_$Déjà fait.$_

_Mais nous sommes le 15 juillet._

_$Mes journées sont longues.$_

_Et tes nuits courtes…_

_$Vous pigez vite vous.$_

_Merci_

_$De rien.$_

_Tu voudrais apprendre à fermer to esprit aux cauchemars et aux intrusions extérieures, quelles qu'elles soient ?_

_$Qui ne le voudrait pas.$_

_Je peux t 'apprendre._

_$Comment ?$_

_Voyons nous._

_$Bien sûr. Et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu.$_

_Pardon ?_

_$Ça veut dire « non ».$_

_Pourquoi ça ?_

_$Je suis peut être assez désespéré pour vous écrire mais pas pour vous voir.$_

_Je comprends_

_$Mais vous êtes vexé…$_

_Non_

_$Menteur !$_

_Bon d'accord… Un peu… Peut être. Tu sais que tu es agaçant à être si perspicace ?_

_$C'est fort possible.$_

_Et ?_

_$Chassez le naturel il revient au galop…$_

_C'est étrange comme phrase._

_$C'est moldu.$_

_Ceci explique cela._

_$En effet.$_

_Veux tu toujours apprendre à contrôler tes rêves ?_

_$Oui. Mais je ne veux toujours pas vous voir.$_

_Je comprend. Je peux t'envoyer un livre sur cette discipline si tu veux. Ça s'appelle l'occulomencie._

_$Ce livre sera t il comme le journal que vous aviez donné à Ginny ?$_

_Ai je jamais truqué nos lettres jusqu'ici ?_

_$Pas encore.$_

_Mais ?_

_$Vous êtes un serpentard doublé d'un mangemort. Vous cherchez peut être à gagner tout simplement ma confiance pour m'amadouer$._

_C'est ce que tu crois ? _écrivit Lucius un peu blessé par cette dernière note du jeune homme sans qu'il ne sache expliquer pourquoi.

_$Non.$_

_Alors pourquoi l'avoir écrit ?_

_$Parce que si ça avez été le cas vous n'auriez pas réécris, sachant que votre mission était définitivement ratée$_

_Tu es rusé._

_$Je sais, il faut bien pour survivre.$_

_Je sais._

_$Oui. C'est normal. Pourquoi n'avez vous jamais fait espion ? $_

_Pourquoi ne me demandes tu pas plutôt pourquoi je suis devenu mangemort ?_

_$Pourquoi poserai je une question dont je connais la réponse ? Je suis un griffondor moi.$_

_Tu connais la réponse ? Vraiment ?_

_$Oui, vous n'avez pas répondu.$_

_Je n'y avais jamais songé à vrai dire. Et qu'elle est la raison s'il te plait Ö Grand Sage Extralucide ?_

_$Vos parents. Et maintenant vous y penserez ?$_

_Peut être. _Ecrivit Lucius perdu par le fait que le brun est compris tout seul qu'il n'avait pas été volontaire dans cette aventure dès le début alors qu'il ne l'avais croisé en tout et pour tout que trois fois et que Lucius n'avait jamais donné cette information à son propre fils donc Harry ne pouvait la tenir de Draco.

_$Merci.$_

_Pourquoi ? _

_$Je ne voudrai pas vous tuer un jour prochain. Je vous aime bien .$_

_Tu m'aimes bien ?_

_$C'est marrant, vous n'avez pas relevé le fait que je doive vous tuer.$_

_C'est la guerre. Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aimes bien ?_

_$Vous êtes drôle$_

_Drôle ???_

_$Ouaip.$_

_Je ne te crois pas, je ne vous pas ce que j'ai de drôle._

_$Imaginez deux minutes : un homme riche, célèbre, certainement assis dans un bureau luxueux dans un Manoir qui l'est tout autant, un homme qu'on dit du « côté sombre » et qui a presque 40 ans qui écrit régulièrement à un môme de 15 ans, en guenille chez ses moldus. Je trouve ça hilarant.$_

_Peut être. Il n'empêche que ton sens de l'humour est étrange._

_$Ça doit être le soleil.$_

_Le soleil ? _

_$Bah oui. Ça tape dehors l'été. Mes neurones ont dû fondre ce qui expliquerai que je vous écrive d'ailleurs. Ce pauvre professeur Snape va pleurer à la rentré. Les neurones quand c'est grillés, c'est grillé.$_

_Tu penses au professeur Snape pendant tes vacances ?_

_$Pourquoi pas ? Je vous écris bien à vous ?$_

_Effectivement, vu comme ça._

_$La vie c'est surtout une question de point de vue vous savez ?$_

_C'est possible. Tu as beaucoup d'esprit jeune homme._

_$Moi ? Non je suis stupide.$_

_Stupide ? Pourquoi serais tu stupide par Merlin ? _

_$Ce sont les fait, j'écris à un mangemort, le bras droit du chef en plus, chef qui est revenu à la vie il y a 3 semaines et qui ne pense qu'à me tuer. Vous trouvez ça malin vous peut être ?$ _

_Non._

_$Alors c'est stupide ? $_

_Oui._

_$Nous sommes donc d'accord.$_

_Tu me fais rire jeune Harry._

_$C'est possible. Je vous l'ai dit, vous m'amusez aussi.$_

_Bon je te le donne ce livre ou pas alors ?_

_$Si vous voulez. Mais rien ne m'obligera à le lire.$_

_C'est certain._

_$Allez y alors.$_


	7. quand le monde entier s'en mêle

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos rewiews, encore une fois!! Je sais je suis en retard pour ce chapitre mais je vous le dis tout de suite mes temps de publication vont certainement se rallonger à partir de maintenant car je pars bientôt à l'étranger pour mon travail ( jeune fille au pair) et je ne sais pas encore quand, comment et où j'aurais accès à internet. ceci dis je vous laisse avec le prochain chapitre

bisous

clair de lune

* * *

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres ( une vingtaine à priori mais peut être plus ça dépendra de l'inspiration)

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiew

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16.**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est

révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en

procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrats, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**Sinon autres infos : c'est ma première fiction donc pas taper si je suis un peu courte dans la longueur des chapitres au début ok ? ( J'ai déjà composé les cinq premiers et oui Ayumi je te l'ai dit ton défi m'a inspirée ) et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, conseils, etc pour que je progresse.**

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent _: En sortant de son cours de potion où il sait qu'il a obtenu comme allié Sévérus Snape, Harry se fait attraper par ses amis et traîner dans une salle à l'écart du monde vivant poudlardien pour un petit « tête à tête » avec ses chers amis. Ceux-ci, à savoir Hermione, Ron et Ginny, lui font subir un interrogatoire que le jeune brun n'apprécie que moyennement. Pour se sortir de la panade il négocie donc avec Hermione : il lui dit –comme elle le lui a demandé- depuis quand il est avec Lucius et la première fois que son époux l'a « touché » et en échange ils lui foutent une paix royale pendant 15 jours, empêchant aussi les autres rouges et or de lui tourner autour. A la suite de cet entretient, Harry s'en va de son côté pendant qu'Hermione explicite les informations qu'elle a réussi à soutirer à son meilleur ami à Ron et Ginny. Tous les trois en concluent qu'Harry est sous une influence quelconque type drogue et décide de faire des recherches sur les contres poisons afin d'en glisser dans les repas d'Harry dès que possible pour le « libérer de l'emprise de son époux pervers ».

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Quand le monde entier s'en mêle.**

La fin de la journée s'était heureusement passée dans le calme pour le jeune griffondor, sa meilleure-amie-pour-le-moment-plus-tellement-amie-que-ça avait heureusement tenu sa promesse avec l'aide de Ron et de Ginny et aucun rouge et or n'était venu embêter le jeune brun. Neville s'était simplement laissé tomber à ses côtés dans son fauteuil habituel comme tous les soirs et ils avaient parlé de leurs cours respectifs comme d'habitude. L'attitude « normale » de son ami avait fait comprendre au brun que Neville était « de son côté » et il l'en avait remercié d'un simple sourire. Tous les deux n'avaient pas besoin de le dire à voix haute pour comprendre ce que voulait dire l'autre.

Harry avait également reçu deux lettres, une de Lucius où il lui faisait ses excuses et remords sincères- le griffondor avait décidé qu'il ne lui répondrait que le lendemain matin, histoire de le faire mariner un peu et qu'à l'avenir il apprenne à fermer sa grande bouche- et une du directeur qui lui demandait s'il pouvait passer dans son bureau aux alentours de 21 heures. Résigné, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas y couper, Harry s'y rendit donc à l'heure dite.

Ah Harry assis toi je t'en pries, l'invita Dumbledore d'un sourire gentil en lui désignant un fauteuil où le jeune griffondor prit place.

Harry je t'ai fait venir pour que nous parlions tous les deux de cette histoire de ce matin et…

Je vous arrêtes tout de suite, le coupa Harry d'une voix douce. La guerre est finie, j'ai rempli mon rôle d'arme de destruction contre Tonton Voldy, ma vie privée ne vous regardes donc en rien.

Le directeur avait quelque peu perdu son sourire mais s'efforça visiblement de reprendre d'une voix amicale.

Mais voyons Harry je ne veux pas fouiller dans ta vie privée juste comprendre le sens du message de ce matin…

Harry rit doucement de cette phrase, faisant définitivement perdre son sourire à son directeur.

Professeur Dumbledore, commença t il alors d'une voix calme et posée, me prendriez vous pour un idiot ? Si vous m'avez fait venir ici ce soir c'est parce que vous avez parfaitement compris le message de ce matin adressé à Draco. Cependant, si cela peut vous faire plaisir, je vais vous confirmer cette information, ouvrez grand vos oreilles je ne me répéterai pas : je suis marié à Lucius Malefoy.

Mais Harry n'es tu pas un peu jeune pour…

Aux dernières nouvelles, Mr le Directeur, je suis majeur et donc apte à prendre mes propres décisions. Ne pensez vous pas que si j'étais assez vieux pour combattre Voldemort et le tuer l'été dernier je suis également assez âgé pour décider **par moi même** ce que je veux faire de **ma** vie ?

Si bien sur Harry bien sur. Seulement tu n'as que 17 ans tout de même et ton époux est actuellement en procès pour mangemorisme et…

Il était un espion pendant la deuxième guerre, il a aidé le camps de « la Lumière » et vous le savez tout comme moi puisque c'est à **vous** qu'il donnait ses renseignements. Donc, vous savez **tout comme moi** que Lucius sera acquitté à la suite de ce procès. Plutôt que de tourner autour du pot Mr le Directeur, si vous me disiez **enfin** ce que vous me voulez ?

Albus Dumbledore se rengorgea face à l'attitude du garçon qu'il avait toujours prit sous son aile depuis son entré à Poudlard, attitude qu'il ne cautionnait pas du tout et qui ne lui plaisait guère. Harry s'était toujours confié à lui jusqu'à lors et jamais il n'avait fait mention d'un sentiment quelconque pour les hommes en général et pour Lucius Malefoy en particulier. Le vieux sorcier était contre cette union qu'il ne comprenait pas, contre cette rébellion de la part de l'adolescent qui se croyait assez grand pour prendre lui même sa vie en main quand il avait encore besoin de lui, Albus Perceval Billius Dumbledore, son mentor depuis le premier jour et il ne se gêna pas pour lui dire.

Ce que je pense Harry c'est que cette histoire est hautement ridicule, oui ridicule tu m'as bien entendu. Tu es en train de sciemment gâcher ta vie pour quoi ? Une crise d'adolescence ? Une rébellion temporaire ? Tu te crois donc assez futé pour pouvoir jouer à ce jeu là avec le monde entier ? Ecoutes moi bien Harry, tu es en train de faire une connerie, une immense connerie et tu ferais bien de te réveiller maintenant. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire de te marier avec une personne dont tu ne connais rien comme ça juste « pour le fun » ? Tu devrai avoir honte de toi de bafouer ainsi la mémoire de tes parents ! Le mariage est une affaire d'amour pas juste de recherche d'attention des autres ou une sorte de gigantesque farce que l'on peu jouer au monde entier juste pour affirmer qu'on est un GRAND. Cette attitude est complètement puérile et stupide !

Bien, siffla Harry qui était maintenant dans un état de colère froide, pire de fureur même. Je suis ravi d'avoir eu votre avis tellement constructif dans cette histoire, merci beaucoup. Cependant c'est et ça reste **ma vie** et j'en fais **ce que JE veux**. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec cela ? Grand bien vous fasse, je n'en ai cure ! Maintenant Mr le Directeur je vous prierai de ne me convoquer que pour me parler de mon travail scolaire et plus de ma vie privée **qui ne vous regardes pas**. Suis je assez clair ?

Et, sans laisser le temps de répondre au vieil homme qui semblait légèrement pétrifié par l'aura de colère froide qui émanait du garçon, Harry tourna les talons et sorti du bureau ronde en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Autant dire que quand il regagna la Tour des Griffondors après cet entretient, même s'il n'y avait pas eu le « travail » d'Hermione pour empêcher quiconque de lui poser de questions, aucun de ses camarades de maison n'aurait été assez fou pour venir lui parler alors que le Sauveur, celui qui avait réduit à l'état de cendres le plus puissant Mage Noir des derniers siècles était visiblement hors de lui.

Harry put donc passer une nuit plus ou moins tranquille jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Le lendemain donc, le jeune homme se leva et après avoir poster sa lettre d'acceptation d'excuses pour son mari, mari à qui il ne pouvait jamais en vouloir bien longtemps de toutes manières et ce quoi qu'il fasse, étant bien trop amoureux de lui pour ça ; le Héros du Monde Magique regagna la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner.

Son entrée se fit dans un silence quasi religieux, tous les élèves présents dans la salle à ce miment là se taisant en le voyant. Harry n'y prêta absolument pas attention jusqu'à ce qu'Hedwige, son fidèle oiseau, lui apporte la Gazette du Sorcier. Le griffondor n'était resté abonné à ce qu'il considérait comme un torchon que pour pouvoir voir les « informations » qu'on y donnait et démentir immédiatement les rumeurs sur son compte au cas où. Jusque là, forte heureusement, jamais la Gazette ne s'était de nouveau mêlé de sa vie privée. Il était un héros de guerre et était respecté par tout le monde donc on lui foutait la paix, il fallait bien le dire. Seulement un simple coup d'œil à la une du journal, lui signifia clairement quand ce jour la tranquillité relative des deux dernières années était belle et bien caduc.

**_Le Héros du Monde Magique marié à un mangemort soupçonné ! _**

****

**_Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise ici à la Gazette du Sorcier de découvrir hier par une lettre de plusieurs de nos lecteur que le Sauveur, l'Elu, Harry James Potter était marié à 17 ans ! Mais le plus choquant dans cette affaire n'était pas que notre jeune héros se soit marié, bien que son mariage signifie une perte cruelle pour toutes les jeunes sorcières de notre pays amoureuse de notre Sauveur, mais au contraire l'identité de son époux. _**

****

**_Oui oui chers lecteurs vous avez bien lu, il ne s'agit pas d'une coquille quelconque, Mr. Potter s'est marié à un homme et pas n'importe quel homme mais Lucius Marcus Malefoy, actuellement en procès pour déterminé son rôle exacte dans cette guerre. Précisons tout de même que Mr Malefoy est soupçonné de mangemorisme et risque la prison à vie ou le baiser du détraqueur. _**

****

**_Comment alors notre jeune héros a t il pu épouser un homme pareil c'est ce que nous nous sommes immédiatement demandé ici à la Gazette. Et, quand bien même Monsieur Malefoy serait bel et bien un espion pour la Lumière comme ne cesse de le répéter son avocat depuis le début de son procès ; il n'empêche que nous ne pouvons que nous interroger sur la différence d'âge entre les deux épousés. _**

****

**_En effet, signalons pour rappel que Mr Potter a fêté ses 17 ans fin juillet de cette année alors que Mr Malefoy en à 39 ! _**

****

**_Interrogeons nous alors sur les raisons possibles de ce mariage. Mr Potter est il pleinement conscient de cette union ou Lucius Malefoy, mangemort soupçonné a t il obligé notre jeune héros à l'épouser à cause d'un sort ou d'un chantage quelconque ? Personnellement, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire à la seconde solution. _**

**_N'hésitez pas chers lecteurs à nous faire part de votre avis. _**

****

**_Rita Sketter. _**

****

Harry reposa son journal en serrant légèrement les dents bien qu'il garde un visage calme et a priori impassible. Ils n'allaient pas laissé ces idiots avoir la satisfaction de le voir peiné ou en colère. Non !

Au lieu de ça le jeune griffondor prit calmement son petit déjeuner, ignorant les regards suspicieux des autres élèves qui étaient visiblement également en train de soupçonné maintenant que le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut puisse être sous l'influence d'un sortilège de volonté quelconque. Et, les regards brûlants qu'il sentait sur sa nuque en provenance du corps professoral lui indiquaient que ceux ci commençaient également à considérer cette hypothèse.

Heureusement pour Harry Neville le rejoignit à peine une minute plus tard et parcouru également le journal des yeux en se servant un bol de thé. Le passionné d'herbologie se contenta d'un reniflement méprisant à la fin de sa lecture, signifiant clairement son désaccord avec l'article, avant de commencer tranquillement son petit déjeuné sans prêter plus d'attention que ça au journal.

Harry lui fut reconnaissant de ne même pas prendre la peine de commenter l'article, comme il le pensait lui même ce ramassis de conneries ne valait même pas la peine de gaspiller un peu de salive pour relevé à quel point il était insipide. Le soutient tacite de son ami réconfortait le brun il fallait bien le dire et sans lui Harry ne savait pas s'il n'aurait pas déjà tourné chèvre.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées hautement existentielles par l'arrivée d'une petite note sur sa table, juste en face de lui. Curieux le rouge et or la décacheta pour reconnaître encore l'écriture de son directeur. La note était très courte :

_Harry, tu es prié de venir dans mon bureau après ton petit déjeuner ; nous voudrions tirer cette histoire au clair une bonne fois pour toute._

Bien que le jeune homme soit curieux de qui était ce « nous », à moins tout simplement qu'Albus Dumbledore ait des ambitions royales depuis la veille, Harry se contenta de replier la note soigneusement avant de la déchirer avec une application toute particulière et enfin d'en brûler les morceaux à l'aide de magie sans baguette. Enfin il se leva de table, bien décidé à aller répondre à son époux qui marinait certainement dans son jus depuis la veille et surtout à ne pas retourner dans le bureau de son directeur. Ce qu'il avait affirmer le soir précédant était on ne peut plus sincère, il ne souhaitait plus que le vieil homme se mêle de sa vie privée, comme personne d'autre d'ailleurs, et ne répondrait donc aux divers convocations professorales que si celles ci avaient un rapport avec son travail scolaire. Sans ça, ils pourraient tous compter sur sa présence en buvant beaucoup, beaucoup d'eau.

000 HP/LM 000

_Mon amour, _

_Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué en recevant ton journal ce matin nous sommes dans de beaux draps grâce à ta délicatesse mais bon… je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pendant des siècles non plus, de toutes façons tu sais que j'en suis incapable. _

_La journée d'hier à été très longue, très très longue et je pari que les suivantes seront du même style, peut être même pire. J'ai eu le droit à une gentille conversation avec mes « amis fidèle », mes âmes damnées comme tu le dis toujours et je dois avouer que, si je ne suis pas surpris de leur réaction vu le contexte dans lequel ils l'ont appris, je suis tout de même déçus et blessé par celle ci. Pour l'instant mes alliés sont au nombre de deux et tu ne devineras jamais qui ils sont : Neville, bien sûr, et Sévérus Snape. Oui, oui, tu ne rêves pas ! _

_Je t'avais dis depuis le début qu'il devinerait et j'avais bien évidemment raison. Que veux tu mon chéri je suis trop intelligent pour mon propre bien… et ton orgueil déteint dangereusement sur moi je crois. Rires. _

_Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'ici c'est pas, mais pas du tout, la joie. Oh et je te fais le grand bonheur de t'apprendre que pour ce cher Dumby notre mariage est une comédie, une rébellion d'adolescent en manque d'attention de ma part et certainement une perversité quelconque de la tienne. Ça fais plaisir de se sentir soutenu n'est ce pas ? _

_J'espère que ton procès ce passe mieux que ma vie scolaire pour le moment. Tu me manques Luce. _

_Amour. _

_H. P. M _

Lucius soupira doucement en relisant pour la troisième fois de la journée au moins la lettre de son époux. La situation n'était pas facile pour Harry, il fallait sans douter et il espérait malgré tout que son jeune époux ne tombe pas malade à cause de toute cette histoire. Harry avait toujours été quelqu'un de fragile malgré son masque de héros invincible. Masque que la société sorcière lui avait imposé dès l'âge de un an et qu'il avait dû porter coûte que coûte pour y être accepté.

L'homme blond devinait sans mal à quel point l'attitude de ses amis et de son directeur, son ex-mentor pouvait peiné son jeune époux. Sans compter que Draco dans la balance n'aidait pas vraiment, mais vraiment pas. Lucius avait compris assez rapidement quand Draco était dans sa 6ème année qu'il avait commencé à ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour Harry et honnêtement qui était il pour reprocher à son fils, fils qu'il avait patiemment élevé, dd'être tombé sous le charme de la personnalité enivrante d'Harry ? Lui même avait succombé au charme du petit brun, un an au paravent et avait noué à cette époque là une ration déjà fusionnelle avec Harry.

Le patriarche des Malefoy avait compris très tôt que Draco souffrirait quand il apprendrait la relation existante entre son ami et son père mais il savait aussi qu'Harry n'était qu'un caprice parmi d'autre pour son fils et que cela lui passerait un jour ou l'autre. Malheureusement Draco avait l'air de ne pas vouloir bougé de ses positions pour le moment. Il se disait amoureux d'Harry et reprochait donc à son père de le lui avoir « volé ». La seule donnée de l'équation qu'oubliait Draco était justement le jeune brun. Jeune brun qui était épuisé moralement de faire le grand écart entre ses sentiments pour son mari et le ménagement de ses amis et de sa « famille ». et, maintenant que la guerre était enfin finie et qu'ils pouvaient vivre tous les deux tranquillement, il fallait que la Société vienne se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

Alos Lucius avait peur, oui il avait peur de ce que les répercussions de cette histoire pouvaient faire à son jeune époux. Lui, le mangemort insensible, était devenu espion pour les beaux yeux verts de son petit lion, avait mené une relation secrète et dangereuse avec lui, l'avait épousé et voulait maintenant une seule chose au monde : pouvoir protégé son trésor des malheurs du monde. Harry avait assez donné, il méritait d'être en paix. Or celle ci semblait s'obstiner à le fuir visiblement.

L'homme blond soupira une fois de plus. Il n'y avait aucune séance pour son procès aujourd'hui mais il ne doutait pas que demain, quand il entrerait dans la salle des accusés pour raconter une x-ème fois quel avait été son rôle dans la guerre, les regards des juges et des jurés ne seraient pas les même qu'hier, car aujourd'hui, en plus de son allégeance aux ténèbres, il était soupçonné plus ou moins explicitement d'abuser de son jeune époux et ça, ça n'allait pas l'aidé à se faire acquitter rapidement. Il mettrait même sa main à couper que ça allait sacrément ralentir les choses. 


	8. quand le piège se tend

**Bonjour ou bonsoir tout le monde! Merci pour vos rewiews! En fait j'ai eu un peu de temmps popur vous composer le chapitre 8 alors je vous le donne maintenant que je suis sur d'avoir encore accès à un ordi et à internet plutôt que d'attendre de ne plus en avoir lol. Ne suis je pas mimi comme tout ? **

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise.**

**Bonne lecture à vous Clair de Lune**

* * *

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche 

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres ( une vingtaine à priori mais peut être plus ça dépendra de l'inspiration)

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiew

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16.**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est

révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en

procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrats, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**Sinon autres infos : c'est ma première fiction donc pas taper si je suis un peu courte dans la longueur des chapitres au début ok ? ( J'ai déjà composé les cinq premiers et oui Ayumi je te l'ai dit ton défi m'a inspirée ) et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, conseils, etc pour que je progresse.**

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent _: Alors qu'il est convoqué dans le bureau de son cher directeur et mentor, Harry découvre vite que le vieil homme n'apprécit guère son mariage et le lui fait clairement comprendre en le traitant comme un gamin immature qui souhaiterait attirer l'attention sur lui. Le jeune brun, furieux, s'en va en claquant la porte après après avoir envoyé sur les rose Bubus et lui avoir clairement signifier qu'il ne répondrai plus à aucune convocation de ses professeurs si elle ne consernait pas sa vie scolaire et uniquement celle ci. Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, les ennuis continuent puisque cette chère Rita-langue-de-vipère c'est emparré de l'affaire et sous entend plus ou moins subtillement que si harry a épouser Lucius c'est uniquement par ce que ce dernier a drogué le jeune homme d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nos deux amis sont donc dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou mais cela va t il s'arrêter bientôt...

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Quand le piège se tend…**

Un mois. Un mois que cet article était paru dans la Gazette du Sorcier, éclairant le monde de ce qu'ils soupçonnaient déjà dès le début de cette « nouvelle » et ils n'étaient pas plus avancé qu'avant dans leur plan.

Comme tous les soirs depuis qu'ils avaient appris que leur meilleur ami était drogué par un ex-mangemort déluré depuis plus de deux ans, Hermione, Ron et Ginny se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque, dans le rayon littérature et culture du spectacle chez les moldus, un rayon où personne, pas même les enfants de moldus, n'allait jamais vu la qualité minable des ouvrages qui y étaient entreposés. Là, à l'abris des regards indiscrets, les trois griffondors cherchaient dans tous les livres de potions auxquels ils pouvaient accéder librement une potion qui libérerait leur ami des effets malsains de celle qui lui faisait certainement avaler Malefoy par l'intermédiaire de son bâtard de fils, avec qui Harry passait maintenant beaucoup de temps en plein jour quand il n'était pas avec Neville, la seule autre personne qu'il acceptait de fréquenter ; sans que le contre poison n'ait d'effets secondaires dévastateur pour leur ami. Ils voulaient le protéger, le sauver et certainement pas l'empoisonner. Or toutes les potions qu'ils avaient pu trouver jusque là avait toujours des effets secondaires dévastateurs : les moins grave étaient perte partielle de la vison – ce qui rendrait à coup sur Harry aveugle vu qu'il n'y voyait pas clair au naturel sans ses lentilles de contact- ou des cheveux, les pires pouvant amener le « patient » à la folie si la potion qu'on lui avait fait avaler contre son grès ne correspondait pas parfaitement au contre poison ou qu'elle était couplée avec un sort de contrôle mental.

Hermione ainsi que les deux Weasley commençaient donc à désespérer, d'autant plus que, la période de probation passée, ils avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de raisonner Harry sans aucun succès, pire leur meilleur ami les évitaient délibérément depuis lors et l'ambiance dans le dortoir des septièmes années garçons des rouges et or n'avaient jamais été aussi tendue depuis leur arrivée à tous au château il y a 7ans, même en quatrième année quand Ronald avait pensé qu'Harry avait mis exprès son nom dans la coupe de feu l'ambiance aurait semblé chaleureuse.

Heureusement pour les trois compères, le destin sembla enfin leur donner un coup de main, la chance leur sourire, bref la brunette tomba sur une page particulièrement intéressante dans un ouvrage appelé « Les Potions médicinale : poisons et contre-poisons quoi faire quand votre enfant en a avaler par inadvertance ou qu'une mauvaise blague se transforme en catastrophe » Par I. N. Tauxicassion.

Ron, Ginny… murmura t elle d'une voix ébahie, ses yeux ne quittant pas la page de sa trouvaille.

Hum ? grogna Ron qui, appuyé sur son coude, tournait distraitement les pages de son propre manuel alors que Ginny regardait frénétiquement l 'index à la fin du sien.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama la brune enthousiaste. Ecoutez ça : La Potion de Renversement.

_La potion de renversement est une potion trouvé au cinquième siècle et qui est encore aujourd'hui utilisée dans les cas grave d'empoisonnement, quels qu'ils soient, en raison de son efficacité contre toutes les autres potions. En effet cette potion trouver par Miranda Lewis, permet à la personne l'ingérant d'annihiler complètement l'effet de n'importe qu'elle potion présente dans son organisme. Pour cela il faudra que le/la patiente ingère une dose de potion trois fois par jour pendant 3 semaines et son état de santé redeviendra celui qui était originellement le sien au fur et à mesure du temps, contrant ainsi même les poisons les plus rapide puisque rallongeant l'espérance de vie de l'empoisonné un peu plus à chaque nouvelle dose. Notons tout de même que cette potion doit être préparer avec le plus grand soin, la moindre erreur de dosage pouvant être mortelle et qu'en aucun cas une personne souffrant d'une maladie nécessitant le recours à une potion médicinale, qu'elle quelle soit, ne doit l'employer __**la potion de renversement bloquant l'effet de TOUTE autre potion pendant une durée d'un mois voire un mois et demi.**_

C'est parfait ! s'exclama la brune, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut et elle ne prend que 15 petits jours à être prête, Harry sera redevenu lui-même d'ici les vacances de Noël ! Le seul problème est cette histoire de maladie, avec la malchance qu'il a Harry risque de se blesser d'un moment à un autre et de nécessiter de soin. On ne peut pas mettre sa vie en danger comme ça, surtout quand on voit les dangers du quiddich ! Raaaaaa quel dommage c'était pourtant presque parfait.

Attend' Mione tout n'est pas perdu, répliqua Ginny d'une voix songeuse.

Comment ça ? demanda Ron. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Le seul problème avec cette potion c'est le quiddich et les risques d'accidents qu'il amène vrai ?

Oui.

Dans ce cas il n'y a qu'à faire interdire le quiddich à Harry !

Quoi ? s'exclama Ron. Mais t'es folle Gin' sans Harry dans l'équipe on va perdre à coup sur, et puis en plus c'est pas n'importe quel joueur, c'est le capitaine.

Réfléchis une seconde Ron ! Qu'est ce qui est le plus important : gagner la coupe de quiddich cette année encore ou libérer Harry de l'emprise de ce malade et ce définitivement ? D'autant plus qu'une fois sauvé Harry aura certainement à se remettre psychologiquement de ce que ce porc lui a fait, il ne sera pas en état de jouer !

Tu sais quoi ? Vous avez raison toutes les deux les filles ! C'est la seule solution ! Mais il reste un problème : Harry est capitaine, comment lui faire perdre son poste ?

Attendez moi une minute, dit soudainement Hermione en se levant avant de se diriger vers un autre rayon de la bibliothèque.

Elle revient quelques secondes plus tard, un exemplaire de L'Histoire de Poudlard dans les bras. Elle le posa sur la table et le feuilleta rapidement avant de s'arrêter à une page avec une exclamation de triomphe.

Ecoutez ça : _Une des règles maintenant oubliées à Poudlard, en raison de l'élévation de l'âge légal du mariage chez les jeunes sorciers anglais à l'année de leur majorité, mais toujours en vigueur est celle stipulant qu'aucun élève marié ne peut participer à une compétition inter-maison en dehors des points distribué en cours, ceci inclus donc, à titre d'exemple, les associations de danse, théâtre, chants, sports, quiddich, etc._ Harry ne peut pas resté dans l'équipe de quiddich en raison de son statu d'homme marié c'est marqué dans le règlement.

C'est retord, remarqua Ginny, mais on a pas le choix. Il comprendra en temps voulu. Allons y, empruntons le livre de potion et allons présenter notre requête à Mac Go tout de suite, plus vite le quiddich est arrêté, plus vite on peut lui faire avaler notre potion sans qu'il s'en rendre compte et plus vite il sera libre. Y'a pas de temps à perdre dans un mois et demi ce sont les vacances de Noël et il est hors de question qu'Harry soit obligé d'aller au Manoir Malefoy pour celle ci, avec ce porc pour pourrait profiter de lui à sa guise !

000 HP/LM 000

Vous quoi ? demanda Hary avec de grands yeux alors que le professeur Mac Gonagal venait de le convoquer dans son bureau une heure plutôt.

Je t'interdit de quiddich, répéta la femme d'une voix ferme. C'est noté dans le règlement de Poudalrd, une personne marié ne peut pas participée aux compétitions inter-maison hormis pour les points gagnés en cours. Comme le prochain match n'est que la semaine prochaine, je t'autorise à jouer d'ici là mais après il faudra rendre ton insigne de capitaine et ton poste. En revanche si jamais tu venait à divorcer, tu récupérerais ta place tout de suite évidemment.

Evidemment, répéta Harry d'une voix ironique. Sauf que je ne vais **pas** divorcer. Franchement je ne vous aurez jamais pensée comme ça professeur, je vous avez toujours vu comme quelqu'un de sévère mais juste mais à croire que j'avais tord sur beaucoup de monde ces dernières années. Et bien soit, vous voulez mon insigne de capitaine ? demanda le brun et la sortant de sa poche avant de la poser sur le bureau brusquement. Voilà mon insigne de capitaine, je quitte l'équipe puisque ça vous fait tellement plaisir, mais je la quitte **aujourd'hui même**.

Mais Mr Potter je vous ai dit que vous pouviez res…

Je sais ce que vous avez dit professeur, mais il ne serait pas juste de pénaliser l'équipe des poussoufles de ma présence alors qu'elle n'est plus souhaitée n'est ce pas ? demanda t il d'une voix légèrement froide. Si je ne peux plus jouer dans une semaine en raison de mon statu d'homme marié comme vous dîtes si bien, je ne peux plus jouer dès aujourd'hui. Et en plus de ça, très honnêtement professeur, je ne **veux** plus jouer pour vous ! cracha le garçon avant de sortir du bureau de la directrice adjointe d'un pas furieux.

Il alla tout droit vers sa salle commune et la traversa sans un regard pour personne, montant dans son dortoir pour écrire une lettre au calme à son époux pour lui raconter la dernière nouvelle. C'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase et le jeune brun ne savait pas comment il arrivait encore à ne pas fondre en larmes, l'habitude sans doute de ne pas en avoir le droit. Il siffla Hedwige par la fenêtre ouverte et lui demanda d'apporter sa lettre à Lucius le plus vite possible avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, fermant les yeux pour tenter de remettre ses idées au clair.

La porte du dortoir s'ouvrit une dizaine de minutes plus tard et le jeune brun reconnu l'aura de Neville sans même avoir à soulever les paupières. Son presque frère vint s'asseoir sur le rebord de son lit et passa une main douce dans ses cheveux courts au niveau de sa nuque.

'Ry qu'est ce qui va pas ? lui demanda doucement son ami. Et ne me dis pas rien, je vois très bien que ça ne va pas bien.

J'en ai marre, répondit le brun d'une voix usée et immédiatement une petite alarme commença à raisonner dans la tête de Neville, criant « danger danger ».

Le jeune griffondor savait que la situation n'était pas facile à vivre pour son petit frère et il se doutait depuis le début qu'à un moment donné il allait craquer. Et il redoutait ce moment plus que tout puisqu'Harry n'avait **jamais** craqué jusque là. Il avait eu une vie de chien, son enfance avait été inexistante, il était né aimé, avait grandit esclave et maltraité, pour finir Héros du Monde Magique et Neville avait compris depuis longtemps que le jour où la coupe serait pleine, il lui faudrait être très présent pour empêcher son petit frère de faire une connerie, une grosse, très grosse connerie. Or il semblerait que le moment crucial qu'il avait tant redouté soit venu.

Ainsi, sans hésiter un seul instant, Neville s'installa convenablement sur le lit du son ami à savoir adossé contre le tête de lit et les jambes étendues sur celui ci, avant de prendre le plus petit et plus jeune (d'un jour) dans ses bras où ce dernier se blotti d'ailleurs comme un chat. Neville ignora combien de temps il passa ainsi, à simplement caresser les cheveux de son ami dont il sentait les larmes rouler silencieusement sur ses joues jusqu'à sa chemise où la petite tête brune était posée avant que son frangin ne lui dise enfin d'une voix complètement apathique ce qui l'avait autant chamboulé, il se contenta d'être là jusqu'à ce qu'une autre aide ne soit disponible pour son ami.

000 HP/LM 000

Lucius était en train de lire un nouveau tas de paperasse que lui avait remis son avocat le matin même, des nouvelles « preuves » à charge dans le dossier de l'accusation soit disant lorsqu'il vit cette bonne vieille Hedwige voler par la fenêtre et se poser sur la table basse devant lui.

Comme il l'avait initialement prévu l'annonce de son mariage avec Harry dans la Gazette, surtout de la façon dont l'avait fait cette idiote de Rita, lui avait amené pas mal de complications dans son procès. En effet à peine avait il passé la porte de la salle d'audience habituelle qu'il avait vu dans le regard de la juge Amélia Bones qu'elle ne croyait plus du tout en le peu de crédit qu'elle lui avait jusque là accordé, quand au procureur qui s'occupait de son dossier il donnait l'impression d'avoir fait une cure de vitamines particulièrement efficaces tant il était remonté et déterminé à le faire jeter en prison depuis lors. Tous semblaient intimement convaincu qu'en plus d'être un mangemort sanguinaire et amoral il abusait, sexuellement entre autre, de leur Sauveur et ce n'était pas **du tout** à son avantage.

Heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de son petit époux Lucius se permit tout de même une pause dans la lecture de son dossier d'instruction et libera la chouette de sa missive qu'il décacheta et ouvrit rapidement. Cependant son sourire et sa bonne humeur fondirent immédiatement quand il avisa l'écriture tremblante de son époux ainsi que les légers ronds sur le papiers par endroits là où visiblement ses larmes étaient tombées pendant la rédaction de sa missive.

_Lucius_

Tu ne devineras jamais la dernière. Il y a soit disant un vieil article du règlement qui empêche aux élèves mariés de « participer aux compétitions inter-maisons » du coup je n'ai plus le droit de jouer au quiddch. Mais ce n'est pas le pire. Tu veux que je te dise je trouve ça tellement… dégueulasse !

_Figures toi que la vieille peau qui me sert de tête de maison voulait m'autoriser à jouer jusqu'à prochain match avec l'équipe la semaine prochaine pour après me jeter comme une vieille dobe ! __**Même elle**__ ne m'a jamais considéré que comme un outil pratique Luce._

_Elle voulait encore de moi pour être sure de gagner avant de me foutre à la porte de l'équipe dans laquelle elle m'a elle même foutue il y a 7 ans quand elle avait vu que je pourrait lui faire gagner les matchs, certaine de pouvoir reformer une équipe dans les deux mois et demi suivant._

_J'en ai marre Lucius, est ce que tout le monde ne m'a jamais considéré que comme quelque chose de pratique dans cette putain d'école ? Est ce que je compte si peu que ça pour qu'ils me rejettent tous autant qu'ils sont maintenant que je prends ma vie en main ? Que je ne correspond plus à l'image qu'il voulait faire de moi, à leur idéal formaté ?_

_Je ne sais plus quoi pensé Luce, je sais juste que je suis vraiment, vraiment fatigué de toute cette histoire._

_Amour_

_H. P. M._

Le patriarche des Malefoy n'hésita pas une seconde quand il eut fini la lecture de sa lettre. Son petit lion était visiblement à bout de nerfs et avait besoin de sa présence pour le réconforter, cette histoire était complètement injuste, s'il se rappelait bien quand lui même était élève en cinquième année, un de leur poursuiveur de septième année était marié depuis ses 17 ans à une jeune fille de 16 ans et cela ne l'avait jamais fait quitter son poste. Ceci ne faisait que confirmer dans l'esprit du blond que cet article du règlement, s'il existait réellement, était complètement caduc et que les professeurs de son jeune époux ne l'appliquaient avec lui que pour le pousser à le quitter, ce que ni Lucius ni Harry ne souhaitait. L'ex-espion prit donc un parchemin, une plume et écrivit à son petit lion pour lui dire qu'il partait à l'instant pour la cabane hurlante et qu'il pouvait l'y rejoindre pour qu'ils discutent tous les deux de cette histoire de suspension.

000 HP/LM 000

Un simple toc toc contre la vitre de leur dortoir tirèrent les deux amis du silence qui s'était installé entre eux depuis un peu plus d'une heure. Neville, qui n'avait jusque là pas lâcher son petit frère de son étreinte protectrice, se leva et alla ouvrir à l'oiseau qui n'était autre qu'Hedwige. Il récupéra la lettre qu'elle apportait et alla la donner à Harry qui s'était assis en tailleur sur le bout de son lit, essuyant ses joues d'un revers de la main. Le garçon aux yeux verts fit un très mince sourire de remerciement à Neville en prenant sa lettre avant de la décacheter. Il sentit son moral remonter un peu plus à chaque ligne que son époux lui écrivait avant de replier doucement sa lettre et de la poser sur son oreiller.

Merci Nev', dit il simplement d'une voix encore un peu éteinte -il se sentait certes mieux qu'avant mais pas "bien" pour autant.

Je t'en prie 'Ry, tu as le droit de ne pas te sentir bien après tout ce que tu as traversé et que tu dois traverser encore. Alors que te dis ton chéri ? demanda t il avec un léger sourire qui s'agrandit quand Harry rougit légèrement.

Il veut me parler. Ça te dérange si je...

Découches ce soir ? fini Neville à sa place avant d'éclater de rire. Non, mais attention Monsieur Potter-Malefoy que cela ne se reproduise pas hum ? Non sans déconner t'as besoin d'un peu d'air et un câlin ou deux ne te ferait pas de mal.

Neviiiiiiille! protesta Harry en lui balançant son oreiller en pleine tête faisant éclater de rire les deux amis et descendre un peu la tension dans la pièce.

Eh Harry, reprit Nerville une fois calmée. J'ai une idée.

Oh toi tu as ton côté serpentard mis en marche, remarqua le jeune homme en cherchant sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa malle, pressé de rejoindre son époux tout de même, mais en même temps heureux de discuter avec Neville, ça l'empêchait de penser.

Ouais je me demandais... Ton époux ne note pas clairement votre lieu de rendez vous non ?

Nan, répondit Harry sans comprendre où son ami voulait en venir.

Et il dit pas non plus pourquoi tu dois le rejoindre très clairement ?

Non, non la lettre est plutôt vague hors contexte si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, même si on comprend que je vais le rejoindre.

Parfait. Ecoutes voilà ce que je te propose...

* * *

**Hum mais que va t il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ??? je vous le dirai peut être, si j'ai des rewiews niack niack niack!**


	9. Retourner sa veste

**Bonjour tout le monde voici enfin la suite ! C'est un chapitre très court je vous préviens mais il aborde un thème important, en fait tout est dans le titre donc je ne vous en dirais pas plus maintenant si ce n'est que le chapitre suivant ou le fameux plan de Neville est mis en place avance bien dans sa composition, rassurez vous vous n'attendrez plus très longtemps maintenant je pense.**

**Sinon je voulais dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laisser une rewiew et aussi aux anonymes à qui je ne peut répondre par le biais du site. Alors un grand merci à ElamRogue, Elie , Faucheuse, Lilou ( ton très long commentaire m'a vraiment fait énormément plaisir merci à toi) Nepheria et Yuméni. Laissez moi une adresse la prochaine fois mes cocos je vous répondrais par mail à vos rewiews promis ! **

**Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt avec la suite **

* * *

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres **on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !**

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiew

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16.**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est

révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en

procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrats, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**Sinon autres infos : c'est ma première fiction donc pas taper si je suis un peu courte dans la longueur des chapitres au début ok ? ( J'ai déjà composé les cinq premiers et oui Ayumi je te l'ai dit ton défi m'a inspirée ) et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, conseils, etc pour que je progresse.**

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent _: Hermione, Ron et Ginny après un mois de recherches infructueuses trouvent enfin une potion efficace pour « sauver » leur ami de son mari et des drogues que celui ci lui fait prendre – selon eux. La potion de renversement permets d'anihiler TOUTE potion présente dans l'organisme de celui qui la prend, que cela soit un potion ou un médicament. Seulement il y a un problème à leur plan : Harry se blessant souvent au quiddich il ne peuvent risquer que leur ami ne puisse avoir de soin à cause de leur intervention. La solution vient d'elle même : Hermione se sert d'une vieille règle de Poudlard pour faire interdire le quiddich à Harry, lui retirant par la même son poste de capitaine de l'épique, car il est marié. Mac Gonnagal, pour des raisons qu'on ignore pour le moment accepte de renvoyer Harry suite à cette loi et l'en informe. Bien évidemment notre Héros prendre très mal la chose et dé »missionne le jour même plutôt que d'attendre de se faire renvoyé. Il écrit une lettre à son époux avant de finir en larmes. Heureusement pour lui Neville est là et le console jusqu'au retour du hibou de Harry. On apprend alors que le jeune homme aux yeux verts à rendez vous avec son mari quelque part et que son meilleur ami et presque frère Neville monte un plan pour se venger …

* * *

Et maintenant la suite !

* * *

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 9 : Retourner sa veste**

Lucius avait tenu sa promesse faite au jeune brun. Il avait réfléchit à son rôle dans la guerre et ce qu'il souhaitait réellement y faire.

Il n'avait alors jamais jusque là pris le temps de se poser la question et avait simplement suivi docilement le cours de son existence. Oh bien sur il y avait des jours où, dans sa jeunesse, il avait tenté de se rebeller contre l'autorité parentale mais après avoir été marqué comme du bétail sur son avant bras sur les demandes de ses parents et, sachant que Voldemort était un puissant sorcier, bien plus puissant que lui ne le serait jamais, il avait finalement renoncé à lutter et, courbant l'échine, avait simplement obéit.

Ensuite il y avait eu la chute de son « maître », causé par un **bébé** d'un an tout juste et le peu de crédit qu'il avait pu donner à Jedusort avait fondu comme neige au soleil : certes c'était un Mage Noir redouté mais sa puissance aussi terrifiante soit elle avait été enraillé par un bébé !

Lucius avait alors profité du temps qui lui était imparti, de son heure de liberté pour se racheter aux yeux de la société. Il n'avait pas dénoncé ses parents pour l'avoir mené à Voldemort : d'une il avait sa fierté tout de même et de deux cela n'aurait servi à rien tous les deux étant maintenant morts. Alors Lucius avait plaidé être placé sous impérium et ensuite avait fait son petit bonhomme de chemin, regagnant prestige et autorité sur le monde magique; bien qu'il reste quelqu'un de sombre et à éviter pour ceux qui avait été clairement lumineux pendant la guerre et ceux qui, trop buté pour pardonner les erreur des autres, ne voulaient pas s'approcher de lui, redoutant qu'il leur lance un quelconque sort de magie noir.

De plus, dans l'esprit général, être un serpentard n'était pas une bonne chose.

Alors Lucius avait simplement profité de sa vie, s'occupant de ses affaires et de son fils Draco, sa petite merveille sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais que lui comme enfant, Narcissia et lui-même n'étant marié que par intérêt pour leurs parents respectifs et ayant rempli leur devoir de mettre au monde un héritier mâle, ne s'approchant plus pour leur plus grand bonheur respectif dans ce genre de relations.

Il avait aussi eu des amants, deux ou trois fois, mais n'avait jamais vraiment été satisfait de ses relations secrètes et adultères avec des hommes qui dans le fond étaient bien fades.

Mais, après avoir goûter tout de même à la liberté, à ce qu'aurait toujours dû être sa vie, alors que Voldemort venait de revenir d'entre les morts, voulait il encore de cette vie d'esclave ? Etait il prêt après 13 ans de bonheur presque totale mis à part sur le plan affectif à devoir encore sacrifier sa vie pour les veux d'un malade qui ne respectait même pas ses hommes et les torturait à chaque saute d'humeur ?

La réponse était non bien sûr, depuis le début elle avait toujours était négative. Seulement avant Lucius n'y avait pas vu de solution qui ne soient pas trop risqué. Et puis il avait croisé le jeune Potter, il l'avait aidé à s'enfuir et enfin ils avaient eu une correspondance brève mais très enrichissante et amusante ces derniers jours. Le jeune garçon lui avait dit qu'il devrait devenir espion et, si l'idée lui paraissait complètement suicidaire avant, maintenant ce n'était plus vraiment le cas. Etait ce parce qu'il avait enfin réalisé que Dumbledore donnait toujours une seconde chance à tout de le monde, parce qu'il était désespéré vis à vis de cette situation, parce qu'il était bel et bien une sorte d'hybride griffondor-serpentard ou parce qu'inconsciemment il savait que le seul moyen de garder le contact avec un certain garçon aux jolis yeux verts était de passer dans son camps et qu'il avait réellement complètement fondu devant lui, Lucius n'aurait su le dire.

Une seule chose fut certaine, en ce 4 Août, le Seigneur Malefoy sorti de chez lui pour se rendre discrètement à Poudlard voir le directeur. Ce qu'ils se dirent tous les deux dans le bureau de Dumbledore est quelque chose que seuls surent, mais ce qui fut certain quand il en sorti trois heures plus tard c'est que la Lumière venait de gagner un second espion chez Voldemort…

* * *

**Et voilou une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? **


	10. vengeancetome 1

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres **on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !**

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiew

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16.**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrats, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent _: Hermione, Ron et Ginny après un mois de recherches infructueuses trouvent enfin une potion efficace pour « sauver » leur ami de son mari et des drogues que celui ci lui fait prendre – selon eux. La potion de renversement permets d'anihiler TOUTE potion présente dans l'organisme de celui qui la prend, que cela soit une potion ou un médicament. Seulement il y a un problème à leur plan : Harry se blessant souvent au quiddich ils ne peuvent risquer que leur ami ne puisse avoir de soins à cause de leur intervention. La solution vient d'elle même : Hermione se sert d'une vieille règle de Poudlard pour faire interdire le quiddich à Harry, lui retirant par la même son poste de capitaine de l'épique, car il est marié. Mac Gonnagal, pour des raisons qu'on ignore pour le moment accepte de renvoyer Harry suite à cette loi et l'en informe. Bien évidemment notre Héros prendre très mal la chose et démissionne le jour même plutôt que d'attendre de se faire renvoyer. Il écrit une lettre à son époux avant de finir en larmes. Heureusement pour lui Neville est là et le console jusqu'au retour du hibou de Harry. On apprend alors que le jeune homme aux yeux verts à rendez vous avec son mari quelque part et que son meilleur ami et presque frère Neville monte un plan pour le venger …

* * *

Et maintenant la suite !

* * *

Rappel : blablabla paroles

_°Blablabla°_ pensées

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 10 : Vengeance – tome 1**

Lorsque Neville revient dans la Salle Commune, presque quatre heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ d'Harry. Il l'avait aidé à quitter la salle commune discrètement en se rendant lui même à la bibliothèque et en maintenant le passage ouvert assez longtemps pour que son « frère invisible » puisse s'y glisser lui même. Il lui avait alors murmurer un : « Bonne soirée et passes le bonjour à qui tu sais » avant de filer vers la bibliothèque autant pour y travailler qu'avoir un alibi. Et c'est dans l'antre de Madame Pince qu'il avait passé les quatre dernières heures.

Mais maintenant il était presque l'heure du couvre feu et de voir si son plan allait fonctionné aussi bien qu'il le souhaitait.

oooOOooo

Etape un : sortir la canne à pêche 

oooOOooo

Entrant dans sa maison, il remarqua que la majorité, pour ne pas dire la presque totalité des élèves de griffondor de la première à la septième années étaient déjà couchés. Seuls restaient Ginny et Ron Weasley, Seamus Finigan et Hermione Granger. Celle ci prit d'ailleurs la parole immédiatement après qu'il apparaisse dans son champs de vision.

Harry n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna la Préfète en Chef.

Nan, fit Neville d'un ton septique. Pourquoi ?

T'es sur ? insista – bêtement- Ron.

Oui j'en suis sur Ronald, tu le voit à côté de moi peut être ? A moins qu'Harry ait la capacité de se rendre invisible bien sur, répliqua Neville d'un ton aigre.

oooOOooo

_Etape deux : y accrocher un appât sur l'hameçon._

oooOOooo

Puis, avisant l'air songeur de la préfète, Neville demanda d'un ton inquiet – ou du moins en apparence.

Pourquoi, y'a un problème ? Harry doit être couché vu l'heure nan ?

Nan justement Harry n'est pas couché, le dortoir est vide… répondit songeusement Hermione.

Ah…

° Evidement que la dortoir est vide pauvre pomme, Ron, Seamus et moi sommes tous là, Harry découche et Dean… Dean est mort l'an dernier…°

Ce n'est pas normal, remarqua justement Seamus d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

Le sorcier d'origine Irlandaise s'était clairement prononcé contre le mariage d'Harry dès l'annonce de celui ci par la fameuse beuglante de Lucius Malefoy à son fils unique, il avait clairement dit à Harry que ce dernier « trahissait la mémoire des morts en se faisant sauter par un putain de mangemort », oubliant au passage que s'il n'y avait plus de morts ni de mangemorts maintenant c'était grâce au travail acharné d'Harry pendant la guerre pour faire triomphé la paix et vaincre Voldy.

Vous avez vérifié qu'il n'était pas là haut ? demanda tout de même Neville en prenant un ton neutre.

oooOOooo

_Etape trois : plonger la ligne avec l'appât dans l'eau…_

oooOOooo

On sait jamais peut être qu'il est rentré pendant qu'on faisait pas attention après tout, reconnu Ginny avec un air sérieux.

Allons voir ! s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Hermione et Ron.

Les deux préfet de 7eme année de griffondor se levèrent et se rendirent dans le dortoir des garçons de leurs promos.

oooOOooo

Et enfin, attendre que ça morde 

oooOOooo

Neville commença le compte à rebours mentale avant le lâcher d'une bombe qui allait bien le faire rire il le sentait.

En effet 20 secondes plus tard, ils purent entendre une exclamation étouffée de surprise, peur et panique provenir du fameux dortoir et tous s'y précipitèrent – plus ou moins rapidement pour Neville bien qu'il joue le jeu de l'innocence pour le moment- pour voir la raison de tous ces bruits.

Ils y trouvèrent une Hermione effondrée sur le bout du lit de Neville et un Ron tenant un morceau de papier dans ses mains, le visage rouge d'une fureur contenue – Merlin savait par quel miracle !

Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Ginny d'une voix inquiète.

Il est parti…

Parti ? répétèrent sans comprendre les « trois » autres griffondors.

Oui, IL lui a écrit, gémit Hermione dans ses mains. Et il est parti…

Attendez attendez, calma Neville de sa voix douce. Qui a écrit quoi et qui est parti, j'y comprend rien à cette histoire !

Malefoy ! Il a écrit à Harry et Harry est parti.

Parti ? répéta de nouveau Neville jouant le choc à la perfection, une main sur son cœur. Mais quand ? Où ?

On en sait rien.

Mais comment pouvez vous être sur qu'il soit parti alors ? demanda Neville en fronçant les sourcils comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague que lui jouerait les autres.

La lettre le dit clairement, grogna Ron en tendant le parchemin à Neville qui fit mine d'hésiter à le prendre. Bah quoi ?

Ron, c'est une lettre privée, Harry n'apprécierait sûrement pas que…

On s'en fou pour le moment, lis ça et dis nous si tu comprends la même chose que nous. Merde Neville c'est important.

D'accord, répondit le brun avant de prendre la lettre et de faire semblant de la parcourir des yeux pour la première fois. Oh ce n'est que ça… fit il à la fin de sa lecture.

Comment ça « ce n'est que ça » ? explosa Ron. T'es con ou quoi Neville ? On vient de te dire qu'Harry s'était barré et toi…

D'après ce que je lis, Harry est juste parti rejoindre son époux pour parler de quelque chose d'important c'est tout. Y'a pas de quoi en chier une pendule !

Neville… comment … Comment peux tu dire ça ? s'exclama Hermione choquée au plus haut point. Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'Harry est sûrement en danger ?

Avec son mari ? Parce qu'il veut lui parler ? Non mais vous rigoler j'espère ! Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas que dans un couple on doit parfois régler quelques points de détails à travers la discussion ? se moqua le fan d'herbologie d'un ton cynique, faisant clairement passer les quatre autres pour de parfaits crétins. Vous vivez sur quelle planète ? Harry va certainement très bien, il discute point barre. Ça ne va pas de me faire des peurs pareilles, j'ai vraiment cru pendant deux minutes qu'Harry **était** en danger !

Mais… mais… Mais Merde Neville ! explosa à son tour Ginny. Harry **est** en danger tant qu'il est autour de ce type voyons ! S'il voulait seulement lui parler il serait déjà rentré non ? ça prouve bien quelque chose !

Ecoutes Ginny, je t'aime bien mais franchement, la vie privée d'Harry **est** la vie **privée** d' **Harry.** Si vous êtes trop c..butés pour comprendre ça … Quoi qu'il en soit moi je vais aller me coucher alors les filles si vous pouviez sortir…

Neville, **où** est Harry ? demanda alors Hermione d'une voix dure, entrainant les deux rouquin et l'irlandais à la regarder curieusement- Neville ne venait il pas d'apprendre la nouvelle à l'instant tout comme eux ?

_°Plus rapide que je ne l'aurais pensé, songea Neville.°_

Et comment diable veux-tu que je le sache ?

Ne me prends pas pour une idiot Neville Marcus Longdubat s'il te plait ! Tu prends cette nouvelle trop calmement pour être net dans cette histoire. Harry te dis toujours tout, et, bien que ça me fasse mal de l'admettre, **tu** es son confident et son meilleur ami depuis la cinquième année, **plus Ron et moi**. Et même si Harry nous a visiblement menti – qu'il soit sous influence ou non- ces deux dernières années, il n'a **jamais** découché sans prévenir quelqu'un qu'il ne serait pas là le soir ou pourquoi il partait faire un tour. Alors vu que tu es **toi** tudois savoir où est Harry !

Très bon raisonnement, répliqua Neville d'un calme olympien, vraiment tout à fait logique du début à la fin. On y croirais presque **sauf** que je ne sais **pas** où est Harry, Hermione Jane Granger !

Alors pourquoi es tu aussi calme !

Je croyais avoir été claire pourtant, Harry avait besoin de parler avec son époux d'après ce que dis cette lettre oui ? alors je ne vois pas le problème à ce qu'il **parle** avec son **mari** de quelque chose qui ne nous regarde pas. Tout le monde a toujours eu son jardin secret ici sauf Harry. Quand quelqu'un reçoit une lettre personne ne lui demande son contenu par respect pour sa vie privée, sauf s'il s'agit d'Harry ! Harry est **toujours** l'exception. **Vous** vous mêler de sa vie privée à chaque instant. Alors s'il a un peu de bon sens, et Merlin sait qu'il en a beaucoup, il n'aurait prévenu personne de son escapade **maintenant que la guerre est finie** puisqu'il n'y a **plus** de danger **grâce à lui** et qu'il devait s'occuper d'affaires privées !

Soit, admettons que ce que tu dis est vrai ! cracha hermione. Il n'empêche qu'Harry est manquant, je vais prévenir Mac Gonnagal ! s'exclama t elle en s'apprêtant à faire demi tour.

Oh oui excellente idée, remarqua Neville d'une voix calme alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte. Comme ça il sera renvoyé chez lui définitivement…

000 HP/LM 000

A peine avait il passé la porte du passage de la cabane hurlante qu'Harry senti son époux le prendre dans ses bras et le cafard que Neville avait réussit à lui faire oublier quelques instants revenir pleine puissance.

Lucius retient un soupir de tristesse en sentant son petit époux se nicher complètement dans ses bras et poser sa tête brune contre son torse, signe qu'il déprimait complètement – un signe parmi tant d'autres qu'il avait eu le temps d'apprendre à décoder en deux ans de relation.

Je suis désolé mon cœur, commença t il, c'est en partie à cause de moi, de notre relation qu'ils agissent comme ça avec toi. Excuses moi mon ange.

Ne dis pas de bêtises, murmura Harry d'une voix mi-lasse mi-fâché. Ça aurait été la même chose avec n'importe quelle autre personne que j'aurai pu choisir, ils ne veulent simplement pas me laisser vivre comme je l'entends. Ça fait des années que je le sais inconsciemment, maintenant j'en ai juste la preuve formelle. C'est sans surprises mais… mais ça fait mal… comme même.

Lucius ne trouva rien à redire à cette affirmation. Il savait que c' était vrai, que même si Harry ne s'était pas marié avec lui spécialement mais avec quelqu'un d'autre, peut importe son sexe ou son âge, les autres y auraient trouvé à redire à moins que ce ne soit la jeune Weaslette, là tous auraient approuvé. Dommage pour la rouquine, d'une Harry aimait les hommes et de deux elle le gonflait au plus haut point avec ses regards amourachés.

000 HP/LM 000

Hermione arrêta net son mouvement pour sortir du dortoir des garçons et se tourna lentement vers Neville qui soutenait son regard les bras croisés sur son torse.

Quoi ? demanda t elle d'une toute petite voix.

Si tu prévient Mac Go, ou qui que ce soit d'autre du corps enseignant, qu'Harry à découché pour aller voir son époux en plein milieu de la nuit, ils se verront dans l'obligation de le renvoyer, au moins pour quelques jours, en punition de son infraction au règlement, infraction de type 3 qui justifie cette expulsion temporaire. Or si Harry est expulsé du château même pour quelques jours, il devra donc rentrer chez lui. Or, chez lui maintenant, c'est le Manoir Malefoy. Moi personnellement ça ne me dérange pas puisqu'Harry affirme s'y plaire et que sa parole vaux plus à mes yeux que **vos** soupçons, mais s'il s'avère que j'ai eu tord et que, comme vous le pensez, Harry est manipulé par son époux, tu l'enverras de toi même dans la gueule du loup et une fois là bas, il n'est pas certain que Mr Malefoy le laisse revenir ici, au château.

Les quatre griffondors avaient palis au discours de Neville dit sur un ton tout à fait neutre mais entièrement véridique. Il était exacte que s'ils dénonçaient Harry ils entraîneraient son expulsion du château et le livraient d'eux même à Lucius Malefoy, chose qu'ils voulaient à tout prit éviter. Merlin, ils avaient commencé l'élaboration d'une potion pour le sauver des mains de ce type ce n'était pas pour le lui livrer comme une marionnette sans défense !

Leur seul recours, pour le moment c**'était** le silence.

Je vois que vous avez compris, cassa Neville. Maintenant, est ce que je pourrais **enfin** dormir ?

Seamus alla également se coucher, n'étant pas dans les combines des trois autres griffondors, alors que Ron, Ginny et Hermione redescendaient parler dans la salle commune.

_°Comploter plus probablement°,_ songea Neville.

La fin de soirée se déroula ainsi, un griffondor manquant au dortoir, un dormant d'un sommeil un peu agité, trois parlant à voix basse dans la salle commune et craignant pour la vie de leur ami sachant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire, et un dormant le sourire aux lèvres, heureux de laisser les trois autres mariner dans leur jus.

Rien n'est pire pour un griffondor que de connaître l'existence d'un « danger » et de ne rien pouvoir faire contre…

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus, je voux rappelle que je pars à la fin du mois en tant que jeune fille au pair en Irlande et que, par conséquent, je ne sais pas quand aura lieu la prochaine update, le plus tôt possible je vous le promet mais je ne sais pas encore si j'aurais un accès à un ordi pour taper mes textes donc….**

**Sur ce une petite rewiew pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la vengeance de Neville ? **

**Et vous avez remarquez le titre du chapitre ? tome 1….**


	11. Chapter 11

**Et non chers lecteurs, vous ne rêver pas, vous n'êtes pas en train de subir une hallucination collective, voici bel et bien le nouveau chapitre d'Amour et d'eau fraîche! **

**Je suis désolée de ce nouveau retard malgré la date de publication annoncée mais il se trouve que le petit bout que je garde à attraper la varicelle ****il y a 15jours puis me l'a gentiment repassé. Or à 19 ans la varicelle ****c'est**** pas top ****top****! A****insi il n'a pas pu aller à l'école**** la première semaine et ****mes heures de libres pendant ****ce**** temps là****se sont**** mutés en heure de garde malade****. Puis ça a été mon tour d'être collé au lit avec une fièvre de cheval**** et je n'ai pas pu taper ce chapitre aussi vite que prévu. Milles excuses. J'espère ne pas avoir de nouvel empêchement du même type la prochaine fois.**

**Quoi qu'il en soit je vous laisse avec le chapitre 11…**

* * *

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche 

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres **on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !**

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiew

**D'après un défi ****de Ayumi16**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ?

* * *

**_Résumé du chapitre précédant_: Après le renvoie d'Harry de l'équipe de quiddich de griffondor suite aux manipulations de Ron, Ginny et Hermione, Neville retrouve son petit frère de cœur effondré dans le dortoir. Il tente tant bien que mal de le réconforter jusqu'au moment où le brun va rejoindre son époux dans un endroit connu de lui seul. Neville monte alors un plan pour le venger de la pression que lui mettent ses ex-meilleurs amis sans savoir qu'ils sont en fait totalement responsables du renvoie d'Harry de l'équipe des rouge et or. L'ex griffondor maladroit entreprend alors de faire comprendre par des moyens détournés à Ginny, Hermione, Ron et Seamus qu'Harry s'est éclipser du château pour rejoindre Lucius tout en leur prouvant dans le même temps qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire contre car dénoncer le Héros du Monde Magique reviendrait à le renvoyer chez son époux pour quelques jours… ce qu'ils ne peuvent décemment pas se permettre…

* * *

Et maintenant la suite….

* * *

Rappel: blabla paroles

°Blabla° pensées

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 11: Un drôle de mélange.**

Harry s'assit comme d'habitude seul en compagnie de Neville pour le petit déjeuner. Etrangement ses deux «meilleurs amis» et Ginny l'avaient laissé relativement tranquille malgré son escapade nocturne de l'autre nuit. Et, bien qu'il se doute que cela ne durerait pas toujours, il était plutôt satisfait de la situation pour le moment.

Mais tout n'allait pas bien dans le meilleur des mondes pour autant. Le procès de son époux trainait en longueur ce qui le bouffait littéralement et il était toujours furieux contre Mac Gonagal et Dumbledore pour le culot quant à se mêler systématiquement de SA vie.

Du côté de sa vie scolaire, les choses s'étaient en effet considérablement compliquées pour le jeune brun depuis l'annonce officielle de son mariage. La moitié de ses camarades le regardaient avec dégoût, l'autre moitié avec pitié convaincu qu'il était manipulé par son époux. Et même les professeurs faisaient preuve d'une méchanceté gratuite à son égard, pensant surement «faire son bien» en le traitant comme un moins que rien avec l'assurance à chaque fois qu'ils lui décrocheraient la lune si jamais Harry divorçait de Lucius.

C'était du chantage et tous le savaient. Seulement Harry ne voulait pas céder, il ne voulait pas encore une fois sacrifier sa vie, son bonheur, pour une société magique qui dans le fond n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que le mettre dans la merde et lui ordonner de sauver le monde.

Après tout combien d'autres enfants avaient été orphelins de la première guerre? Combien d'autres auraient pu reprendre le flambeau de la lutte à sa place? Et même sans ça n'aurait il pas été plus logique que ce soit les adultes, ceux qui savaient se servir de leurs pouvoirs, qui y avaient été entraînés au moins cinq années au Collège de Poudlard, réputé un des plus grands d'Europe, et qui étaient donc les plus aptes à se défendre et à défendre les autres, qui auraient dû monter au front contre Voldemort?

C'était bien beau de se plaindre à grands coups que le méchant Tonton Voldy faisait des meurtres à tour de bras. Combien avaient seulement une fois bougé leur cul pour changer les choses? Peu; très peu. Mais tous, tous sans exception, avaient posé le poids lourd d'une destiné de victime ou de meurtrier sur les épaules d'un bébé d'un an, lui en l'occurrence. Alors non, désolé, il avait assez donné il ne ferait plus aucun sacrifice pour cette bande d'hypocrites! Tant pis s'il devait supporter leurs regards noirs ou de fausse pitié, leurs chantages, leurs petites bassesses pendant toute l'année, il ne céderait pas devant eux pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il AVAIT LE DROIT d'être heureux LUI AUSSI.

C'est pourquoi cette petite pose dans les attaques de ses «amis»; bien que cachant certainement «une future nouvelle connerie griffondoresque» comme dirait Luce; était vécu par le jeune brun comme une véritable libération.

Harry se servit un peu de thé, comme tous les matins, et c'est à ce moment précis qu'Hermione, distante de trois place de lui et de Neville, fit malencontreusement tomber son bol sur les genoux de Ginny qui poussa un cri indigné en se relevant d'un coup, alors qu'un sourire mutin s'étiraient sur de nombreuses lèvres dont celles des deux «frères».

Putain' Mione tu peux pas faire attention! explosa la rouquine.

Je suis désolée Ginny, je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a échappé.

_«Je ne sais pas pourquoi il m'a échappé», _répéta Ginny d'une voix grinçante et moqueuse. Peut être parce que t'es une pas douée?

Oh! Dis t'es pas obligée d'être insultante non plus hein! Explosa à son tour Hermione. Ça arrive à tout le monde, même à toi!

Ça m'étonnerait!

Et qui mettait le coude dans le beurre quand Harry était en face d'elle pendant des années?

Ça c'est un coup bas, murmura Neville à l'oreille d'Harry qui acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, sans quitter la dispute des yeux, dispute qu'il fixait avec une joie morbide.

Et qui devenait pivoine à chaque fois que Ron la frôlait? répliqua la plus jeune du tac au tac.

Ah tu veux jouer à ça? grogna Hermione en se levant à son tour de son siège. C'était quoi déjà ton _superbe_ poème déjà hum? Attends… ça parlait de crapaud je crois, super romantique dans le genre…

Et toi tu lui écrivais quoi à ton Vicky d'amour, des formules runiques? Des cours d'algèbre? C'est vrai que c'est beaucoup plus fleur bleu dans le genre!

L'attention de tous était tellement tournée vers la dispute des deux jeunes filles d'habitude très complices que personne ne nota Ron arriver en retard au petit déjeuner, passer près d'Harry en versant discrètement quelque chose dans sa tasse, avant de rejoindre les filles avec un air neutre et surpris au visage.

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici? Les filles?

RON T'A GUEULE! Crièrent les deux jeunes griffondors en même temps avant de quitter la Grande Salle brusquement, partant chacune dans une direction opposée.

Le rouquin pris alors un siège à table en murmurant un«mauvaise semaine» qui fit pouffer beaucoup de garçons et se scandaliser les filles. Harry secoua légèrement sa tête, amusé malgré lui tout de même et avala son thé d'un trait avant de quitter la salle en compagnie de Neville.

Il ne vit jamais le bref éclair de triomphe qui passa dans les yeux de Ron alors qu'il l'observait du coin de l'œil boire son petit déjeuner…

000 HP/LM 000

Draco ne put empêcher un petit sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres à la vue de la dispute des deux «gourdes» de griffondors. Qu'elles se crêpent le chignon ce n'était certainement pas lui qui les plaindrait. Et puis quoi encore?

Le serpentard avait en effet bien remarqué que les deux Weasley et la Sang de bourbe n'arrêtaient pas de blesser _son_ Harry depuis l'annonce du mariage de son père avec ce dernier. Et, bien qu'il comprenait parfaitement leur colère devant cette union, la ressentant lui-même, il n'empêchait que _lui_ ne faisait pas porter le poids de ses reproches et de sa colère sur le petit brun.

Harry et lui avait été ami depuis trois ans maintenant et le blond savait très bien à quel point il était candide et fragile. La seule personne qu'il fallait blâmer de cet hymen c'était son père, Lucius Malefoy, enfoiré de première à titre notoire. Le jeune blond ne pardonnait toujours pas et ne pardonnerait certainement jamais à Lucius d'avoir volé _son_ petit griffondor_ à lui. _

C'était certainement pourquoi depuis la fameuse beuglante reçue au petit déjeuner fin septembre, Draco n'avait donné absolument aucune nouvelle à son géniteur, se débrouillant par lui-même s'il lui fallait la moindre chose. Quelqu'un d'extérieur aurait certainement pensé avec raison qu'il y avait au moins une chose positive avec toute cette histoire, celle que le blond apprenait enfin à grandir. Mais Draco lui ne le voyait pas de cet œil là et la scission entre les deux blonds du clan Malefoy semblait pour le moment inconciliable…

000 HP/LM 000

Superbe interprétation les filles, marmonna discrètement un certain préfet de griffondor à l'attention de sa petite amie et de petite sœur lors d'un intercours. Tout c'est déroulé comme sur des roulettes.

Il l'a bu? demanda la seule brune de la bande.

Ouais et d'un coup en plus. Je pense qu'il ne se serait même pas rendu compte s'il y avait eu un goût quelconque d'inhabituel dans son thé vu à la vitesse à laquelle il l'a ingurgité. Plus rapide d'Plus rapide qu'un éclair. En tout cas j'ignorais que vous aviez de si grands talents d'actrices!

C'était facile franchement, rit la rouquine qui était aussi la plus jeune. Et puis comme on avait prévu le coup j'avais une tenue de rechange dans mon sac pour éviter de retourner au dortoir et j'ai donc pu peaufiner le plan pour ce soir tranquillement pendant quelques minutes avant d'aller en cours. Le prof m'a pas demandé la raison de mon retard, on a fait assez de bruit pour que tout le monde nous voient!

Tu m'étonne, rajouta la brune et les deuxfilles éclatèrent de rire.

Et alors comment on fait tout la suite? demanda le préfet.

On va prétendre être fâché pour deux trois jours avec Gin et peut être qu'ainsi une de nous pourra approcher de nouveau Harry. Et au pire ça justifiera toujours un placement inhabituel à la table des griffys dans la Grande Salle et ainsi facilitera l'opération potion sans que quiconque ne se pose la moindre question existentielle sur le coup.

Y'a pas à dire on est brillants!

Quand il s'git de sauver notre meilleur ami, rien n'est impossible, expliqua solennellement la brunette.

000 HP/LM 000

Lucius se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil avec un soupir. De pire en pire, c'était de pire en pire; voilà que maintenant le procureur avait soit disant trouver un nouveau témoin à la décharge du blond mais que celui-ci n'était pas sur de pouvoir venir immédiatement. Et la Cours avait fait preuve d'une_ grande et exceptionnelle indulgence_ en repoussant la date du verdict finale pour permettre à ce témoin de venir livrer ses confidences… pas avant encore deux semaines!

L'homme blond en avait plus qu'assez d'être ainsi trainé devant les tribunaux tous les jours pour entendre de soit disant nouveaux éléments qui étaient soit totalement inventé et donc réfuté rapidement avec des vrais preuves; soit qui ne faisaient absolument pas avancé l'affaire, dans un sens comme dans l'autre, et qui ne servaient dans le fond à rien d'autre que de leur faire perdre à tous leur temps. Or du temps le blond trouvait qu'il en avait déjà assez perdu.

Il avait passé plusieurs semaines à monter un dossier solide pour se défendre dans ce procès, pour prouver quel avait été son vrai rôle dans cette guerre or personne ne semblait vouloir l'écouté ou prouver ses dires. Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phénix en premier.

Pourtant le blond était sur que si l'histoire de son mariage avec Harry ne lui était pas arrivé aux oreilles, le directeur de Poudlard serait venu témoigner depuis longtemps à la barre pour le tirer de ce pétrin; après tout qu'il veuille le reconnaitre ou non Lucius avait été un de ses espions avec Sévérus et c'était grâce à lui qu'il avait gagné la guerre et défait Voldemort. Or le vieux directeur semblait avoir complètement oublié le rôle du blond depuis qu'il avait appris son mariage avec le jeune Potter et Lucius trouvait cela franchement gonflé et très agaçant. Mais ce que le vieux barbu ne savait pas c'est que le patriarche Malefoy en avait tellement ras le bol de son petit jeu, qu'il allait lui-même abattre ses cartes. Il avait d'ailleurs déjà commencé et dans moins d'une petite semaine, le vieil homme n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de venir témoigner bon gré mal gré s'il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelques bricoles….

* * *

**Voilà, je sais c'est un chapitre plutôt court et croyez bien que je vais tâcher de me rattraper sur le prochain mais si je ne voulais pas trop en dévoilé d'un coup je me devais de couper là. Sinon le prochain chapitre portera sur un retour en arrière (vous y êtes maintenant habitué) et celui d'après portera presque exclusivement sur le procès de Lucius.**

**Voilà à très bientôt et merci à vous de me restez fidèles.**

**Bisous Clair-de-lune**


	12. de nouvelles attaches

**

* * *

Et oui cher(e)s ami(e)s vous ne rêvez point, voici bel et bien un nouveau chapitre d'Amour et d'eau fraiche, comme un cadeau de noël un peu en retard dirons nous. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour un petit tout mimi cadeau de noël bonus…

* * *

**

Titre :D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM ( dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres **on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !**

Racting : M

Diclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiew

**

* * *

D'après un défi de Ayumi16**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés ( ça se sera pour la fin donc )

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malfoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux de Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**

* * *

**

_Résumé du chapitre précédant_: Après les manipulations de Neville qui arrive à montrer à Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Seamus qu'Harry et parti rejoindre son mari sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour l'en empêcher, ce qui est décidément la pire des punitions possibles pour les griffy, le retour d'Harry parmi les rouge et or se fait bizarrement dans le calme. Et pour cause, Hermione, Ginny et Ron commencent en effet la mise en place de leur plan pour désintoxiquer le Sauveur du sort/potion de son « époux malfaisant », le tout sans qu'Harry ou Neville ne s'en aperçoivent. En parallèle Lucius commence sérieusement à péter un boulon devant son procès qui n'en fini pas et décider d'abattre les cartes qu'il gardait dans sa manche pour forcé Dumby à témoigner en sa faveur pour clore le procès au plus vite alors que Draco lui fait toujours la tête…

* * *

Et maintenant la suite….

* * *

Rappel: blabla paroles

°Blabla° pensées

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 12 : De nouvelles attaches. **

Encore aujourd'hui, il arrivait à Harry de se demander ce qu'il serait advenu de lui s'il n'avait pas rencontré Lucius et apprit à le connaitre et à l'apprécier dans cette correspondance parfois surréaliste qu'ils avaient commencée durant l'été entre sa quatrième et sa cinquième année.

Au départ Harry n'avait écrit à l'homme que parce que, rongé par les remords que ses cauchemars lui insufflaient toutes les nuits, il avait revécu encore et encore la mort de Cédric et par conséquent l'aide du père de son officielle Némésis scolaire durant cette épreuve. Il lui avait alors semblé indispensable de lui écrire, ne serait ce que quelques mots, pour l'en remercier. C'était certainement stupide et il n'avait pas douté un seul instant que le mangemort se payerai clairement sa tête en recevant la missive. C'est pourquoi il avait tout d'abord était surpris par le fait qu'il lui réponde et qu'il ne lui avait pas accordé sa confiance facilement. Mais, petit à petit, une sorte d'indéfinissable lien s'était créer entre les deux correspondants. Lucius avait d'ailleurs réussi à force d'acharnement à lui faire utiliser son prénom et à le « tutoyer » dans les lettres qu'il écrivait au nouvel espion. Cela avait semblé très étrange à Harry au départ, étant donné qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de tutoyer les adultes autour de lui. En effet, quand il s'adressait à ses relatifs, c'était toujours par des « Oui mon Oncle/ Monsieur » ou « Bien Tante Pétunia », jamais par un « Tu pourrais ceci, ou cela » et avec les parents de Ron, même s'il s'en sentait plus proche que de sa propre famille, il ne se serait jamais permis non plus de dire « tu » même s'ils le lui avaient demandé. En fait, le seul et unique adulte avec qui il avait « l'habitude » d'être familier était Sirius, qui était un peu comme un oncle de substitution mais qui était surtout un grand gamin, une sorte de copain plus vieux que lui, pas vraiment mature et qu'il ne pouvait en plus même pas voir aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Avec Lucius Malefoy, la donne était toute autre. Harry ne cherchait pas particulièrement à voir le blond mais il avait appris à apprécier de correspondre avec lui. Le blond lui avait annoncé son changement de camps presque à la minute même où il était sorti du bureau du directeur de Poudlard et Harry n'avait pas réussi à supprimer le soupir de soulagement que cette nouvelle lui avait procurée. Parler avec le bras droit de Voldemort s'était en effet révélé à la fois intéressant, constructif ou soulageant ; or il avait su dès le départ qu'il lui faudrait cesser cette correspondance s'ils restaient tous deux dans des camps opposés.

En effet Lucius, ou Baltasar comme le renommait son pseudonyme depuis que leur correspondance était devenue plus étoffée et régulière, ne considérait pas Harry comme un gamin fragile à qui il fallait à toutes fins taire les aboutissants et les tenants de la guerre, comme le faisait Dumbledore. Non, lorsque l'espion avait une nouvelle à dire ou simplement un avis à exprimer, il le faisait clairement et sans tourner autour du pot. Leurs conversations étaient variées, parfois légères et d'autres fois plus profondes, l'aristocrate ne le confinait pas dans un rôle de petit garçon auquel il fallait à toutes fins cacher des choses. Avec Lucius il était toujours certains d'avoir des conversations à cœur ouvert, où il n'y avait pas de tabou et où on pouvait aller aux fonds des choses. L'homme n'avait pas cette sale manie de vouloir le protéger du monde en lui retenant des informations X ou Y, au contraire il l'y incluait et lui parlait non pas comme à un être inférieur et fragile, mais comme à un égal. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'Harry avait finalement accepté de lui dire « tu », comme il aurait tutoyé un de ses amis, comme s'ils se trouvaient tout deux sur un même plan d'égalité et d'importance au cours de leurs conversations. C'était une sensation à la fois grisante et déstabilisante pour le plus jeune, qui de temps en temps avait tendant à vouvoyer de nouveau l'adulte ; grisante car pour la première fois de sa vie un adulte accordait du crédit, de la valeur à ses propos, et déstabilisante puisque cela ne lui était jamais arrivé jusque là. Et Harry s'était peu à peu surpris à apprécier ce trait de caractère, cette non-surprotection que les autres adultes qu'il connaissait, sa famille mis à part bien évidemment, ne cessaient de lui infligé à longueur de temps.

Qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas, Harry adorait son parrain, le professeur Lupin et les parents de Ron ! Mais seulement il aurait aimé qu'ils lui disent simplement les choses, droit dans les yeux, plutôt que de le laisser dans l'ignorance ; une ignorance qu'il pressentait comme dangereuse pour le futur. Si tout le monde lui taisait les plans de Voldemort pour regagner le pouvoir et accessoirement le tuer, comment voulaient-ils qu'il arrive à se défendre et à réagir correctement en cas de danger ? Plus jamais le jeune brun ne voulait se retrouver aussi démuni qu'en juin dernier, plus jamais il ne voulait voir un des ses camarades se faire assassiner sous ses yeux parce qu'on cherchait à le tuer lui et qu'il avait été incapable de voir le danger venir et de s'en défendre.

Un autre aspect positif de la correspondance du jeune griffondor avec Lucius Malefoy, même si aucun des deux n'en avait vraiment conscience, était qu'elle sortait le plus jeune de son isolement et l'empêchait de tomber complètement dans la dépression. La troisième tâche avait en effet traumatisé le jeune homme bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire et le fait que ni son parrain, parti avec le professeur Lupin Merlin sait où pour une mission inconnue, ni ses amis ne lui aient écrit de l'été avait grandement affaiblit ses défenses psychologique et sans la bouée que constituait la correspondance régulière entre Harry et Lucius, les cauchemars du jeune homme associé à sa solitude et son manque total de soutient voire les brimades de sa famille auraient réussi à lui ronger complètement l'esprit.

Bien sûr pour autant Harry n'allait pas bien, il ne fallait pas se le cacher, mais au moins il n'avait pas tenté une seule fois pendant les vacances d'attenter à ses jours ce qui était déjà en soit une très bonne nouvelle…

HP/LM

Ils avaient continué leur échange épistolaire pendant tout le mois d'août suite à la décision de Lucius de devenir espion.

En réalité dès que l'homme était sorti du bureau du directeur de Poudlard avec son nouveau statu il avait écrit une courte note au jeune brun le lui annonçant. Il n'avait pas réalisé jusqu'alors à quel point le fait que le jeune griffondor soit au courant de cette nouvelle était important pour lui mais, une fois sorti de ce bureau, alors qu'il venait d'entreprendre un rôle double et dangereux dans cette guerre, cette importance lui avait sauté aux yeux. Et il avait d'ailleurs été certain que Voldemort ne découvrirait pas son secret, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs, en fouillant l'esprit du jeune brun puisque celui ci avait réussit le tour de force d'apprendre et maîtriser l'occulomencie en seulement 1 mois et demi de pratique.

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'homme blond et la brunette avaient continué à s'écrire régulièrement depuis ce jour. L'ex-mangemort avait été plus qu'heureux de réussir à convaincre Harry au bout de quelques semaines à l'appeler Lucius et à lui « dire tu » dans ses lettres, faisant ainsi de ce qui était une relation indescriptible une sorte d'amitié.

Le serpentard appréciait réellement l'esprit du plus jeune, il avait cette capacité de dire les choses sérieusement avec une pointe d'ironie et de cynisme qui lui faisait paraître beaucoup plus que son âge et Lucius avait en effet réalisé au bout de quelques jours que, malgré son jeune âge, Harry n'était pas un enfant. Il était simplement trop mature pour être un sale gosse de 15 ans. Et là dessus le blond avait de quoi comparer avec son fils dans les jambes à la maison.

Parfois le Seigneur Malefoy se demandait même ce qui avait amené Draco et Harry à devenir amis alors qu'ils avaient des caractères et des attitudes diamétralement opposés : Harry était observateur de ce qui était potentiellement dangereux pour lui ou pour les autres et notait ainsi une quantité de petits détails qui auraient fait de lui un excellent espion alors que Draco se servait de son sens de l'observation et du détails pour retenir ce qui lui permettrait de blesser ses ennemis ou d'avoir des moyens de pressions sur telle ou telle personne. Dès qu'il lui fallait quelque chose le jeune blond courait dans les jupons de sa mère ou voir son père, Harry lui se débrouillait toujours tout seul et la simple idée d'aller demander quoi que ce soit à sa famille d'accueil – Lucius lui avait posé la question- l'avait fait éclater de rire pendant 20 longues minutes. Harry était un griffondor aux tendances serpentards, Draco un serpentard pur jus sans aucune tendance griffondor. Les deux jeunes étaient ennemis aux yeux du monde et ne pouvaient pas voir en peinture leurs amis respectifs : Draco ceux d'Harry et Harry ceux de Draco.

Mais le temps avait poursuivit sa course et les vacances d'été avaient fini par s'achever. Lucius avait alors réalisé avec un pincement au cœur que le jeune griffondor ne lui écrirait certainement plus maintenant qu'il allait retrouver ses amis de son âge. Il avait donc été surpris et ravi quand il avait reçu une première lettre daté du 1er Septembre, le jour même de la rentrée à Poudlard pour les petits sorciers anglais. Celle ci disait :

_Cher Baltasar._

_Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop ennuyé dans ton grand et froid manoir lugubre ? Je plaisante. _

_Je suis certain de t'avoir filler une crise cardiaque rien qu'avec cette première ligne hein ? Tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je te réécrive n'est ce pas gros bêta ? Ah j'imagine la tête que ferai ton fils ou mes amis s'ils savaient que non seulement je t'écris à toi, **moi, **mais qu'en plus j'avais le culot et l'audace de te traiter de crétin !_

_Mais que veux tu mon cher Zar griffondor un jour, griffondor toujours – je dois avoir comme tous ceux de ma maison des relents de sadomasochisme pour appeler quelqu'un dans ta position sociale et dans cette belle et grande union à coup de duels et de meurtres en masse, tortures et autres réjouissances qui se passe dans notre magnifique et calme pays, comme je le fais. Mais c'est pour ça que tu m'aime, si, si, ne dis pas le contraire. _

_Bon là tu te demandes certainement pourquoi je t'écris une gentille et polie lettre si c'est uniquement pour me payer ta tête, et tu n'as certainement pas tord de te poser la question, alors je vais y répondre de suite Mon Seigneur, louanges, gloire éternelles, etc. etc._

_Je m'ennuieeeeeeeeeeeeeuh ! C'est atroce, alors plutôt que de me faire chier tout seul comme un véracrasse dans ce magnifique train qui nous emmène encore une fois vers ce lieux de torture que l'on ose nommé une école, j'ai décidé que j'allais également te faire chier un peu, comme ça pas de jaloux._

_Non plus sérieusement je voulais juste te rassurer en te prouvant avec mon talent et mon charme naturel que j'allais continuer de t'écrire, si tu le souhaite bien entendu. _

_Sur ce je te laisse mes camarades ne vont sûrement pas tarder à revenir de leur réunion de préfets pour venir me voir en faisant certainement 1) de grands sourires hypocrites en ne justifiant pas le fait de ne pas m'avoir écris de l'été ou 2) des excuses pitoyables pour justement ce silence obsédant. Quoi qu'il en soit il trouverait certainement étrange que je sois déjà en train de bosser._

_A plus._

_Angy._

Bien évidemment le nouvellement espion avait éclaté de rire plusieurs fois au fil de la lecture de cette lettre. Son jeune correspondant était vraiment remonté quand il lui avait écrit et avait fait preuve de plus d'ironie en quelques lignes qu'au cours de tout l'été. Mais bien qu'il se paye ouvertement sa tête dans cette missive, son message était tout de même clair, ils restaient en contact si Lucius le souhaitait. Et celui ci le souhaitait réellement il avait donc réécrit le jour même une lettre qui parviendrait à Harry en début de matinée, avec le courrier habituel.

HP/LM

Le deuxième changement important au niveau relationnel qui eut lieu dans la vie d'Harry cette année là débuta le jour de la rentrée scolaire.

**_FLASH-BACK _**

La rentrée de la cinquième année d'Harry lui avait semblé à la fois étrange et dérangeante. Tout d'abord il y avait le fait qu'il en voulait tout de même un peu à ses amis de l'avoir complètement ignoré de toutes la vacances, période où il aurait vraiment aimé avoir leur soutient en particulier cette année là après les évènements de juin. Mais Ron comme Hermione n'avaient pas prit la peine de prendre de ses nouvelles ni même d'en donner des leurs.

En arrivant sur le quai 9 ¾ le jeune brun avec donc déjà un peu de rancœur envers ses soit disant meilleurs amis, et celle-ci n'avait fait que se renforcer devant leur comportement le 1er septembre. En effet, les deux rouge et or l'avaient accueillit et lui avaient parlé comme si de rien n'était, comme s'ils s'étaient tous les trois vu la veille au soir et qu'il n'y avait pas eu deux longs mois de déprime et de cauchemars les séparant, du moins du côté du garçon à la cicatrice. Ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine de s'inquiéter ne serait ce qu'une microseconde en voyant le teint pâle, les cernes et la maigreur de leur soit disant meilleur-ami. Rien de chez rien.

Et cette attitude nonchalante avait profondément blessé le brun, les sourires de Ron et d'Hermione lui semblaient dégouliner d'hypocrisie, lui minant encore un peu plus le moral.

Puis, alors qu'il faisait un effort sur lui-même pour être aimable et souriant, pour passer par-dessus cette impression étouffante que ses amis se fichaient complètement de lui, ils lui avaient froidement annoncé qu'ils avaient été nommés préfets tous les deux et qu'il faudrait donc qu'il fasse la moitié du voyage seul avant de le laisser planter sur le quai en s'éloignant vers leur propre compartiment.

Harry avait alors prit le parti de se trouver un petit compartiment tranquille pour s'asseoir, il n'avait vu personne pendant un long, très long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé presqu'une heure plus tard part le contact d'une main fraîche avec son front et se redressa d'un bond, tendu de la tête aux pieds, avant de voir qu'il s'agissait simplement de Neville qui lui adressait un sourire d'excuse sincère.

Excuses moi Harry je ne voulais pas te réveiller, je suis désolé, annonça doucement le jeune garçon timide des griffy.

Harry nota qu'il avait grandi et s'était étoffé pendant l'été, tout le contraire de lui en somme.

C'est pas grave, répondit sincèrement le Survivant avant de s'asseoir correctement. Asseyes toi si tu veux, proposa t il avec un sourire.

Neville lui en rendit un lumineux avant de s'asseoir en face de lui et Harry se fit la réflexion qu'il devrait apprendre à connaître un peu plus le discret Neville. Sa présence était étrangement apaisante pour Harry au contraire de celle de ses deux meilleurs amis un peu plus tôt, peut être parce qu'Harry n'avait eu aucune attente en Neville et que celui ci ne l'avait donc pas déçu, peut être parce que Neville avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme, il n'aurait su le dire, mais en tout cas il était content qu'il soit avec lui à ce moment, cela lui remontait un peu le moral.

Comment vas tu Neville ? demanda t il alors avec douceur. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

Oh oui, répondit Neville sincèrement. Bien sûr ma grand-mère est toujours aussi sévère mais bon… on s'y fait.

En tout cas tu as drôlement changé pendant ces deux mois. Tu t'es chouté à l'engrais pour plante pour pousser aussi vite ? demanda Harry d'un ton sérieux mais avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Neville éclata de rire devant la plaisanterie de son camarade de maison avant de répondre d'un air conspirateur.

Chut ! C'est un secret qu'il ne faut pas révéler.

Ce fut alors le tous d'Harry d'éclater de rire.

En revanche, repris Neville d'un ton plus sérieux et d'une voix inquiétée. Toi tu n'as non seulement pas grandit mais aussi maigri beaucoup cet été. Ça va Harry ?

Le garçon à la cicatrice haussa simplement les épaules d'un air las.

En même temps, reprit Neville toujours de cette voix sérieuse et inquiète. Il m'aurait étonné que tu nous reviennes en pleine forme après … ce qui s'est passé en juin. Saches juste que si tu veux en parler je suis disponible, ok ?

Ok Neville, merci de le proposer.

De rien….. Sinon je ne te savais pas un tel humour légèrement… hum… acide ? plaisanta Neville dans le but évident de changer de sujet et de détendre l'atmosphère.

But qu'Harry saisit très bien puisqu'il eut un sourire amusé avant de reprendre sur un ton conspirateur les propres mots de Neville :

Chut ! C'est un secret qu'il ne faut pas révéler.

Les deux griffondor se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire au moment où la porte du compartiment s'ouvrirait sur leurs deux nouveaux préfets.

De quoi vous parliez ? demanda immédiatement Rron en se laissant tombé à côté d'Harry qui se renfonça un peu plus loin dans son siège.

De rien, répondit il et Neville, après avoir observer attentivement son camarade de dortoir pendant 2 ou 3 sec, répondit la même chose.

**_FIN FLASH-BACK _**

C'est ainsi que commença réellement une forte amitié entre Neville Longdubat et Harry Potter.

HP/LM

L'année passa alors petit à petit, Neville et Harry se rapprochant indubitablement en même temps qu'un large fossé se creusait entre Harry et ses « deux meilleurs amis ». Le roux avait en effet trouvé le courage à la fin du mois de septembre d'avouer ses sentiments à sa meilleure amie et depuis tous les deux filaient le parfait amour, loin, très loin de se préoccuper du troisième membre de leur trio. Alors, du mois de septembre au mois de novembre se construisirent les fondations inébranlables de l'amitié de Neville et Harry, le premier prenant doucement mais sûrement son camarade sous son aile. Neville avait en effet très vite découvert que le jeune Survivant était en réalité quelqu'un de très sensible émotionnellement. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'apercevoir avant puisque ce dernier avait toujours très bien caché ses faiblesses, cependant la résurrection de Voldemort associé au meurtre de Cédric avait considérablement affaiblit les barrières défensive de l'Elu et plus d'une fois le fan de botanique en vient à craindre le moment où les frêles épaules de son ami ne pourraient plus soutenir le poids oppressant qu'on ne cessait d'y mettre. Alors il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour limiter la casse.

En parallèle, la correspondance entre Baltasar et Angélus n'avait pas cessé, bien au contraire. Plus d'une fois Lucius avait fourni de précieuses informations à Harry ainsi qu'un soutient immense dans ses moments de déprime, même si le brun avait la fâcheuse tendance de tout intérioriser.

Et de son côté, Lucius s'était de plus en plus attaché au petit brun, bien qu'il n'ose pas se l'avouer. Il faisait passer son besoin de le protéger sous des instincts paternalistes, mais, alors que le mois de novembre s'écoulait lentement, aller arriver un évènement qui lui ferait ouvrir les yeux en grands….

* * *

**Bon comme vous l'avez constaté très rapidement, on apprend pas vraiment de choses « essentielles » dirons nous dans ce chapitre, je pose plutôt les bases des futures relations neville/harry et harry/lucius, mais dans le même temps je vous rappelle que si je fais ces chapitres de retour en arrière c'est pour expliquer comment on en est arriver au marriage Lucius/ Harry donc…. **

**Vous constaterez d'autre part qu'on se rapproche dangereusement comme même du moment fatal ou notre Lucinou tombe éperdument sous le charme du petit Harry. C'est ty môgnon !!! **

**Quoi qu'il en soit je vous promets que dans le prochain chapitre qui traitera de ce qui s'est passer durant la cinquième année d'Harry vous aurez le droit à………**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**Hum est ce que je dois le dire ? Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment raisonnable mais bon…… allez je vais être généreuse parce que c'est (presque) toujours noël **

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**The scène of the firts kiss miam ! **

**Mais pour ça je veux pleiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin de rewiew pour mon noyel à mouaeuh! (oui je régresse c'est officiel). Un petit mot avant la prochaine fois ? **

**Bisous à tous et à toutes et encore un joyeux noël 2007 en retard et une bonne année 2008 en avance !!!! **

**Clair de lune **


	13. la fin d'une époque

**Vous n'y croyez pas ? Moi non plus ! **

**Deux chapitres en l'espace de deux jours, je vous gâte !!! Bon il faut dire aussi que je suis rentrée dans ma famille pour une petite semaine de vacances en France (ô joie !) et que du coup je profite de ce deuxième accès à internet imprévu pour vous livrer le prochain chapitre vu qu'il est près, chanceux que vous êtes. **

**Bon cesse de blabla et voilà la suite ! **

**Bisous

* * *

**

Titre : D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM (dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres **on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !**

Rating : M

Disclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de

lire vos rewiews

* * *

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés (ça se sera pour la fin donc)

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malefoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux d'Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(Je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**

* * *

**

_Résumé du chapitre précédant_: Après les manipulations de Neville qui arrive à montrer à Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Seamus qu'Harry est parti rejoindre son mari sans qu'ils ne puissent rien faire pour l'en empêcher, ce qui est décidément la pire des punitions possibles pour les griffy, le retour d'Harry parmi les rouge et or se fait bizarrement dans le calme. Et pour cause, Hermione, Ginny et Ron commencent en effet la mise en place de leur plan pour désintoxiquer le Sauveur du sort/potion de son « époux malfaisant », le tout sans qu'Harry ou Neville ne s'en aperçoivent. En parallèle Lucius commence sérieusement à péter un boulon devant son procès qui n'en fini pas et décider d'abattre les cartes qu'il gardait dans sa manche pour forcé Dumby à témoigner en sa faveur pour clore le procès au plus vite alors que Draco lui fait toujours la tête…

* * *

Et maintenant la suite….

* * *

Rappel: blabla paroles

°Blabla° pensées

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 13 : La fin d'une époque. **

Albus Dumbledore était un vieil homme que l'on reconnaissait comme sage comme la plus part des vieil hommes. Pourtant certains signes distinctifs pouvaient vous prouver en quelques instant que cet hurluberlu n'était peut être pas aussi sage que vous l'auriez pensé de prime abord. Tout d'abord il y avait son apparence, comment diable un sage pourrait-il servir d'exemple en s'habillant dans des robes aux couleurs criardes et aux motifs tout aussi dérangeants pour votre rétine ? Des robes rouges avec des sucettes bleu électrique ? Jaune avec des chauves souris verte à poids roses ? Où allait le monde, Merlin on se le demande !

Ensuite, un deuxième aspect troublant chez le vieux fou… heu… cet illustre et respecté personnage était sa manie quasi obsessionnelle pour les bonbons au citron. A croire que le pauvre homme avait été privé de sucrerie toute sa tendre enfance et qu'il profité de sa sénilité… de son âge mûr pardon pour se rattraper.

Enfin un dernier détail laissant apercevoir que cet homme était loin d'être un exemple parfait dans le domaine de la sagesse malgré son grand âge était que malgré le fait qu'il soit lui-même le chef de l'ancienne résistance, aussi appelée Ordre du Phénix, il ne se soit toujours pas déplacer au Ministère de la Magie pour reconnaître le statu d'espion pour la Lumière de son ancien espion justement.

Bon il fallait bien reconnaitre à ce cher Bubus le droit d'avoir quelques menues réticences. Après tout le dit espion avait profité de la crédulité d'un de ses étudiants pour l'épouser, et pas n'importe quel étudiant, non non Le Sauveur du Monde Magique je vous prie. Alors là Albus n'avait pas été content, pas content du tout du tout. D'ailleurs c'était la raison principale pour laquelle il boudait… euh « travaillait dans son bureau sans aucune possibilité dans sortir » depuis le début du procès de Lucius Malefoy.

Mais, malheureusement pour lui, la comédie avait assez durée et il allait maintenant devoir assumer ses responsabilité de chef de guerre, que ça lui plaise ou non et lever son derrière de son fauteuil directorial pour se rendre au Ministère en personne et dire que oui effectivement Lucius Marcus Malefoy avait été un espion, un très bon espion, à son compte ces deux dernière années… même si ça l'embêtait vraiment de l'admettre. On ne laissait pas des innocents aller en prison pour des crimes qu'ils n'avaient pas commis, ça ne se faisait pas et d'autant plus si on été la chef de la Lumière non mais ! D'autant plus qu'on ne lui laissait plus vraiment le choix, la défense l'aillant très purement et simplement fait convoquer à la barre. Et oui c'était ça d'avoir finalement renoncé à son siège du Magennot pour pouvoir plus tranquillement diriger son école après la guerre, maintenant lui aussi pouvait être convoqué à un procès et il n'avait plus le droit de refuser de s'y présenté sous faute de vice de forme. Et là, Albus s'en mordait les doigts et violemment.

Parce que le vieux directeur de Poudlard, malgré ses habitudes un peu loufoques et son éternel sourire colgate de bonne humeur associé au scintillement dans ses yeux qui en énervait plus d'un, oui malgré tout ça l'homme était loin d'être fou voire même très intelligent et un soupçon manipulateur sur les bords, il fallait bien l'admettre.

Il savait dans le fond de sa chaire qu'après son témoignage sous véritasérum devant la cours, Lucius Malefoy serait définitivement acquitté comme l'avait soutenu l'homme, son avocat et son époux. Or, justement, si l'idée de mettre un homme qui avait servi une juste cause en prison était révoltante, relâcher dans la nature un violeur d'enfant l'était tout autant, or là les deux cas se retrouvait dans une même personne et tous les bons principes de Dumbledore se prenaient, avouons le franchement, une bonne tarte en pleine tronche.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme qui aurait rendu jaloux un Augrey tant il était déprimant, le directeur de Poudlard lança finalement la poignée de poudre de cheminette qu'il tenait dans ses mains depuis cinq bonnes minutes et se résolu de se rendre au Ministère de la Magie.

HP /LM

Combien de temps c'est censé prendre déjà. ? demandait un garçon à la chevelure rousse flamboyante pendant le cours de Botanique où il était assis à côté de sa petite amie, alors qu'il surveillait d'un œil attentif son meilleur ami assis à l'autre bout de la serre.

Quelques semaines Ron, on en a déjà parlé, marmonna la jeune fille brune en réponse tout en essayant vainement de couper une des solides racines de la racastroflore, une plante immonde aux feuilles gris-souri chargée d'épine bleue et vertes.

Oui mais ça fait déjà quelques semaines non ? Insista le rouquin en prenant lui-même son sécateur en main pour tailler dans la racine poilue sous son nez.

Oui je le sais Ron, mais je suppose qu'on doit encore attendre un peu pour voir un changement quelconque. La potion doit supprimer tous les résidus de l'autre dans l'organisme et après deux ans il doit y'en avoir un paquet de résidus !

Oui mais c'est long comme même… Et si ça marchai pas ?

Impossible !

Comment ça « impossible », comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

Parce que Ron, ça doit marcher, il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Hum, grogna le jeune homme en réponse. Bah ça serait bien que ça se dépêche de marcher parce que je te rappelle que les vacances sont dans moins d'un mois maintenant.

Ron je le sais alors, pitié, Tais-Toi !

HP /LM

La défense appelle Albus Perceval Dumbledore à la barre des témoins, annonça le greffier Benoît Jones d'une voix claire.

Le directeur de Poudlard se leva donc du banc où il avait patiemment attendu son tour depuis deux heures, entendant par les même les témoignages des personnes étant passées avant lui, toutes travaillant pour l'accusation. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil qu'on lui désigna et la juge Amélia Bones se racla la gorge avant de déclarer d'une voix solennelle.

Professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes amené à témoigner dans le cadre du procès contre le supposé Mangemort Lucius Marcus Malefoy, en tant que témoin à charge de la défense. Pour se faire, comme il s'agit d'un procès qui suit une enquête officielle, la cours s'octroi le droit de vous placer sous véritasérum. Vous êtes conscient des effets de cette potion sur votre organisme ?

Oui votre honneur.

Vous n'en contestez pas l'usage ?

Non votre honneur.

Bien, greffier notifiez l'accord de Monsieur Dumbledore, auror Shackelbott administrez le véritasérum je vous prie.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une fois que l'effet de la potion est bel et bien été vérifié, la juge Bones autorisa l'avocat de Lucius à commencer son interrogatoire.

Merci votre honneur. Professeur Dumbledore, est il exacte que vous avez été le chef de la résistance, aussi appelé Ordre du Phénix durant la Première puis la Seconde Guerre contre Voldemort ?

C'est exact, répondit le vieux sorcier d'une voix monocorde.

Pouvez-vous nous expliquer le principe de cette organisation secrète ?

Nos agents étaient dispersés aussi bien sur le terrain du côté officiellement lumineux, dans le ministère de la Magie, que chez les mangemorts au côté de Tom Jedusor pour en apprendre le plus possible sur ses plans et les déjouer à temps.

Est-ce que cela fonctionnait ?

Pas toujours mais nous avons tout de même contribué à sauver beaucoup de vies, sorcières comme moldues.

L'Ordre avait-il une autre fonction ?

Oui, outre la sécurité des lieux public et le recueil d'informations, plusieurs membres de l'Ordre se sont chargés d'entrainer l'Elu pour son combat final.

Bien. Professeur Dumbledore, combien possédiez-vous d'espions dans les troupes Mangemorts ?

Cinq à différents niveaux de la hiérarchie. Trois sont malheureusement décédés au cours de leurs missions d'infiltration ou lors de la Grande Bataille. Il ne reste aujourd'hui que Sévérus Sébastian Snape, maître des potions à Poudlard qui a été espion pour nous dès le début de la première guerre, et Lucius Marcus Malefoy.

A cette affirmation, une vague de murmures envahie la salle jusque là silencieuse et la juge Bones demanda le silence d'une voix ferme.

Poursuivez maître Alestons.

Merci votre honneur. Lucius Marcus Malefoy était donc un espion pour vous ?

Oui.

Depuis combien de temps ?

Dès la résurrection de Tom, il est venu me voir courant juillet pour me proposer ses services d'espions.

Quelle a été alors votre réaction ?

J'étais surpris bien entendu. Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un homme tel que Lucius puisse passer dans notre camps ; je ne lui avait d'ailleurs jamais proposé, certain qu'il soutenait corps et âme les idéaux de Voldemort. C'est pourquoi j'ai été très méfiant au départ et que j'ai voulu en savoir plus sur ses motivations.

Quelles étaient-elles ?

Il n'avait jamais voulu entrer dans les rangs des mangemorts, c'était ses parents qui l'y avaient poussé quand il n'avait que 17 ans, depuis la fin de la Première Guerre il avait tout fait pour se racheter une conduite et ne tenait pas à se retrouver de nouveau dans cet engrenage maintenant qu'il avait le choix réel de ses convictions. De plus il m'a affirmé vouloir un monde meilleur pour son fils et ne pas vouloir répéter la même erreur que ses parents à l'encontre du jeune Draco.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de cela ?

Je l'ai cru. Il était évident que Lucius ne voulait pas que son fils devienne un mangemort, même si publiquement il devait conserver les apparences sombres de sa famille pour ne pas mettre Voldemort sur la piste de sa trahison.

Y'avait il des restrictions à son travail d'espion ?

Oui jamais il n'a assisté à une réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix et il ignorait qui était les autres espions pour nous chez Tom.

Pourquoi ?

Aucun des espions ne savait qui était du même côté qu'eux pour que dans le cas où ils seraient démasqués, ils n'entrainent personne dans leurs chutes. Et seul Sévérus venait aux réunions de l'Ordre puisse qu'il travaillait déjà pour nous lors de la guerre précédente, ainsi les membres étaient déjà au courant de son allégeance et savaient être prudents à son sujet.

Au cours des deux années où il a travaillé pour vous Monsieur Malefoy a-t-il jamais faillit dans son rôle ou dans sa loyauté à votre égard ?

Non jamais, il était un espion particulièrement redoutable et surtout insoupçonné par Tom, puisqu'étant officiellement son bras droit. Il a pu nous apporter beaucoup plus de renseignements que Sévérus que Tom soupçonnait quelque peu du fait qu'il soit resté à mes côté à Poudlard durant les treize ans d'entre guerre.

Donc d'après vous Monsieur Dumbledore, Lucius Malefoy mérite t il d'être condamné à Azkaban pour les chefs dont l'accuse présentement la Cours aujourd'hui ?

Non.

Merci, se sera tout votre honneur.

Mr Monroe vous avez des questions ? demanda alors la juge au procureur général qui se renfrogna et dit d'un ton d'une personne qui se savait battue :

Non votre honneur.

Bien en vue du témoignage on ne peu plus clair et sans appel d'Albus Dumbledore, chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, reconnaissant le statu d'espion de Monsieur Malefoy, la cours déclare l'accusé non coupable des crimes dont il a été accusé. L'affaire est close ! Affirma t elle en tapant un grand coup de maillet sur sa table alors que les nombreux journalistes et badauds présents dans la salle éclataient en discussions et questions diverses.

HP/LM

Lucius se lassa tombé dans son fauteuil avec un long soupir tout en fermant les yeux. Fini, c'était fini. Il était en fin libre. Dès que la juge avait prononcé les mots fatidique il avait senti tout le poids qui pesait jusque là sur ses épaules s'envoler, le libérant de sa chape de plomb. Il avait alors remercié son avocat et était sorti de la salle, évitant soigneusement les journalistes, les « fouille-merde » comme les surnommait Harry. Harry, son petit époux, il lui avait envoyé une lettre à peine était il arrivé chez lui pour lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle, ainsi qu'une pour Draco quand bien même son fils lui faisait encore et toujours la fête.

Et là maintenant, assis dans son bureau, Lucius se donnait enfin le droit de souffler, pour la première fois en presque deux ans et demi. Voldemort était mort, son innocence avait été prouvé et il avait épousé le meilleur des maris du monde dans un vrai mariage d'amour. A cet instant, rien ne pouvait détourner Lucius de son bonheur.

HP/LM

_Le dernier procès concernant la guerre bouclé, la fin d'une époque. _

_C'est hier, aux alentours de quinze heure, que c'est clos le procès du dernier homme soupçonné de mangemorisme, Lucius Marcus Malefoy, qui a été reconnu innocent des crimes dont on l'accusait grâce au témoignage clair et sans aucune contestation possible du chef de la résistance lui même j'ai nommé Albus Dumbledore. En effet, Dumbledore avait été convoqué comme témoin à charge par la défense et son témoignage sous véritasérum à prouver la réelle appartenance de monsieur Malefoy en tant qu'espion pour la Lumière durant toute la deuxième Guerre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom. _

_Lucius Malefoy s'est par ailleurs rendu chez lui dès la clôture de son dossier, remerciant juste son avocat de ses services ainsi que la professeurDumbledore pour son témoignage, ne prenant pas le temps de répondre aux nombreuses questions que nous, journalistes, aurions aimé lui poser. _

_Ce brusque départ à provoquer de nombreuses frustration dans le milieu des médias car plusieurs points non pas été abordé dans le procès, tel que par exemple, les motivations première qui ont poussé cet homme à aller voir le professeur Dumbledore pour lui proposé ses services, étant donné que le vénérable sorcier à reconnu je cite « _je ne lui avais d'ailleurs jamais proposé, certain qu'il soutenait corps et âme les idéaux de Voldemort ». _Quel(s) a ou ont pu alors être l(es)' élément(s) déclencheur(s) de ce revirement de camps, outre le fait de vouloir protéger sa famille et plus particulièrement son fils de l'avenir d'un mangemort comme l'a affirmé Monsieur Malefoy ? Le Mystère reste entier surtout quand on se rappelle la mort de Narcissia Malefoy Black, survenu un an et demi plus tôt et dont l'origine reste encore de nos jours nébuleuses. Suite aux révélations du statu d'espion de son époux Madame Malefoy a-t-elle été tué par de réels partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui ou bien, était-elle elle-même une mangemorte que l'un des membres de l'Ordre ou des aurors aurait sciemment supprimée ? OU pire encore, Monsieur Malefoy serait il lui-même à l'origine de la mort de son ex-épouse ? La question peut-être posé surtout au vue de la mise en Lumière récente du mariage de Monsieur Malefoy avec le Sauveur tout juste majeur et qui, selon diverses sources proches du jeune homme, serait tout à fait naïf et aisément manipulable dans le domaine des sentiments. Alors Lucius Malefoy héros de guerre ou sinistre manipulateur ? Le débat reste ouvert. _

_Rita Sketter, le 27 Novembre, pour la Gazette du Sorcier. _

**

* * *

Oulala je suis toute n'émue ! Un chapitre de plus de bouclé et notre petit Lulu qui est libre Raaaaaaa ! Bonheur. **

**Enfin bonheur c'est vite dit car nos deux jeunes mariés ont encore beaucoup de choses à vivre, pas des plus réjouissantes, avant le « ils vécurent heureux » final. **

**En attendant une petite rewiew ? Le prochain chapitre est presque terminé (j'suis inspirée en ce moment !) cela pourrait peut-être m'aider à le publier plus vite…. **

**Bisous **

**Clair de lune **


	14. Sangtiments

**Chose promise choses due, voilà enfin le chapitre qui aborde le petit bonus de noël promis. Bon on va dire que c'est un bonus de bonne année pour le coup hein. **

**Ah mon dieu, j'ai jamais écris encore un truc aussi… guimauve. Je me ramollie (style résolution de la nouvelle année devenir molle mdr). **

**Bref bonne lecture et laissez moi votre avis après ok ? **

**Clair de lune**

**

* * *

**

Titre : D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM (dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !

Rating : M

Disclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiews

* * *

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés (ça se sera pour la fin donc)

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malefoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux d'Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(Je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ?

**

* * *

**

**_Résumé du chapitre précédant_: Après avoir réussi à forcer Dumbledore à témoigner à son procès Lucius est finalement acquitté et libre de ses mouvements. C'est avec un grand bonheur qu'il fait part de la nouvelle à son époux et à son fils, malgré que ce dernier ne lui radresse toujours pas la parole. Toutefois, comme un bonheur ne peut forcément arriver sans sa contre parti douloureuse, la Gazette du Sorcier s'empare de la nouvelle et la raconte d'une telle manière que l'innocence de Lucius passe au dernier plan devant les soupçons, encore et toujours, d'une maltraitance quelconque de sa part sur Harry associé pour une fois à l'idée qu'il serait peut être responsable également du meurtre de son ex-femme, parvenu un an au par-avant…**

**

* * *

Et maintenant la suite….** **

* * *

Rappel: blabla paroles**

**°**Blabla° pensées

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 14 : Sang-timents **

Le 15 Novembre tombait un samedi cette année là et c'était accessoirement le jour qu'avait choisi l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard pour la première sortie à Pré-au-lard de l'année. Comme d'habitude les élèves avaient été prévenus presque un mois et demi à l'avance, comme d'habitude les plus âgé prévoyaient leur itinéraire précis selon les boutiques qu'ils appréciaient le plus tandis que les plus jeunes étaient impatients de sortir pour la première fois du château et voulaient tout voir, tout visiter.

Seulement, ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'était le chaos total qui allait régner pendant cet après midi qui promettait d'être festif.

En effet, grâce aux informations qu'avaient glissées dans leurs lettres certains élèves à leurs parents mangemorts, sans le vouloir au premier abord, Voldemort avait été lui aussi informé de la date de la première sortie de Poudlard, et il aurait été dommage pour le Mage Noir de ne pas célébrer à sa façon cette première sortie scolaire de l'année, montrant ainsi au monde entier que oui Voldy-the-méchant-is-come-back !

Ainsi convoqua t il ses hommes à la dernière minute, on ne sait jamais dès fois qu'il y est une taupe parmi eux il n'avait mis personne au courant de ses plans maléfiques, ne voulant pas gâcher sa petite « fête », pour leur donner un ordre très très simple ; si simple que même Crabby et Goyle le comprirent.

Mes fidèles mangemorts, aujourd'hui est un jour de fête à Poudlard et nous n'avons malheureusement pas été invités. Cependant, rien ne nous empêche de jouer les pique-assiettes pour une fois. Allez à Pré-au-lard, je veux qu'à la fin de cette expédition un maximum de dégâts ait été fait, ne blesser aucun élève de serpentards ou dont les parents ne sont pas encore clairement acquis à aucun des camps. En revanche si vous tombiez par hasard bien sûr sur de charmants petits griffy toutous de Dumbledore tels que les Weasley ou cette très chère sang-de-bourbe… un accident est si vite arrivé. Et si vous voyez Potter, je veux le morveux vivant !

HP/LM

La sortie commençait à quinze heures et Harry se rendit au village avec Neville. Tous les deux voulaient allaient à la librairie de Pré-au-lard pour trouver un livre dont le professeur Mac-Gonagall leur avait parlé en cours et qui promettait d'être intéressant et de pouvoir les aider dans leurs prochains devoirs. Les deux garçons se rendirent donc dans la boutique et trouvèrent assez facilement l'objet de leurs recherches.

Où tu veux allez maintenant ? demanda Neville à son ami qui finissait de payer son livre.

Au revoir madame et merci. Je dois passer à la poste Nev' mais j'en ai pour cinq minutes donc si tu veux je te rejoins à la prochaine boutique où tu veux aller, ça t'évitera de perdre du temps.

Hum...ok. On se retrouve aux Trois Balais dans ce cas d'accord ? Je te commande une bière au beurre le temps que tu poste ta lettre.

Parfait, à tout de suite alors et merci Nev'.

Je t'en prie. 'Ry ? Fais attention à toi.

Je vais poster une lettre Neville que veux-tu diable qu'il m'arrive ? rigola le brun avant de partir vers la poste sous le regard mi-exaspéré mi-amusé de son ami.

Neville était juste trop protecteur au goût du jeune brun, et ce dernier un peu trop naïf au goût du fan de botanique. Cependant Neville fit comme convenu et se dirigea vers le café de Pré-au-lard à l'autre bout du village. A peine avait-il passé la porte et dit bonjour à Madame Rosmerta qu'une première explosion violente secoua le village…

HP/LM

Harry venait de sortir de la poste d'où il avait envoyé une lettre pour Sirius et Rémus sous la demande de Dumbledore…

°Comme s'il ne peut pas poster son courrier tout seul pffff !°

… Quand une explosion soudaine le fit sursauter.

Il fit volte face pour voir qu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le salon de thé quelques seconde plutôt il n'y avait plus qu'un tas de poussière. Les gens couraient dans la rue littéralement paniqués alors que la Marque des Ténèbres flottait au dessus des ruines du bâtiment.

A la vue de la tête de mort verte d'où sortait un serpent, le jeune griffondor sentit son estomac se retourner, en même temps qu'une colère sourde enflait dans sa poitrine.

°Peut être que maintenant cet abruti de Ministre va y croire au retour de Tom !° pensa t il en colère. °S'il nous avait écoutés depuis le début tout cela ne serait pas en train d'arriver, crétin !°

Le jeune brun sorti de ses pensées en avisant d'un groupe de troisièmes années de poussoufles, visiblement paniqués et ne sachant que faire.

En deux enjambées il fut sur le groupe et leur dit d'une voix ferme :

Sortez vos baguettes. Si un mangemort se rapproche de vous, n'attendez pas qu'il attaque et lancez lui le maximum de sorts que vous connaissez, même ceux qui vous semblent le plus ridicules peuvent servir. Frappez d'instinct ne réfléchissez pas deux heures. Et surtout, courez vers le château sans vous arrêter, prévenez les profs et mettez vous à l'abri. Maintenant ! cria t il et le petit groupe sorti ses baguettes avant de se mettre à courir vers le château.

°Bien, au moins quelques uns qu'y s'en sortiront peut être°, avisa Harry en sortant lui-même sa baguette.

Des silhouettes noires encapuchonnées et portant des masques blancs affluaient aux quatre coins du village. Harry en compta rapidement 23. Ce n'était pas un si grand nombre que ça mais dans la panique, les mangemorts pouvaient créer pas mal de dégâts. Le Survivant se colla dos à un mur pour être sûr de ne pas être attaqué par derrière pendant qu'il réfléchissait rapidement à un moyen d'anéantir le plus possible de mangemorts sans se mettre bêtement en danger le temps que les secours arrivent.

Il avait compris à la fin de l'année précédente que se mettre en plein milieu de la route des mangemorts ne serviraient à rien sinon se faire tuer. Non il fallait ruser pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles dans leurs troupes en restant invisible le plus longtemps possible.

Ainsi qu'en un premier mangemort passa à ras de lui sans le voir Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde et lui lança un Stupéfix. Le serviteur de Voldemort s'effondra sur le sol de tout son poids, face contre terre.

°Et un de moins°.

Seulement, à peine une dizaine de secondes plus tard, un autre mangemort passa dans la ruelle où se trouvait le jeune homme et remarqua immédiatement le corps de son collègue. Son regard se leva alors jusqu'au Survivant qui lui lança un regard brûlant de haine.

Le jeune brun avait en effet remarqué la main en argent qui dépassait de la manche droite du mangemort.

Quedever, cracha t il comme si c'était la pire des insultes possibles. Toujours à cirer les bottes de Voldy comme un brave toutou !

Et toi Potter, couina l'homme en ôtant son masque, montrant son révulsant visage, toujours là où il ne faut pas on dirait. Quelle chance pour moi de t'avoir croisé, je vais pouvoir te ramener à mon maître ! Stupéfix ! beugla t il alors

Protego ! Expliarmus ! répliqua le plus jeune et l'ex-ami de ses parents fit un vol plané jusque dans le mur d'en face mais garda sa baguette en main.

Sale petit… Expulso ! Fuego majores !

Aussitôt une gerbe de flammes noires fonça sur l'adolescent qui ne dû sa survie qu'à son reflexe de se baisser. Il répliqua d'ailleurs par un nouvel Expiliarmus, qui renvoya son adversaire dire bonjour au mur.

Le mangemort se releva une nouvelle fois et envoya un sort de coupures qui cette fois ci atteint sa cible…

HP/LM

Lucius parcourrait les rues de Pré-au-lard rapidement, slalomant habilement entre ses « collègues » et les quelques-rares- personnes qui tentaient de ses défendre ou de défendre les autres. Il voulait s'assurer que son fils et son correspondant allaient bien, même s'il n'y avait que très peu de chances que son fils soit blessé, ses « collègues » sachant que Draco était un « futur mangemort potentiel » et le fils du bras droit de leur maître. Le blesser ne leur apporterait que des problèmes futurs.

En revanche, la situation d'Harry elle était plus problématique, si les autres le trouvaient avant lui, il ne donnait pas cher de la peau du môme, quand bien même il savait se défendre.

C'est pourquoi l'homme blond parcourrait rapidement les rues de Pré-au—lard à la recherche des deux adolescents. Il aperçu rapidement son fils en compagnie du jeune Zambany et senti une bouffée de fierté pour lui quand il vit le jeune serpentard aidé une jeune serdaigle de quatrième année à première vue se relever du sol où une énième explosion l'avait poussée pour l'aider à se mettre à l'abri jusqu'à la fin de l'attaque. Draco ignorait le réel camp de son père, en faisant cela il lui « désobéissait » donc en quelques sortes. Finalement peut être qu'il y avait aussi un peu de griffondor dans le cœur de Draco…

Une fois rassuré que son fils allait bien, Lucius continua ses recherches, jetant de discrets sorts à droite et à gauche pour éviter aux bâtiments touché par les sorts de ses « collègues » accidentellement ou non de s'effondrer complètement sur les élèves de Poudlard. Il savait que es renforts de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que les aurors du ministère n'allaient sûrement plus tarder maintenant, si un mangemort devait capturer le jeune Potter c'était le moment où jamais. Soudain des bruits de lutte venant d'une ruelle parallèle à la sienne lui parvinrent aux oreilles et il s'y dirigea, dans l'optique de limiter les dégâts civils. Il n'avait pas pu prévenir Dumbledore et l'Ordre des attentions de Voldemort mais il profitait du temps qu'il passait sur les terrains pour éviter le maximum de dégâts collatéraux.

Cependant arrivé dans l'allée son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Harry était en train de se battre avec ce crétin de Pettigrow, un autre mangemort gisant à même le sol à quelques pas d'eux. Le jeune griffondor était en sang et visiblement blessé mais c'était aussi le cas du rat qui semblait plus lancer des sorts à tout va pour éviter que le plus jeune ne le blesse réellement plutôt que pour l'attaquer lui-même. A tous les coups cet idiot de Pettogrow avait voulu joué les caïds en voyant le plus jeune en difficulté mais la situation c'était retournée contre lui. Cependant un rapide coup d'œil aux deux combattants et Lucius se rendit compte que le plus jeune ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Son T-shirt était trempé de sang et collait à sa peau au niveau de son abdomen, et même son pantalon semblait gorgé du liquide carmin. Les traits de son visages étaient tirés et bien plus pâle que dans ses souvenirs. Lucius ne doutait pas un seul instant que le jeune avait perdu beaucoup de sang et pourtant il continuait bravement à se battre contre le traitre qui avait vendu sa famille au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un nourrisson.

Soudain l'animagus illégal lança un sort puissant qui envoya le griffondor volé dans le mur le plus proche avant de se rapprocher de lui, un grand sourire victorieux aux lèvres et la baguette levé. Il ne vit cependant pas le sort d'assommement arrivé et s'effondra telle une pierre à même le sol. Lucius, qui avait tiré sa baguette magique, lui lança alors un sort qui le força à redevenir un rat puis le mis dans un bocal en verre incassable, l'empêchant ainsi de reprendre sa forme normale et donc de s'enfuir. Il vérifia alors que l'autre mangemort était bien inconscient et se rapprocha d'un pas rapide vers le lieu où s'était assommé le jeune garçon avant de se retrouver avec une baguette pointée entre les deux yeux…

**(1)**

HP/LM

Pendant ce temps là, au château de Poudlard, un groupe de cinq poussoufle de troisième année arrivaient dans le parc en courant et en criant.

Oulala les jeunes qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Hagrid en s'approchant d'eux, puisqu'habitant dans le parc il les avaient entendu arriver en premier.

Monsieur Hagrid… une attaque… au village… faut..secours, expliqua tant bien que mal un des élèves en reprenant son souffle.

Le village est attaqué ? répéta le demi géant en ouvrant de grands yeux. Oh doux Merlin ! Suivez moi !

Il se mit alors lui-même en route vers le château en courant, les élèves le suivant tant bien que mal, et fila directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore où il entra telle une furie, ne prêtant pas du tout attention au fait que le vénérable directeur était en pleine conversation avec les directeurs des quatre maisons.

Hagrid que…

Pré-au-lard est attaqué !

HP/LM

Le rat lui envoya soudain un « expulso » qu'il ne réussit pas à éviter et il s'encastra donc dans le mur auparavant à trois mètres derrière lui. Harry serra les dents et se força à se remettre debout bien qu'il était certain de s'être au minimum foulé la cheville droite en tombant dessus. Il vit alors qu'un autre mangemort était arrivé dans l'allée et qu'il se dirigeait vers lui. Il se fondit alors un peu plus dans les ombres et quand le soldat de Voldy ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas de lui et sorti de l'ombre et il pointa sa baguette entre les deux yeux. Certes il était naze, mais s'il le fallait il continuerait de se battre.

Seulement quand le mot « Angelus » franchit de derrière le masque du mangemort, le jeune homme se permit un soupir soulagé en abaissant lentement sa baguette.

Baltasar, salua t il alors d'une voix pâteuse en s'appuyant contre le mur derrière lui, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait pour refreiner un vertige. Cependant l'homme en avait décidé tout autrement et l'attrapa doucement par la taille pour l'aider à s'asseoir par terre, avant d'ôter son masque de mangemort.

HP/LM

Lucius contempla le jeune homme qui était assis devant lui. Sa respiration était un peu sifflante et il appuyait tant bien que mal sur son ventre avec ses mains tout en grimaçant légèrement de douleur.

Laisse- moi voir, proposa le blond en prenant les petites mains d'Harry dans les siennes, notant au passage quelles étaient recouvertes de sang.

Il souleva alors légèrement le t-shirt de sur la plaie et dû retenir une exclamation de stupeur devant l'état du ventre du brun. Trois grosses et profondes balafres traversaient l'abdomen du plus jeune sur 15 bon centimètres. Les plaies suintaient le sang abondamment, s'il ne faisait rien le griffondor mourrait dans peu de peu, Il avait déjà perdu trop de sang au vue des frisons qui le faisait légèrement trembler.

Harry, il va falloir que j'appuie fortement sur tes plaies avec un morceau de tissus pour limiter l'hémorragie. Ça risque de te faire mal mais je veux que tu restes conscient ok ?

Hum, grogna le garçon en serrant les dents.

Ok, alors j'y vais.

Lucius conjura une bande de tissus dont il pressa un large morceau sur les plaies avant d'entourer le reste très serré autour de la taille du garçon qui ne pipait mot.

C'est du bricolage mais ça suffira jusqu'à ce que les aurors te trouvent, ils ne devraient plus tarder maintenant, expliqua Lucius en terminant d'attacher le bandage.

En effet on pouvait dors et déjà entendre des bruits de batailles reprendre pas très loin d'eux signe que les aurors avaient dû arriver en renforts. Lucius leva alors les yeux vers son jeune correspondant et vit que celui-ci luttait pour rester éveiller malgré la douleur et que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Cette vision l'attendit autant qu'elle lui sera le cœur, bizarrement.

Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi Lucius essuyait d'un geste tendre les larmes sur les joues pâles du garçon avant de l'embrasser doucement sur la bouche.

Des cracs de transplannage se firent entendre au loin et le blond relâcha le jeune griffondor qui le regardait d'un air complètement perdu.

Faut que j'y aille, expliqua simplement Lucius, j'ai enfermé Peter dans ce bocal, il est incassable, donnes le à Dumbledore il saura quoi en faire. Et restes conscient jusqu'à ce qu'ils te trouvent ok ? A plus tard petit ange.

Et avec une dernière caresse sur la joue du plus jeune le patriarche des Malefoy transplanna.

HP/LM

L'auror Tonks était une jeune femme pleine de vie mais aussi très maladroite, du moins quand elle n'était pas sur le terrain car alors elle devenait redoutable. Elle était accessoirement métamorphomage, c'est-à-dire qu'elle avait la possibilité de changer d'apparence à volonté sans utiliser aucune potion, et aussi la cousine de Sirius Black. De plus elle appartenait à l'Ordre du Phénix.

Quand Dumbledore l'avait appelé en renfort pour l'attaque de Pré-au-lard elle s'était douté qu'ils n'auraient pas à se battre très longtemps avant que les mangemorts, ses fils de chien, ne transplannent. L'alerte avait mis du temps à venir et ils en avaient sûrement profité pour mettre assez de saccage à leur goût. Effectivement, une fois les renforts sur place, les combats ne durèrent pas plus de cinq minutes avant que tous les mangemorts ne transplannent, pas un seul n'ayant pu être arrêté vivants par les aurors et les professeur venus aidé.

Tonks avançait donc maintenant parmi les débris et les ruelles pour tâcher de retrouver des survivants qui n'auraient pas encore pu rejoindre le centre du village ; lieu de rassemblement où étaient triés les élèves des habitants, les premiers étaient alors renvoyés à l'école tandis que les adultes habitant Pré-au-lars fournissaient leurs témoignages sur l'attaque soudaine des mangemorts.

°Le point positif de toute cette histoire c'est que Fudge va devoir revoir ses positions maintenant. Le bâtard°

La jeune femme parcourait donc les rues depuis un petit quart d'heure quand elle aperçu au coin d'une ruelle des gravas, alors qu'aucun bâtiment n'avaient censément explosé dans ce coin là. Seul le salon de thé une centaine de mètres plus loin avait été réduit en cendres. L'auror sorti donc sa baguette pour plus de sureté et s'avança dans la ruelle. La vison qu'elle eut alors la choqua.

Un mangemort était étalé de tout son long face contre le sol, visiblement bien assomé et à quelques pas de lui gisait le corps d'un adolescent.

Nymphadora se précipita vers l'ado, lançant rapidement un sort d'étourdissement sur les mangemort au cas où il ferait semblant d'être inconscient pour la surprendre ensuite par derrière, et s'agenouilla devant l'élève de Poudlard.

Celui-ci avait les vêtements gorgés de sang et pourtant il tenait toujours sa baguette dans sa main. L'auror passa son regard de l'ado au mangemort, puis du mangemort à l'adolescent et en vient à la conclusion que c'était ce gosse, qui ne semblait pas avoir plus de treize ou quatorze ans grand maximum qui l'avait battu. Elle secoua alors doucement le garçon par l'épaule pour tenter de le réveiller, mais celui-ci ne réagit pas, seul un bocal en verre glissa de sur ses genoux vers le sol et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Tonks qui le souleva à hauteur de ses yeux.

Dedant se tenait un rat, visiblement endormi. Mais ne l'examinant mieux la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges (pour le moment) vit qu'il avait une patte en argent.

Pettigrow ! souffla t elle alors choqué, ses cheveux passant par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Mais alors, le gamin…

Prit par une intuition soudaine elle dégagea les mèches de cheveux ébènes du visage de l'adolescent inconscient et ses yeux tombèrent sur la fameuse cicatrice sur son front.

OH Seigneur ! souffla t elle avant d'envoyer un patronus en direction de Dumbledore lui indiquant la position où elle se trouvait et l'urgence de venir.

HP/LM

La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut un plafond blanc immaculé et immédiatement il se fit la réflexion qu'il était à l'infirmerie, encore.

°Décidément faut que je lui demande un abonnement à Pomfresh° songea t il alors qu'il tentait de se redresser.

Mauvaise idée, il le sut immédiatement quand une vague de douleur le submergea au mouvement, le faisant grincer des dents et attirant irrémédiablement l'attention des gens qui étaient autour sur lui.

Madame Pomfresh, je crois qu'il est réveillé ! s'exclama une voix à sa droite.

Magnifique observation Ronald, t'as trouvé ça tout seul, grogna t il alors en réponse d'une voix rauque.

A peine avait il fini sa phrase qu'il se senti pris dans une étreinte de fer.

°Oh ouais. Neville. C'est vrai qu'il est costaud lui maintenant°.

Deux mangemorts ! Deux mangemorts ! Plus jamais je te laisse aller à la poste tout seul, voilà ce qui t'arrives : D.E.U.X. M.A.N.G.E.M.O.R.T.S.

Harry ne put retenir un petit rire devant le ton mélodramatique de son ami. Re-mauvaise idée lui expliqua son abdomen alors qu'il dû se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un cri de souffrance.

Ce n'est pas très judicieux pour vous de le faire rire en ce moment monsieur Longdubat, expliqua alors la voix de Pomfresh qui apparu presque immédiatement dans le champ de vision de son patient une fois que Neville l'eut lâché. Comment vous sentez vous Harry ?

Comme après être passé sous un bulldozer reconnu le brun et l'infirmière lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui tendre une potion qu'il avala sans rechigner.

Vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur, expliqua l'infirmière en lui tendant au fur et à mesure des fioles qu'il avalait sans même protester une seconde sur leur goût ignoble. Quatre jours de coma ce n'est pas rien. Bon réflexe que vous avez eut de mettre cette bande autour de votre taille, autrement vous étiez mort. Vous allez être sujet à des vertiges pendant encore quelques jours, malgré la potion de régénération sanguine que je vous donne depuis votre arrivée, même si maintenant que vous êtes conscient on va pouvoir s'en passer. Seulement priver de quiddich pendant au moins un mois Monsieur Potter, suis-je claire ?

Très. De toutes façons, je ne me vois pas jouer avec le ventre en compote.

Bon état d'esprit Harry. Bien, reposez vous un moment. Quand vous vous serez réveillez, vous mangerez un morceau et ensuite vous pourrez y aller, doucement. Le directeur voudra vous voir dans son bureau, je vous laisserai le mot de passe sur votre plateau.

D'accord. Merci Madame Pomfresh.

De rien, je commence à avoir l'habitude de vous soigner tout de même ! plaisanta l'infirmière avant de s'éloigner. Pas plus de cinq minutes en tout, rajouta t elle a l'intension de Neville, Ron et Hermione qui avaient guetté le réveil de leur ami.

Comment tu te sens en vrai frangin ? demanda alors Neville en s'asseyant aux côtés de son ami, coupant l'herbe sous le pied des deux idiots. Ils avaient ignorés Harry pendant un trimestre plus tout l'été, ils n'étaient pas aux pièces.

Vaseux, reconnu le brun en fermant doucement les yeux. J'ai mal au bide, ce salaud de rat m'as pas loupé… Merde ! Dumby a eut le bocal ? demanda t il soudain en rouvrant les yeux.

Ouais, t'inquiètes, de même qu'il ont eut Goyle Senior.

Hein ?

L'autre mangemort que t'as assommé, précisa Neville avec un petit sourire en coin.

Hum, pas étonnant qu'il ait été si facile à stupéfier alors, s'il est comme son fils, répliqua t il en refermant ses paupières qui décidément étaient bien lourdes.

Ouais, allez dors la marmotte, on se voit plus tard. Lui souffla Neville en l'embrassant sur la joue.

°Il me semble bien qu'il y a eut un truc dans ce genre dont je devrai me rappeler° fut la dernière pensée cohérente du jeune homme avant de plongé dans le sommeil.

* * *

**(1)** j'avoue avoir fortement eu l'envie de couper là mais bon ça aurait été vraiment sadique pour le coup… donc je n'ai pas été aussi vache

* * *

**Et voilà, un petit chapitrounet de plus. Bon j'avoue je l'ai coupé en deux, il devenait vraiment top long (16 pages rien que pour cette partie rendez vous compte)**

**Donc il y aura une suite à ce chapitre du « passé » dans pas longtemps. Je sais pas encore si ce sera le numéro 15 ou bien le 17 étant donné que j'ai deux chapitre du « présent » qui se suivent à intercaler aussi. **

**Bref on verra. **

**Une chose de sûre, dans la seconde partie de ce chapitre 14 Harry réagirait (enfin) au fait que Lucius l'ait embrassé et ça amènera pas mal de changements dans leur relation … **

**Voilà, une petite rewiew pour encourager l'auteure ? **

**Bisous clair de lune **

**Ps : je repars en Irlande demain (et oui the work is coming back) donc je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine update, la plus rapide possible of cours ! Normalement mon contrat se fini en juin, mais bon j'aurai assez à un ordi d'ici là. **

**A tchao ! **


	15. Everybody's falls

**Et oui c'est encore moi. Je vous l'avais dis que je trouverai un ordi bientôt lol. En fait je profite d'une journée de congé pour squatter le cyber café le plus proche et vous envoyer ce nouveau chapitre d'amour et d'eau fraiche. Bon d'accord, on s'en fou de ma vie, passons directement à la suite **

**Bonne lecture **

**Clair de lune

* * *

**

Titre : D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM (dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres **on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !**

Rating : M

Disclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiews

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16

* * *

**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés (ça se sera pour la fin donc)

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malefoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux d'Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(Je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédant_ ( dans le passé) : lors du mois de Novembre de sa 5e année, Harry et Cie sortent à Pré-au-lard. Seulement Voldemort profite de cette occasion inespéré pour envoyer ses mangemorts et ravagé le village. Le jeune Survivant réussit pourtant, alors qu'il est isolé, à assommé un mangemort qui passait devant lui avant de se battre en duel avec Pettigrow. Pendant que des élèves qu'Harry à aidé donne l'alerte à Poudlard, Lucius dans sa tenue de mangemort cherche son fils et son correspondant pour voir s'ils vont bien. Il aperçoit alors Draco aidé une jeune fille de serdaigle, puis il trouve Harry en plein duel contre le Traitre qui avait vendu ses parents à Voldemort. Il assomme le rat alors qu'Harry a volé dans un mur et l'enferme sous sa forme animagus dans un bocal incassable. Lucius soigne alors comme il peu Harry avant de l'embrasser au grand choc de celui-ci. Enfin les secours arrivent et Lucius repart. Harry se réveille alors à l'infirmerie de Poudlard quatre jours plus tard mais il est tellement fatigué qu'il se rendort avant de se rappeler en détail de ce qui s'est passé à Pré-au-lard.

* * *

Et maintenant la suite…

* * *

Rappel blabla paroles

°Blabla° pensées

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche **

**_AVERTISSEMENT CE CHAPITRE A LIEU DURANT LA 5EME ANNEE D'HARRY DONC DANS LE PASSE !!! _**

**Chapitre 15 : Everybody fall's. **

D'une démarche lente mais tout de même assurée, Harry se rendit dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard quand le soir fut venu. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui désigna le vieil homme et écouta ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

Dumbledore le félicita pour ses réflexes lors de l'attaque, ayant appris de la bouche des jeunes poussoufles que c'était lui qui les avaient envoyés au château chercher les secours, ainsi que pour son combat contre Pettigrow. Il avait en effet tout de suite compris qui était le rat dans le bocal et avait alors fait part de toute l'histoire à la juge magique Amélia Bones. Celle-ci avait d'abord été surprise et avait demandé des preuves au vieil homme de ce qu'il avançait. Quand le directeur de Poudlard rendit sa forme originel au rat, sous la surveillance des aurors bien sûr, la juge ne put que constater en personne que Peter Pettigrow était bel et bien vivant et un mangemort (vu qu'il portait encore la tenue qu'il avait pendant l'attaque). Amélia Bones ordonna alors la réouverture du dossier Sirius Black et son parrain était actuellement au Ministère en compagnie de la juge et de la cours de justice magique pour refaire le procès qu'il aurait dû avoir quatorze ans plus tôt.

D'autre part, le ministre Fudge avait dû reconnaître le fait que Voldemort était bel et bien revenu à la vie suite à cette attaque massive de Pré-au-lard et avait demandé à la population de ne pas s'affoler. Cependant en raison de la campagne de dénigrement qu'il avait lancé pendant l'été pour faire perdre tout crédit au Survivant et à Albus Dumbledore, une grande majorité de la population demandait son renvoi et la prise de fonction d'un ministre compétent à sa place.

Bref, dans l'ensemble les nouvelles étaient bonnes. Si bonnes que le directeur ne prit même pas la peine de faire raconter au jeune brun ce qui s'était passé de son point de vue à Pré-au-lard et le laissa à la place regagner son dortoir et aller se coucher.

Il y a cours demain, avait il ajouté avec son sourire made in papy gâteau.

Le jeune Elu avait juste levé un sourcil septique devant cette excuse pour le faire sortir du bureau directorial, mais n'avait pas protesté pour autant.

Et maintenant il était là dans les couloirs, marchant tranquillement pour rejoindre la tour de griffondor sans aucune motivation. Une main constamment en appuis sur son ventre douloureux, il ne pouvait retenir une grimace de temps à autre quand l'une de ses cicatrices encore toutes fraîches tiraillait à cause d'une foulée trop longue ou trop rapide.

Depuis son intervention lors de l'attaque de Pré-au-lard et surtout depuis son séjour à l'infirmerie et sa sortie de l'antre du Dragon Pomfresh, Ron et Hermione ne l'avaient plus lâché d'une semelle. La jeune fille brune ne cessait de répéter à quel point elle avait été inquiète tandis que Ron lui louait son courage d'avoir combattu seul face aux mangemorts.

°Comme si j'avais eu le choix de toutes manières! « Oh non messieurs les mangemorts j'ai pas envie de me battre aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez repasser la semaine prochaine s'il vous plait ? Je serai en meilleur forme promis ! » Pfff ! N'importe quoi !°

Mais surtout, profitant de ce moment de calme et de solitude, Harry, contrairement à son directeur et mentor, repassait en boucle ce qui s'était passé pendant l'après-midi du 15 Novembre, certain de passé à côté d'un détail essentiel. Il avait en effet la désagréable impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important, voire de primordial, et c'est pourquoi il tournait et retournait ses souvenirs dans sa tête : sa séparation d'avec Neville pour se rendre à la poste, l'arrivée des mangemorts, le premier mangemort qu'il avait stupéfié, puis l'arriver de Pettigrow, leur combat, l'arrivée de Lucius qui l'avait alors soigné et….

Harry stoppa net en plein milieu du couloir. Il venait subitement de se rappeler ce que son esprit avait éludé durant les dernières heures…

HP/LM

Assis dans son bureau, Lucius réfléchissait. En réalité cela faisait depuis presque une semaine qu'il réfléchissait, cinq longs jours, depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-lard. Il n'avait cessé de passer et passer dans sa tête les évènements. Il savait grâce à Dumbledore qu'il n'y avait eut aucun mort, un miracle, et donc qu'Harry était vivant.

Harry, là était le nœud des ses problèmes.

Il était irrémédiablement tombé sous le charme du petit brun, il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Merlin il l'avait même embrassé ! Chastement certes, mais les Malefoy savaient tout de même toujours garder leurs sentiments sous contrôle, ça faisait parti de leur éducation. Si Lucius avait dû écouter entièrement son cœur et non pas son esprit cet après-midi là, nul doute qu'il n'aurait pas juste « «embrassé doucement » le jeune griffondor, il lui aurait, excusez l'expression, roulé la pelle du siècle.

Un autre problème qui se posait à la conscience de Lucius était l'âge d'Harry. Il avait beau être un jeune homme on ne peut plus mature, il n'avait tout de même que 15 ans, n'avait jamais eu de petit(e)s ami(e)s, tout du moins pas dans les murs de Poudlard, avait l'âge de son fils Draco et était d'ailleurs ami avec ce dernier. Et Lucius n'avait aucune idée des sentiments que le jeune homme avait à son égard, pour peu qu'il en ait.

Bref, le bras droit de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était dans la merde…

HP/LM

Albus Dumbledore se trouvait en cette soirée du 23 Novembre, bien embêté. Cet idiot de Corneillus squattait sans gène son bureau depuis presque une demi-heure et n'avait pas l'air d'être prêt à quitter la place de sitôt. Surtout qu'il était accompagné de sa secrétaire d'état, une femme au visage de batracien nommée Doloress Ombrage. Le Ministre avait en effet décidé de « réagir » et pour cela il ordonnait une enquête du corps enseignants de Poudlard et aussi de ses méthodes d'enseignement pour être certain que « ces pauvres étudiants seraient aptes à se défendre dans un monde en guerre ». Comme si c'était le moment de s'occuper de l'éducation des jeunes sorciers plutôt que de sécuriser les lieux publics ou autres !

Mais, plus que le crétinisme congénital dont semblait décidemment bien atteint ce cher Ministre de la Magie Anglaise, le problème d'Albus venait du fait qu'il devait normalement rencontrer son espion, qui devait lui fournir des documents importants, dans moins d'une heure et qu'il sentait bien que Corneillus serait TOUJOURS là à ce moment là.

Le vénérable sorcier devait donc mandater quelqu'un d'autre pour rencontrer son espion au milieu de la forêt interdite, mais il ne savait pas QUI choisir.

Il n'avait pas une confiance totale envers tout son corps enseignant, après tout tous n'appartenaient pas à l'Ordre du Phénix. Et même les deux membres étant sur place n'étaient pas dans des positions idéales vis-à-vis de rencontrer un espion. Il y avait dans les deux cas un gros risque à organiser une rencontre Espion-Minerva Mac Gonagal ou Espion-Sévérus Rogue.

Initialement le directeur de Poudlard aurait préféré que personne d'autre que lui ne sache le statu d'espion de son espion. Il avait confiance en Minerva mais l'animagus chat était incapable de fermer son esprit aux intrusions extérieures et en plus, étant une de ses amis de longues dates ainsi que la sous directrice de Poudlard, elle serait une cible évidente en cas d'attaque du château par les mangemorts pou lui soutirer des renseignements.

Sévérus, lui, n'encourrait pas le risque qu'on lise dans ses pensées vu qu'il était un maître d'occulomencie et de légimencie. Seulement ,il était lui-même un espion à la solde de Dumby et Co chez Voldy et Cie et la politique, sage, du chef de L'Ordre du phénix était que ses divers espions ne sachent rien les uns des autres afin de ne pas se compromettre par des abus de confiance, des attitudes louches entre eux au yeux des vrais mangemort et aussi dans le cas ou il y avait des espions étant des agents doubles ou triples, se faisant passer pour des espions travaillant pour la Lumière dans le Camp Noir alors qu'ils étaient en réalité des espion du camp de Voldemort sous couverture.

Bref Albus ne savait que faire et le temps le pressait. D'autant plus qu'il n'aurait pas le loisir de prévenir Lucius du changement de dernière minute, il fallait donc qu'il choisisse quelqu'un en qui lui-même avait confiance et aussi et surtout que le patriarche des Malefoy identifierait de suite comme clairement lumineux….

La réponse sauta alors immédiatement aux yeux et à l'esprit du vieux fou. Quelle personne était à la plus digne de sa confiance, clairement du côté lumineux pour que Lucius l'identifie comme tel sans prendre le risque de montrer quelqu'un de l'Ordre au cas ou Lucius ne joue pas franc ou qu'il ait été suivit, et qui serait assez habile pour sortir du château et s'aventurer dans la Forêt sans se faire voir et/ou être effrayé par les lieux ? Qui mieux qu'Harry Potter pour remplir cette tâche ? D'autant plus que le garçon avait prouvé récemment qu'il était on ne peut plus capable de se défendre face à deux mangemorts donc aucun risque pour sa sécurité en l'envoyant vers Lucius !

L'idée était tellement tordue qu'elle en était parfaite. Discrètement, le vieux sorcier prit un morceau de parchemin et nota quelques instructions dessus avant de le faire disparaitre d'un vague mouvement de la main, au nez et à la barbe de Fudge et Ombrage qui ne se rendirent compte de rien.

HP/LM

Harry sursauta lorsqu'un léger crac raisonna tout près de lui alors qu'il était en train de recopier les cours qu'il avait manqué la semaine d'avant et qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rattraper jusqu'alors. Le jeune homme remarqua alors qu'un morceau de parchemin d'une couleur violette pâle était apparu en plein milieu de son livre. Curieux il brisa le sceau de cire qui le cachetait et lu alors la rapide note de Dumbledore, avant de se lever prétendant aller se coucher et regagner son dortoir. Il entendit rapidement après lui ses autres camarades monter se coucher alors que, assis en tailleur sur son lit et enveloppé dans sa cape d'invisibilité, il attendait patiemment que ces derniers s'endorment. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente patiente, le griffondor se leva de son lit, tira les rideau de son baldaquin, prenant le soin de les remettre en place une fois sorti pour n'amener aucun doute, avant de sortir du dortoir, puis de la tour et du château. Il marcha d'un bon pas jusqu'à l'endroit de reconnaissance que lui avait indiqué Dumbledore et s'assis tranquillement sur une souche, à l'abri du couvert des arbres, guettant silencieusement et attentivement l'arrivée de cet espion de Dumbledore dont il ignorait l'identité.

A 23 heures pile, une silhouette recouverte d'une cape s'avança dans la clairière en regardant attentivement autour d'elle dans l'expectative, vaine, de voir son contact, à savoir le directeur de Poudlard.

L'espion ne se formalisa pas de cette absence a priori et dit d'une voix claire qu'Harry reconnue sans aucune difficulté.

Les oiseaux tropicaux sont bleus et jaunes…

Et au lieu de répondre « et le ciel qui les accueille est rouge » comme lui avait indiqué Dumby dans sa note, Harry ôta sa cape, toujours sous le couvert des arbres, caché à la vue de l'espion et dit simplement :

Te fatigues pas avec les oiseaux … …_Baltasar_.

A suivre….

* * *

Non je blague, pas envie de me faire trucider par mes lecteurs adorés chéris (ça rattrape ?lol)

* * *

HP/LM

Lucius sursauta quelque peu avant de se tourner vers le propriétaire de cette voix qui s'était relevé de son siège et était nonchalamment appuyé contre le tronc d'un hêtre certainement centenaire.

Angélus, souffla t il d'une voix surprise alors que son cœur battait anormalement vite. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ordre de Dumbledore, il est coincé en ce moment dans son bureau avec Fudge et m'envoie faire les commissions pour lui.

Il sait qu'on se parle ? demanda Lucius suspicieux que l'homme ait choisi Harry entre tous pour venir ici alors qu'il était encore élève et vu la position de son corps contre l'arbre, encore en convalescence à la suite de l'attaque de la semaine d'avant à Pré-au-lard.

J'en doute. Mais il ne pouvait envoyer personne d'autre visiblement, répondit l'adolescent en haussant légèrement les épaules. Moins tu en sais sur les autres membres de sa petite bande, moins il y a de risque de fuites je suppose… et vice versa. Et puis clairement, quel est l'idiot qui soupçonnerait que je puisse vouloir en fait donner les infos à Voldemort ?

Oui, vu comme ça. Sourit patiemment Lucius. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

On fait aller, répondit évasivement le plus jeune mais le blond pu clairement le voir détourner les yeux suite au rappel de cette journée particulière. Et toi-même ?

Pareil. Bon… eh bien je suppose que tu veux les infos pour lesquelles on t'a envoyé ici ?

Ça pourrait être bien oui.

En fait il n'y a rien à retenir, d'oral je veux dire. Juste ceci à remettre en main propre au directeur, précisa l'homme en sortant une pochette en cuir contenant visiblement différents parchemins de sous sa cape.

Il la tendit à Harry qui se rapprocha pour venir la prendre avec un « merci » discret.

Lucius observa comment le garçon réduisait la pochette d'un coup de baguette avant de la glisser dans l'une de ses poches, avant de relever la tête vers lui. Clairement maintenant il n'y avait plus rien à dire concernant la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais un autre sujet flottait entre les deux protagonistes qui n'osaient pas ouvrir la bouche pour en parler. Finalement au bout d'une minute de silence pesant qui sembla durer un siècle, Lucius prit l'hypogryff par les serres et fit signe à l'adolescent de s'asseoir sur une souche proche tandis que lui-même s'asseyait en face de lui.

Il nota la légère hésitation du griffondor avant qu'il ne s'assoit sur la souche d'arbre qu'il avait désertée quelques minutes plus tôt. Lucius invoqua alors une bulle d'isolement autour d'eux, rendant leur conversation complètement privée avant de se lancer sous le regard attentif du plus jeune.

Hum… Je suppose qu'il faut qu'on reparle de ce qui s'est passé lors de notre dernière rencontre…

Pas la peine, le coupa Harry à sa grande surprise. Nous savons tous les deux _ce_ qu'il s'est passé, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est plutôt _pourquoi_ ça s'est passé.

Eh bien vois tu …

Une réponse claire et directe de préférence, précisa alors le brun avec un détachement affiché même si Lucius se doutait qu'intérieurement il n'est pas aussi nonchalant qu'il le laissait voir.

°Preuve s'il t'en faut une qu'il la maîtrise son occulomencie°

Tu me plais, annonça t il alors franchement et il vit le griffon tiquer légèrement.

Pardon ? demanda alors Harry d'une voix basse, qui montrait qu'il doutait d'avoir bien saisi la phrase de Lucius.

Tu me plais, répéta Lucius. Ne me demande pas depuis combien de temps ou comment ça s'est fait, c'est arrivé voilà tout. Je crois honnêtement que je m'en doutai un peu depuis quelque temps mais que je n'osai pas me l'avouer à moi-même. Mais quand je t'ai vu blessé l'autre jour, ça m'a clairement sauté en pleine face.

Trop bizarre, commenta le brun en le regardant les yeux mis clos, comme s'il le jaugeait du regard dans le même temps.

A qui le dis tu ?

Je me le demande en effet… Non en fait je m'en fou complètement. Pourquoi ?

Comment ? demanda l'espion qui n'avait rien suivi du raisonnement du griffondor pour lui pondre un discours pareil

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi je veux dire ? Tu es marié, as un enfant et je ne suis qu'un gosse de quinze ans … Merlin ton propre fils compte parmi mes meilleurs amis ! Alors pourquoi bordel, expliques-moi pourquoi MOI je te plais à TOI entre tous ?

Je ne sais pas… commença Lucius et Harry éclata d'un rire presque hystérique.

Tu ne sais pas ? **Tu ne sais pas ?** Ça s'est la meilleure Baltasar ! Merde si toi tu ne sais pas comment diable veux-tu que j'y comprenne quoi que ce soit moi hein ? Tu veux bien me le dire ça ou tu sais pas non plus ? Comment un homme influant comme toi, marié à une jeune femme à priori charmante peux ressentir quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis d'un banal gamin…

Tu es loin d'être banal Harry, tu es la personne la plus gentille, intelligente et courageuse que je connaisse, corrigea Lucius qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter non pas de la réaction d'Harry vis-à-vis de ses sentiments à son égard, il s'en était malgré tout douté, mais à la véritable crise de nerfs qui profilait à l'horizon chez le jeune homme.

Harry grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait fortement à « Ouais, ouais le Sauveur du Monde sorcier et patati et patata » tout en mettant son visage entre ses mains.

Harry… tenta Lucius d'une voix apaisante. Harry regardes moi s'il te plait…

Le garçon aux yeux verts montra le bout de son nez et le blond entreprit de le calmer.

Je ne te demande pas de comprendre ni même d'accepter ce que je viens de te dire. Moi-même j'ai eu du mal et je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'avoir tout compris. Mais je te devais une explication pour mon acte de l'autre fois, toi tu ne me doit absolument rien. Compris ?

Hum…

De nouveau un silence s'étira entre eux, plus long cette fois. Le griffondor semblait analyser les informations que lui avait apportées l'ex-mangemort, visiblement perplexe sur ce qu'il devait en faire : que croire ? Que penser ? Comment agir ? Toutes ces questions tournaient visiblement dans sa tête.

Finalement au bout d'un quart d'heure de réflexions silencieuse, le plus jeune cassa le silence omniprésent de la clairière.

Ce ne paraît pas exacte, dit il d'une voix douce et encore songeuse. Cette affinité que nous avons développée cet été je veux dire… d'abord nous nous écrivons régulièrement alors que nous sommes dans des camps ennemis et que nous n'avons a priori rien en commun, puis maintenant ça. Je ne sais pas quoi penser Lucius, vraiment pas. Je ne t'en veux pas, bien sûr, on ne contrôle pas ses sentiments et moi-même je t'aime bien mais… Comment a-t-on pu en seulement deux mois casser toutes les règles préétablies entre nous, bouleverser à ce point l'équilibre ? Je veux dire… On était censé se vouer une haine farouche et indéfectible et… je ne sais pas si c'est drôle ou juste pathétique… Tu te rends compte que tu es la seule personne que je connaisse qui m'ait jamais placé sur un pied d'égalité avec elle, sans a priori, sans aucune vision stupide due à cet abruti de Face de Serpent, même mes amis ne le font pas. Etre « juste Harry » c'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu et tu es le seul, toi, Lucius Malefoy, mangemort, bras droit de mon ennemi mortel, a avoir agit comme ça avec moi. C'est vraiment pathétique… manquerai plus qu'on se la joue Roméo et Juliette et ce sera le pompon…. Oh mais attend ? On se la joue Roméo et Juliette suis-je bête ! fini le garçon sarcastique avant de pousser un profond soupir mettant son menton dans ses mains.

Harry…

Tu comptes pour moi Lucius, vraiment. Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi ou comment exactement, tu comptes pour moi. Alors juste, s'il te plait, ne me blesses pas, expliqua doucement le griffondor en plongeant son regard dans celui de son aîné.

Et en signe d'accord, Lucius inclina la tête…

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Ouf ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le mal que j'ai eu à l'écrire et même maintenant je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce que ça donne au final. Mais bon je vais pas le refaire indéfiniment, pas que ça me dérangerait mais sinon je vous le mettrais jamais en ligne, donc on va se contenté de ça à présent. **

**Les deux prochains chapitres se passeront dans le présent, soit durant la septième année d'Harry. **

**A bientôt pour une nouvelle update **

**Clair de lune **


	16. Vancances de noël

**Et ****oui, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bel et bien le nouveau chapitre d'Amour et d'eau fraiche en deux jours, y'a pas à dire je vous gâte ****lol****. En fait je préfère vous le mettre maintenant (ainsi que le suivant) qu'ils sont finis et que j'ai la possibilité d'avoir de nouveau accès à internet plutôt que d'attendre je ne sais quelle autre occasion dans j'ignore combien de temps. Estimez vous donc chanceux, je vous livre les chapitre 16 et 17 cet après-midi.**

**Bonne lecture, **

**Clair de Lune

* * *

**

Titre : D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM (dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres **on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !**

Rating : M

Disclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiews

**D'après un défi ****de Ayumi16**

* * *

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés (ça se sera pour la fin donc)

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malefoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux d'Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(Je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

_

* * *

Résumé du chapitre précédant_: Après avoir réussi à forcer Dumbledore à témoigner à son procès Lucius est finalement acquitté et libre de ses mouvements. C'est avec un grand bonheur qu'il fait part de la nouvelle à son époux et à son fils, malgré que ce dernier ne lui ré-adresse toujours pas la parole. Toutefois, comme un bonheur ne peut forcément arriver sans sa contre parti douloureuse, la Gazette du Sorcier s'empare de la nouvelle et la raconte d'une telle manière que l'innocence de Lucius passe au dernier plan devant les soupçons, encore et toujours, d'une maltraitance quelconque de sa part sur Harry associé pour une fois à l'idée qu'il serait peut être responsable également du meurtre de son ex-femme, parvenu un an au par-avant…

* * *

Et maintenant la suite….

* * *

Rappel: blabla paroles

°Blabla° pensées

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 1****6 : ****Vacances de noël, fol espoir de paix…**

Libre. Libre! J'en reviens pas que ce fumier soit libre! explosa Ron alors qu'il se trouvait avec sa petite amie dans la Salle sur Demande du septième étage en train de brasser un énième chaudron de potion de renversement.

Ron, on ne peut pas mettre les gens en prison pour des crimes qu'ils n'ont pas commis, tenta calmement Hermione. Or si le professeur Dumbledore affirme sous Véritasérum que Lucius Malefoy à travaillé dans notre camps pendant la guerre alors c'est que c'est vrai, que ça nous plaise ou non.

Oui mais comme même, c'est de Malefoy qu'on cause là. Le type qui a forcé notre meilleur ami à l'épouser! Comment peux-tu être aussi calme en sachant qu'il est libre? Personnellement ça me dépasse.

Je reste calme parce qu'il faut bien que l'un de nous le soit en ce moment Ron, parce qu'il faut bien que l'un de nous soit assez concentré pour faire la potion. Je ne tiens pas à empoisonner mon meilleur ami et aux dernières nouvelles toi non plus, alors si tu pouvais cesser de t'agiter de la sorte…

Hum… Mais n'empêche t'as bien lu l'article de la Gazette non? J'avais complètement zappé que Narcissia Malefoy était morte l'an dernier. T'imagines une seconde si ce que dit le journal est vrai? Et si c'était Malefoy qui avait tué sa femme? Après tout d'après Harry ça fait deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient avec la fouine sénior. T'imagines une minute, si ça se trouve, c'est parce qu'elle les a surpris ensemble qu'elle est morte. A tout les coups elle a vu clair dans le jeu de son bonhomme, elle vivait avec depuis bien longtemps après tout. Et puis c'est une mère. Elle a dû être dégoûtée du fait que son mari …. _**C**__**ouche**_ avec un môme qu'avait l'âge de leur fils. Alors le vieux Lucius l'a éliminé. Ça se tient non?

Oui ça se tient Ron. Un peu trop bien si tu veux mon avis.

Ce qui veut dire?

Qu'on a pas tous les éléments en main pour juger… mais que si ce que tu dis est vrai alors il faut vraiment qu'on sorte Harry de ce bourbier. Si ce malade a été assez dingue pour tuer sa femme parce qu'elle avait lu dans son jeu pervers, imagines ce qu'il adviendra d'Harry si jamais un jour il tombe **vraiment** amoureux de quelqu'un de bien…

HP/LM

Malgré lui, Neville était très amusé de l'attitude de son frère quand il n'y avait personne aux alentours et qu'il agissait donc normalement. Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre de son époux lui apprenant sa liberté, le brun semblait littéralement vivre sur un petit nuage, il était constamment dans la lune et surtout de bonne, très bonne humeur. Même l'article offusquant de la Gazette n'avait pas réussit à le mettre en rogne, ce qui n'était pas peu dire!!!

Cela amusait Neville autant que ça le rassurait. Car, même s'il savait que si Harry lui disait qu'il était heureux c'est que c'était le cas, il n'empêche que le passé de Lucius Malefoy avait été très trouble et que le jeune griffondor n'avait pu s'empêcher de craindre la réaction de son frère de cœur si jamais son mari s'avérait être condamné à la prison, ou pire au baiser du détraqueur. Nul doute qu'Harry ne s'en serait jamais remis, or Neville voulait que son ami soit heureux. Après la vie de merdre qu'il avait enduré depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il le méritait vraiment ce bonheur. Or, visiblement, Lucius Malefoy semblait parfaitement lui donner.

Les vacances de noël commençaient dans quinze petits jours par ailleurs et cette année, aucun des deux amis ne s'étaient inscrit pour rester au château comme les années précédentes.

Neville allait aménager son propre appartement, il se l'était acheté durant la fin du mois d'août, arguant qu'il ne pouvait pas rester chez sa grand-mère toute sa vie; même s'il passerait les fêtes avec la vieille dame tout de même. Harry lui avait d'ailleurs proposé son aide dès qu'il avait appris les projets de son ami et le fan de botanique lui avait juré l'appeler s'il avait besoin d'une aide quelconque.

Harry, de son côté, rentrait chez son mari pour les fêtes et d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre en parlant avec Draco, ce dernier irait chez Blaise toute la première semaine des vacances. Il y avait visiblement toujours un froid entre les deux Malefoy mais le Survivant avait décidé de ne pas s'en mêler: il aimait son mari mais il était aussi l'ami de Draco et ne tenait pas à prendre une position quelconque dans un conflit dont il ignorait même le sujet.

Neville avait donc taquiné son meilleur ami sur le fait qu'il allait passer la moitié de ses vacances en amoureux, ce à quoi le jeune homme avait répliqué qu'il ne serait pas lui-même étonné si Luna passait voir «l'avancement des travaux» chez Neville. Les deux griffondors s'étaient alors regardé sérieusement pendant une minute avant d'exploser de rire.

Il n'empêche que l'un comme l'autre des garçons avaient hâte que les vacances commencent…

HP/LM

Monsieur Potter, vous restez à la fin de l'heure, informa le professeur Mac Gonagal au début de son cours niveau ASPIC de métamorphose et le jeune homme se contenta d'hocher vaguement de la tête tout en prenant place à côté d'Hermione, l'une des rares autres griffy à avoir réussi ses BUSES de métamorphose et à avoir continué la matière.

Le Survivant avait généralement évité de se retrouver en présence de ses anciens meilleurs amis depuis l'annonce de son mariage, leurs réactions à son encontre l'ayant vraiment blessé, mais la jeune brune semblait avoir reconsidéré sa position depuis l'annonce du verdict du procès de Lucius. Elle était même venue s'excuser platement à Harry de ne pas l'avoir cru quand il avait affirmé le statu d'espion de son époux.

Je te présente mes excuses, avait elle alors dit d'une petite voix. Je sais que ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je tenais tout de même à m'excuser de ne pas t'avoir cru quand tu as soutenu que Monsieur Malefoy avait été un espion, en tant que Sauveur tu devais forcément le savoir mais… Il est juste difficile quelques fois de se rappeler qu'il y a un héros solide derrière notre fragile ami.

Alors depuis Harry avait tacitement donné l'accord à Hermione de le fréquenter de nouveau, même si le niveau d'amitié qu'ils avaient entretenu durant leurs précédentes années n'existait plus. Il voyait actuellement Hermione comme une copine, sans plus, plus une amie et certainement plus sa Meilleure-amie. Peut être que cela reviendrait un jour, après tout l'erreur est humaine et le jeune homme savait parfaitement à quel point Hermione était maternelle avec lui –même Neville était on ne peut plus protecteur du brun!- seulement pour le moment il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Il avait accepté de la garder dans son entourage «à l'essais». Après tout ne dit-on pas «soit proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis»? Il ne voyait pas Hermione comme une réelle menace bien sûr, mais il se méfiait tout de même. Parfois même les meilleures attentions du monde peuvent provoquer des catastrophes…

Ah Monsieur Potter, commença le professeur Mac Gonagal en le voyant s'approcher de son bureau à la fin de l'heure.

Vous vouliez me voir professeur? demanda poliment le jeune homme.

Oui. Il se trouve que je contrôlais les listes des élèves restant à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël et je me suis rendu compte que vous ne vous étiez pas inscrit cette année contrairement aux précédentes. Je voulais être sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un oubli de votre part.

C'est fort aimable à vous professeur, mais non il ne s'agit pas d'un oubli. Je rentre chez moi pour les vacances cette année.

Ah… Très bien. Ce sera tout Harry.

Bien professeur, au revoir.

°Il faut absolument que j'en parle à Albus. Rien ne semble se passer comme prévu ces derniers temps°

HP/LM

Pendant ce temps là, dans une petite maison biscornue, une femme rousse parlait avec animation à un homme de la même couleur de cheveux qu'elle.

Non mais tu te rends compte Arthur, il a refusé notre invitation à venir chez nous, au Terrier pour les vacances! **Jamais** Harry n'avait refusé une de nos invitations auparavant!!!

Il faut croire qu'il grandit Molly, c'est tout. Ils grandissent tous, répondit le dénommé Arthur d'une voix beaucoup plus calme et posée que celle de son épouse.

Ce n'est pas une raison, les enfants viennent tous à la maison pour Noël cette année, tous. Même Bill qui est marié vient!

Mais justement ma chérie, Harry aussi est marié maintenant, peut être qu'il souhaite passer son premier noël en compagnie de son époux…

Son époux, SON EPOUX! Je t'en ficherai moi d'un époux, un type pareil ne peut pas être bon pour notre Harry!

Il ne peut pas être si mauvais si Harry l'aime Molly, et puis ça a été un espion pour l'Ordre pendant la guerre, même Albus l'a dit…

Et **même Albus** est contre ce mariage Arthur! Le fait que Malefoy ait été un espion n'en fait pas un bon mari, et certainement pas pour notre Harry! A ce que je sache Sévérus aussi était un espion, depuis bien plus longtemps que ce Malefoy et Harry n'est pas tombé dans ses bras pour autant!

Et si ça avait été le cas Molly?

Hein?

Si au lieu de Lucius, Harry était tombé amoureux de Sévérus qu'est ce que ça aurait changé? Tu l'aurais mieux accepté peut être?

Non, bien sûr que non! Espions ou non ces hommes ont du sang sur les mains, et pas qu'un peu! Et puis mince Arthur! Ce sont des hommes, 20 ans plus âgés que lui de surcroit! Ce n'est pas **correct**.

Mais c'est ce qu'Harry souhaite et je pense que pour une fois tu pourrais accorder le bénéfice du doute à Lucius et faire confiance à Harry dans ses choix. C'est vrai à la fin, tout le monde le considère assez grand, fort, mature ou je ne sais quoi pour tuer un Mage Noir que personne n'arrivait à vaincre mais pas pour mener sa propre vie? C'est ridicule. Laissez ce pauvre garçon vivre en paix pour une fois, il a le droit d'être heureux aussi.

Justement Arthur, justement. Il a le droit d'être heureux! s'exclama la petite femme rondelette d'un ton revanchard avant de sortir du salon où ils avaient eu cette conversation pour se rendre dans la cuisine de mauvaise, très mauvaise humeur.

Arthur Weasley regarda sa femme disparaître avec un soupir las.

°Tu ne me facilites pas la tâche mon garçon, t'en rends tu seulement compte?° songea le père de famille en secouant la tête d'un air navré.

HP/LM

Et donc, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu me contactes hum? insista Harry alors que Neville prenait son sac et passait devant lui pour descendre du train sur le quai 9 ¾, bondé de monde.

Oui oui je m'arrangerai pour trouver un hibou et te l'envoyer.

Hum… ou au pire tu sais je suis sûre qu'on doit pouvoir trouver une cheminée utilisable dans le manoir, se moqua gentiment Harry en descendant à son tour du train, se prenant dans le même temps une calotte à l'arrière du crâne pour sa remarque.

Abrutit! se moqua gentiment Neville.

Oui chef! répondit le plus petit en se mettant au garde à vous, avant que les deux griffondors n'éclatent de rire.

Prends bien soin de toi p'tit frère, dit alors Neville d'un ton très sérieux en prenant le brun dans ses bras un instant.

Toi aussi, répondit Harry en lui retournant l'accolade; et profites bien de tes vacances.

Promis. A plus 'Ry! salua le fan de botanique en lâchant son ami qui lui fit un sourire tendre avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Le brun repéra rapidement Draco dans la foule, le blond était déjà avec Blaise et tout deux semblaient sur le point de partir. Harry retient un petit soupire devant l'entêtement de son beau-fils et de son mari. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre eux pour qu'ils se fâchent ainsi, mais il était certain que c'était pour des broutilles.

Secouant légèrement la tête pour sortir de ses pensées, le jeune homme agrippa fermement sa malle avant de transplanner, ne remarquant pas les regards qu'une certaine bande de rouquins lui lancèrent avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

HP/LM

Lucius sursauta légèrement quand un sifflement perçant retenti dans son bureau, signe que quelqu'un venait de transplanner devant les grilles du Manoir. Il se leva alors de son siège, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale, avant qu'un doux sourire n'étire ses lèvres. Vu l'heure il se doutait de l'identité de son «visiteur». Il se rendit alors dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir et en ouvrit la porte principal avant de s'appuyer dessus.

Il observa avec un sourire amusé son jeune époux remonter lentement l'allée du Manoir, observant autour de lui les divers changements que l'hiver avait apporté dans le parc avec attention tout en trainant derrière lui sa malle d'école. Un coup de vent violent fit sortir le plus jeune de sa contemplation silencieuse du parc et il se tourna vers la porte, pour apercevoir que son époux l'observait à la dérobé depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

Le jeune homme leva alors les yeux au ciel, agrandissant le sourire de son époux et pressa le pas jusqu'à la porte.

Bonjour mon cœur, l'accueillit Lucius quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre de la porte.

Ouais, ouais. Et au lieu de m'observer bêtement, t'aurai pas pu aider ton pauvre petit époux fragile à porter cette énooooooooooorme valise? se moqua légèrement Harry, avec une mauvaise fois toute feinte.

Epoux fragile hum? Oh oui de toute évidence pour avoir massacré à lui tout seul ou presque un Mage Noir réputé invincible. Très très fragile en effet, rajouta le blond pince-sans-rire en rentrant dans le hall du manoir, son époux à sa suite.

Harry lui tira la langue avant de claquer des doigts, un elfe de maison apparaissant devant lui.

Harry a appelé Tippy? demanda la petite créature humblement.

Il avait fallu tous les efforts de volonté du jeune griffondor pour la convaincre de l'appeler simplement par son prénom sans ce ridicule adjectif de «maitre».

Oui Tippy. Pourrais-tu monter ma valise dans notre chambre s'il te plait?

Bien sûr, Tippy le fait tout de suite.

Et sur cette parole, la jeune elfe de maison saisit la valise par une de ses poignée et disparu dans un craquement.

Lucius en profita alors pour passer un bras autour de la taille de son petit époux et l'embrasser doucement sur la tempe.

Alors mon ange, content d'être en vacances?

Hum. Encore plus d'être avec toi, répondit le brun avec un sourire.

Ah oui? taquina Lucius.

Hum… ça se pourrait.

Idiot.

C'est pour ça que tu m'aime.

En partie, peut être.

Et je suis censé prendre ça comment?

Comme tu veux mon ange.

Bah tien, te foule pas. En même temps c'est vrai qu'à ton âge…répliqua le jeune brun en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

Tu te moques de moi ou je rêve? demanda Lucius d'un air outragé.

Tu te fais des films chéri, se moqua le griffondor.

Lucius lui lança un regard torve avant que le plus jeune n'éclate de rire en partant en courant. Le plus vieux se lança à sa poursuite en criant un

Tu vas voir si je t'attrape!

Seul un nouvel éclat de rire lui répondit alors qu'Harry continuait de courir loin devant lui.

°Ah tu veux jouer à ça chéri, on va jouer!° pensa Lucius rageur avant de tourner dans un couloir parallèle à celui que son petit époux avait prit. L'ex-serpentard accéléra sa course et tourna à une nouvelle bifurcation, prenant son petit époux de cours et le rattrapant donc dans ses bras alors que celui-ci passait devant lui.

Tous les deux tombèrent au sol sous l'impulsion de leur course poursuite, Harry mort de rire alors que son époux le chatouillait sans aucun scrupule.

Alors tu abdiques? exigea Lucius.

Jamais…tu…rêves, répondit tant bien que mal le griffondor entre deux éclats de rire.

Vraiment. Oh on va voir qui va craquer le premier mon ange. Tu vas devoir prier ma clémence à genoux, annonça le blond alors qu'il continuait sans aucun scrupule sa «torture».

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure il arrêta de lui-même, ne voulant pas que son jeune époux s'étouffe de rire alors qu'il venait tout juste de rentrer au manoir.

Alors qui gagne? s'exclama t il triomphant alors qu'Harry reprenait tant bien que mal son souffle.

T'es un vrai gamin Luce'! répliqua le jeune brun.

Le dit Luce se rengorgea, près à répliquer face à ce nouvel affront, sauf que son jeune époux l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise, le faisant basculer un peu plus en avant, avant de l'embrasser.

L'ex-mangemort ne protesta pas contre ce traitement, bien au contraire…

HP/LM

Le bruit d'une sonnette tira Harry de son sommeil et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir qu'il faisait tout juste jour. Jetant un regard au réveil sur sa table de nuit, il constata qu'il était seulement huit heures trente du matin. Grommelant contre les «nuits trop courtes» et les «sonnettes agressives», il entreprit de sortir de sous la couette alors que le bruit en provenance de la porte d'entrée se faisait de nouveau entendre. Le griffondor enfila alors rapidement quelques vêtements décents et sorti de sa chambre pour aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée du manoir.

Il savait en effet qu'aujourd'hui était le cours de congé hebdomadaire des elfes de maison du manoir –il avait réussit à forcer son époux à leur donner salaire et congés payé ce dont il n'était pas peu fier; de même que le côté du lit vide quand il s'était réveillait lui indiquait clairement que son époux était déjà lever, certainement en train de travailler dans son bureau. Or vu que Lucius avait horreur d'être dérangé dans son travail, il mettait toujours un sort de silence sur la porte et n'avait donc logiquement pas pu entendre la sonnette.

Le jeune homme fini par arriver devant la porte du manoir qu'il ouvrit l'air encore un peu dans le gaz, ce qu'il était dans le fond. Il fut surpris de voir que les visiteurs qui l'avaient réveillé n'étaient autres que son principal au collège et un autre homme dans la cinquantaine bien tassée.

Bonjour Harry, annonça alors Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Ton mari est là? Nous aimerions lui parler?

Le jeune brun se contenta d'acquiescer lentement puis de s'effacer sur le côté pour laisser entrer les visiteurs. Il les guida alors jusqu'au salon et leur fit signe de s'asseoir un moment avant de sortir de la pièce et de se diriger d'un pas lent et totalement démotivé vers le bureau de son époux.

Il frappa doucement contre la porte avant de l'ouvrir, Lucius n'ayant visiblement pas entendu son arrivé malgré son avertissement.

Le jeune griffondor se dirigea alors vers le blond, passa dans son dos et glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules, notant au passage le très léger sursaut de l'homme.

Déjà réveillé mon cœur? s'étonna Lucius d'une voix douce en regardant rapidement son horloge mural qui indiquait 8h36.

Hum… la sonnette…

Oh… Je suis désolé mon cœur, je n'ai rien entendu. Qu'est ce que c'était?

_C'est_Dumbledore et un autre type, ils veulent te parler. Dans le salon bleu.

Oh, et bien je vais aller les voir alors, autant régler ça au plus vite. Je me demande bien ce que le vieux fou me veut. Tu devrais aller prendre un café mon ange, tu as l'air complètement à côté de tes pompes.

La faute à qui si j'ai dormi trois heures cette nuit? répliqua le brun en levant un sourcil.

Lucius pouffa avant d'embrasser rapidement son époux sur les lèvres et de le pousser vers la sortie de son bureau.

Promis, ce soir je te laisserai dormir, plaisanta t il alors qu'Harry grognait quelque chose d'incompréhensible en se dirigeant cette fois vers la cuisine du manoir pour prendre sa dose matinale de caféine, aucun des deux amants ne sachant ce qui se passait à ce moment là dans leur salon…

HP/LM

Alors Alexandre, qu'en pensez vous?

Il ne fait aucun doute à mon avis que le petit est drogué. Cet air vague, le fait qu'il se déplace avec cette lenteur, tout appuis cette thèse. Seulement faut-il encore le prouver…

Oui, et c'est là un autre problème à régler. Je dois dire que j'ai eu des doutes de ce genre dès l'annonce de leur mariage, mais je n'aurai jamais cru que Lucius drogue à ce point ce pauvre Harry qu'il en est complètement déphasé dès le troisième jour des vacances!

Cela est certainement du au fait qu'il perd progressivement de son influence sur l'enfant quand il est à l'école où il ne peut renouveler les sortilèges ou potions qui ne le mette sous son joug. Il est logique, bien qu'inexcusable, qu'il se rattrape en forçant les doses dès qu'Harry est entre ses murs.

Hum, acquiesça le vieux directeur de Poudlard alors que des bruits de pas s'approchant les firent cesser leurs conversations.

Presque une heure plus tard ils sortaient tous deux du manoir Malefoy après lui avoir remis les derniers papiers provenant du dossier de son procès maintenant terminé pour que l'homme blond les archives, croisant au passage de nouveau un adolescent déphasé, assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et regardant vaguement dehors, une tasse fumante dans les mains.Les deux visiteurs échangèrent un regard entendu en quittant la place, l'enquête serait prononcée dans les jours suivants…….

* * *

**Niack Niack Niack et un nouveau problème qui se profile à l'horizon pour nos pauvres héros, y'a pas à dire ils vont ramer pour l'avoir leur happy end… **

**D'autant plus qu'un nouveau choc les attends dans le chapitre suivant: Surprises.**

**A tout de suite**

**Clair de Lune**

**PS: une rewiew comme même? (yeux de cocker triste)**


	17. Surprises!

**Et comme promis le chapitre 17. Bon la suite est déjà écrite… mais je vais vous laisser mariner un peu dans votre jus. **

**Sinon Ayumi, tu as vu je le poste finalement ce chapitre ! Et dire qu'il est écrit depuis juillet dernier (c'est l'un des premier chapitre que j'ai écrit en relevant ce défi). J'espère que tu seras contente de le voir enfin en ligne **

**Sinon bonne lecture à tous et à toutes et on se retrouve en bas pour un autre petit blabla **

**Clair de Lune

* * *

**

Titre : D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM (dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres **on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !**

Rating : M

Disclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiews

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16**

* * *

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés (ça se sera pour la fin donc)

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malefoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux d'Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(Je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

**

* * *

**

_Résumé du chapitre précédant_: Après maintes et maintes rebondissements, Lucius est enfin déclaré libre et acquitté de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur lui. Il est donc ravi de retrouver son petit mari pour Noël mais si ces vacances se voit assombri par l'absence de Draco d'une part, et par une visite mystérieuse et fallacieuse de Dumbledore. Des a priori, des mauvaises interprétations vont précipiter de nouveaux nos héros dans les griffes tranchantes de la justice magique anglaise, mais avant ça…

* * *

Et maintenant la suite….

* * *

Rappel: blabla paroles 

°Blabla° pensées

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 17 : Surprise ! **

Les cours avaient repris depuis presque trois semaines et Harry se sentait vidé, complètement vidé. Le procès de Lucius était enfin fini et avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de s'en réjouir on lui collait une nouvelle enquête dessus. Son époux venait d'être accusé par une liste de personnes dont il ignorait le contenu précis de détournement de mineur, de viol et de mariage forcé par rapport à lui.

Quand il avait apprit ça, Harry avait littéralement explosé de fureur. Mais de quoi se mêlait cette bande de biens pensants, trop lâches pour même donner leurs noms dans le journal alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas gêné pour y faire publier toutes ces horreurs. N'avait il pas assez payé dans sa vie entière pour cette communauté à la con qu'on venait maintenant lui enlever le peu de bonheur qu'il avait ? Par jalousie ? Par étroitesse d'esprit ?

Oui Harry était furieux et il avait fallu toute la bonne volonté de Neville et de Draco conjuguées pour qu'il ne se rende pas en personne au Ministère pour récupérer cette foutue liste de l'accusation et aller expliquer sa façon de penser à tous ces connards ! Lui qui avait été si content de passer l'entièreté de ses vacances de Noël avec son époux- Draco étant resté avec ses amis finalement, semblant avoir toujours ce problème avec Lucius que le brun ne comprenait pas mais dont il ne voulait pas se mêler, ce n'était pas son fils et donc pas ses affaires. En plus l'idée d'aller donner une leçon quelconque en tant que beau-père à un garçon qui avait cinq mois de plus que lui était risible !

Cependant, quand Harry se leva de son lit ce jeudi 24 janvier, il ne pensa plus à ses problèmes de nouvelles accusations, d'enquête et tout le bazar car la première chose qu'il fit une fois debout fut de courir aux WC pour vomir. Le garçon se redressa tremblant avant d'aller se rincer la bouche. Il savait qu'il était stressé et fatigué ces derniers temps mais il ne pensait pas tout de même en être rendu à en devenir malade physiquement. Il faudrait qu'il se ménage dans les jours à venir, son corps le rappelait douloureusement à l'ordre.

Une fois tout malaise dissipé, Harry descendit à la Grande Salle sans attendre personne, Neville était à l'infirmerie depuis 4 jours, le pauvre avait attraper une grippe sorcière particulièrement coriace et l'infirmière avait dit qu'elle le garderait chez elle au moins une semaine, ce qui déplaisait vraiment au pauvre Longdubat qu'y s'y ennuyait comme un rat mort en voie de décomposition avancée.

Et lui même n'étant pas vraiment copain avec ses autres camarades de dortoir butés en ce moment. Le garçon se servit un verre de jus d'orange et une tasse de thé avec un sucre comme tous les matins, il ignora royalement les autres griffondors qui s'installaient à côté de lui avec des regards soit amplis d'inquiétude et de pitié, soit d'incompréhension et de colère, comme tout les matins, il ignora également les regards de certains élèves de la Grande Salle et de ses professeurs, surtout le directeur qu'il ne pouvait plus sentir depuis qu'il lui avait dit sa « façon de pensée son couple », comme tous les matins.

Mais les similitudes s'arrêtèrent là. Déjà Neville était absent donc il n'avait personne à qui parler, Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas en vue pour une fois dont il avait la paix – pas qu'il s'en plaigne, mais aussi et surtout dès qu'il porta son verre de jus à ses lèvres il ressenti de nouveau un dégoût profond et une légère nausée. Reposant son verre d'un air critique il tenta sa tasse de thé sans plus de résultat. En fait la vue de toute cette nourriture étalé sur la table le dégoûta complètement et il attrapa juste un croissant qu'il mit dans une serviette dans son sac avant de sortir de la Grande Salle. Il marcha alors tranquillement jusqu'à l'infirmerie et alla saluer son ami Neville qui était réveillé et semblait aller un peu mieux et lui donna le croissant qu'il avait prit pour lui avec un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés pour discuter un peu avant qu'il ne doive se rendre en cours.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, enfin aussi normalement que possible quand votre seul vrai allié chez les griffondor est malade à l'infirmerie et que vos ex-meilleurs-amis tentent à toutes fins de vous raisonner sur le fait que votre mari aimant est en fait un pervers manipulateur. Le soir vers 21 heures, lassé de ces discours réactionnaires qui ne servaient à rien d'autres qu'à lui filer la migraine, Harry parti se coucher pour une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le lendemain il s'étira comme un chat, se frotta doucement les yeux, mit ses lentilles de contacts, refit son lit et…reparti vomir encore une fois. Il ne mangea pas plus au petit déjeuné que la veille mais dès 10-11 heures passées il se senti mieux, sans plus aucun signe de malaise. Cela le préoccupa mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, trop pris dans sa journée d'étude chargée.

Le troisième jour, alors qu'il était encore à genoux sur le sol carrelé après avoir passer les dix minutes précédantes la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes Harry se dit qu'il avait un problème et un gros.

° Bon alors Harry réfléchit, réfléchit… j'ai rien mangé de particulièrement écœurant récemment…. Bien que tout m'écœure le matin… je passe des journées relativement normales, aucun symptômes d'une maladie quelconque et pourtant j'ai des nausées systématiquement tous les matins depuis trois jours… et je suis crevé… bon voyons voir ça ne peut pas être la grip… ah moins que… non c'est pas possible je prends une potion pour ça, efficace en plus ! Mais je vois vraiment pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre en même temps… les vacances remontent à trois semaines donc ça collerait là dessus aussi…Mais normalement c'est impossible avec l'Inbiscus à la fin ! ça fait deux ans que ça marche pourquoi ça buggerait maintenant ? … bon respires, zen, pas de panique, y'a un moyen très rapide de le savoir, un peu de sang, un sortilège et hop!… bon voyons voir… aïe que j'aime pas les piqûres Merlin que j'aime' pas ça. Bon c'est bon là y'en a assez je vais pas me saigner aux quatre veines non plus hein ! Bon maintenant le sort, je connais par cœur… bah oui vaux mieux être parer à toutes éventualité quand on mène une relation adultérine avec un homme mangemort de 20 ans de plus que soit en pleine guerre aussi… bon alors°

_Revelios bureïchum_

° Vires au bleu… vires au bleu…. Mais vires au bleu bordel ! … Non non pas doré…argg !°

Le petit tube de sang brilla doucement d'une douce lueur dorée avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur le sol, Harry l'ayant lâché sous le choc avant de se prendre le visage entre les mains. Heureusement qu'il était assis par terre sinon il serait certainement tombé en même temps que le tube.

Oh Merlin manquait plus que ça, murmura le jeune griffondor d'une petite voix alors qu'une larme roulait doucement sur sa joue suivie de plusieurs autres.

HP/LM

Neville essaya de ne pas trop sauter de joie quand l'infirmière lui annonça qu'il pouvait enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. A son humble avis, Pomfresh était légèrement sadique à garder ses patients plus que nécessaire dans cet endroit aseptisé et trop blanc où on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que dormir et s'ennuyer à mourir. Le griffondor s'habilla donc en vitesse avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, il s'assis à sa place habituelle mais son voisin de table habituel n'était pas là lui.

Il est où Harry ? demanda t il à Parvati qui se trouvait pas très loin.

Pas là en tout cas. Si tu veux tout savoir ça fait trois jours de suite qu'il rate systématiquement le petit-dej. Rajouta t elle, heureuse de pouvoir colporter un nouveau ragot.

Merde, jura le fan d'herbologie entre ses dents avant de prendre un croissant et un pain au chocolat sur la table et de sortir de la Grande Salle précipitamment.

Ils avaient défense ce matin en première heure et il espérait trouver Harry devant la salle de cours en train d'attendre. Merlin qu'il avait été stupide de croire que tout allait bien quand Harry était venu lui rendre visite il y a trois jours. Bien sur que non que son frangin ne pouvait aller bien quand son seul soutient à la table des rouges et or n'était pas là et qu'il devait se coltiner les interrogatoires constants de Ron, Hermione et Ginny.

Il comprenait que ses trois camarades se fassent du soucis pour leur ami, mais il ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient ainsi tout le temps remettre la parole du brun en doute. S'ils étaient autant ses amis qu'ils aimaient le dire ils devraient simplement faire confiance en son jugement. Harry n'avait jamais eu d'enfance et pourtant il n'était pas devenu quelqu'un de cruel et d'agressif comme Voldemort, au contraire il s'était battu pour la Lumière mais en restant toujours juste et en évitant le maximum les massacres entre les deux camps. Alors si quelqu'un était capable de juger de la bonne fois d'un espion et de son amour pour lui c'était bien Harry et personne d'autre !

Et de toutes manières leur façon de s'y prendre pour démontrer au brun qu'il avait tord- quand bien même ça aurait été le cas- n'était vraiment pas la plus judicieuse. C'était comme vouloir cautériser une plaie avec une gousse d'ail : ça gangrenait point barre.

Cependant quand Neville arriva devant la salle de DCFM il n'y avait aucune trace d'Harry…

HP/LM

Le professeur Mac Gonagal était tranquillement en train de lire la gazette du Sorcier dans son bureau quand on frappa trois fois sur la porte de celui ci. Elle invita la personne – quelle qu'elle soit- derrière la porte à entrer et eut un léger choc en constatant qu'il s'agissait du fils de Lyly et James, qui n'avait pas l'air dans son état normal comme s'il venait de recevoir une mauvaise nouvelle mais qui avait un air déterminé en même temps.

Monsieur Potter ? demanda la directrice adjointe qui, comme tous ses collègue, employait le nom de « naissance » de son élève et non pas son nom de « mariage ».

Elle, personnellement, ne croyait pas une seconde à cette mascarade et voulait faire réagir le jeune homme sur sa situation, mais comme ils en étaient venus avec les amis du Survivant et Albus à la conclusion qu'il devait être sous un sortilège quelconque, elle évitait la plus tard du temps le sujet avec lui, ne voulant pas le brusquer et risquer de provoquer des dommages important sur l'esprit de ce pauvre garçon ; pantin d'un malade.

Professeur, répondit le garçon d'une voix calme. Je voulais juste vous avertir que je dois quitter Poudlard…

Quoi ? le coupa t elle choquée.

Lucius Malefoy n'allait pas aller jusque là comme même, jusqu'à enfermer le jeune homme dans son manoir comme on garde un tableau ou une porcelaine précieuse, comme un fétichiste ? Elle ne laisserait pas ça se faire, le gamin avait un avenir qui s'ouvrait à lui, elle ne le laisserait pas abandonner ses études si facilement !

Pour la journée et peut être demain, précisa le garçon et elle senti son cœur se calmer un peu, mais vraiment un peu.

Pour quel motif ? demanda t elle.

Raison familiale.

C'est un peu vague comme excuse Monsieur Potter.

Mais vous l'avez déjà accepté et l'accepterez certainement encore pour d'autres élèves alors vous allez l'accepter pour moi également, contra l'élève avec une voix ferme mais que Minerva trouvait toujours légèrement changée sans qu'elle n'arrive à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi de cette impression.

Vous laissez vos affaires ici, exigea t elle.

Oui Madame, répondit poliment le garçon.

°Mais qu'est ce qui a changé chez lui Merlin, j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Bon gagnons un peu de temps°

Vous savez tout de même que votre époux est soumis à une enquête en ce moment sur le traitement qu'il vous inflige ?

Je suis au courant oui, répondit le Héros du Monde Magique d'une voix froide. Cette enquête est d'ailleurs inutile et ridicule mais on n'y peut rien n'est ce pas ?

En effet, vous n'y pouvez rien Harry. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, du fait de cette enquête je ne sais pas si je suis habilitée à vous laisser allez voir votre époux sans être accompagné par quelqu'un de …responsable.

Et bien, vous n'avez qu'à prévenir les autorités si ça vous inquiète tant que ça mais de toutes façons ils n'ont pas le droit de rentrer dans la propriété. Sur ce, maintenant que vous êtes prévenue, je vous laisse. Au revoir professeur.

Au revoir Harry, répondit tristement Minerva alors qu'il était déjà reparti de son bureau à grand pas.

° Pauvre gamin, cette histoire est en train de le détruire à petit feu, il faut trouvé une solution il ne peut pas rester aussi pâle avec cette voix éraillée…. Eraillée c'est ça ce qui avait changé ! Merlin, Harry à pleuré il y a pas longtemps ! Il faut que je le rattrape. Mais qu'elle idiote j'ai été de croire qu'il voudrait partir de Poudlard de son plein gré en plein milieu de semaine sans aucune raison, ça a toujours été sa maison ! Raison familiale mon œil oui, ordre de son mari plutôt !°

Seulement alors qu'elle sortait à peine du château, Minerva Mac Gonagal aperçu au loin son élève passer la grille du château avant de disparaître, il avait transplanné.

Elle se dépêcha donc, en désespoir de cause, de courir chez Albus pour lui raconter ça, espérant qu'il trouverait une solution.

HP/LM

A plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, notre jeune héros malgré lui réapparu devant les gilles du Manoir Malefoy et passa rapidement celle ci, avant que les aurors chargés de la surveillance des allées et venues de son époux ne l'attrapent pour l'empêcher de rentrer.

Harry ! appela une voix derrière lui alors qu'il s'avançait un peu sur le chemin de terre menant à la porte d'entrée du Manoir.

Il fit volte face pour apercevoir l'auror Kingsley Shabelcott qui le regardait avec un mélange d'encouragement et de pitié mal cachée.

Viens là, rajouta l'auror quand il vit qu'il avait capté l'attention de l'adolescent. Viens avec nous on peut t'aider tu sais ?

Harry renifla légèrement avant de tourner les talons et de reprendre son chemin vers la porte du Manoir alors que les deux aurors chargés de la surveillance des grilles ne cessaient de l'interpeller pour qu'il revienne, qu'il « résiste au sortilège que lui avait lancé » son époux et qu'ils « avaient les moyens de le protéger ».

Harry ne fit que presser le pas avant d'ouvrir la porte du Manoir et de la refermer derrière lui avec un grand « clac ! ». Il s'appuya alors dos à celle ci, fermant les yeux et prit de grandes bouffées d'air pour se calmer, les paroles des aurors l'avaient glacé intérieurement et il tremblait légèrement sans même sans rendre compte. Pourquoi personne ne voulait il croire que Lucius et lui **s'aimaient** par Salazar ! C'était pas **si** compliqué à capter non ?

La voix coléreuse de son époux lui fit rouvrir les yeux brusquement, le blond descendait les escaliers rapidement sans l'avoir encore aperçu mais s'adressant déjà à lui, le prenant visiblement pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici, ce n'est pas assez que vous gardiez mes grilles et fassiez surveiller mes cheminées qu'il faut que vous vous permettiez d'entrer chez moi alors que vous n'en …. Harry ? s'interrompit l'homme avec de grands yeux en apercevant enfin son époux qui se précipita vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lucius en serrant son mari tremblant dans ses bras. Amour, ça va pas ? murmura t il plus calmement en lui caressant les cheveux. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Son jeune époux encra alors son regard vert dans ses yeux orages et lui dit très sérieusement avec un visage pâle : Je suis enceint.

* * *

**Et oui je coupe là, niack niack niakc. Bon honnêtement _qui_ avait pas compris le début ? Pas grand monde je pense.**

**Je suis trop contente de moi (petite danse de l'a victoire) Je suis sûre que vous ne vous y attendiez pas si tôt à l'arrivé de bébé hein? Même si ça fait parti du défi, je suis certaine que beaucoup d'entre vous avaient zappé ce détail. Et ne mentez pas dans le fond, je ne vous croirai pas, je pratique la légimencie vous savez?**

**Bon trèves de plaisanteries, passons à des tous petits mini spoiliers pour les prochains chapitres...**

**P****leins de questions se posent :**

**Pourquoi Harry a t il mal réagit en apprenant sa grossesse ? Et comment va réagir Lucius à cette nouvelle? Pourquoi Harry est il tombé enceint maintenant ? Qu'est ce que cette potion d'Inbiscus ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas fonctionnée ?**

**Les réponses… plus tard. En attendant une petite rewiew ( yeux de chaton ) ?**

**Bisous**

**Clair de Lune. **


	18. De bonnes nouvelles?

**Et oui mes ami(e)s vous ne rêvez pas voici enfin le nouveau chapitre d'Amour et d'eau fraiche. Désolée pour ce retard monstre, je voulais poster plutôt mais j'ai pas eu le temps ni les moyens. Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Bisou et à la prochaine**

**Clair de Lune**

* * *

Titre : D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM (dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres **on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !**

Rating : M

Disclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de lire vos rewiews

* * *

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés (ça se sera pour la fin donc)

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malefoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux d'Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(Je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

_

* * *

_: Après maintes et maintes rebondissements, Lucius est enfin déclaré libre et acquitté de toutes les charges qui pesaient sur lui. Il est donc ravi de retrouver son petit mari pour Noël mais si ces vacances se voit assombri par l'absence de Draco d'une part, et par une visite mystérieuse et fallacieuse de Dumbledore. Des a priori, des mauvaises interprétations vont précipiter de nouveaux nos héros dans les griffes tranchantes de la justice magique anglaise, mais avant ça Harry à une nouvelle inattendue à apprendre à son époux…

Résumé du chapitre précédant

* * *

Et maintenant la suite….

* * *

Rappel: blabla paroles

°Blabla° pensées

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 18 : De bonnes nouvelles ?**



Il **QUOI** ? demanda le professeur Dumbledore en se relevant brusquement de sa chaise.

Il est parti… Rentré au Manoir Malefoy je suppose, bredouilla Minerva Mac Gonnagal à son supérieur furieux. Il m'a dit qu'il partirait deux jours pour « raisons familiales » et quand j'ai voulu en savoir plus il m'a dit que comme on acceptait cette excuse pour les autres ont devait le fait pour lui également. Et vous savez que techniquement il avait raison Albus.

Dans quel état d'esprit était-il quand il est venu vous voir ?

Je vous l'ai dit, il jouait bien son rôle, sur le coup j'étais incapable de déceler quoi que ce soit d'anormal dans son comportement. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il est sorti de mon bureau que je me suis rendu compte que… Il était agité, visiblement stressé par quelque chose, quelque chose d'assez grave puisqu'il avait les traits tirés, les doigts légèrement crispés et il était pâle… très pâle… Mais c'est surtout sa voix qui m'a choquée… Elle était éraillé, comme s'il avait pleuré peu de temps avant mais ses yeux n'étaient pas rouges alors je ne l'ai pas compris sur le coup… Je suis désolée.

Vous pouvez l'être Minerva, nous pouvons tous l'être. Ce gosse s'est rendu à l'abattoir ni plus ni moins. J'espère que les aurors pourront l'attraper avant qu'il ne rentre sur les terres des Malefoy. Après c'est une propriété privée et sans raisons valables légalement nous ne pouvons y entrer sans y avoir été invités.

HP/LM

Tu es… quoi ? demanda Lucius en tenant son jeune époux par les épaules alors que celui-ci semblait sur le point de tomber dans les pommes à chaque seconde.

Enceinte, répéta le garçon fermant les yeux ne voulant pas voir la colère dans les yeux de Lucius face à cette nouvelle…inattendue.

Mais il sursauta presque quand une main vient se poser doucement sur son ventre encore plat… pour le moment.

Alors nous allons avoir un bébé, murmura Lucius comme s'il n'en revenait toujours pas, ce qui était sûrement le cas dans la fond, lui-même ne s'en était toujours pas remis.

Hum, répondit Harry en se mordant la lèvre infrieure, rouvrant doucement les yeux et guettant toujours la réaction de son époux avec prudence.

C'est génial, ajouta alors simplement Lucius avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres et de le serrer dans ses bras, le plus jeune sentant un énorme poids s'ôter de ses épaules.

C'est géniale, ajouta alors simplement Lucius avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres et de le serrer dans ses bras, le plus jeune sentant un énorme poids s'ôter de ses épaules.

Tu m'en veux pas ? demanda tout de même Harry en restant niché dans les bras de son mari qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

C'est pas vraiment le moment d'avoir un bébé, ni pour toi ni pour moi et on est marié depuis à peine 6 mois.

Mais on est ensemble depuis deux ans. Harry où est le problème avec ce bébé ? Tu n'en veux pas ?

Bien sûr que je veux de notre bébé Luce! Seulement... Tu te rends compte qu'au moment de passer mes ASPIC je serai enceint de sept mois ? Pas vraiment pratique pour les épreuves tout ça... Mais c'est une fausse excuse. C'est juste que j'aurai aimé que tout soit réglé avant de mettre un petit bout au monde, ton procès, mes études, nos problèmes face à l'acceptation de notre couple par mes proches et même le ministère, tes soucis avec Draco... Comment tu crois qu'il va prendre ça ? Je... C'est égoïste mais j'aurai voulu une année calme pour une fois au collège, au moins un an sans soucis et tout nous tombe dessus, ce bébé entre autre. En plus je comprends pas comment j'ai pu tomber enceint avec la potion, ça fait deux ans que je l'a prend et ça a toujours parfaitement fonctionné alors pourquoi maintenant et pas y a six mois ou dans un an ?

Effectivement je vois que cette histoire t'angoisses mon cœur, souffla simplement Lucius qui avait guidé Harry dans leur salon pendant sa tirade, avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil et d'attirer son petit lion sur ses genoux.

Je comprends pas non plus pour la potion mais je ferai des recherches promis, ok ? Et pour tout le reste on verra en temps voulu Amour. Moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est de savoir si tu es content de ce qui grandit là ? demanda Lucius calmement en posant une main sur le ventre de son mari.

Ouais, répondit doucement Harry en posant sa main sur celle de son époux.

Alors ça ira, conclus simplement Lucius et le jeune griffondor acquiesça doucement, comptez sur son mari pour savoir comment l'apaiser avec de simples phrases.

HP/LM

Albus envoya immédiatement à un des aurors chargé de surveiller la résidence Malefoy, son ami et ancien allié dans l'Ordre du Phénix, Kingsley Schakelbott, une lettre par le biais de Fumseck l'avertissant de l'arrivée imminente d'Harry et du fait qu'il fallait l'empêcher d'entrée sur la propriété de Lucius Malefoy pour raison de sécurité pour « l'enfant ».

Seulement Fumseck revient une minute plus tard avec la réponse de l'auror : _Trop tard. Nous avons essayé de le faire revenir vers nous mais il a juste reniflé et a continué sa route. Désolé._

En lisant ce mot Albus se laissa retomber dans son siège, son dernier espoir venait de partir en fumée. Harry était entré dans l'antre du dragon, il n'y avait plus qu'à prier Merlin qu'il en sorte en bonne santé.

Et cette histoire de reniflement le confortait dans l'idée qu'avait eu Minerva : Harry avait certainement pleuré de devoir quitter Poudlard sur les ordres de son époux pour une raison quelconque. Lui restait-il encore maintenant à prévenir Miss Granger pour qu'elle lui prenne ses devoirs pour les prochains jours… En espérant qu'elle ne devienne pas hystérique…

HP/LM

Pendant ce temps là, loin de toute l'agitation extérieure du monde, Harry était lové dans les bras de son mari sur le canapé. Lucius lui caressait doucement les cheveux dans des gestes tellement relaxants qu'Harry devait lutter pour ne pas s'endormir sous ses caresses. Le blond s'en était bien sur rendu compte, mais il continuait malgré tout avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Quel était le problème si Harry s'endormait dans ses bras ? Lui il n'en voyait aucun en tout cas. Et puis après une matinée tellement pleine de stress il était normal que son jeune époux soit somnolant !

Lucius n'en revenait toujours pas, il allait avoir un bébé. Pas que ce soit la première fois mais, s'il aimait Draco de tout son cœur, il ne l'avait eu que par obligation.

Narcissia et lui ne s'étant jamais aimés que comme des amis et encore, après leur mariage et la naissance de Draco. C'était la venue de leur fils au monde qui les avait amenés à devenir amis. Mais, comme leur premier enfant était un fils et qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne tomberaient jamais amoureux l'un de l'autre assez pour vouloir d'autres enfants, et qu'ils avaient déjà leur héritier, jamais Lucius n'avait pensé à avoir un autre enfant. Peut être était ce aussi un peu pour cela qu'il pourrissait Draco quand il était plus jeune…

Alors savoir qu'Harry, son Harry, son amour attendait leur bébé là dans son ventre c'était magique, totalement magique. Bien sûr la naissance de ce futur petit Malefoy-Potter n'était pas prévue au départ… Ils avaient vaguement parlé d'avoir des enfants mais plus tard, quand Harry aurait fini ses études et que leur couple serait enfin accepté et respecté par la Communauté Magique…

Dans le fond, il ne pouvait que comprendre la panique d'Harry face à sa réaction. Il n'avait après tout que 17 ans et il était encore jeune pour mettre un bébé au monde ; surtout que les grossesses masculines étaient toujours beaucoup plus fatigantes et dangereuses que les grossesses féminines et beaucoup plus difficiles à prévoir aussi puisque contrairement aux femmes les hommes n'avaient pas de « cycle ».

C'était notamment pour éviter ce genre de surprise qu'Harry prenait a potion contraceptive la plus efficace du monde sorcier depuis deux ans, il devait en reprendre une dose toutes les semaines et Lucius savait qu'il le faisait, Harry ayant particulièrement les pieds sur terre.

Il savait aussi que la potion était de bonne qualité puisqu'il la brassait lui même depuis le premier jour. Alors il ne comprenait pas comment Harry avait pu tomber enceint lui non plus… mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se réjouir.

Et, preuve absolue de la confiance et de l'amour de son petit lion s'il lui en avait fallu une, il était venu le voir tout de suite après l'avoir découvert, le jour même, il avait quitté son école en catastrophe pour venir lui dire face à face ce qu'il aurait pu annoncer par hibou au pire.

Baissant de nouveau les yeux vers son mari, Lucius constata avec un sourire attendrit qu'il avait fini par s'endormir dans ses bras. L'homme blond lui posa un baiser sur le front, profitant encore un peu de ce câlin avant de repartir travailler sur cette foutue enquête qu'on leur avait imposée.

Maintenant qu'Harry était enceint il devait limiter au maximum le stress du jeune homme ; et il comptait bien le faire.

HP/LM

Hermione, qu'est ce que t'as ? T'es toute pâle ! s'exclama Ginny en voyant sa future belle-sœur et meilleure amie entrer dans la salle commune des griffondors aux alentours de 15 heures alors qu'elle revenait d'une visite chez le directeur.

C'est Harry, murmura la brune d'un ton affligé.

Quoi Harry ? Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Il est parti…

Parti ? répéta Ginny sans comprendre.

Il est retourné chez Malefoy, dans la matinée, et depuis personne n'a de nouvelles. Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui prendre ses leçons pour les prochains jours. Merlin Ginny ! On a pas eu le temps de trouver comment IL le contrôlait et si ça se trouve maintenant il ne va pas revenir au Collège !

Faut qu'on fasse que'lque chose ! s'exclama alors la rouquine avec détermination.

Mais on peut plus rien faire Gin'.

Si, on peut aller le récupérer chez l'autre dingue.

Et comment ? Le Manoir Malefoy est une propriété privée, magique, il doit être surprotégé. Et même si on arrivait à entrer, ça doit être immense. Comment veux tu qu'on trouve Harry là dedans avant de se faire dénoncer par les tableaux ou les elfes de maison ou je ne sais quoi d'autre ?

Mais on doit pouvoir faire quelque chose 'Mione, supplia la jeune Weasley les larmes aux yeux. On doit pouvoir faire quelque chose.

J'ai bien peur que nous ayons loupé notre chance Ginny, on a tout fait pour les potions mais pas pour les sorts et maintenant c'est trop tard… trop tard, répéta la brune les yeux dans le vague alors qu'une première larme roulait sur son visage.

Ni l'une ni l'autre des deux jeunes filles ne virent Ron entrer dans la salle commune et se diriger vers elles, le regard préoccupé.

HP/LM

Neville était inquiet, et lorsqu'il était inquiet il était irritable. Peut-être était ce pour ça qu'il avait envoyé sur les roses proprement Hermione Granger en plein milieu du couloir et devant Sévérus Snape, ce qui lui avait valu une dizaine de points en moins pour « braillerie inconsidérée et idiote dans les couloirs de l'Ecole » et une retenue, des plus étranges, où le sombre professeur lui avait offert une bière au beurre en le félicitant de sa répartie pour laquelle il était présentement en « retenue ».

C'était à ce moment précis que le brun s'était rendu compte que son professeur honnis et lui avait au moins un point commun : ils étaient tous les deux dans le camp d'Harry et de son époux, deux de leurs rares alliés, sûrement même les seuls alliés du couple et qu'il leur fallait à eux aussi faire front ensemble et plus se tirer dans les pattes. Oh bien sûr le professeur de potion et ex-espion chez Voldy-tronche-de-serpent-je-veux-être-le-maître-du-monde restait quelqu'un de sarcastique, d'injuste et un professeur plus craint que respecté par ses élèves, mais maintenant lui et Neville était dans le même camp et ça changeait tout.

Mais, malgré tout, Neville restait inquiet. Son petit frère, son frangin si fragile avait quitté le collège en catastrophe il y avait deux jours maintenant, et il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. Demain, recommençait une nouvelle semaine. Si jamais Harry ne revenait pas en cours ou ne lui envoyait pas un hibou dans la journée il se déplacerait lui-même au Manoir Malefoy pour s'assurer de son bien être. Et ancien mangemort qualifié ou pas, Lucius Malefoy avait intérêt à se tenir à carreau et loin de son périmètre s'il avait blessé son frangin, foi de Neville Longdubat.

HP/LM

On était dimanche matin, et Harry lassé de rester allongé à rien faire selon les consignes de son époux, avait décidé de faire ses devoirs pour la semaine à faire. Sauf que toutes ses affaires étaient restées au château. Bah, son mari aurait bien un ou deux bouquins sur les potions pour son essai à rendre mercredi non ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry entreprit de se rendre dans le bureau de Lucius pour demandé à ce dernier s'il n'aurait pas le ou les livres en question. Il était tellement plongé dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas les pas de son époux se rapprocher de la porte ni ne vit celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement, se la prenant alors en pleine tête, le tout sous le regard horrifié de son mari. Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour lui présenter des excuses et savoir s'il lui avait fait mal, mais sa tête était tellement comique qu'Harry se laissa glisser au sol secoué d'un rire nerveux. Lucius s'agenouilla devant lui d'un air inquiet mais le fou rire d'Harry était contagieux et il sentait lui-même ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement.

On forme un bon duo comique, réussit à articuler Harry entre deux fou-rire et cette fois ci Lucius ne put retenir son propre rire.

Il s'assit à côté de son petit époux et tous deux rirent bêtement pendant plusieurs minutes. Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent comptent, le stress et la tension qui pesaient sur leurs épaules depuis des mois se relâcha un peu suite à cette bonne crise de rigolade.

Ça va Amour ? demanda tout de même Lucius en observant le visage de son petit mari où une ecchymose commençait déjà à apparaitre sur sa joue là où il s'était prit la porte dans la figure.

J'ai connu pire, dit sincèrement Harry avec un petit sourire. Et puis avoue qu'au moins ça aura eu l'avantage de nous faire rire un peu.

Oui mon cœur, mais j'aimerai tout de même qu'à l'avenir tu évites ce genre de pitrerie, avec le bébé ça peut vraiment être dangereux.

Je vais faire attention Luce promis ; je pense que je suis juste fatigué et que c'est pour ça que je ne faisais pas attention à mon environnement.

Dans ce cas il n'y a qu'une chose à faire mon ange : je te soigne ta joue et ensuite au lit !

Bonne idée, soupira le brun d'une voix lasse ; réellement nase maintenant et renonçant à ses devoirs pour le moment, il lui restait après tout quelques jours ; avant d'accepter la main tendue de son époux qui l'aida à se relever avec douceur.

Lucius le guida alors sans lui lâcher la main jusqu'au salon où il le fit asseoir toujours avec une infini douceur sur le canapé avant de s'éclipser chercher une potion contre les coups. Harry avait un petit sourire devant la façon dont Lucius le couvait déjà comme une poule. Seigneur il n'était enceint que de trois semaines, qu'est ce que ça serait quand il aurait du ventre !

L'ex bras droit de Voldemort revient rapidement avec un petit pot bleu contenant une crème qui avait la propriété d'effacé les bleus. Seulement à peine l'ouvrit il qu'Harry porta la main à sa bouche et fit signe à Lucius d'éloigner le pot de lui.

Otes cette horreur de sous mon nez par pitié ! s'exclama le plus jeune nauséeux.

Lucius eut un petit sourire devant la grimace d'Harry dans le même temps qu'il était aussi inquiet de son état de santé ; le plus jeune dû d'ailleurs le remarquer car il lui dit d'un ton un peu sec qu'un léger sourire démentait complètement dans le même temps.

Luce je suis pas mourant, je suis enceint ! Alors soit tu fermes ce pot tout de suite, soit tu te payes clairement ma tête, mais ne me regarde pas comme un poisson mort d'amour et d'inquiétude je t'en prie !

Bien Votre Altesse, se moqua légèrement Lucius en prenant une légère dose de pommade sur ses doigts avant de refermer et d'éloigné le pot honnis de son chéri.

Approches, dit il alors plus doucement avant d'étaler délicatement la pommade sur la contusion.

Mais bientôt le blond fronça légèrement les sourcils. Normalement cette pommade agissait immédiatement or le bleu sur la joue de son petit époux n'avait pas cessé de foncer depuis son accident et la crème n'y avait rien arrangé, bien au contraire au vue du nez froncer du plus jeune, elle n'avait servi qu'à le rendre nauséeux au lieu de le soigner.

Lucius réfléchit rapidement et avec inquiétude bien qu'il ne laissa rien transparaître pour éviter d'inquiéter son mari. Mais il commençait à avoir de sérieux soupçons. Que la potion d'Ibiscus, réputée la plus efficace du monde magique ne fonctionne pas une fois et qu'Harry se retrouve enceint passe encore, bien que difficilement, mais si maintenant même une crème de soin de base ne fonctionnait pas sur lui… cela ne pouvait laisser que deux interprétations possibles : soit Harry était trop fatigué magiquement du fait de sa grossesse pour que la crème fonctionne et dans ce cas là cette première serait bien le fruit d'une coïncidence, soit, comme le blond était plus apte à le croire, quelqu'un avait agit de sorte à ce qu'aucune substance magique ne fonctionne dans l'organisme de son petit lion et c'était pourquoi les deux potions « de soin » n'avaient pas fonctionné… Restait alors à savoir dans quel but on aurait fait ça à Harry et là-dessus 

la blond avait bien trop d'hypothèses, certaines plus inquiétantes que d'autres, pour oser en formuler une seule… pour le moment du moins.

Luce ? demanda Harry le tirant de son état pensif.

Ça va mon cœur, annonça Lucius d'un ton rassurant en lui caressant la joue, j'ai juste zappé que cette crème était périmée. C'est pourquoi l'odeur est si peu forte. Mais je dois en avoir un pot neuf quelque part…

Si ce pot pue plus que celui-ci tu peux l'oublier, je préfère laisser ma joue guérir toute seule que d'avoir cette horrible fragrance sous le nez une seconde de plus. J'ai pas encore envie de vomir merci bien.

L'ex-serpentard eut un soupir de soulagement intérieur devant le fait que sa ruse pour ne pas qu'Harry comprenne quoi que ce soit de ses soupçons et s'inquiète mais dans la dernière phrase d'Harry lui sauta à l'esprit.

Encore ? releva-t-il en s'asseyant doucement aux côtés de son chéri qui vint se nicher contre lui.

Ça fait trois jours que je vomis trippes et boyaux tous les matins mais au départ je pensais que Neville m'avait simplement refilé sa crève. Ce n'est qu'aujourd'hui que j'ai compris que ce n'était pas ça et que j'ai pensé à faire le test… Qui s'est avéré positif. Fini le plus jeune d'une voix douce et fatiguée.

D'accord, d'accord mon ange, murmura Lucius d'une voix douce en caressant doucement les cheveux du plus jeune. Maintenant dors mon cœur, tu es exténué.

Harry ne protesta pas contre l'étreinte et bientôt il s'endormi blotti confortablement dans le giron de son époux qui lui caressait les cheveux d'un air pensif et quelque peu inquiet.

Maintenant il lui fallait absolument régler ce problème d'enquête du Ministère au plus vite enfin d'éviter au maximum à son petit mari de s'inquiéter et ainsi de stresser.

Les grossesses masculines étaient connues pour être très dangereuses dans le monde magique, ainsi qu'épuisantes pour les futurs papas et ce dès le premier mois, c'est pourquoi depuis son arrivée au Manoir Harry avait passé beaucoup de temps à dormir, ça associé au choc de la nouvelle bien entendu. En réalité, Lucius aurait dû insister pour qu'Harry reste allongé le plus possible pendant les neufs prochains mois et qu'il limite au maximum ses efforts ; mais il savait qu'Harry voulait passer ses diplômes des A.S.P.I.C. ce qui était on ne peut plus compréhensible ! Or le château ne lui rouvrait certainement pas ses portes l'année suivante s'il arrêtait ses études pour cause de grossesse. C'est pourquoi Lucius devrait s'efforcer dès le jour même de limiter le stress un maximum autour de son petit lion afin qu'il prenne le moins de risques possibles dans sa situation et son état.

Le blond avait dors et déjà décidé qu'Harry ne retournerait pas en cours avant le lundi suivant. Le patriarche des Malefoy voulant en effet fournir à son jeune époux une semaine de repos total avant de le renvoyer dans cette fosse aux lions qu'on osait nommer collège. Il fallait juste qu'il envoie une lettre au jeune Neville pour qu'il prenne les devoirs de son chéri, ce qui ne devrait pas poser de problème d'après ce qu'Harry lui avait dit à maintes reprises sur son amitié avec le jeune Longdubat. Quand à l'équipe enseignante… Ils pouvaient bien aller se pendre pour ce que Lucius en avait à faire !

* * *

**Et voilou, un chapitre de plus, cette fic s'allonge de plus en plus, un vrai fleuve ! Bref. J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une ptite rewiew ? **

**A bientôt pour la suite !**

**Clair de Lune**


	19. Retour à Poudlard

**

* * *

**

Et oui mes cher(e)s ami(e)s, vous en rêvez pas, c'est bel est bien le retour d'Amour et d'eau fraîche !!!

**Je suis inexcusable pour cette très longue attente, j'avais perdu le fil de l'inspiration (disons que j'avais les idées mais aucuns moyens de les écrire sans que ce soit d'une pauvreté affligeante). J'avais presque abandonné l'espoir de finir cette histoire un jour, mais des rewiews de certain(e)s d'entre vous m'ont donné le coup de pied aux fesses nécessaire pour repartir à l'aventure. Alors me revoilà. Merci à vous pas la motivation, n'hésitez pas à m'engueuler si me relâche, je veux finir cette histoire, je vous le dois !!!**

**Trève de blabla sur moi-même et mon complexe de la page blanche et revenons à nos moutons. Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes en espérant que vous n'avez pas tous désertés entre temps pour une île déserte lointaine…**

**Bisous**

**Clair de lune.**

* * *

Titre : D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM (dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres **on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !**

Rating : M

Disclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de

lire vos rewiews

**

* * *

**

D'après un défi de Ayumi16

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés (ça se sera pour la fin donc)

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malefoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux d'Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(Je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas **

**correspondre à ceux ci hum ? **

_

* * *

_

Résumé du chapitre précédant

: Après s'être senti malade pendant plusieurs jours de suite, Harry découvre qu'il est enceint et quitte Poudlard précipitamment, prétextant une raison familiale, pour aller prévenir Lucius. Fort heureusement celui-ci prend très bien la nouvelle et protège d'hors et déjà son petit époux comme une mère poule. Il découvre également par un incident malencontreux que les potions de soin ne semblent plus faire effet sur Harry (d'abord sa potion contraceptive puis une crème pour les bleus) mais il ne met pas le jeune griffondor au courant de ses doutes, souhaitant les éclaircirent d'abord. Pendant ce temps là à Poudlard on s'inquiète des raisons du départ d'Harry et les rumeurs les plus folles commencent à voir le jour…

* * *

Et maintenant la suite….

* * *

Rappel: blabla paroles

°Blabla° pensées

**D'amour et d'eau fraiche**

**Chapitre 19 : Retour à Poudlard.**

Neville faisait les cents pas depuis presque vingt minutes dans le dortoir de la tour des griffondor, un morceau de parchemin serré dans sa main droite. Avant d'être froissé et tordu d'angoisse par les mains crispées de l'adolescent, ce morceau de parchemin avait été une lettre adressée à son attention par le mari de son meilleur ami, ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs sa tension actuelle.

Le contenu de la lettre avait été très formel, Lucius Malefoy lui demandait en effet il aurait l'obligeance de prendre les cours et les devoirs d'Harry pour la semaine, lui annonçant au passage qu'Harry reviendrait le dimanche suivant pour reprendre les cours le lundi.

Rien de très exceptionnel. Et surtout rien qui expliquerait pourquoi le jeune homme avait quitté le château précipitamment tout d'abord.

Des rumeurs des plus folles courraient dans Poudlard, comme quoi Lucius Malefoy aurait enfermé Harry quelque part en voyant que les journaux avaient montré au monde son petit jeu et sentant sûrement que l'enquête qui lui avait été mise sur le dos allait tourner vinaigre très bientôt. D'autre annonçaient que le patriarche des Malefoy était surement mourant, empoisonné par un quelconque fan d'Harry et que le jeune homme s'était rendu à son enterrement… ou qu'il avait perdu la tête à cause d'un sort non-brisé… ou je ne sais qu'elles autres âneries encore. Le fait que même Drago Malefoy, pourtant ami du Survivant et fils unique de Lucius Malefoy lui-même, n'est aucune information sur le sujet et paraisse aussi perplexe que les autres avait fait jaser également.

Si Neville était sûr d'une chose c'est que ni son ami, ni le mari de celui-ci n'était mort ou mourant, cette lettre le prouvait, mais c'est bien la seule et unique chose dont il était sûr. Enfin, dont il était sûr il y avait sept jours quand il avait reçu la lettre. Nous étions maintenant dimanche soir, le dîner aller commencer dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure et Harry n'était toujours pas réapparu. Et cela inquiétait plus que de raison le griffondor qui tournait donc comme un lion en cage.

Le cliquettement d'une poignée qui s'abaisse le sorti pourtant de ses pensées et il fit volte face vers la porte ; plus que prêt à incendier le suicidaire qui venait le déranger en un moment pareil, espérant secrètement que ce soit Ronald afin de lui mettre une main dans la figure ; pour se figer quelques secondes plus tard.

Appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte du dortoir, le regardant avec curiosité et inquiétude, ce trouvait la personne qu'il avait attendu cette dernière semaine.

Aussitôt que cette information connecta avec le cerveau de Neville, celui-ci traversa la pièce en trois grandes enjambées pour aller prendre son petit frère de cœur dans ses bras dans une étreinte à l'étouffer.

Merlin Harry est ce que tu vas bien ? demanda t il d'une voix où transparaissait toute l'angoisse qu'il s'était efforcer de contenir ces derniers jours.

Un simple « Hum » lui répondit alors que le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier et Moldu lui retournait son accolade, visiblement aussi heureux et soulagé que lui de le retrouver sain et sauf.

Neville se recula un peu, gardant ses mains sur les épaules du plus petit, et l'observa attentivement comme le ferait une mère avec son enfant qui vient de tomber de la balançoire sous ses yeux. Harry n'avait pas l'air trop mal en point, ses traits étaient un peu tirés cependant et la trace jaunâtre d'une ecchymose presque guérie flottait encore sur sa joue. Neville y passa d'ailleurs une main tout en dardant son ami d'un regard interrogatif.

Une porte, trois fois rien, expliqua alors le brunet de sa voix douce et calme habituelle.

Harry qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière exactement ? questionna alors Neville avec inquiétude.

Inquiétude qui ne fit que se renforcer quand il vit le garçon qu'il avait adopté comme un frère –petit et fragile- se mordre la lèvre inférieure en le regardant en biais.

Tu devrais t'asseoir Neville, conseilla alors l'ex-capitaine des griffondors.

Quoi ? Pourquoi frérot c'est grave ? Qu'est ce que…

Harry prit les devant en attrapant la main de son ami avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le pied de son lit, amenant son camarade à faire de même à ses côtés.

Non c'est pas grave, enfin je crois pas… c'est inattendu… Je… Neville je ne voulais en parler à personne, absolument personne au début, mais c'est tout simplement impossible. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un soit au courant, autre que Lucius bien entendu, au cas où… Au cas où.

Harry tu m'inquiète, avoua Neville d'une petite voix en prenant la main de son ami dans la sienne.

Ce dernier prit alors une grande inspiration avant de se lancer.

Neville, je… Neville. Ça te dirait d'être parrain ? demanda t il en le regardant attentivement comme s'il avait peur qu'il parte en hurlant.

Que… Quoi ? Hein ?

Il y eut une seconde de blanc avant que…

Oh Merlin ! s'exclama Neville en se relevant d'un coup et en prenant son ami par les épaules. Harry, ne me dis pas que… est ce que j'ai bien compris ce que … Tu…

L'Elu fit un signe affirmatif avec la tête en se mordant toujours la lèvre inférieure.

Oh Merlin ! répéta Neville en se laissant retomber sur le lit à ses côtés. C'est… c'est… Oh Seigneur !

Ça m'a fait le même effet, avoua Harry avec un petit sourire amusé avant de froncer les sourcils. Sauf que j'ai fondu en larmes… je crois. Les hormones je pense …

Neville se tourna alors brusquement vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts de choc, avant de demander :

Parce que c'était pas prévu ?

Pas pour tout de suite non. Pas avant un ou deux ans. Affirma Harry. C'est une sorte de… surprise. Non. C'est un choc.

Mais comment ça se fait que… Tu prenais ce qu'il fallait pour… Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire … continua Neville gêné.

Oui, bien sûr que oui. C'est d'ailleurs là tout le mystère. Je ne comprends pas, Merlin **Lucius** ne comprends pas comment ça a pu se produire. Enfin je dire, je sais _comment_ ça c'est produit, mais… c'est un mystère. Lucius m'a promis de se renseigner pour savoir pourquoi la potion n'a pas fonctionné mais c'est un peu tard, termina le garçon en posant ses deux mains sur son ventre instinctivement.

Harry…

Alors tu veux bien être le parrain dit ? Il lui faut un parrain à ce petit bout, une marraine aussi mais ça Lucius se débrouillera, mais moi je te veux toi… enfin si t'es d'accord pour…

Bien sûr Frérot, le coupa Neville avec un sourire attendrit et apaisant. J'en serai honoré. Et en tant que parrain… annonça t il avant de se pencher vers le ventre plat de son camarade, Bébé on va aller nourrir … C'est vrai ça comment je dois t'appeler, « Maman » ?

Harry haussa les épaules avec un « j'en ai aucune idée » nerveux.

Bon on va dire Maman pour l'instant hein. Le temps de trouver quelque chose de mieux. Bébé si tu veux bien grandir faut qu'on aille nourrir maman ! affirma alors Neville avec sérieux avant de tendre une main à son meilleur ami pour l'aider à se relever du lit. En route !

Les deux griffondors sortirent donc de la maison des lions, sans croiser personne puisque tout le monde était descendu pour le dîner, avant que Neville ne repense à un détail.

Quand tu m'as dit personne … Ça veut dire que Drago n'est pas au courant ?

HP/LM

Hermione n'avait cessé de se ronger les sangs depuis une semaine que son meilleur-ami, enfin s'il voulait toujours d'elle bien sûr mais dans son cœur il restait son meilleur ami, était reparti chez son époux. Ron grinçait des dents en permanence, Ginny fouillait nerveusement tous les livres de sorts qu'elle pouvait trouver à la bibliothèque et elle… Et bien elle, elle n'était plus capable de se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit c'était simple.

Elle avait apprit en surprenant une conversation entre Mac Gonagall et Flitwick que Lucius Malefoy serait obliger d'envoyer une lettre au corps professoral s'il comptait retirer Harry de l'Ecole et que dans ce cas il serait obliger de se déplacer pour récupérer les affaires du brun. Elle guettait depuis lors tout signe d'un homme blond traversant le parc, et passait tout les soirs vérifier que la malle d'Harry était toujours à sa place avant d'aller se coucher.

Quelle ne fut pas alors son choc de voir Neville arrivé dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner avec une minute de retard et tenant par l'épaule Harry Potter lui-même, discutant à voix très basse d'un sujet quelconque. Elle regarda comme dans une transe les deux garçons passer devant elle et aller s'asseoir à leur place habituelle, attirant peu à peu les regards sur eux et les conversations.

Le murmure de celles-ci atteignit bientôt la table des serpentards et Drago Malefoy traversa alors la salle rapidement pour aller entourer les épaules de son beau-père par la loi de ses bras en lui parlant à l'oreille d'une voix basse mais visiblement inquiète vu l'expression de son visage. Harry lui fit un simple petit sourire fatigué mais rassurant en réponse, se décalant sur le banc pour lui faire une petite place à ses côtés pendant que Neville remplissait l'assiette du Survivant avant de la pousser devant lui, l'incitant silencieusement à manger.

Quelque chose avait indéniablement changé entre les deux adolescents de griffondor mais la Préfète-en-chef n'aurait su dire quoi…

HP/LM

_Mon amour,_

_J'espère que ta semaine se passe bien et que __tu te reposes__. Notes bien que j'ai souligné ce verbe,_ _hum, se reposer ! Je suis rassuré de l'attitude « maman-poule » de Neville comme tu dis si bien, les autres élèves vont certainement mettre ça sous le contre coup de l'inquiétude pour le moment, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et quand bien même Neville ne « se calmerait » pas comme tu sembles le souhaiter, je me sens plus rassurer de savoir que quelqu'un veille sur toi._

_Drago… c'est un problème certain. Dont je vais m'occuper mon cœur, surtout ne t'inquiètes pas je prends les choses en main avec lui. Je crois savoir que le prochain week-end est une sortie à Pré-au-lard pour vous, je m'arrangerai pour y retrouver Drago et lui parler. Je vais lui envoyé une note lui expliquant que j'ai quelque chose de très sérieux à lui expliquer la semaine prochaine juste après avoir fini cette lettre pour toi mon ange, il ne pourra refuser de venir je suis après tout son père et d'après ce que tu m'écris il semble très inquiet vis-à-vis de ta petite forme en ce moment, cela l'incitera aussi à venir._

_Sinon pour tes nausées mon cœur je n'ai aucune formule miracle, peut être que Sévérus connaitra une potion ou un sort mais cela impliquerait qu'on le mette au courant. Cela serait il un facteur de stress supplémentaire pour toi mon cœur ? Je m'inquiète à ce propos, et l'attitude inquisitrice de tes professeurs ne fait rien pour apaiser mon angoisse._

_Mon ange il faut absolument que tu te reposes. Je sais que je me répète et que tu n'es pas en sucre mon ange, mais crois moi __**c'est très important**__. Et au moindre signe de malaise, parles-en à Neville qu'il t'amène à l'infirmerie. Tan pis pour les rumeurs que tu veux éviter mon amour, ta santé passe avant tout le reste, TOUT Harry c'est bien compris ?_

_Je dois malheureusement te quitter mon amour, mon entretient avec ces damnés inspecteurs est dans dix minutes et je veux avoir le temps d'écrire cette note pour Drago._

_Amour_

_L.M._

HP/LM

_Drago,_

_Ne lève pas les yeux au ciel en voyant cette note je t'en prie, j'ai d'autre chose à m'occuper en ce moment que de te remonter les bretelles pour une chose ou une autre. Je suis tout à fait conscient que ta position n'a pas changée pour le moment, et honnêtement je n'ai pas le temps de m'en soucier alors je m'y adapte bien que cela ne me plaise pas._

_Drago j'ai __**besoin**__ de te voir lors de ta sortie à Pré-au-lard samedi prochain, donnes moi un horaire et un lieu le plus tôt possible. Non ne sera pas une réponse acceptable._

_Et gardes Harry à l'œil pour moi s'il te plait, de très près._

_A samedi, j'attends ta réponse,_

_L.M._

**Et voilà cher(e)s ami(e)s, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu de cette reprise et qu'il y a encore quelqu'un pour me lire ^^.**

**Je vous rassures je me suis bien remise à l'écriture, je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de chapitre d'avances, donc je ne peux pas promettre de date d'update pour le moment, mais j'ai d'hors et déjà écrit l'épilogue... donc cette histoire aura une fin! Danse de la victoire.**

**A tout bientôt et joyeux halloween à tous les sorciers et sorcières de ce site ^^**

**Bisou**

**Clair-de-lune**


	20. mesures de securite new ch!

**Bonjour bonjour ! Vous n'y croyez plus avouez-le ! Moi non plus, pour être honnête. J'avais toutes ces idées qui me trottaient dans la tête et pas moyen de les écrire dans le bon ordre. et voilà, enfin, miracle, le nouveau chapitre ****d'Amour et d'eau fraîche**** est arrivé ! Et qu'est ce que ça fait du bien ! A moi en tout cas. J'espère qu'il y aura encore quelques irréductibles qui n'auront pas fuit devant cette longue absence (regarde autour d'elle d'un air larmoyant).**

**Bon pour celles et ceux qui attendaient une amélioration pour nos chers zamoureux je dois dire qu'il y a du meilleur et du pire dans ce chapitre (niak niak niak). Mais comme une bonne nouvelle n'arrive jamais seul, le suivant est presque terminé et je suis relancé dans l'inspiration pour les prochains chapitres. Et comme j'ai bientôt une semaine de vacances, avec un peu de chance vous aurez très très bientôt la suite. Mais pour ça il me faudra quelques encouragements… alors à votre lecture et à vos rewiews ! (même pour me menacer si je ne fini pas au plus vite, vous avez le droit ^^)**

**Bonne lecture et à très bientôt**

**Clair-de-lune**

Titre : D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM (dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres **on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !**

Rating : M

Disclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de

lire vos rewiews

**D'après un défi de Ayumi16**

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés (ça se sera pour la fin donc)

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malefoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux d'Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(Je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

**Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ?**

**_______________________________________________________________**

_Résumé du chapitre précédant_: Après une longue semaine d'absence du collège, suite à sa fuite pour apprendre à son époux qu'ils seraient bientôt trois… hum… hum Harry retourne finalement dans les murs Poudlardiens où il est accueillit par un Neville mort d'angoisse à qui il annonce la (bonne ?) nouvelle. Neville accepte alors d'être le parrain du bout de choix à venir (garçon ou fille ? personne ne le sait encore (sauf moi niak)) mais ils se rendent tout les deux compte d'un petit soucis : Draco qui n'est pas au courant. Et pendant ce temps là, le monde sorcier continue de comploter dans le dos de nos deux tourteraux….

Et maintenant la suite….

Rappel: blabla paroles

°Blabla° pensées

**D'amour et d'eau fraiche**

(Dans le présent)

**Chapitre20 : Mesures de sécurité.**

Lucius avait tenu sa promesse et Harry ne savait pas s'il devait en être soulagé ou au contraire lui en vouloir. Son époux avait en effet fait ce qu'il lui avait promis de faire, un travail ô combien délicat et problématique, une mission quelque peu suicidaire dont Harry n'aurait pas voulu être le point de mire, du moins pas sitôt, mais qu'il ne pouvait repousser indéfiniment non plus : Lucius avait parlé à Drago. Ou, plus exactement, il avait annoncé sa grossesse à Drago.

Le positif de cette annonce était que désormais père et fils se reparlait _presque_ normalement –si vous ne teniez pas compte des piques acides du plus jeunes quant à « mettre Harry en position délicate ». Mais tout de même les deux hommes se reparlaient –un peu- et Drago semblait avoir enfin accepté –à défaut de le comprendre- que l'histoire entre son père et son ami était du sérieux.

°Mettez un bébé en route et tout le monde disait amen !° ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser –un peu méchamment- le jeune griffondor dans ces moments de grandes fatigues.

Car si le fait que Drago ne convoite plus son ami était quelque chose de positif dans le fond, dans la forme Harry l'aurait bien étranglé, lui, Lucius et Neville aussi ! Les trois seules personnes sur cette foutue planète à être au courant de son « état » et aussi et surtout, à son plus grand malheur, à le couver comme une poule pondeuse, un morceau de sucre pendant une inondation ou une fragile petite relique en cristal en pleine tornade.

Neville s'assurait qu'il mangeait et dormait correctement et en quantité suffisante selon lui. Quantité qui était astronomique selon Harry, mais essayez donc de protester face à un Neville en mode « grand frère surprotecteur » ! Impossible ! Impossible et surtout épuisant donc le Sauveur de L'humanité etc. etc. avait dû abdiquer, lâchement. Ensuite Drago, qui apprenant la prochaine arrivée au monde d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur, n'arrêtait pas d'harceler son beau-père –Merlin que c'était étrange comme patronyme !- pour lui porter son sac quand il le jugeait trop lourd, pour faire attention à se qu'il ne tombe pas dans les escaliers et autres stupidités qui commençaient doucement mais surement à rendre Harry complètement chèvre- et ça ne faisait qu'une malheureuse semaine qu'ils étaient tous au courant (deux pour Neville et trois pour Lucius en détails). Et enfin, pompon du pompon, crème de la crème, cerise sur le gâteau : Lucius ! Lucius qui lui envoyait pas moins d'une lettre par jour pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien !

MERLIN IL N'ETAIT PAS EN CRISTAL IL ETAIT ENCEINTE ! Etait-ce si difficile que ça à comprendre !?!

Mais, malgré tout l'agacement que ce « couvage » amenait sur les nerfs fragiles et à fleur de peau de notre petit brun, Harry ne pouvait en même temps qu'être reconnaissant aux trois hommes de prendre soin de lui car plus les heures passaient plus il avait l'impression qu'il en était de moins en moins capable. Il n'était pourtant qu'au tout début de sa grossesse mais déjà la fatigue l'écrasait, elle et le stress d'être découvert par quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un de l'équipe enseignante, _un ennemi_.

Harry virait paranoïaque et faisait d'horrible cauchemars depuis qu'il était de retour au château.

Si ces personnes qu'il avait jusqu'au début de l'année considérées comme des amis et des gens de confiance n'étaient pas capables d'accepter le fait qu'il soit amoureux et HEUREUX avec son époux, comment réagiraient ils en le sachant attendant un enfant de cet homme sur qui ils avaient lancé une procédure d'enquête criminel pour détournement de mineur ? Le forceraient-ils à abandonner son bébé ? Pire à avorter ? En avaient-ils le droit juridiquement parlant ? Oseraient-ils même sans ?

Ce scénario catastrophe donnait des sueurs froides et des crises d'angoisses à Harry et il ne comptait déjà plus le nombre de fois où Neville l'avait retrouvé recroquevillé quelque part dans un coin isolé du château et qu'il avait dû le consoler et le rassurer assez pour qu'il accepte de venir en cours avec lui, à la promesse presque extorquée de resté tout près de lui, au cas où.

Et c'était principalement pour ça que son meilleur ami, son presque frère, avait commencé à entretenir une correspondance avec Lucius dans le dos d'Harry. Le griffondor avait en effet lui aussi des sueurs froides pour son petit frère de cœur qu'il s'efforçait de réconforter et de protéger, lui et son secret. Mais ce n'était pas tant la peur que les enseignants découvre son secret et le force d'une façon ou d'une autre à perdre son bébé qui angoissait Neville avant tout, non c'était surtout la crainte que cette dose de stress presque palpable qui était posée sur les frêles épaules de son meilleur ami ne le rende physiquement malade et lui provoque une fausse-couche.

Car Neville était loin d 'être un idiot, une fois qu'il avait appris l'annonce, presque timide mais si attendrissante, de la grossesse de son frère de cœur il avait discrètement été se renseigner dans divers livres de la bibliothèque sur les grossesses masculine, sujet qu'il ne pensait pas devoir maitriser avant quelques années étant dans l'entourage d'Harry –Harry étant Harry il aurait _forcément _fini par vouloir un bébé et Neville ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, étant lui aussi un orphelin –peut être pas techniquement parlant ses pauvres parents étant toujours de ce monde mais fous depuis des années donc incapables de prendre soin d'eux-mêmes et encore moins d'un enfant- Neville voulait également des enfants plus tard, avoir _sa famille_.

Cependant il avait donc été lire quelques ouvrages et en avait eu des sueurs froides. Ce n'était pas pour rien que la plus part de couple homosexuels attendait que le Fayriens (c'est-à-dire celui qui porterait le bébé- ce terme venait d'une longue légende sur la marque Fayria de la fertilité) est atteint au moins la vingtaine avant de mettre le bout de choux en route. Les grossesses masculines étaient extrêmement risquées pour le porteur du bébé et Harry était techniquement encore un enfant lui-même au niveau de sa maturité corporel et magique, même s'il était quelqu'un de mentalement extrêmement mature.

Le griffondor avait donc commencé une correspondance auprès de l'époux de son meilleur ami afin de tirer de ce dernier quelques précieux conseils pour prendre soin de son frangin. Et Lucius lui-même était soulager que quelqu'un sache –_vraiment_ sache- ce que risquait son petit lion afin de le protéger au mieux.

HP/LM

Où est l'intérêt de continuer cette potion si on sait déjà que ce n'est pas ça la solution ? grogna Ronald alors qu'il était, une nouvelle fois, enfermé dans une des nombreuses salles de cours désaffectées du troisième étage aile ouest, en train de brasser un énième chaudron de potion de renversement.

Parce que ce, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois Ron, Harry est retourné chez ce malade il y a trois semaines et qu'il est complètement différent depuis ! Tu l'as bien vu toi-même non ? Même Neville s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il passe son temps à le couver ! Alors rien ne nous dit que Malefoy n'a pas renouveler son contrôle sur Harry à l'aide d'un nouveau moyen, peut être même une potion, et dans ce cas tout ce que nous avions fait avant est caduc !

Ça va Hermione, pas la peine de me crier dessus, j'ai compris ! se renfrogna aussitôt le brun sous le regard agacé de sa petite amie.

Ils sursautèrent de concert quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, pour être rassurés une seconde plus tard, ce n'était que Ginny.

Alors ? demanda immédiatement la brunette en balançant quelques feuilles de saule dans son chaudron dont le contenu devint aussi clair que de l'eau.

J'ai enfin fini la liste de tous les sorts de contrôle mental possible qui existent ! Enfin d'après les livres de la bibliothèque ! Et ça en fait un stock ! s'exclama la rouquine en laissant tomber devant son frère et son amie une épaisse liasse de parchemins où étaient regroupés tout les noms de sortilèges existants ainsi que leurs effets secondaires et contre sort –quand ils existaient.

Tant que ça ? gémit la préfète en chef désespérée.

Ouais.

Allons les filles ressaisissez vous ! Tout ce qu'on a à faire maintenant c'est essayer les divers contre sort existants et on tombera bien sur le bon à un moment donné !

Oui, sauf que le problème frérot c'est que certains de ces sorts sont combinables entre eux et que l'usage du mauvais contre-sort pourrait tuer Harry !

Un silence de plomb tomba alors sur la salle avant que la jeune fille la plus intelligente de sa promotion ne s'exclame déterminée :

Alors il faut tout redonner aux adultes, ils sauront quoi faire !

HP/LM

Lucius était outré, réellement outré. Non content de l'enfermer chez lui surveillant toutes ses allées et venues ainsi que ces –rares- visites, le Ministère de la Justice, porté par son procureur Mr King avait décidé d'une interdiction de communication et d'approche entre lui et son époux. **Une** **interdiction** ! Devant la loi Lucius n'avait à partir de cet instant plus le droit d'adresser la parole que ce soit par oral ou par écrit ou par le biais de toutes autres personnes à son jeune époux et ce pour une durée indéterminée.

« Le temps de l'enquête », avait soutenu son avocat d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant avant de se tasser devant son regard noir.

C'était impensable, inconcevable, révoltant ! De quel droit ! De quel droit ces avocaillons de basse court se permettaient ils de lui faire couper tous les ponts avec **son Harry**, son pauvre petit lion qui était par-dessus le marché enceinte ! Harry était majeur oh non de Merlin ! Il avait son mot à dire sur toute cette histoire !

« Eh bien techniquement Mr Malefoy, vu que l'une des accusation portée contre vous est d'avoir manipulé l'esprit de votre époux depuis près de deux ans et demi, le juge a décidé que malgré son âge et le fait qu'il soit émancipé depuis presque un an, Monsieur Potter doit être considéré comme un enfant mineur à cause d'une déficience mentale », expliqua Rostorn, son avocat quand il lui en fit la remarque.

« Déficience mentale ! » s'insurgea Lucius immédiatement. On aurait presque pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. « Mon époux n'est absolument pas déficient mental ! »

« Le fait qu'il soit supposément sous un certain contrôle de votre part sous-entend qu'il ne possède pas la totalité de son jugement et donc de ses capacités, d'où ce terme peu élogieux ».

« Il ne s'agit pas de terme élogieux ou non ! » explosa Lucius en faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. « Il s'agit du fait que non content d'insulter notre couple, de remettre en cause notre choix et d'atteindre à notre vie personnelle, ils se permettent de remettre MON EPOUX sous le contrôle d'un tuteur ! Harry est la personne la plus mature et la plus indépendante que je connaisse ! Il n'acceptera pas ça ! »

« Il n'aura pas le choix. Je ne peux que vous conseiller à tous les deux de ne pas faire d'esclandre pour le moment, vous ne feriez que remettre de l'eau à leur moulin ».

« Et qu'est ce que je dois faire alors ? Laisser le Ministère, ces bureaucrates arrivistes et sans talents, prendre un contrôle démesuré sur la vie de mon époux ? Les laissez le traiter comme un _enfant_ _arriéré _?!? Harry à toutes ses facultés mentales, il veut juste vivre sa vie comme il l'entend et ils ne l'acceptent pas ! Ils ne l'accepteront jamais ! Et vous me demandez de rester gentiment à attendre les bras croisés qu'ils lui pourrissent l'existence ? »

Le silence de son avocat ne fit que rapprocher un peu plus Lucius du bord d'un gouffre dont il ne voudrait pour rien au monde atteindre le fond, mais qui semblait pourtant se rapprocher un peu plus inévitablement.

HP/LM

« VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT DE FAIRE CA ! » explosa Harry alors qu'il se levait précipitamment de son siège.

Son corps entier était parcouru de tremblement de fureur et son regard était si foncé qu'il en paraissait presque noir.

« Harry mon enfant calmes toi » tenta Dumbledore d'une voix douce en s'approchant de son petit protégé.

Le griffondor lui lança un regard qui aurait pu faire geler l'enfer avant de tourner de nouveau ses yeux vers le procureur de la Justice Magique, Mr King, qui était venu lui annoncer la mesure de protection dont il était maintenant le bénéficiaire, une mesure que Dumbledore ne pouvait que saluer du fond de son cœur. A partir de maintenant ce fou de Lucius ne pouvait plus approcher sa jeune victime, ne restait plus qu'à trouver le moyen de désenvoûter Harry avant de commencer le long travail de reconstruction psychologique dont l'enfant aurait forcément besoin après plus de deux ans de non contrôle de son esprit-et de son corps.

« Mon garçon, cette mesure a été prise pour votre protection, je sais que pour le moment vous ne vous en rendez pas compte, mais bientôt vous nous remercierez de notre intervention, votre calvaire est bientôt terminé », énonça Mr King d'une voix douce en s'adressant à l'adolescent tremblant de rage à quelques pas de lui.

En le voyant ainsi un seul sentiment venait pour le procureur, de la pitié. Pitié pour ce jeune homme dont la vie avait été arrachée et remodelée par un pervers et qui ne se rendait même pas compte que bientôt il serait de nouveau libre.

« Nous allons par ailleurs vous adjoindre un tuteur pour… »

« JE NE VEUX PAS DE TUTEUR ! JE SUIS MAJEUR ! » tonna Harry alors que des étincelles de magie crépitait dans l'atmosphère autour de lui.

« Harry, mon garçon, tu n'es visiblement pas en état de prendre soin de toi-même actuellement, c'est pour ça que la justice t'adjoint une aide, tu ne dois pas le prendre mal » intervint alors Dumbledore de sa voix se voulant rassurante et réconfortante.

« JE LE PRENDS COMME JE VEUX ! JE SUIS MAJEUR, MÊME EMANCIPE DEPUIS UN AN ET JE SUIS MARIE ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN D'UN TUTEUR ! JE SUIS CAPABLE DE PRENDRE SOIN DE MOI-MEME, JE L'AI TOUJOURS FAIT ! ET VOUS N'AVEZ PAS LE DROIT DE M'INTERDIR DE VOIR MON MARI ! »

« A partir de maintenant, Mr Lucius Malefoy n'a plus le droit de vous parlez ou de s'approchez de vous, s'il le fait il sera directement envoyé à Azkaban et ce jusqu'à la fin de cette enquête et de son procès, procès dont je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'il sorte coupable. Il ne prendra pas ce risque et c'est une chance pour vous Harry. Vous vous en rendrez compte bientôt, je vous le promets. Dumbledore, je dois vous laisser, nous nous reverrons bientôt. »

L'homme disparu dans un éclat de flammes vertes laissant l'ancien mentor et son ex-protégé dans la même pièce. Le vieil homme se tourna vers la plus jeune qui avait continué de trembler, mais sa colère se muant petit à petit en une profonde tristesse. Le garçon se laissa glisser le long d'un des murs rond du bureau de l'illustre directeur de Poudlard, et ramenant ses jambes vers sa poitrine, ne pu s'empêcher de sangloter.

« Harry, mon enfant c'est pour ton bien » dit avec le plus de douceur possible le vieux mage en s'accroupissant devant l'adolescent éperdu.

« Ne me touchez pas ! Je vous déteste ! Vous entendez Dumbledore je vous HAIS ! Je veux rentrer chez moi… je veux mon mari… je veux Lucius » fondit en larme le Sauveur.

« C'est impossible Harry ! » claqua la voix du vieillard d'un ton ferme et définitif. « Impossible »

Et alors qu'il lançait une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de son bureau pour appeler sa collaboratrice Minerva Mac Gonogal, Harry senti comme un étau de fer lui comprimer le cœur et le ventre, alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues pâles.

° Je veux le père de mon bébé°

**Ouf ! ce fut court mais riche en émotions (je suis encore toute nému, ce pauvre Lucius, ce pauvre Harry, déficient mental lui ? NON MAIS !)**

**Mais que va-t-il donc bien pouvoir se passer maintenant que nos deux époux n'ont plus le droit de se voir et qu'enfreindre la loi peut leur coûter très, très, cher. Comment vont réagir Drago et Neville en apprenant les nouvelles ? Qui va être le tuteur d'Harry ? Que va-t-il advenir de lui ? Et du bébé ? D'ailleurs garçon ou fille ce petit bout ?**

**Toutes ces questions auront leurs réponses tout bientôt, dans ****D'amour et d'eau fraiche****, en attendant n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis, questions, commentaires, remarques, cris d'angoisse ou envie de meurtres par rewiew !**

**A très très bientôt**

**Clair-de-lune !**


	21. De grandes théories

**Bonjour, bonjour ! **

**Presque un mois de retard sur la date qui était prévue, vous devez me détester et je le comprends. Le pire c'est que mon chapitre était fini il y a déjà deux semaine mais que ma ***** de clé usb a planté, morte, dead, game over. Du coup j'ai dû recommencer entièrement mon chapitre et forcément je le trouve moins bien réussit que « mon premier jet ». Mais bon, trêve de blabla en espérant qu'il vous plaise comme même. On se retrouve en bas pour des « spoilers ».**

**En attendant bonne lecture**

**Clair-de-lune**

* * *

Titre : D'amour et d'eau fraîche

Auteur : Clair-de-lune17

Paring : HP/LM (dès le début mais compliqué)

Fiction : à chapitres on va maintenant dire une trentaine vu que j'ai revu le nombre des chapitres à la hausse mais ça peut encore monter !

Rating : M

Disclamer : Harry, Lucius et Cie ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent en faisant cette histoire. Juste la satisfaction de

lire vos rewiews

D'après un défi de Ayumi16

Les termes du défi étaient :

Un happy end obligatoire avec un ou deux enfants à naître ou nés (ça se sera pour la fin donc)

Harry a vaincu le Lord Noir pendant l'été grâce à une personne que personne n'aurait soupçonnée. Il s'agit de Lucius Malefoy. Harry, à 17 ans, rentre en 7eme année avec un secret: il est marié à Lucius Malefoy et ce depuis ses 17 ans.

C'est un mariage d'amour qui est la finalisation d'une relation de 2 ans.

Le problème vient de Draco qui est jaloux de son père car il est amoureux d'Harry.

Un jour Draco reçoit une beuglante au petit déjeuner et le secret est révélé.

La gazette est mise au courant et le couple est mal vu car Lucius est en procès et que tous croient qu'il tient Harry grâce à un sort.

(Je vous laisse le choix de Lucius comme mangemort qui a trahit par amour, d'espion pour l'ordre ou ce que vous voulez)

Voilà les termes de mon contrat, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si je ne semble pas correspondre à ceux ci hum ?

* * *

**_Résumé du chapitre précédant_: Tout semblait pourtant s'arranger, Lucius avait parler a Draco qui acceptait enfin la liaison de son père avec son ami, il était aussi au courrant de la grossesse de ce dernier. Tout avait vraiment l'air parfait. Sauf que Neville le couvait comme une poule pondeuse fragile, que Draco lui portait ses lovres trop lourd et que Lucius l'harcelait de courrier tous les jours pour qu'il "se repose". Oui tout était vraiment parfait, sauf qu'on leur a interdit de se voir et qu'on a jugé Harry attardé mental et que du coup on va lui coller un tuteur....**

**

* * *

**

Et maintenant la suite….

* * *

**Rappel: blabla paroles**

**°Blabla° pensées**

**D'amour et d'eau fraiche**

**(Dans le présent)**

**Chapitre 21 : De grandes théories pour de grandes conséquences.**

Albus Dumbledore était contrarié, très contrarié, à la limite de l'énervement. Voilà trois jours que le procureur de la Justice Magique délégué aux affaires d'abus familiaux avait annoncé sa décision quant à placer le jeune Harry James Potter… Bon Potter-_Malefoy_ pour le moment du moins… Bref à placer le jeune homme sous une mesure de protection de justice et à lui adjoindre un tuteur. Jusque là, l'idée plaisait au vieux sorcier, on pouvait même dire qu'elle lui était aussi agréable qu'une nouvelle boite de bonbons au citrons –ses préférés- ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

Oui mais, parce qu'il y avait _toujours_ un mais, voilà que le garçon ne réagissait pas du tout comme il l'aurait souhaité –et comme il le souhaitait encore d'ailleurs. Après s'être mis violemment en colère lors de l'annonce –ça il s'y attendait, Harry avait après tout toujours été farouchement indépendant- le jeune homme avait fondu en larmes et depuis restait dans cet état entre la bouderie et la dépression- et ça Bubus ne l'avait même pas envisagé de prime abord.

Et c'était précisément de voir son petit protégé dans cet état – de loque- qui mettait le Grand Bubus Ier aussi en colère –aller avouons le il était fâché fâché. Ce n'était pas normal que le Héros, le Sauveur du Monde Sorcier se comporte de la sorte, et il avait beau aller le voir et essayer de le raisonner, le garçon l'ignorait royalement –après tout il lui avait bien dit le haïr non ?- et continuer à bouder.

Bien sûr, pour le bien de tous, comprenez par là ses amis et le Conseil d'Administration de l'école, Dumbledore n'avait pas laissé retourner le garçon en classe alors qu'il était dans un état psychologique aussi déplorable. Et de toutes façons tant que son tuteur n'était pas encore désigné, cela valait mieux. Du coup le jeune Sauveur était reclus depuis un peu plus de 72 heures dans une des chambres des appartements privés du directeur de Poudlard, afin qu'il « se repose » et « réfléchisse » aussi- surtout.

HP/LM

Monsieur King était stressé, très stressé depuis quelques jours. En tant que procureur de la Justice délégué aux affaires d'abus familiaux il en avait vu des choses, et pas toujours de très belles. Mais jamais il n'avait été confronté à une décision qui pouvait aussi facilement que s'effondre un château de carte lui retomber sur les doigts. Il avait pour tâche –et quelle tâche ! - d'adjoindre un tuteur à la jeune victime qu'il défendait, et pas n'importe quelle victime, non, Monsieur Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Magique, s'il vous plait. Et cela était stressant, très stressant. S'il faisait un mauvais choix il risquait très fortement de perdre sa place et d'être luncher par le grand public, sa réputation qu'il avait mis tant d'années et de durs efforts à construite serait soufflée comme un fétu de paille.

C'est pourquoi depuis des jours il consultait encore et encore les nombreuses possibilités qui lui étaient offertes. Il en avait déjà éliminées plusieurs bien sûr. Confier le Sauveur à un ex-mangemort même repenti ou à un proche des Malefoy serait assurément une catastrophe. De même que le jeune Neville Longdubat et ses connaissances avaient dû être supprimés de la liste pour des raisons plus qu'évidentes. Pendant un temps, Monsieur King avait bien pensé aux Weasley, qu'importe lequel, puisqu'ils avaient été comme une famille pour le garçon pendant plusieurs années et que cela n'aurait fait qu'officialiser un peu plus leur lien. Mais justement en tant que proches de l'enfant il y avait des décisions difficiles à prendre qu'ils n'oseraient pas, par peur de colère, de reproches ou autres.

Le procureur en était donc arrivé à la conclusion qu'il faudrait choisir quelqu'un de complètement neutre, et donc étranger à cette affaire, comme tuteur. Mais en même temps il fallait que cette même personne soit de leur avis pour ne pas se laisser corrompre par les différents plaidoyers qu'il recevrait des proches du coupable sans aucun doute. Sans compter qu'il faudrait qu'elle materne un peu le jeune homme dès qu'il serait libéré de l'influence de son époux-bourreau et l'aide à se reconstruire psychologiquement dans la douceur et la patience.

Soudain une fiche de candidat sembla sauter aux yeux du procureur. Certes cette personne était ferme et parfois un peu rude dans sa façon de parler aux proches de ses protégés, mais elle ne cachait jamais la vérité dans le même temps et avait déjà une longue expérience en tant que famille d'accueil pour des enfants battus et/ou abusés. C'était absolument parfait. D'autant plus que d'après les courriers de Dumbledore l'état psychologique de l'enfant se détériorait rapidement depuis sa visite.

Oui, des fois il fallait se lancer et prendre les grandes décisions qui s'imposaient.

HP/LM

Neville était furieux, littéralement furieux et d'une humeur massacrante depuis une semaine.

Comment ces foutus bâtards osaient-ils ?!? Comment osaient-ils le priver du droit de voir Son Petit Frère ! Comment osaient-ils priver Harry de son mari ? Comment osaient-ils enfermer qui plus est l'ex attrapeur des griffondors depuis qu'ils avaient eu la _brillante idée_ de lui pourrir encore un peu plus la vie ?

Comment pouvait-il vérifier que son Harry allait bien s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, de ses yeux le voir ? Son cher et précieux ami qui était fragile et enceint par dessus le marché ?

De rage Neville donna un grand coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche.

HP/LM

Rosalie Linderstat était une femme sévère. Pas belle. Pas riche. Pas exceptionnellement intelligente. Non juste sévère. D'origine allemande, elle avait un physique banal, des yeux bleu, des cheveux d'un blond d'or, quelque tâches de rousseur sur les pommettes et le nez. Bref rien de bien exceptionnel. Elle était dans la moyenne niveau taille et tour de taille et n'avait rien de marquant –tatouage, boucle d'oreille en forme de crocodile ou autre.

Ce qui distinguait Rosalie du reste du monde, outre le fait qu'elle était une sorcière d'origine allemande, c'était vraiment sa sévérité. Une main de fer dans un gant de fer aurait été ce qui la qualifiait le mieux.

Famille d'accueil pour enfants sorciers en difficultés depuis plus de trente ans, Rosalie avait vu beaucoup de choses et en avait conclu une : le monde sorcier était –irrémédiablement-pourri. Remplis de gens mal honnêtes et manipulateurs. Et même les victimes parfois avait des choses à se reprocher. C'est pourquoi elle n'aidait que les enfants, ceux qu'on pouvait avec beaucoup de patience et des règles strictes mais justes encore sauver de cette société de rapaces. Même si beaucoup étaient promis à l'avenir de rapaces également.

Rosalie était une femme désabusée, ferme, sévère oui, mais juste, toujours juste et quand elle avait quelque chose à dire elle le disait franchement, même si ça ne plaisait pas. Et ça plaisait rarement.

Aujourd'hui encore ce qu'elle avait à dire ne plaisait pas à celui qui devait l'entendre.

« Non. »

« Pardon ? » s'offusqua Monsieur King, procureur de la Justice Magique avec un air effaré.

« Non, je ne m'occuperais pas de cette affaire. »

« Mais enfin Melle Linderstat c'est important… »

« Ce qui est important », coupa la femme, « c'est que ce garçon est majeur. Il n'a pas besoin d'un tuteur. Si le fait qu'il se soit marier si jeune vous gêne c'est bien dommage mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'il est besoin d'aide. »

« Mais … »

« Ecouter Monsieur King je sais que vous soupçonner son mari de mauvais traitements et d'avoir abuser de lui pour l'épouser, mais ce ne sont _que _des soupçons. Vous n'avez aucune preuve et vous le savez comme moi. Je ne participerai pas au gâchis de la vie de ce jeune homme par une société intolérante et soupçonneuse. Si ce garçon en particulier a pu défaire le Lord Noir ce n'est pas uniquement par chance, il est _nécessairement _intelligent et dégourdi. Et ce pour _tous_ les domaines. Alors non je refuse ce poste. »

Oui Rosalie Linderstat n'avait rien de spécial, ni beauté, ni intelligence exceptionnelle, peut être était ce pour cela qu'elle était la plus raisonnable personne dans le bureau du procureur à cet instant.

HP/LM

Le directeur de Poudlard entendit soudain le bruit particulier d'un feu qui s'embrase et tourna son regard vers sa cheminée dont les flammes hautes de un mètre avait virées au vert, signe d'un arrivée par poudre de cheminette. Quelques secondes plus tard Monsieur King en sorti vite suivit d'un homme dans la cinquantaine aux cheveux grisonnants et au regard dur.

« Albus, cher ami, je vous présente Nathanaël Teladd, le nouveau tuteur du jeune Monsieur Potter. »

« Enchanté ! » s'exclama aussitôt le vénérable directeur en tendant une main ferme au nouveau venu qui lui adressa un sourire polie et un signe de tête en retour.

« Monsieur Teladd a déjà fait ses preuves dans les affaires comme celle qui nous préoccupe et saura prendre grand soin du jeune Harry j'en suis certain. Je me vois malheureusement dans l'obligation de vous laisser seuls, le travail m'attend notre dossier ne va pas se monter tout seul ! » plaisanta le procureur avant de s'en aller comme il était venu.

« Mais prenez place Monsieur », invita alors Albus, « puis-je vous appeler Nathanaël ? »

« Si vous le souhaiter professeur. »

« Oh je vous en prie appeler moi Albus, nous sommes après tout dans le même camp. »

« Je suis dans le camp des intérêts de Monsieur Potter avant toutes choses, affirma fermement l'homme. »

« Mais moi aussi, moi aussi Nathanaël. »

« Bien. Monsieur King m'a informer d'un trouble de la part de ma charge ces derniers jours ? »

« Oui, je crains qu'il ne digère pas les nouvelles. Laissez moi vous éclaircir sur la situation dans son ensemble… »

HP/LM

Harry avait ramené ses jambes contre lui et avait posé la tête sur ses genoux. L'enfermement le tuait à petit feu. Ce qu'il avait crier au directeur lorsqu'il avait appris la nouvelle décision de justice à son encontre et celle de Lucius était on ne peu plus vrai. Il le haïssait. De toutes les fibres de son corps et le haïssait. Jamais une haine aussi grande n'avait coulée dans ses veines, tel un poison corrosif et brûlant, même pas pour Voldemort alors que le Mage Noir avait tout fait pour ruiner sa vie.

Ruiner sa vie, il semblait bien que « ses amis » aient réussit là où le Mage Noir avait échoué finalement. Ils l'avaient privé de son bonheur, lui qui avait –et aurait- tout fait pour eux, pour qu'ils aillent bien, pour qu'ils soient heureux. Il avait même renoncer à leur amitié intégrale et sincère quand ils s'étaient mis ensemble pour qu'ils soient simplement biens, libres de toutes contraintes, libres de s'aimer. Et en retour qu'avaient ils fait pour lui ? Le priver de l'affection de Neville et Draco et de l'amour de son mari.

Merlin qu'est ce que Lucius lui manquait. Il aurait tout donné maintenant pour avoir une de ces satanées lettres de recommandations rabâchant encore et encore qu'il devait faire ci ou ça et de « se reposer » souligné trois fois. Ne serait ce que pour pouvoir voir encore les courbes de l'écriture délicate de son époux, que pour ressentir son affection et sa protection irradier du morceau de papier.

Depuis une semaine ou plus qu'il était dans cette chambre à l'horrible couleur rouge griffondor, Harry avait mal. L'estomac tordu d'angoisse. Le cœur pressé de douleur. La tête tournant de questions. Il se sentait mal et les hormones n'aidaient vraiment pas, le faisant passer de crise de colère à crise de larmes en un claquement de doigts. Il était tant que tout cela cesse, qu'il sorte de cette foutu pièce et qu'il massacre tout ces abrutis qui le condamnait à cet enfer. Même la vie chez les Dursley aurait été plus douce.

Le garçon fut sorti de ses sombres réflexions par le clic d'une clé dans la serrure et quelques secondes plus tard Dumbledore entrait, suivit d'un homme qu'il n'avait jusque là encore jamais vu au regard déterminé. Le directeur de Poudlard lui avait l'air dans ses petits souliers et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux quand l'inconnu s'approcha de lui d'un pas décidé mais calme dans le même temps.

« Bonjour Harry, je m'appelle Nathanaël mais tu peux m'appeler Nathan si tu le souhaite, je suis ton nouveau tuteur à partir de cet instant. Je vais faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tout aille pour le mieux pour toi. »

°Va te faire foutre !!!° hurlait la petite voix d'Harry dans sa tête.

Son _tuteur_ se tourna un bref instant vers Dumbledore qui eut alors l'air presque… triste ? avant d'hocher la tête d'un signe d'accord silencieux. Le jeune griffondor n'eut alors pas le temps de réagir à quoi que ce soit qu'un sort assommant le percuta de plein fouet et qu'il sombra dans l'inconscience.

_°Quelques minutes plus tôt°_

_« Vous êtes vraiment sûr que c'est la meilleure solution ? » demanda le vieux directeur dont les yeux bleu électrique ne pétillaient plus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune mais qui au contraire avait l'air infiniment tristes et résignés._

_« Oui » affirma d'une voix ferme Nathanaël Teladd « Vous l'avez dit vous même l'état psychologique de ma jeune charge se dégrade de jour en jour, il sombre visiblement dans une profonde dépression et nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de le voir attenter à ses jours. De plus, il nous faut au plus vite briser le contrôle de son époux sur lui afin de pouvoir avoir des preuves irréfutables de sa culpabilité d'une part, mais aussi et surtout afin de commencer au plus tôt le travail de reconstruction psychologique de cet adolescent. L'Hypogriff Fringuant est le meilleur endroit pour tout cela. »_

_« Mais tout de même… l'interner dans une clinique psychiatrique ? »_

_« Ce n'est pas définitif, juste le temps de le remettre un peu sur pied et de le sauver. J'ai d'ors et déjà rempli les papiers d'admission d'Harry. Je vous tiendrai régulièrement au courant de son état de santé. Allons-y, nous avons déjà perdu trop de temps »._

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus. Oh j'entend d'ici vos cris désespérés, vos « t'es de plus en plus sadique ! ». C'est pas faux. Et ça va pas s'arranger… Je vous avais dit qu'on allait ramer pour arriver au Happy End (que je n'oublie pas rassurez vous)**

**Le prochain chapitre « Et le chant des petits zoiseaux » (presque terminé ^^) se passera dans le passé et le suivant « A l'hypogriff Fringuant » (bien avancé ) continuera dans le présent … Mais avant tout ça, rewiew ?**

**Gros bisous**

**Clair-de-lune.**


	22. et le chant des petits zoiseaux

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Enfin le nouveau chapitre. Et oui ça y est j'ai terminé mes examens à la fac et j'ai donc pu me remettre intensément dans l'écriture et je vous livre donc ce chapitre tout beau, tout neuf, tout guimauve… Oui j'étais dans un moment de sentimentalisme à croire. Mdr.**

**Enfin je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre, en attendant rewiews ?**

**Clair-de-lune

* * *

**

_**Résumé du chapitre précédant**_**: Tout avait vraiment l'air parfait. Sauf que ça ne pouvait évidemment pas durer, non seulement une nouvelle enquête est lancée sur Lucius pour « détournement de mineur, viol et mariage forcé » mais aussi et surtout, Harry, jugé défiant mentale est confié aux bons soins d'un tuteur qui décide de l'envoyer à la clinique psychiatrique de l'Hypogriphe Fringuant…

* * *

**

**Et maintenant la suite….

* * *

**

**Rappel: blabla paroles**

**°Blabla° pensées**

**D'amour et d'eau fraiche**

**(Dans le passé)**

**Chapitre 22 : Et le chant des petits zoiseaux.**

Harry était allongé sur son lit au 12 Square Grimmaurd, les mains croisées derrière sa tête, il fixait pensivement le plafond en attendant que le temps veuille bien passer. Ce n'était pas que passer ses vacances de février chez son parrain l'ennuie, loin de lui cette idée, mais depuis quelque temps il était las, las de tout, depuis la mort de Cédric en fait. Et passer ses congés scolaire chez un homme qu'il appréciait mais qu'il ne voyait presque jamais car toujours en mission pour l'Ordre, entendre chaque jour les différents membres de la résistance entrer et sortir de la demeure comme d'un moulin avec constamment ce murmure inquiet aux lèvres, être livré enfin à la seule compagnie de ses « meilleurs amis » qui depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble ne se souciait pas plus de lui que d'une guigne… C'était lassant, très lassant.

C'est pourquoi depuis presque 4 jours qu'il était là, Harry avait passé tout son temps allongé sur son lit, regardant rêveusement le plafond, ne descendant que pour les repas où il se contentait de manger dans le silence le plus complet, picorant dans son assiette, ne se souciant ni des conversations « d'adultes » à quelques pas de lui ou des discours « enflammés » de ses « amis » sur leur amour mutuel.

Nul dans l'Ordre ne semblait avait remarqué son manque d'intérêt dans la vie du QG excepté peut être Nymphadora, la cousine de Sirius, qui jetait de temps à autre un regard soucieux sur l'adolescent et tentait parfois de lancer une conversation avec lui. La jeune femme n'était pas sans savoir le comportement des deux amis du survivant face à celui-ci et elle ne l'approuvait pas. Mais en même temps elle ne pouvait pas les en blâmer, qui reprocherait à deux âmes de se rapprocher en temps de guerre ? Peut être que ce qu'il faudrait à Harry Potter était simplement un peu d'amour ?

HP/LM

La St Valentin était arrivée et Hermione était stressée au possible. C'était sa première St Valentin avec Ron et elle espérait au fond de son cœur que le rouquin n'avait pas oublier une date aussi importante.

La chance avait voulu qu'ils soient tous réunis au QG de l'Ordre du Phénix pour ces vacances et pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances une ambiance positive et joyeuse flottait dans la maison, ce qui était des plus agréables.

La jeune préfète descendit les marches la menant vers le rée de chaussée d'une démarche sautillante et joyeuse et entra dans la pièce avec un « Bonjour tout le monde ! » sonore.

Des sourires amusés lui répondirent et la jeune fille proposa immédiatement d'aider Molly à confectionner les petits gâteaux en cœur rose dont elle lisait attentivement la recette. Après tout ce n'était pas tout les jours la St Valentin et encore moins un 14 février où tout le monde dans la maison était en couple ! Les deux femmes se mirent à papoter tout en faisant la cuisine et la matinée passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant.

HP/LM

L'homme regarda sa montre d'un regard torve. Rien ne lui garantissait qu'il aurait réussit à se libérer ni même qu'il ait eu envie de le rejoindre mais il se plaisait à espérer jusqu'au moment où les aiguilles dépasseraient l'heure fatidique.

Adossé contre le mur d'un petit café londonien tout à fait typique du monde moldu, il avait revêtu un pantalon de toile clair et une veste noire, ses longs cheveux retenus en catogan et des lunettes de soleil d'un noir d'encre sur ses yeux pour le protéger des premiers rayons agressifs de l'astre solaire.

A peine le clocher le plus proche commença t il à entonner le premier des trois coups de quinze heures qu'il le vit arriver, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un jean et un t-shirt malgré le climat encore frai, les joues légèrement rougies par une marche rapide à n'en pas douter, adorable et angélique comme d'habitude.

Le visage du mangemort le plus sanguinaire de toute l'armée de Voldemort se fendit d'un sourire sincère quand l'adolescent s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui.

Depuis cette fameuse conversation dans la forêt quelques mois plus tôt les deux correspondant s'étaient considérablement rapprocher l'un de l'autre, petit pas par petit pas, mais rapprochés tout de même.

L'adolescent se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour ôter d'un geste empli de douceur les lunettes noires qui masquaient le regard gris de leur propriétaire tout en se mordant la lèvre d'hésitation, mimique que l'espion ne put que qualifier d'adorable et d'intensément désirable.

L'homme blond fini par prendre la main du brun et par l'entrainer dans le café bondé de monde, Harry avait visiblement besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à l'endroit où il passait ses vacances pour quelques minutes, minutes que Lucius était plus que prêt à lui accorder.

HP/LM

Cet après-midi était un après-midi rêvé pour Molly Weasley, la paix et l'amour irradiait partout dans la maison, tout le monde s'était installé au petit salon et discutait joyeusement en prenant le thé accompagné de leurs petits gâteaux roses, tout était vraiment parfait.

La mère de famille laissa glissé un regard amusé vers son mari qui lui sourit, Ginny lisait une lettre visiblement enflammé de son petit ami Dean et rougissait toutes les deux minutes tout en souriant bêtement, Ronald avait eut le courage et l'audace de faire asseoir Hermione sur ses genoux le tout sous le regard blagueurs des jumeaux qu'il soutenait avec ferveur.

Tout le monde était heureux, on en aurait presque oublié la guerre, oublié tout le reste…

HP/LM

Le café les avaient réchauffés et détendus, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, n'en ressentant pas le besoin. C'était là ce qui plaisait à Harry en Lucius, il ne le forçait pas à dire quoi que ce soit, à faire quoi que ce soit s'il n'en avait pas envie. Enfin, c'était _une _des choses qui plaisait à Harry en Lucius.

Les mains chaudes de l'homme blond autour de sa taille alors, qu'appuyés contre un mur, ils s'embrassaient fiévreusement n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire non plus…

Au loin l'horloge de l'église sonna quatre fois.

HP/LM

Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connu sous le pseudonyme terrifiant de Lord Voldemort, Du Seigneur des Ténèbres et j'en passe et des meilleurs, était contrarié, de très mauvaise humeur pour être tout à fait honnête.

La St Valentin l'avait toujours horripilée au plus haut point. Toutes ces niaiseries qu'on ne pouvait pas inventé pour un jour somme tout des plus banals.

C'est vrai il fallait le comprendre aussi, comment pourrait-il apprécier les petits cœurs roses et autres âneries lui qui ne savait qu'haïr ? Heureusement qu'aucun de ses fidèles mangemorts n'était mièvre à ce point !

HP/LM

Tu es sûr, murmura d'une voix chaude Lucius à l'oreille du griffondor. Si tu ne veux pas je…

Non, je suis sûr, répondit le garçon d'une voix aussi basse que la sienne.

D'une main experte l'espion fit alors sauter le bouton qui retenait le jean sur les hanches fines de son petit lion…

HP/LM

Sirius était fatigué, très fatigué. Enchainé les missions était certes gratifiant, il avait _l'impression_ de se rendre utile, mais il aurait souhaité passer un peu plus de temps avec son filleul tant qu'il était chez lui en vacances.

La moitié des vacances scolaires des étudiants de Poudlard était déjà passée et il n'avait pas pu passer ne serait ce qu'un instant en tête à tête avec son petit Harry. Lui qui s'était juré, qui avait juré à James et à la douce Lyly de prendre soin de leur fils, il n'était pas aussi disponible qu'il l'aurait voulu pour l'enfant à qui il devait sa liberté.

La capture de Quedever avait bien faillit coûter la vie à son cher filleul et elle lui avait permit d'être enfin innocenté de la trahison de ses meilleurs amis. Malheureusement il n'avait toujours pas obtenu la garde pleine et définitive de son filleul, Dumbledore ne l'ayant pas soutenu dans cette démarche, sous le prétexte que pour le moment, avec la menace de Voldemort au dehors, Harry était plus sûr chez ses tuteurs actuels où les protections de sangs gardaient sains et saufs les habitants du 4 privet drive. Le vieil homme avait promis à Sirius que dès que cette guerre était finie il appuierait sa demande de garde, ce qui était une faible –très faible- consolation pour l'animagus chien.

Des échos de rire venant du rée de chaussée tirèrent Sirius de ses sombres pensées et il se dirigea vers le petit salon où il trouva une scène attendrissante. Hermione et Ronald Weasley partageaient un fauteuil, Molly, Arthur et Ginny un autre canapé, la jeune fille semblant plongé dans la lecture d'une carte aux tons pastels, sa cousine Nymph' discutait avec Kingsley tout en piochant de temps à autres dans un plateau de petits gâteau rose bonbon posés sur la table, des petits gâteaux en forme de cœur. L'animagus eut un sourire attendrit, il avait complètement oublié l'ambiance relative à la St Valentin suite à ses années d'emprisonnement puis de cavale.

Le gong de l'horloge sonnant dix-sept heure trente le tira de son attendrissement et lui fit constater autre chose qu'il ne put s'empêcher de demander à voix haute :

« Où est Harry ? »

HP/LM

L'attrapeur vedette des griffondor sentait ses paupières se faire de plus en plus lourdes sans qu'il ne puisse lutter contre, plongeant un peu plus son nez dans le tissus qui le recouvrait, il cessa de lutter contre le sommeil et s'endormi profondément.

HP/LM

La simple énonciation de cette question somme toute assez banale eut l'effet d'un branle bas de combat au 12 Square Grimmaurd, tout le monde se levant d'un seul coup dans un brouhaha jusque là peu atteint.

En réalité personne n'avait vu l'adolescent depuis le repas du midi où il n'avait fait qu'une courte apparition, et tous se sentaient un peu coupable d'avoir complément négligé et oublié le jeune homme de toute la journée, l'esprit uniquement englobé par cet après-midi paisible.

Sirius lui bouillait intérieurement alors qu'il montait vérifier le deuxième étage. Comment diable pouvait-on oublier Harry de la sorte ? Tout le monde savait pourtant que le garçon n'aimait pas déranger et se sentait souvent –à tord- de trop ! Alors certainement que rester dans le salon où tout le monde était en train de papoter d'histoire de cœur alors que lui-même était seul à cause de cette putain de guerre….Qui voudrait d'un môme qui bien qu'adorable et franchement mignon était la cible de choix d'un Mage Noir psychopathe ?

Et les autres en bas qui se disaient ses amis, Merlin que ça l'agaçait. Etre en couple n'avait jamais empêché de prendre soin de ses proches, Sirius en savait quelque chose pour l'avoir vécu avec James alors qu'ils avaient 17 ans.

L'animagus ouvrit rageusement, du fait de sa colère, une énième porte et se figea dans l'entrée avec un sourire soulagé et attendrit. Le jeune griffondor avait visiblement préféré s'isoler dans sa chambre et avait dû finir par s'assoupir à force d'attendre Merlin s'avait quoi.

Sirius s'approcha de son filleul et passa une main caressante et paternelle dans ses cheveux un peu trop longs en ce moment. L'adolescent avait un visage paisible, pour une fois il dormait sans cauchemar.

°Il faudra comme même un jour que je lui apprenne à choisir des vêtements à sa taille et pas trois fois trop grands ° songea Sirius en refermant la porte avec douceur derrière le jeune endormi.

* * *

**Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plus, comme prévu le chapitre suivant s' appelle "A l'Hypogriph Fringuant. Il sera certainement le chapitre le plus dur que j'ai écris jusqu'à présent, mais je vous le rapelle pour vous rassurez cette histoire se fini en happy-end.**

**En attendant n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre guimauve a souhait.**


	23. A l'Hyppogriph Fringuant

**Coucou tout le monde !**

**Et voilà enfin le chapitre tant attendu, je voulais déjà vous le mettre en ligne la semaine dernière mais mon ordi à planter. Sévèrement. Résultat un petit tour chez le réparateur, une facture astronomique et un disque dur effacé de toutes les données du système, dont (évidemment sinon ça serait pas drôle) ce chapitre et les 8 suivants (moi qu'avais prit de l'avance bouhouhou). **

_**Evidemment **_**je trouve que cette « nouvelle » version n'est pas aussi bonne que l'originale, quelque chose dans la façon de faire passer les émotions des personnages manque à mon goût face à la première version, bien meilleure. Mais comme je n'ai pas vraiment eut le choix quant à refaire ce chapitre…**

**Bref, cesse de blabla bonne lecture. Oh et… Ne me tuez pas (trop) à la fin merci.**

**Bisou**

**Clair de lune qui s'enfui bien vite pour éviter les cris et les tortures que lui réservent ses lecteurs.**

* * *

_**Résumé du chapitre précédant**_**: Tout avait vraiment l'air parfait. Sauf que ça ne pouvait évidemment pas durer, non seulement une nouvelle enquête est lancée sur Lucius pour « détournement de mineur, viol et mariage forcé » mais aussi et surtout, Harry, jugé défiant mentale est confié aux bons soins d'un tuteur qui décide de l'envoyer à la clinique psychiatrique de l'Hypogriphe Fringuant… **

* * *

**Et maintenant la suite…. **

* * *

**Rappel: blabla paroles**

**°Blabla° pensées**

**D'amour et d'eau fraiche**

**(Dans le présent)**

********

Chapitre 23 : A l'hyppogriphe Fringuant.

Avoir des responsabilités John King, procureur de la Justice Magique en Angleterre depuis presque 14 ans, y était habitué. Au cours de sa carrière dans les bureaux de la justice il en avait vu des choses, contrée des affaires sordides, remporté des victoires contre Le Mal. Cependant il y avait des affaires, parfois, qui ne prenaient pas la tournure qu'il aurait souhaitée dans les délais qu'il aurait voulus et c'était le cas avec l'affaire Potter-Malefoy.

Sauver le Sauveur des griffes de son mari mangemort soit disant repentit était un défi qu'avait été plus que prêt à relever le procureur de la Justice, seulement il n'avait pas compté sur le peu de coopération qu'il obtiendrait de la part de la victime. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir bien sûr, l'enfant était après tout sous influence et n'avait pas de contrôle sur ses actes, mais tout de même c'était vraiment frustrant d'être là et de ne pas avancé d'un poil, vraiment très frustrant.

Mr King jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre avant de se lever de derrière son bureau au Ministère avec un soupir. Qui sait ? Peut être que finalement aujourd'hui les nouvelles seraient bonnes ?

HP/LM

Harry était assis ses jambes ramenées vers sa poitrine dans un coin de sa petite cellule capitonnée, fixant le plafond avec résolution dans le silence le plus total. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était reclus dans ce lieu trop blanc et aseptisé mais il devinait que cela faisait un long moment, trop long.

Il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien d'autre que fixer le plafond, ne coopérait pas, absolument pas. Il avait décidé de résister et sa seule résistance dans cette maison de fou était le silence et la non coopération alors il se contentait de se tenir là, les jambes ramenées le plus près possible de son corps, dans une position défensive extrême, ne parlant pas, ne bougeant pas.

S'il l'avait pu il aurait aussi cessé de manger, pour qu'ils le laissent enfin tranquille, pour qu'on le laisse sortir d'ici. Mais il y avait le bébé.

Le bébé qui avait besoin qu'il mange et dorme correctement pour pouvoir se développer.

Le bébé. Son bébé. A lui et à Lucius. Son trésor. La seule et unique chose qui l'empêchait de devenir complètement fou ici, de crier, de taper contre les murs ou contre les « soignants ».

Son bébé, la raison de toutes ses angoisses. Seigneur ils l'avaient enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique parce qu'il refusait d'admettre que son mariage était autre chose qu'un mariage d'amour, que Lucius ne l'avait pas forcé à l'épouser !

Alors oui Harry était en colère, furieux même, mais il était avant tout terrifié. Terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'ils feraient quand ils découvriraient son secret, quand au fil des jours et des semaines son ventre continuerait à s'arrondir tant et si bien qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun moyen de cacher sa grossesse aux yeux du monde, des infirmiers, des « docteurs », de tous ces gens qui disaient ne vouloir que l'aider, que « son bien » et qui le retenaient ici contre son gré.

Il était impossible au jeune homme de savoir depuis combien de temps il était enfermé ici, ses repères étant complètement faussés par les visites qu'il recevait, parfois plusieurs dans la journée, parfois aucune pendant plusieurs jours. On l'avait privé de sa baguette avant même qu'il ne soit enfermé ici et bien sûr ses lacets avaient été retirés par « sécurité ».

Ce dont Harry était sûr c'est que le temps avait continué à couler et que son ventre avait continué à grossir, tant bien que mal. Il pouvait le sentir s'arrondir sous ses doigts un peu plus chaque jour. Et cela le réjouissait autant que cela augmentait ses angoisses et sa colère de ne pas être libre. Colère contre tous ces soignants qui venaient le voir pour lui dire du mal de son époux, pour lui faire avouer des choses complètement absurdes et fausses à coup de chantage, de menaces ou de paroles caressantes.

Oui depuis qu'on avait décidé de l'enfermé ici, Harry n'était plus que colère et angoisse, tapis dans un silence inquiétant et rageur, priant à chaque minute pour qu'on le laisse sortir d'ici.

HP/LM

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence ils étaient mal partis dans cette triste affaire. Comble de l'ironie c'était le bourreau lui-même qui avait fait ressortir les droits de sa victime, et la juge n'avait pu que céder en sa faveur, malheureusement.

Cela faisait déjà un mois et demi qu'ils avaient commencé leur enquête et toujours aucun résultat n'était en vu. La juge avait été claire et définitive. Elle leur laissait jusqu'à la fin du mois pour lui apporté de nouveaux éléments prouvant ou tendant à prouver que le garçon était sous influence, sinon elle serait obliger d'annuler la procédure de protection et donc le tuteur et l'enfant serait rendu à son époux. Passé ce court délai s'ils gardaient Harry entre les murs de l'Hyppogriphe Fringuant, lieu où personne sauf eux ne savait que le garçon était retenu, ils seraient accusés de séquestration à l'encontre d'Harry. C'était le comble ! Eux qui tentaient de le protéger risquaient de se retrouver sur le banc des accusés !

Le temps était contre eux et aussi bien Nathanaël ou John King en étaient tristement conscient. Il était temps de passer à la phase supérieure, de tenter le tout pour le tout pour obtenir ce qui leur permettrait de poursuivre leur travail de protection…

HP/LM

« -Docteur Comme ? Alors ? » demanda le procureur de la justice d'une voix lasse et angoissée au psychiatre à quelque pas de lui.

L'homme, grand, le cheveu rare et l'air affreusement sérieux, une pochette en carton sous le bras désigna d'un geste vague la petite fenêtre de contrôle au dessus de la porte 346 avec un « Voyez vous-même ».

« -Aucun changement ? »

« -Aucun. Il reste là sans bouger ni parler. Dans un silence quasi-total. S'il ne respirait pas on pourrait croire qu'il est mort. »

« Vous êtes bien d'accord pour dire qu'il y a un problème avec ce gosse tout de même ! »

« Ça pour sûr Monsieur le procureur mais de là à affirmer qu'il est sous une influence quelconque… » Le Psychiatre prit une seconde de réflexion avant de développer son argumentation. « Vous voyez cette position qu'il a ? Les jambes ramenées vers lui ? Un peu comme une boule ? C'est une position de défense extrême. Cet enfant lutte. Contre nous, contre des démons intérieur, contre un contrôle quelconque je ne pourrais l'affirmer mais il lutte ça c'est sûr. Sans un mouvement ou un bruit. »

« Mange t il au moins ? »

« Oui. C'est bien la seule chose qu'il consente à faire d'ailleurs. Quelque part c'est un bon signe. Ça montre qu'il reste encore quelque chose dans ce môme. Au fond de lui il a conscience qu'il doit manger pour vivre, c'est un bon signe. »

« Certes. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Docteur Comme il nous _faut _des résultats. La juge a parlé, il nous reste jusqu'à la fin du mois pour lui apporter un élément, n'importe lequel, qui prouve que le petit n'est pas maître de lui-même. Il faut qu'il avoue que son mari se sert de lui, l'oblige à rester à ses côtés, il nous faut quelque chose, _n'importe quoi. » _insista John King.

« Et comment diable voulez vous qu'on fasse ça ? Le gosse ne dit rien je vous le rappelle. Et il est hors de question qu'on tente une quelconque légimencie sur lui. Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas légal. Tenter une connexion légimencique avec un patient qui n'est pas d'accord c'est légalement du viol. Et cet enfant à déjà assez donné physiquement dans ce domaine là sans qu'on si mette mentalement à mon humble avis. »

« Mais… N'y aurait il pas un moyen de le faire parler sans ça ? Un recourt quelconque ? » tenta de nouveau le procureur presque désespéré.

« Hum… y'aurait bien quelque chose qui pourrait marcher… éventuellement… »

HP/LM

C'était une histoire de fou, vraiment. Lucius bouillait de colère depuis des jours, des semaines, presque _des_ mois. Qu'on le prive de voir son petit lion était déjà une chose, qu'on donne un tuteur à son époux aussi, mais que le garçon soit subitement retiré de l'école et que personne-_Per-so-nne- _ne sache où il était en été une autre.

Natha-truc ou quelque soit le nom de ce bâtard qui servait de tuteur à Harry n'avait aucun le droit de couper le jeune homme de tout contact. Draco était inquiet. Neville était au bord de la tentative de meurtre. Merlin lui-même était un concentré d'angoisse depuis tout ce temps.

Où donc pouvait être son amour ? Harry n'avait que 17 ans, tout héros qu'il soit, et il était enceinte par merlin ! Il avait besoin de repos, de calme, d'être entouré d'amour. Pas d'être retenu Morgane sait où depuis 7 semaines !

Alors oui Lucius était d'une humeur exécrable quand il s'était rendu au Ministère, oui il n'avait pas été des plus aimable pour parler avec la juge, mais il avait réussit à lui faire voir son point. Harry ne pouvait être retenu dans un endroit coupé du monde contre son gré, hors rien ne prouvait qu'il ait accepté le « refuge » de son tuteur –Lucius était même intimement convaincu du contraire. Que l'Ex-mangemort ne puisse voir son mari était assez dur comme ça sans que le griffondor soit lui aussi couper du monde.

L'ex serpentard prit une gorgée de son thé chaud avant de soupirer en fermant les yeux. Merlin qu'il se sentait mal.

HP/LM

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux en entendant quelqu'un entrer dans sa cellule d'un pas rapide. Le garçon se tassa un peu plus dans son coin, observant de ses yeux verts soulignés de cernes noires l'infirmier s'approcher de lui d'un pas guilleret.

Le jeune homme avait beau faire son possible, il n'y arrivait plus. Penser au bien être du bébé ne suffisait plus à endiguer la dépression que cet hôpital et son personnel insufflait dans son être un peu plus à chaque minute. Il _essayait_ de manger correctement et de dormir assez, vraiment il faisait son possible, mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : toute nourriture lui donnait la nausée et dormir sans cauchemar sur ce qui arriverait à son bébé quand _ils_ _sauraient_ était devenu chose impossible.

« Bonjour Harry ! » s'exclama l'infirmier d'un ton joyeux et Merlin que le dit Harry pouvait haïr cet homme à cet instant précis. « Bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui, ton calvaire est bientôt fini ».

Le jeune griffondor se surpris à lever un peu plus le nez du creux de ses bras – le laissait on enfin partir et rentrer chez lui ?

« Comme tu dois le savoir aucun sort d'influence, même le plus puissant soit il, ne peut résister très longtemps après la mort de son lanceur ».

°Comment ?°

« Lucius Malefoy est mort ce matin, empoisonné, une chance pour toi si tu veux mon avis… »

Le jeune griffondor n'étendait plus ce que prononçaient les lèvres remuantes de l'homme en face de lui, son cerveau étant bloqué sur sa première phrase.

°Lucius. Mort. Non. Non. Non. Non. NON°

« De… Dehors » siffla le garçon d'une voix basse et rauque de ne pas avoir parler pendant longtemps.

« Et pour tout te dire… »

« . » reprit le garçon un peu plus fort, si bien que l'infirmier l'entendit enfin

« Comment ? »

« DEHORS ! Sortez d'ici ! DEGAGEZ ! » Hurla Harry hors de lui. Sa magie crépitait légèrement, rendant l'atmosphère lourde.

L'Infirmier tenta une dernière approche mais le garçon le regarda avec tant de haine que l'homme prit ses jambes à son cou et parti en flanquant la porte.

Harry se laissa de nouveau glisser le long du mur de sa cellule, fermant les yeux. Sa tête tournait, il sentait son cœur se serrer dans un étau de plus en plus étroit et des larmes salées roulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues.

°Pas Lucius. Pas lui. Pitié par Merlin ne me prenez pas aussi mon mari. »

HP/LM

« Alors ? » demanda le docteur Comme à Jack Niels, son infirmier.

« Il m'a littéralement foutu à la porte. »

« Il a parlé ? » demanda de nouveau le médecin.

« Pour sûr oui ! »

« Bien, très bien. Laissons le verni craqué encore un peu. C'est déjà un grand pas dont je vais informer le procureur de suite. Merci Jack. »

« A vos ordres patron » salua l'infirmier en sortant du bureau, laissant le psychiatre se tourner vers sa cheminée pour s'adresser directement au procureur un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mr King serait content. Enfin quelques progrès.

HP/LM

Quatre jours depuis que… depuis qu'il _l' _avait apprit. Au départ il n'avait pas voulu le croire non, mais la première page de la Gazette dès le lendemain avait suffit à la convaincre, après tout.

Tout cet étalage médiatique lui avait retourné l'estomac. Comment pouvait-on ainsi se réjouir de… Comment ?

Les « docteurs » ne l'avaient même pas laissé aller à l'enterrement de son époux. Formellement interdit. Ils voulaient contrôler que son état « s'améliorait » suite au décès de son « bourreau ».

Harry se sentait mal, il n'avait rien pu avaler depuis qu'il avait apprit la catastrophe. Son ventre se serrait compulsivement. Sa tête tournait. Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il avait envie de pleurer, de casser quelque chose et de pleurer encore. Et ces foutus soignants qui avaient tous un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

Trop de colère, trop de peine, trop…

Le jeune griffondor, héros du monde magique, se plia soudainement en deux, une crampe douloureuse lui enserrant le ventre. Suivit rapidement d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième de plus en plus intense.

Le garçon ne pu retenir un gémissement de douleur, un bras compulsivement serré autour de sa taille. Les crampes étaient de plus en plus rapprochées et de plus en plus fortes.

Relevant sa main à la hauteur de ses yeux plissés par la souffrance, Harry constata qu'elle était rouge… Rouge sang.

Alors que les ténèbres le saisissaient, le Sauveur du Monde Magique n'eut qu'une seule pensée.

°Pardon Lucius°

* * *

**Rewiew?**


	24. Angoisses

**Bonjour, Bonjour !**

**Enfin le nouveau chapitre d'Amour et d'eau fraiche. Je sais, je sais, il s'est fait attendre. Mais j'avoue qu'après mon travail le soir je ne pense qu'à une chose : dormir. **

**Mais, profitant de cette belle journée de congé (la première depuis le 23 juillet) voilà que je vous livre sous le palmier (et non pas le sapin on est en août après tout) le nouveau chapitre : AnGoIsSe qui a mon humble avis porte bien son nom. **

**Les deux chapitres suivants sont presques entièrement rédigés, presque. Mais j'hésite encore sur les titres donc je prefére ne pas vous les donner tout de suite. Sachez juste que le chapitre 25 aura lieu dans le passé et sera très chaud et que le 26 nous libéra de nos angoisses... ou presque.**

**En attendant : Bonne lecture **

**Bisous **

**Clair de lune**

**

* * *

**_**Résumé du Chapitre précédant : **_Où l'on apprend qu'Harry est retenu à la clinique psychiatrique de l'hyppogriphe Fringuant depuis plus de 7 semaines. Où l'on apprend la mort de Lucius empoisonné (le thé peut être ?). Où Harry déprime. Où du sang coule annonciateur de très mauvaises nouvelles….

**

* * *

**

Et maintenant la suite !

* * *

**Rappel : **blablabla : paroles

°blablabla° : pensée

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**(Dans le présent)**

**Chapitre 24 : Angoisses… **

L'eau. Elément naturel présent partout. Dans l'atmosphère, dans l'air que nous respirons, dans ce que nous mangeons, dans notre corps.

L'eau. Elément fascinant si on prend le temps de l'observer un peu. Des milliers, des millions de petites gouttes qui se ressemblent et se rassemblent en de petites flaques qui grossissent, grossissent assez pour créer des étangs, des lacs, des rivières, des mers, des océans.

Oui regarder l'eau s'étendre était quelque chose de passionnant en soit.

Mais quand le liquide qui s'écoulait et s'agrandissait peu à peu en une flaque de plus en plus grosse était d'une couleur carmine, ce spectacle devenait inquiétant. Flaque poisseuse et définitivement ostentatoire dans un univers d'un blanc presque surnaturel, aseptisé.

Contrairement à l'eau qui était une force de la Nature, il y avait toujours moyen d'endiguer les flaques de sangs.

Toujours.

A condition de les voir à temps…

HP/LM

Hermione Granger était une jeune fille intelligente, c'était d'ailleurs une de ses caractéristiques majeurs reconnues au sein de Poudlard ; ça et le fait qu'elle soit une fille de moldue et une griffondor, meilleure amie du Survivant. Bien que cette dernière affirmation reste à prouver.

Oui Hermione Granger était une jeune femme intelligente, douée d'une faculté de raisonnement assez exceptionnelle il fallait bien l'avouer. Ainsi quand elle avait appris que son meilleur ami, son cher Harry, était marié à 17 ans avec un homme de 20 ans son aîné, sachant que le dit garçon de 17 ans n'avait jamais affiché un quelconque intérêt pour la gente masculine ou féminine depuis qu'elle le connaissait, que ce même garçon était quelque peu _naïf_ quand à ce qu'attendait réellement les gens de lui ; quand elle avait appris tout ça elle s'était inquiétée.

Puis quand l'information que ce même mariage avait été la résultante d'une histoire de deux ans, histoire plus d'une fois consommé ; alors qu'Harry n'avait que 15 ans à l'époque, Hermione avait été choquée et inquiète, très inquiète.

Ajouté à cela que l'époux de son meilleur ami, en plus d'avoir le double de son âge était un ex-mangemort, le bras droit de Voldemort lui-même, quant bien même c'était un espion pour le camp de la Lumière depuis le début de la Seconde Guerre, Hermione avait été terrorisée et furieuse.

L'instinct de protection maternelle qu'elle éprouvait pour ses deux meilleurs amis depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans s'était alors démultiplié. _Il fallait faire quelque chose. _C'est pourquoi elle avait brassé cette potion de renversement à de nombreuses reprises, pourquoi encore elle avait retourné chaque page de chaque livre de la bibliothèque traitant des sorts de contrôle mental afin de libérer le garçon qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme un frère de l'emprise despotique de son époux. Pourquoi enfin elle avait donné tous ces renseignements à son directeur quand il avait parlé d'attaquer Lucius Malefoy en Justice pour ce qu'il avait fait à Harry.

Hermione était une jeune fille intelligente mais un peu empressée, comme tous les membres de la maison du Lion à vrai dire. Agir d'abord penser aux conséquences après était un peu la devise de tout bon griffondor qui se respecte.

Mais Hermione Granger était une jeune femme intelligente. Ainsi quand elle avait dû faire retirer Harry de l'équipe de quiddich de sa maison alors que le garçon adorait ce sport, elle avait eu des scrupules. Plus tard, quand elle avait apprit qu'on allait adjoindre de nouveau un tuteur à son meilleur ami, elle s'était senti mal alaise et quelque peu en colère contre cette décision. Harry était un grand garçon n'est ce pas ?

Mais quand le Sauveur du Monde Magique avait subitement été retiré de Poudlard par son tuteur pour l'emmener Merlin savait où, quand il n'y avait eu aucune nouvelle du garçon pendant presque deux mois, quand elle avait vu tour à tour Neville Longdubat et Draco Malefoy passer par tous les sentiments possible, de la colère à la panique, de l'inquiétude à la rage, de la tristesse au ressentiment ; Hermione s'était sentie mal, et coupable, affreusement coupable. La jeune Préfète en Chef avait commencé à se dire que peut être ils faisaient tous une grave erreur, peut être qu'Harry avait tout simplement raison.

Après tout le garçon avait toujours été plus mature que ses camarades de classe, son enfance affreuse et ses nombreuses confrontations avec le Mage Noir le plus puissant du dernier siècle y étant pour beaucoup. Qu'importe le fait qu'il n'ait eu que quinze ans quand il avait succombé à son époux finalement, puisqu'à l'époque il avait déjà la maturité de quelqu'un de 20 ans. Et puis ne disait on pas que la guerre accélérait les choses, qu'elle rapprochait ou dispersait les gens plus vite qu'en temps normal, de paix ?

Hermione Granger était une jeune femme intelligente, intelligente et assez modeste pour se rendre compte quand elle faisait une erreur et pour l'admettre. Mais entre admettre qu'on s'était –peut être- trompée et réparer ses erreurs, il y avait un pas et du travail, beaucoup de travail. Et si la culpabilité faisait revenir Hermione sur ses positions, son exceptionnelle intelligence et son sens inné de la logique lui insufflait l'idée qu'elle allait avoir du mal, beaucoup de mal pour rattrapé ses erreurs et éviter de trop lourdes conséquences…

HP/LM

Jack Niels était un gars ayant bon fond. Infirmier de métier il avait fait le choix – courageux- d'exercer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Un des endroits les plus durs moralement. Pas que les patients soient nécessairement fous à lier ou dangereux, non, mais côtoyer ainsi la misère humaine avait quelque chose de déstabilisant et de démoralisant à force.

Heureusement la clinique de l'Hyppogriph Fringuant était un bon établissement. Les patients y étaient traités avec dignité. D'autres hôpitaux ne se seraient pas gênés pour les attachés à leurs lits ou à les légimencés sans leur consentement. Ce n'était pas le cas de l'Hyppogriph Fringuant. Tous, absolument tous, les patients de la clinique recevaient des soins appropriés à leur état et tous s'en sortaient très bien au bout du compte.

Jamais en 13 ans de métier Jack n'avait vu un seul patient repartir plus mal de la clinique qu'il n'y était rentré.

Peut-être que le 13 était un chiffre porte-malheur ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il y avait toujours une exception à la règle, quoi qu'il en soit les certitudes de Jack Niels quant à son lieu de travail risquait fortement d'en prendre un coup.

HP/LM

L e procureur de la Justice Magique John King portait bien son nom en ce moment. En effet, face à cette cours de justice, à ce juge et à ces jurés, il avait le port, le phrasé et la confiance d'un roi. Cette affaire était presque classée maintenant. Victime et coupable libérés de leur emprise mutuelle.

Le jeune Héros du Monde Magique allait bientôt, très bientôt, retrouver la raison. Quant à ce soit disant espion de Lucius Malefoy… L'affaire était pour autant dire réglée.

Oui Mr King s'en serait presque frotter les mains d'allégresse, la sentence serait rapide, courte et définitive. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les jurés aient fait un autre choix que celui qu'il leur avait savamment proposé dès le début de cette enquête préliminaire et de ce procès rapide- pour ne pas dire bâcler.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, les jurés revenaient déjà dans la salle, un parchemin scellé contenant le verdict étroitement serré dans la main du Premier Juré.

Comme dans un ralentit anticipatoire, Mr King vit le greffier se rapprocher du juré et prendre le parchemin pour le tendre à la juge qui, d'un doigt expert, s'apprêtât à faire sauter le sceaux de cire à l'effigie du Ministère, révélant au monde son contenu quand…

BANG !

Le claquement de la lourde porte de bois de la salle fit sursauter toutes les personnes –peu nombreuses pour ce procès à huit clos- dans le tribunal. La juge se releva d'un bond, offensée de cette entrée fracassante et se tourna vers la jeune femme en habits blancs des plus étranges, une interrogation ou une réprimande déjà aux bords des lèvres, mais l'intrus la coupa avant même qu'elle n'ait pu dire une syllabe.

« Pardonnez mon offense Madame La Juge et la Cours, mais Monsieur Malefoy est attendu à Ste Mangouste, en Urgence. »

HP/LM

La stupidité était LA maladie héréditaire inhérente à l'espèce humaine. Vraiment. Des maladies magiques ou non, des microbes tenaces, des infections franchement moche, en 40 ans de métier la médicomage Sophie Guerin en avait vus. Mais rien, absolument rien ne pouvait arriver à la cheville de la bêtise humaine sur l'échelle de la dangerosité.

Quant à cette clinique de L'Hyppogriph Fringuant, elle allait faire tout son possible pour en faire renvoyer tous ces incompétents voire à la fermer tout simplement.

La médicomage se pencha une nouvelle fois vers l'écran de contrôle magique qui surveillait les pulsassions cardiaques de ses patients.

Oui _ses_ patients, comme dans _plusieurs._ Comment diable pouvait on ne pas remarquer en presque 2 mois de temps qu'un des résidants de sa clinique était enceinte de près de 4 mois était un mystère totale pour cette femme de terrain et d'expérience. La seule et unique chose qu'elle savait sûre et certaine était que le jeune homme sur sa table d'opération s'enfonçait un peu plus à chaque minute, suivant son bébé dans l'irrémédiable chute vers l'autre monde.

HP/LM

Lucius arriva en catastrophe à St Mangouste, par le réseau de cheminette interne, suivant la jeune infirmière qui avait accouru pour le chercher jusque dans la salle du tribunal au Ministère. Il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que les « officiels » seraient eux aussi bientôt sur place et qu'il enfraignait la loi, mais il s'en fichait. Merlin il s'en fichait complètement. Tout ce qui comptait à cet instant était de savoir, savoir ce qui l'avait amener ici. Il sentait au plus profond de lui que c'était Harry, mais il n'avait eu aucun détails, sa guide ne perdant aucune seconde pour le conduire là où il était attendu, même pas pour lui donner une courte explication.

Plus rapidement qu'il ne le faut pour dire « quiddich » Lucius se retrouva devant les deux porte en bois noire d'une salle d'isolement dont tous les stores en plastique blancs étaient abaissés, cachant totalement le contenu de la pièce aux yeux du monde.

« Monsieur Malefoy » l'apostropha alors rapidement et pour le première fois sa guide, une infirmière du nom de Mélanie R. d'après son badge. « Je ne peux pas vous accompagné dans cette pièce, ma magie créérait trop d'interférence. Uniquement vous et le médicomage Sophie Guerrin peuvent y pénétrer sans risque. C'est elle qui vous a fait venir. S'il vous plait faîtes _**exactement **_ce qu'elle vous dit et tâcher de garder votre calme. _Sterillisium !_ Allez y vous pouvez entrer ! »

Sans plus d'explication que cela, Lucius se lança dans la fosse aux lions, la boule au ventre.

HP/LM

« J'exige que vous me laissiez entrer ! Il est de mon devoir de… »

« Que ce passe t il ici ! » Tonna soudainement une voix féminine forte, coupant nette la diatribe d'un homme en costume clair se disputant avec le personnel hospitalier de l'étage des soins intensifs et maladies rares.

« Ah enfin une personne avec qui je vais pouvoir raisonnablement discuter ! » se rengorgea l'homme tandis que la médicomage Sophie Guerin faisait un signe aux infirmiers de relâcher le bras de l'homme, sans le laisser entrer dans la chambre stérile dont elle venait de sortir pour autant. « Je suis Nathanaël Telladd et je suis le tuteur de Monsieur Potter. J'exige de le voir et que son époux sorte de cette salle tout de suite pour être emmener par les aurors. Il n'a légalement aucun droit de s'approcher de ma charg… »

« Fermez là et écoutez moi bien ! » Coupa la médicomage d'une voix ferme et forte. « Monsieur Potter-Malefoy est **mon** patient. **Je **décide de ce qui est pour le mieux pour lui pour l'instant et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre **avec vous, **suis-je assez claire ? L'époux de mon patient est ici sur ma demande et pour raisons médicales, il ne partira d'ici que quand je le déciderai et sans aucune poursuite judiciaire vu qu'il n'est pas venu de son propre chef. Sur ce dégagez d'ici rapidement, j'ai des soins importants à donner et ce** dans le calme. »**

**« **C'est inadmissible, ce que vous faite est criminel ! » explosa Telladf, faisant faire de nouveau volte face à la femme brune qui se rapprocha de lui d'un air menaçant, enfonçant un doigt dans ses côtes et répliquant d'une voix sifflante.

« Ce qui est criminel c'est d'empêcher un jeune homme de dix-sept ans seulement de recevoir les soins qui lui sont nécessaire par le temps que vous me faîtes perdre à gérer vos crises existencielles d'hystériques. Ce qui est criminel c'est d'enfermer un jeune homme fragile loin de tout contact y compris médicale alors que son état le nécessite. Ce qui est criminel, Monsieur Tellad, c'est le traitement que ce garçon à reçu alors qu'il était sous vos soins et votre responsabilité à l'Hyppogriph Fringuant et qui l'ont conduits ici dans un état critique. Maintenant je me fou de votre administration juridique ou non et de vos décisions de gratte papier, ce qui importe pour l'instant c'est de sauver la vie de mon patient, ce que vous m'empêchez de faire en ce moment. Réglez vos différents avec les Malefoy au tribunal si sa vous chante mais pas dans MON service. Messieurs, foutez le à la porte ! »

Et tandis que Nathanäel Tellad était reconduit « gentiment » par les infirmiers, la médicomage se précipita de nouveau auprès de ses patients, l'inquiétude toujours au ventre.

**HP/LM**

Pendant ce temps là, dans les bureaux du procureur de la justice magique John King, le procureur en personne tentait de comprendre à quel point la situation était mauvaise et lui avait échappé des mains.

« Que s'est il passé exactement ? » exigea de savoir le procureur à l'encontre du Docteur Comme par le biais de la cheminette.

« On a fait exactement comme prévu. Tout se déroulait parfaitement jusqu'à cet après-midi lorsque Jack, l'infirmier Jack Niels, est passé pour sa visite de contrôle habituel. Il a trouver le gosse baignant dans son sang et à tout de suite appelé pour des seccours. On ignore encore à l'heure actuelle se qui a pu se passer exactement. »

« Les mesures de sécurités ? »

« Avaient été prises. Il n'avait rien dans cette chambre qui puisse permettre à notre patient d'attenter d'une manière ou d'une autre à ses jours. Seuls les résultats de Sainte-Mangouste pourront nous éclairer à ce sujet ».

« Qu'est ce que vous pensez que ça puisse être ? »

« Il est possible… possible seulement entendez moi bien, que la perte du contrôle mentale du bourreau sur le jeune Potter se soit fait au moment où le verdict allait être prononcé et qu'il y ait eu une sorte de … sécurité dans ce sort ».

« Quel genre de sécurité ».

« Un deuxième sort attaquant les organes de la victime pour l'enpêcher de parler et surtout d'appartenir à qui que ce soit d'autre. Ça c'est déjà vu chez des pervers particulièrement sadique et possessifs vis-à-vis de leurs victime. »

« Alors il ne me reste qu'une seule chose à faire. J'appelle les aurors immédiatement. Lucius Malefoy passe au statu d'ennemi public numéro 1 ! »

HP/LM

Assis sur une chaise inconfortable de Sainte-Mangouste, dans cette toute petite pièce réfrénant tout magie extérieure à celle du patient, du médicomage et du Lien, Lucius tenait la petite main glacée et molle de son jeune époux dans les siennes, dardant un regard perdu sur la silhouette immobile dans le lit, le silence de la pièce seulement coupé par les « bips » irréguliers des moniteurs.

Comment pouvait on maigrir autant en si peu de temps ? Comment pouvait-on faire tant de mal à une personne aussi douce, gentille et adorable qu'Harry ? Lucius ne comprenait pas, ne comprenait plus.

Comment des gens qui étaient censés protéger son époux avaient pu à ce point lui faire du mal sans en être inquiétés ?

Harry était… squelettique, fantomatique. Si maigre et pâle dans ce lit d'hôpital, relié de toute part à des perfusions, un masque à oxygène, un monitoring cardiaque pour lui plus un autre, fœtale, en forme de grosse ceinture en tissus noires nouée autour de son ventre.

La médicomage était pessimiste. Très pessimiste. Harry avait été à deux doigts de perdre le bébé, une demi-heure de plus et c'était fini. Et rien ne garantissait encore qu'il le porterait jusqu'au bout. Son petit lion avait perdu du sang, tellement de sang et les potions de soins qu'on lui avait prescrites ne fonctionnaient pas dans leurs capacités normales. Encore.

° Merlin Harry que t'ont-ils fait pendant ces 7 semaines et demi°

O

O

o

L'eau élément naturel fascinant en soit. Et triste. Si triste quand perlé de sel il coule sur des joues pâles…

* * *

**Une petite rewiew? ^^**


	25. NA

Bonsoir à tous et à tous

Je poste ce message pour vous informer que NON je n'abandonne pas mon histoire, seulement j'ai beaucoup de travail en ce moment et je n'ai pas eu le temps de boucler le prochain chapitre d'amour et d'eau fraiche (même si j'y travail).

Rassurez vous la suite devrait arriver bientôt. Je préfère ne pas donner de date encore, n'étant pas certaine de pouvoir m »y conformer car encore une fois mes études en master me prennent énormément de temps.

A très bientôt pour un prochain chapitre et désolée encore pour ce retard prolongé

Clair de lune


	26. Détraqués

**Bonsoir ou plus exactement bonne nuit mes lecteurs adorés. Chose promise, choses due, je me suis dépêchée pour finir ce chapitre le plus vite possible.**

**ATTENTION : j'avais dis dans le dernier chapitre que le prochain (celui-ci donc) se déroulerait dans le passé. Mais vu l'importance du retard que j'ai pris et pour ne pas (trop) vous laissez angoisser pendant des heures et des heures, j'ai décidé de modifier légérement l'ordre des chapitres.**

**Ce chapitre est donc la suite directe d**_**'Angoisses**_** et se déroule dans le PRESENT. Je pense que le suivant se déroulera aussi dans le présent puisqu'ils se suivent directement. Je replacerai sûrement deux chapitres dans le passé par la suite ou un plus long je ne suis pas encore tout à fait décider.**

**Voilà, très de blabla je vous laisse déguster ce chapitre après ce retard monstre.**

**A Bientôt et n'oubliez pas les rewiews (je travail pour vous jusqu'à 23h56 après tout et j'ai cours demain ;) )**

**Clair-de-lune**

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédant : Harry, après avoir appris la « mort » de son époux par les bons soins du personnel de l'hyppogriphe fringuant commence à faire une fausse couche. Heureusement il est amené relativement rapidement à St Mangouste où il ets confié à Sophie Guérin, une médicomage qui prend le bien être de ses patients comme priorité absolue et à demander le secours de Lucius pour stabiliser la magie du bébé vu qu'Harry est dans une sorte de coma et qu'ils ignorent encore s'il va s'en sortir et garder le bébé jusqu'au bout…_

_**

* * *

**_

Et maintenant la suite….

* * *

**D'amour et d'eau fraîche**

**Chapitre 25 : Détraqués**

***Dans le présent***

Blanche.

C'est la première chose qu'il avait vu, ressentit, la première information qu'avait reçu son cerveau engourdi à son réveil : la couleur blanche. Merlin qu'il pouvait détester cette couleur et tout ce qui si rapportait. Les hôpitaux. Les médecins. Les cliniques.

Les cliniques de fous.

Les cliniques psychiatriques et leur personnel froid, glacial, antipathique, méchant, d'un sadisme sans borne. Pour lui du moins.

Si on lui avait demandé son avis là, tout de suite, il aurait interdit cette maudite couleur blanche. Couleur qui n'en était même pas une dans le fond.

La deuxième information qui atteignit son esprit fatigué et las – tellement las- c'était qu'il était allongé sur un lit.

Un lit confortable.

Pas le sol capitonné d'une cellule elle aussi capitonnée. Et blanche. Foutu blanc.

On l'avait visiblement changé de pièce alors. _On_. Pas lui. Lui n'avait rien demandé d'ailleurs. Mise à part sortir de cette foutue institution « médicale ».

La troisième chose qu'il ressentit fut le déclanchement de tout alors qu'il ramenait ses jambes vers lui, instinctivement, comme pour reprendre cette position de protection –dérisoire protection- qu'il avait adopté depuis qu'on l'avait enfermé –combien de temps déjà ?

Cependant à peine ses genoux commencèrent-ils à se pliés un peu, qu'il senti nettement la peau de son ventre se tendre douloureusement, comme si elle tirait sur _quelque chose_ très, très douloureusement et le jeune homme ne put retenir le gémissement de douleur qui lui atteignit les lèvres.

HP/LM

Aussitôt une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas, une nouvelle _infirmière_ se précipita vers lui et Harry se tassa instinctivement un peu plus contre la tête de lit, les pieds tombants dans le vide puisqu'il ne pouvait visiblement pas ramener ses jambes vers son ventre. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus ?

« Vous devriez rester allongé Monsieur Potter, c'est plus prudent. L'opération s'est bien passée mais… »

Au mot « opération » le griffondor posa instinctivement une main sur son ventre. Des fils. Il sentait _des_ _fils_ sous ses doigts.

L'infirmière sursauta quand le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet au côté du lit explosa soudainement. D'une manière générale tous les objets de la pièce se mirent à trembler sur leur socle, des fissures apparurent rapidement sur les différentes vitres. La magie d'Harry devenait incontrôlable, le garçon avait fermé les yeux et s'était recroquevillé malgré la douleur presque insupportable engendrée par le mouvement qui tirait sur _les fils_.

Soudainement deux bras passèrent autour de sa taille et le serrèrent contre le torse ferme de quelqu'un derrière lui.

« Calmes toi mon cœur », souffla une voix emplie de douceur et d'inquiétude qu'il aurait reconnue entre milles.

HP/LM

Harry ne l'avait visiblement pas vu, il faut dire que la chaise où il avait passé la semaine assis à attendre- et à dormir quelque fois aussi- n'était pas dans le champ de vision immédiat de son petit époux.

Le griffondor tremblait doucement dans ses bras maintenant, son dos reposant toujours contre son torse. Les objets dans la pièce avaient cessés d'exploser les uns après les autres et l'infirmière, après un mouvement de baguette pour remettre tout en état, quitta la petite chambre avec un regard d'avertissement pour Lucius. L'aristocrate l'interpréta parfaitement : pas d'émotion forte ! Il fallait qu'il arrive à calmer complètement son petit lion le plus rapidement possible. Rallonger son amour n'était pas une mauvaise idée non plus. Même s'il n'en était pas encore conscient, Harry avait perdu beaucoup – vraiment _beaucoup_- de sang avant et pendant son transfert à Ste Mangouste, et l'opération n'avait pas arrangé les choses de ce point de vue non plus.

Lucius passa lentement devant Harry, sans mouvement brusque, s'accroupissant à même le sol pour être à la hauteur du garçon prostré et tremblotant sur le rebord du lit d'hôpital. Merlin merci il n'avait plus de perfusions dans les veines, sinon avec la crise de panique qu'il venait de faire, nul doute qu'il les aurait toutes arrachées et se serait blessé au passage.

« Amour ? Comment est ce que tu te sens ?» demanda l'ex-bras-droit de Voldy avec tendresse et inquiétude.

Le griffondor ne répondit pas cependant, se contentant de le regarder avec des yeux quelque peu dilatés. Sur son visage amaigri, son regard semblait encore plus grand et plus perdu, lui donnant un air un peu _détraqué_. L'Hyppogrif Fringuant avait visiblement fait beaucoup de tord à son petit époux et Lucius voyait les ravages provoqués par ces incompétents avec colère, tristesse et inquiétude.

« Harry ? » tenta de nouveau Lucius d'une voix qui se voulait apaisante.

Le garçon tendit doucement une main vers lui avant de la ramener rapidement en secouant doucement la tête, comme dans un signe de dénégation silencieux.

« Chéri dis moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plait ? » plaida encore une fois l'ex serpentard.

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qui se passait actuellement dans la tête de son petit époux et cela l'inquiétait de plus en plus. D'habitude il pouvait presque toujours dire quand le griffondor était troublé et très souvent deviner la raison de son trouble, or là il n'en avait aucune idée. Quelque chose comme une sueur froide, très froide commençait à remonter le long de son échine.

Ces _médicomages_ de la clinique où son petit lion avait visiblement été enfermé – ils avaient osé l'enfermer dans une clinique psychiatrique au nom de Merlin !- ces foutus soignants avaient ils finalement réussi à convaincre son amour qu'il était quelqu'un de mauvais, qu'il s'était entièrement servi de lui début le début ? Seigneur faites que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Lucius ne supporterai pas ce genre de nouvelles, ni maintenant ni jamais.

L'homme blond ne dû qu'à son éternelle habitude de rester calme peut importe les situations de ne pas sursauter quand une main froide se posa soudainement sur sa joue. Relevant les yeux qu'il avait baissés perdu dans ses pensées, Lucius put voir que son petit époux se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en appuyant un peu plus sa paume tremblante contre la joue de son mari.

Soudainement la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'ex-bras droit de Voldemort : Harry ne savait visiblement pas s'il était vraiment là ou si son imagination lui jouait des tours. Il dit alors la première chose qui lui vint aux lèvres.

« Eh mon ange, c'est bien moi ».

HP/LM

S'il était devenu complètement fou dans cette foutue clinique, au fond tan mieux. Il préférait être fou à cet instant là, fou à lier. Même si c'était sa foutue imagination, Merlin merci. Il ne voulait pas revenir dans le monde réel si tout ceci n'était qu'un foutu rêve. Surtout pas. Tout pour rester là, tout pour rester comme ça.

Niché tremblant dans les bras de son époux, Harry ne pouvait être ailleurs, ne voulait être ailleurs. Quand bien même ce n'était qu'un foutu mirage.

Lucius avait l'air un peu perdu et un peu effrayé, lui caressant le dos dans des gestes maladroits. Effrayé. L'ex Bras Broit de Voldemort, l'ex espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, effrayé par son mari. Il devait vraiment avoir une tête à faire peur, même dans ses rêves.

Le rire qui voulu sortir de la gorge de l'attrapeur vedette des rouges et or ressembla plus à un sanglot étouffé en fin de compte.

Parce que peut être qu'en fait, en fait, Lucius était maladroit avec lui parce qu'il lui en voulait. Il lui en voulait bien sûr. Il n'avait même pas été capable de faire attention à lui et au bébé.

Définitivement un sanglot oui.

Le bébé. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait put vraiment, il avait _essayé_. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance maintenant n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ? _Elle _l'avait dit, l'infirmière. Elle l'avait dit hein ? Opération. Alors forcément Lucius lui en voulait, forcément il ne l'aimait plus en vrai n'est ce pas ? Et puis il était mort en fait. Comme le bébé. Morts. Tous les deux.

Alors oui, même si c'était qu'un maudit rêve de son cerveau complètement détraqué, Harry ne voulait jamais, _jamais¸_ revenir à une réalité aussi noire, jamais. Même si Lucius ne l'aimait plus vraiment.

Même s'il était tout seul maintenant.

En vrai.

HP/LM

L'aristocrate blond le plus froid d'Angleterre, l'Ennemi Public Numéro Un maintenant même si on en croyait les rumeurs qui soufflaient à l'extérieur, là où le monde avait continué de tourner dans sa ronde de malade ; cet homme là était complètement, totalement perdu à cet instant.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de réconforter son mari en larmes dans ses bras mais rien de ce qu'il faisait ne semblait aider. Harry s'était niché contre lui, d'un coup, et depuis restait là à pleurer, de lourds, très lourds sanglots, et le blond ne savait pas quoi faire.

Parler ? Pour dire quoi au juste ? Chaque parole qu'il avait prononcée jusque là n'avait même pas semblé atteindre l'esprit perdu de son amour. Ne rien dire ? Pas une solution envisageable non plus.

Lucius ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Peut être qu'Harry avait juste besoin de pleurer un bon coup après tout. Il avait été enfermé dans une clinique de fous où Merlin seul savait à cet instant ce qu'on lui avait fait, ce qu'on lui avait dit. Et puis il était enceint, les hormones ne devaient pas aider non plus. Mais laissé le griffondor ainsi n'était pas recommandé non plus, Lucius savait qu'il fallait qu'il le remette au lit rapidement, rester debout n'était pas conseillé, même formellement interdit pour Harry en cet instant. Trop dangereux. Pour lui comme pour le bébé.

Passant une main douce dans la chevelure noire de son époux avant de poser un baiser sur son front, l'homme blond se décida à agir, avec le plus de douceur et d'amour possible dans ses gestes comme dans sa voix.

« Harry, mon cœur, écoutes moi ? Tu m'écoute ? Tu vas aller te rallonger d'accord mon amour, c'est pas bon pour toi ni pour le bébé de rester debout pour le moment. »

Au mot « bébé » il lui sembla que les sanglots de son époux redoublèrent.

« Chéri, chéri regardes moi ! » repris Lucius attrapant le menton d'Harry et le lui relevant doucement la tête pour faire croisé leurs regards. « Mon ange tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, c'est… Merlin. Harry on t'a retrouvé dans une marre de sang il y a une semaine, il semble que tu es commencé à faire une fausse couche mais… Harry tu m'écoute mon cœur ? Ta magie a maintenu le bébé en vie assez longtemps pour que les soins arrivent. On a dû t'opérer à peine arrivé ici, à Ste Mangouste et tu es toujours dans une chambre spéciale qui limite la magie, pour le bien du bébé. Mon cœur, ta magie et ta santé sont au plus bas, tu dois te reposer d'accord ? Alors tu vas aller t'allonger un peu mon ange. S'il te plait. »

Tout au long de son discours le blond avait petit à petit fait avancer le brunet jusqu'au rebord de son lit et tenta de l'y faire se rassoir mais malgré tout le poids et les forces qu'il avait perdu, la poigne d'Harry sur son avant bras quand il tenta de le faire s'asseoir lui montra clairement qu'il n'était pas d'accord. Réfrénant un soupir –ce n'était pas de sa faute du griffondor s'il était si perturbé- Lucius s'accroupit de nouveau, forçant du même coup son petit lion à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

« Chéri je ne vais nulle part, juré. Mais il faut que tu te reposes et… »

L'aristocrate s'interrompit de lui-même en pleine argumentation, arguant du regard fatigué et perdu, tellement perdu, de son mari.

« Ok » soupira t il.

Il se releva, redressant par la même le plus jeune avant de s'asseoir confortablement sur le lit de son époux, amenant ainsi l'autre à s'allonger, posant sa petite tête brune contre son torse.

« Dors mon cœur » murmura Lucius tendrement en caressant les cheveux de son époux. « Dors je reste juste là promis ».

HP/LM

La femme aux cheveux grisonnants entra à petits pas dans la pièce après avoir prit le soin de s'annoncer d'un léger "toc" sur la porte. Personne d'autre qu'elle n'était autorisée à entrer dans cette salle plus que sécurisée, une simple annonce sonore signifiait donc son arrivée nécessairement. Elle poussait devant elle un petit chariot sur lequel reposait un appareil moldu dont peu de sorciers connaissaient l'utilité pour être tout à fait honnête. A quoi bon se servir d'une technologie dépendant de l'électricité quand un bon vieux sort pouvait donner le même résultat? Mais dans certains cas, très rares, les sorts n'étaient pas recommandés pour le bien être des patients et les interactions magiques devaient être réduites au maximum. Dans ce genre de cas, connaitre les possibilités des technologies moldues se révélaient un véritable avantage.

"Bonjour messieurs" s'annonça la médicomage avec un sourire doux.

Sophie Guérin, si elle était reconnue pour son professionnalisme et sa sévérité, était aussi quelqu'un qui était régulièrement cité pour sa douceur avec les patients fragiles. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on lui confiait la plus part des cas "délicats". Et le cas dont elle s'occupait depuis neuf jours était _extrêmement_ délicat.

"Bonjour Madame Guérin" répondit l'homme blond d'une voix douce avec un sourire usé.

L'homme connu et reconnu pour ses vêtements impeccables et ses masques d'expressions n'existait plus ici. La seule image qu'il présentait était celle d'un homme éprouvé récemment et très inquiet pour LA personne qui comptait le plus pour lui. Et rien que le fait qu'on puisse lire cette inquiétude dans ses traits et son allure suffisait à prouver le profond amour que Lucius Malefoy avait envers son jeune époux.

Lequel époux était recroquevillé à nouveau, mais contre l'homme blond cette fois. Les yeux verts du jeune homme fixaient un point dans le vide qu'ils ne semblaient même pas voir, son visage amaigri était toujours trop pâle et cerné. Et pire que tout, le garçon ne réagissait toujours à aucun stimuli extérieur, il ne communiquait pas. La seule forme de conscience qu'il exprimait était par cette proximité qu'il recherchait dans les bras de son époux. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que se recroqueviller contre son époux et fixer le vide depuis son second réveil, trois jours plus tôt.

« Vous vous rappelez, je vous ai parlé hier de faire une échographie régulièrement pour voir l'état de votre bébé ? » expliqua calmement la médicomage aux deux hommes tandis qu'elle branchait la machine et tournait le moniteur vers elle.

La pièce de confinement était en effet une des seules salles de l'hôpital à être reliée à l'électricité puisqu'elle avait été conçue pour limiter au maximum le besoin de magie autour des patients qui s'y trouveraient un jour.

La femme sorti ensuite un tube de gel de la poche de sa blouse et fit signe à Lucius de l'aider à allonger son mari sur son lit. Le jeune homme résista légèrement avant de finalement céder d'un coup et de se laisser installer, aussi mou qu'une petite poupée de chiffons. Lucius prit place à son chevet, assis à côté de son oreiller et caressant ses cheveux noirs tendrement d'un geste machinal.

Les contacts physiques de son mari étaient en effet les seules choses auquel le jeune homme aux yeux émeraudes avait une quelconque réaction et Lucius avait prit pour réflexe de les multiplier le plus possible, comme s'ils étaient le seul fil qui raccrochait encore son petit époux à la réalité et à une guérison possible.

La médicomage fit un sourire encourageant au plus âgé du couple avant de tirer une chaise de l'autre côté du lit de son patient et de soulever légèrement son t-shirt de façon à laisser apparaitre la peau blanche et légèrement tendue de son ventre.

« Bien Harry je vais déposer un peu de gel sur ton ventre. Ça risque d'être un peu froid mais il n'y a aucun risque sanitaire ni pour toi ni pour ton bébé d'accord ? Ensuite je vais passer cette petite molette que tu vois là sur ton ventre et grâce à l'écran que tu vois ici je vais pouvoir vérifier que ton petit bout se porte comme un charme. Ça te va ? Alors on est parti. »

Tout le long de son monologue la médicomage avait regardé son patient avec un petit sourire doux même si celui-ci se contentait de fixer le plafond. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il l'ait entendue mais il était néanmoins important de lui expliquer. C'était de son corps qu'il s'agissait et il avait le droit de savoir ce qu'on allait lui faire comme examen.

Sophie Guérin commença l'examen, scrutant l'écran avec attention, n'hésitant pas à passer et repasser la molette sur des parties de l'abdomen d'Harry quand l'image n'était pas assez visible pour elle. En parallèle elle notait régulièrement des informations sur la plaquette en métal qu'elle avait posé sur ses genoux.

Lucius resta silencieux pendant tout l'examen, mais quand la femme posa finalement son crayon il se permit un « Alors ? » angoissé, même pas sûr de vouloir une réponse.

« Dans l'ensemble les résultats sont bons étant donné les circonstances ils auraient pu être bien pire. Cependant un hématome s'est développé à l'extérieur de la poche qui protège le bébé et cela pourrait potentiellement poser problème. Il y a de grande chance qu'il se résorbe de lui-même. N'ayez donc pas d'inquiétude si Harry à quelques pertes sanguines dans les semaines à venir du moment qu'elles sont superficielles. Mais s'il reste en place ou se développe plus il faudra envisager une nouvelle opération pour le drainer. Je vous avoue que je préférerai éviter d'en arriver là. La poche protectrice autour de votre bébé a déjà été fragilisée par l'épisode d'il y a trois jours. Une nouvelle opération si près d'elle risquerait de la fissurée voire de la rompre, causant une détresse fœtale voire une fausse couche. »

Le visage de Lucius perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait à l'annonce des résultats et il resserra instinctivement sa prise sur la main d'Harry qui gémit légèrement sous la pression.

« Excuses moi Amour » s'exclama immédiatement Lucius en relâchant un peu la petite main de son époux et en posant un baiser sur celle-ci, même si Harry ne s'en rendit certainement pas compte.

« Mise à part ça, le bébé se développe tout à fait normalement Messieurs » temporisa la médicomage d'une voix calme. « Je peux même vous dire son sexe si vous voulez » proposa la femme son regard se portant sur Lucius cette fois.

« N…non » répondit le blond après un court temps de réflexion. « Pas quand Har… pas quand Harry est dans cet état » murmura l'homme en passant une nouvelle fois une main dans les cheveux de son époux. « Si on doit le savoir avant la fin de la grossesse, ce sera quand on sera tout les deux en état de le choisir… et de le comprendre » ajouta t il d'une voix plus basse et triste.

« Je comprend parfaitement. On en rediscutera une prochaine fois, n'est ce pas Harry ? » Annonça doucement la médicomage en nettoyant le gel sur le ventre du griffondor avant de remettre son t-shirt correctement.

Elle vérifia par la suite les constante du jeune homme par elles-mêmes ainsi que la perfusion nutritive qu'elle avait réinstallé la veille quand ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'Harry était profondément enfoncé dans un état léthargique et était donc incapable de manger par lui-même.

Lucius lui avait donné la becquée mais l'adolescent n'avait presque rien avalé même ainsi.

La médicomage était consciente de l'inquiétude fondée du patriarche Malefoy, mais elle avait assurée que l'état de son époux était dû aux chocs successifs aussi bien émotionnels que physiques dès derniers jours et qu'il en sortirait bientôt. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs prescrit quelques anxiolytiques pour l'aider. Très faiblement dosé et sous haute surveillance à cause du bébé bien sûr.

Il y avait déjà eu un miracle pour le couple et leur enfant neuf jours plus tôt quand Harry et le bébé avaient survécus contre toute attente. Et, au fond d'elle-même, Sophie en espérait un deuxième, ils le méritaient. Ils méritaient d'être heureux.

HP/LM

Lucius ouvrit les yeux brusquement quand il senti quelque chose tirer sur sa main droite, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un. L'ex-espion se redressa sur son fauteuil et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge au dessus de la porte : deux heures du matin. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers la personne qui l'avait brusquement sorti du sommeil. Les grands yeux verts de son mari le regardaient intensément ; fixant quelque chose concrètement pour la première fois depuis onze longs, très longs jours.

La silhouette trop fine de son époux était secouée par des petits tremblements et l'homme blond s'en inquiéta immédiatement, se levant de son fauteuil pour se rapprocher du chevet de son époux.

« Harry ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Qu'est ce que… »

Cependant le petit brun ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de terminer sa question, qu'il tira de nouveau sur sa main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne glacée.

« Amour ? » demanda de nouveau Lucius, ne comprenant pas où le griffondor voulait en venir et de plus en plus inquiet.

Harry tira de nouveau sur sa main, un peu plus fort cette fois-ci et Lucius fit involontairement un pas en avant, ses genoux buttant contre le rebord du lit de son mari. Le griffondor tira alors une quatrième fois sur sa main plus doucement, presqu'avec hésitation comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit, et la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de l'ancien mangemort.

Ôtant ses chaussures rapidement le blond s'allongea sur le lit une place aux côtés de son mari qui se nicha immédiatement contre lui, posant sa tête sur sa poitrine au niveau de son cœur. Le jeune homme sembla se concentrer un long moment sur l'écoute de son rythme cardiaque avant de se nicher un peu plus dans son giron, une main fermement agrippée à sa chemise froissée par sa première partie de la nuit dans un fauteuil, avant de fermer doucement ses paupières et de se rendormir.

Lucius, qui avait gardé le silence jusque là pour ne pas perturber son mari plus qu'il ne l'était passa un bras autour de la taille fine de son époux, le resserrant ainsi contre lui un peu plus et posa sa main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi du brun.

La dernière sensation qu'il eut avant de s'endormir fut celle d'Harry nouant leurs doigts ensembles au dessus de son bébé.

Les choses s'arrangeaient peut être enfin…

* * *

**Et voilà un chapitre de plus.**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater ce chapitre était uniquement centré sur Lucius et Harry, avec quelques passage de ma Médicomage adorée. Je voulais créer un chapitre intimiste sur le couple HP/LM après la catastrophe qui leur ai tombé dessus et je me voyais mal faire des sauts sur les pov de Poudlard, du procureur et cie pendant ce chapitre.**

**Donc tout naturellement on retrouvera tout ce beau monde sur la même période que celle de ce chapitre (soit 11 jours si vous avez bien suivi) dans le prochain chapitre qui s'appellera :** « Dans la foutue ronde de ce foutu monde »

**En attendant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser. Vos rewiews me donne un coup de pieds aux fesses pour trouver du temps pour écrire : c'est ma drogue, ma motivation ^^**

**A très bientôt **

**Clair-d e-lune**


	27. Chapter 26 Dans la foutue ronde de ce

**Bonsoir bonsoir ! **

**Avouez que vous n'y croyez plus ?**

**Moi non plus j'avoue. Mais ça y est. Merlin merci voici le nouveau chapitre d'amour et d'eau fraiche. **

**Que dire ? Un changement de vie (je travaille maintenant et bon avec 39heures au taf par semaine, écrire est devenu plus compliqué qu'avec une 20taine d'heures de cours par semaine) et surtout ce satané syndrome de la page blanche qui fait que je n'arrivai pas à boucler ce chapitre. Mais ça y est ! Le voilà enfin.**

**Merci à tous pour votre patience, vos messages qui me servaient de coups de pieds au derrière pour continuer à essayer d'écrire, ne pas abandonner en cours de route cette histoire que j'adore.**

**ET SURTOUT bonne lecture à vous mes amis et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. 2012 sera une année productive je le souhaite !**

**Bisous à tous**

**Chaleureusement**

**Clair de Lune**

* * *

_D'amour et d'eau fraiche_

**Chapitre 26 : Dans la foutue ronde de ce foutu monde…**

Inquiétude.

C'était le sentiment qui prédominait depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant. L'inquiétude.

Et il avait de quoi être inquiet. Vraiment.

Un mois maintenant que son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur avait disparu. Enfin, disparu n'était pas le terme exacte. _**Enlevé**_ aurait été plus juste pour être tout à fait honnête.

Retenant un énième grognement, Neville entra dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, filant directement vers le coin où ils se retrouvaient depuis 4 longues semaines.

Il était en avance. Il le savait, l'autre n'arriverait pas avant une bonne demi-heure. Mais rester dans le dortoir ou la salle commune des griffondors avait encore une fois été au dessus de ses forces.

Il n'avait aucune nouvelle. _**Ils**_ n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Même Lucius avec son réseau pourtant développé de contacts divers et variés n'avait aucune foutue idée d'où Harry pouvait être.

MERDE !

La griffondor se laissa tomber avec la grâce d'un hyppogriph sur son siège, gagnant un regard circonspect de la bibliothécaire. Il lui en rendit un. Noir.

Il était en territoire ennemi, il l'avait vu venir depuis longtemps mais depuis qu'on lui avait pris sont petit frère il en avait _réellement_ pris conscience. Tout le monde. TOUT LE MONDE avait une part de responsabilité dans la disparition d'Harry et absolument PERSONNE n'avait l'air de se sentir coupable.

Cet état de fait lui faisait serrer les dents tellement fort qu'il était étonnant qu'aucune d'elles n'est encore cédé. Et il était plus étonnant encore qu'il n'est encore claqué personne. Pourtant il en avait envie. Oh oui il en avait envie. A chaque foutue fois qu'il croisait Ronald, Hermione ou Ginny, il sentait des fourmis lui picotaient les doigts, les mains, les bras. Il avait des pulsions meurtrières à leur intention. ILS LUI AVAIENT PRIS SON FRERE ! Son frère merde ! Et son neveu ou sa nièce à naitre aussi !

Est-ce qu'Harry allait bien ? Est ce que le bébé allait bien ? Est ce que…

Trop de questions sans réponse depuis des heures et des heures, des jours, des semaines ! Un mois. Un putain de mois !

Mais le griffondor n'était pas l'héritier d'une des grandes familles du monde magique pour rien. Oh non ! Ils allaient s'en mordre les doigts. Tous.

Le griffondor releva le nez de sa table en entendant des pas se rapprocher de lui. Il n'était pas le seul à être en avance finalement.

Le garçon brun esquissa un sourire cruel. Bien. Le moment de rendre des comptes allait arriver plus vite que prévu finalement….

HP/LM

Un mois et demi déjà que Nathanaël avait décidé de placer Harry dans les soins du personnel de L'Hyppogriph Fringuant et toujours aucun résultat.

C'était… frustrant. Très frustrant même. Mais Albus n'était pas né d'hier et on n'atteignait pas le vénérable âge de 105 ans sans être patient. On n'était pas directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Europe sans patience. On ne gagnait pas deux guerres consécutives contre des sorciers noirs sans patience.

Alors Albus Dumbledore patientait. Encore.

Même s'il aurait voulu des résultats plus rapides.

Le cas d'Harry l'inquiétait. Le procès de Lucius trainait en longueur même s'il était pourtant bien plus rapide qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Enquête bâclée et réputation antérieure obligent. Et Albus faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire mettre en prison. Pour récupéré Harry plus vite.

Le cas d'Harry l'inquiétait oui. Le cas de Neville Longdubat aussi. Le garçon était devenu étonnamment proche de l'héritier Malefoy ces derniers temps et extrêmement distant de ses camarades de maisons. Et bien que depuis la fin de la guerre il y ait une meilleure entente entre les maisons, cette alliance particulière donnait un pressentiment à Albus qui ne lui plaisait guère. Un mauvais, très mauvais pressentiment.

HP/LM

Draco en avait marre. Franchement. Les regards, les questions, la suspicion. Tout le temps. Tout le monde. Ses amis ne comprenaient pas, ne le croyaient pas. Et le pire. Le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait même pas leur en vouloir. _Lui _non plus n'avait pas compris. _Lui_ non plus n'y avait pas cru- au début.

Après tout comment croire qu'un adolescent de quinze ans sortirait- _coucherait _volontairement avec un adulte – un homme !- qui avait largement l'âge d'être son père ? Qui croirait qu'un adolescent sortirait volontairement avec un homme plus vieux que lui et dans le camp adverse ? Qui croirait que cette histoire était vraie, entièrement vraie ? Pure ?

Peu de monde.

Rajouter le fait que cet adolescent particulier était le Sauveur, le Héro et plus personne n'y croyait.

Personne. Absolument personne.

Sauf Neville. L'ami. Le confident. Le frère-le frère oui- du héro. Lui avait cru tout de suite au bonheur de son ami, de sa moitié, de son âme sœur. Son âme sœur exactement sans le côté gnangnan merci bien. Deux âmes unies par un sentiment familial fort, intense, inébranlable.

Oui Neville y avait cru tout de suite.

Puis Lui. Lui aussi, le fils, le beau-fils, l'ami, l'ancien amoureux aussi. Oui lui aussi avait fini par y croire. Comment ne pas y croire en voyant le regard ravi d'Harry ? Comment ne pas y croire surtout en voyant son père. Le regard hanté de son père depuis qu'Harry avait disparu ?

Son père. Merlin, Lucius avait pris 20 ans en un mois et demi de temps. Inquiet. Pour son mari. Pour son enfant à naitre. Et pour eux. Pour son fils aîné et le frère de son mari. Pour eux qui était dans un monde hostile, tout le temps. Epiés. Surveillés. De près par tout le monde. Les profs, les élèves, les journaux.

La rumeur enflait, encore, toujours. Elle allait plus vite qu'eux. Plus vite que la vérité. Tout le monde voulait un mot, un commentaire, une _révélation._

Est-ce qu'ils y croyaient eux ? Est ce qu'ils savaient quel était le chantage, le poison, la formule qu'avait utilisé Lucius. Etaient-ils vraiment les amis d'Harry ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne le libéraient-ils pas du joug de Lucius alors ?

Oui Draco en avait marre.

Mais il avait peur. Surtout. Peur de ce qui allait se passer. Peur de ce qui se passait déjà. Peur pour son père, peur pour son ami. Mais pas peur de les aider. Non pas peur de se mouiller jusqu'au cou pour les aider. Les aider et les venger.

Le blond s'assit en face de son camarade et ami –oui ami finalement- à leur table habituelle, saluant le griffondor d'un mouvement de tête.

Ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche.

HP/LM

« Calmes toi ! Calmes toi MERDE ! »

Neville attrapa l'attrapeur des serpentards par le coude et le poussa dans une salle de classe désaffectée.

« On a pas besoin de ça ! T'entends ? _Ils_ n'ont pas besoin de ça ! Ils s'en donnent déjà à cœur joie n'en rajoute pas en criant au scandale, en pétant un câble en public ! Tu ne feras que donner un peu plus d'eau à leur moulin ! »

Le blond lui adressa un regard furieux avant de se dégager d'un mouvement brusque.

L'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il tenait dans les mains tomba par terre alors que l'adolescent prenait de grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

Neville avait raison. Bien sûr, Neville avait toujours raison ! Quand est-ce que le garçon était devenu aussi intelligent au juste ? Quand est ce qu'on avait changé le timide et peureux petit brun en une machine de guerre, de volonté indestructible ? Quand est ce qu'il avait pris conscience du monde à ce point ? Des enjeux à ce point ?

Draco soupira en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

« Fais chier ! » tonna-t-il.

« Ouais » répondit Neville d'un ton las « Fais chier. »

HP/LM

_Lucius MALEFOY : ENNEMI PUBLIC NUMERO UN !_

_C'est sans grande surprise que nous avons appris aujourd'hui de la bouche même du Ministre que LUCIUS MALEFOY, l'ancien mangemort et bras droit de Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom a été déclaré ENNEMI PUBLIC NUMERO UN. _

_En effet, depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, une enquète officielle à été entamée contre M. Malefoy pour détournement de mineur, abus de pouvoir, chantage, empoisonnement, manipulations et viols répétés sur la personne d'Harry James Potter. Et ce pour des faits remontant d'il y a deux ans et demi à nos jours._

_Rappelons également que le mineur (voir p. 6 « Mesure de protections prise par le Ministère) Harry Potter a été mis en sécurité par son nouveau tuteur légal, le très estimé Nathanaël…. _

_Cette decision fort méritée a été prise aujourd'hui suite au départ fracassant du prévénu Lucius Malefoy lors de son procès pour des raisons qui sont encore obscures pour le journaliste que je suis à l'heure actuelle. Le prévenu s'étant soustrait à la disposition de la Justice, le Ministre à décidé de recourrir à tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour arrêter le criminel en fuite, comme l'indique le communiqué suivant : _

_« _Nous avons déclaré l'ex mangemort L. Malefoy ENNEMI PUBLIC NUMERO UN il y a une heure. A partir de cet instant et jusqu'à ce que nous en décidions autrement, toutes les forces de polices de notre Etat sont mobilisée pour capturer le prévenu. La possibilité de tirer à vue en cas de résistance du sus-nommé prévenu à également été donnée aux forces de l'ordre. Nous ne voulons en aucun cas laisser ce criminel dans la Nature.

C'est pourquoi nous faisons aujourd'hui appel à toutes les bonnes volontés. Si vous voyez L. Malefoy PREVENEZ IMMEDIATEMENT LES AURORS ! N'agissez pas seul, l'homme est probablement armée de sa baguette magique et au vu de son passé il est considéré comme TRES DANGEUREUX. N'agissez pas seul !

Merci à vous tous et vous toutes pour votre aide »

_Le_ _journaliste d'enjoindre vous, mes cher lecteurs, à se conformer aux propos du Ministère._

_La Gazette du sorcier, p1._

* * *

**Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez tous trouvé votre compte dans ce chapitre. Personnellement j'aime mon Neuville en mode « Sadique Power On »… et vous n'avez rien vu. Ne réveillez pas le Neuville qui sommeille…**

**Je promets que je me mets à la suite… et bien tout de suite. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, même si c'est pour m'engueuler de mon retard MONSTRUEUX. Je vous l'ai dit sans vos rewiews, je pense que la page blanche aurait gagné finalement (saleté !).**

**Sus aux heures supplémentaires et à bientôt**

**Bonne nuit.**

**Clair de Lune**


	28. Chapter 27 : Comme des pions sur

**Tout d'abord bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes et à tous. Je suis désolée de tout ce retard, je ne m'y attendais pas moi même.**

** J'espère qu'il reste encore parmi vous quelques bonnes âmes qui voudront bien jeter un petit coup d'oeil à ce nouveau chapitre (et pardonner l'auteur de son immense retard sans lui lancer plus de deux ou trois cailloux au passage). Merci à vous de votre patience !**

**Ce chapitre est particulièrement sombre, mais necessaire pour l'avancement de l'histoire. Rassurez vous, nous ne resterons pas dans cette ambiance glauque (trop) longtemps.**

**Sur ce assez de blabla (vous avez suffisamment patienté) et voici le nouveau chapitre !**

**Clair de Lune 17.**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : Comme des pions sur un échéquier.**

_Dans le passé - Eté après la 5e année._

La fin de l'année était finalement arrivée.

Finalement. Pas _enfin._

Et, une nouvelle fois, Harry n'était pas pressé de rentrer chez lui... Pour la bonne et simple raison qu'il n'avait pas de "chez lui" pour commencer. Jamais il n'avait considéré la maison de son oncle et de sa tante comme un "chez lui " possible. Jamais cela ne lui était venu à l'espirt. Etait-ce domage ? Certainement. Après tout il y avait passé la plus grande partie de son existence, quatorze longues années. Est-ce qu'il en était triste pour autant ? Non. C'était comme ça point final.

L'adolescent se reteint difficilement de soupirer en se laissant tomber sur une banquette inoccupée du Poudlard Expresse. Avec un peu de chance Neville le rejoindrait bientôt.

Neville.

Si on lui avait dit ne-serait ce que neuf mois plus tôt l'importance que prendrait le fan de botanique dans sa vie cette année il aurait eu du mal à le croire. Pas qu'il se soit mal entendu avec Neville jusqu'àlors. Non. Ils avaient simplement grandi à côté l'un de l'autre, dans le même dortoir et les même classes, sans se connaitre vraiment. Alors réaliser que cette nouvelle amitié prendrait presque toute la place, qu'elle remplirait à elle seule une grande partie si ce n'est la totalité de sa vie sociale... Réaliser que cette nouvelle amitié serait à la fois plus profonde et plus forte que celle qu'il avait partagée avec Ron et Hermione ces dernières années ...

Ron et Hermione.

ça non plus il ne l'avait pas vu venir. La distance qui s'installait, insinueuse, entre lui et ses meilleurs amis. Ceux qui avait été ses meilleurs amis du moins, ses premiers amis. Ils garderaient toujours une place précieuse dans son coeur, mais le brunet n'était pas sot pour autant. il voyait bien que les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes entre les trois membres du Trio d'Or. Il sentait leur lien se détendre petit à petit. S'effilocher brin par brin. Et aussi vrai qu'il était le Survivant pour l'ensemble de la population sorcière anglaise, si les choses continuaient ainsi il ne resterait bientôt plus rien de cette belle amitié. Et cétait cela qui lui faisait le plus mal dans le fond. Pas de quitter à nouveau Poudlard pour retourner dans sa "famille" où il était sans cesse rabaisser tel un moins que rien, une mauvaise engeance de la Nature humaine. Non ce qui lui faisait le plus mal et lui donnait le cafard c'était Ron, Hermione et la distance entre eux.

Cela avait commencé par Ron, l'année précédante quand il ne l'avait pas cru lors de sa nomination par la Coupe de Fey. Sa defection l'avait blessée, profondément. Les longues semaines de solitude lui avaient laissé une entaille profonde sur le coeur et l'esprit. Lui n'aurait jamais fait cela à Ron. Et quand bien même les deux garçons étaient redevenus amis après l'épreuve du dragon... Et bien. "Chat échaudé craignait l'eau froide" avait toujours dit sa tante. Harry avait laissé la distance se creuser entre eux cette année aussi profondément certainement aussi par peur. La peur inconsciente que le roux ne le blesse encore. Or loin des yeux, loin du coeur disait-on. Le brun s'était plus ou moins attendu à ce que son premier ami, _son tout premier ami merde!, _le laisse plus ou moins tombé cette année. Pour une raison ou pour une autre et il ne s'était malheureusement pas trompé. Cela avait été moins net, moins violent que l'anée dernière, mais cela était arrivé tout de même. La distance qu'il y avait entre les deux garçons de griffondor aujourd'hui lui faisait mal certes, mais moins que s'il n'y avait pas eu ce premier clash dans leur amitié.

La défection d'Hermione en revanche... Il ne l'avait pas vu venir du tout, ne l'avait même pas pensée pour tout dire. La brune avait été avec lui, contre vents et marrées, depuis tellement longtemps. A ses côtés droite et fière alors que le château entier puis tout le pays le traitait en paria... Et il avait pourtant suffit d'une simple d'histoire d'amour pour qu'elle le laisse tombe. Oh il n'était pas stupide au point de croire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès non!

Non. Elle ne s'en était sûrement même pas rendu compte. Et c'en était preque pire dans le fond. Qu'elle l'oublie, l'ignore sans même le faire exprès.

Il y a quelques mois pourtant, Harry le lui aurait sûrement pardonné, les yeux fermés. Le jeune adolescent innocent et naïf consernant les histoires d'amours et d'affection qu'il était lui aurait même trouvé des excuses sans qu'elle n'ait besoin d'en chercher elle même. Il se serait dit que l'amour avait tendance à faire cela aux gens : à diminuer leurs relations amicales au profit de la relation amoureuse, plus forte, plus profonde, plus intense! Qu'en savait-il alors lui qui n'avait jamais eu d'autre ami que le roux et la brune; lui qui n'vait jamais été amoureux de personne?

Seulement...

Seulement entre temps il y avait eu Neville et son amitié ... et Lucius et son amour.

Oui amour. Harry était bien conscient qu'il était totalement amoureux de l'homme dont il avait eu si peur (et pour de bonne raisons) seulement trois ans plus tôt. L'adolescent était amoureux, bêtement, stupidement, de cet homme dangereux, bien plus âgé que lui et qui se jouait peuit être de lui comme d'une vulgaire marionnette.

Il le savait. Il avait parfaitement conscience que peut être le mangemort repenti n'était au final pas si repenti que ça et l'emmenait droit dans un piège, petit pas après petit pas, baiser après caresse. Mais il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier.

Peut être que le blond lui ferait du mal. Sûrement même. Après tout les bonnes choses ne duraient jamais bien longtemps pour Harry James Potter. Mais il prennait le risque, tant pis. Le prix à payer en cas de coeur brisé n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il vivait en ce moment. A cette sensation qu'il avait de vivre, simplement de vivre pour une fois et non plus simplement de _survivre. _Pour une personne telle qu'Harry, cela valait tout l'or du monde.

Retenant un nouveau soupir, le brun entreprit de s'installer confortablement alors que le train s' branlait finalement.

Quoi qu'il se passe dans sa vie de sorcier, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à ce qu'il l'attendait de l'autre côté de la barrière 9 3/4 de toutes manières...

HP/LM

La chaleur en ce mois de juillet était caniculaire, oppressante. Et, dans le même temps, une brume epaisse semblait tout recouvrir depuis la fin d'après-midi jusqu'aux premières heures du matin. Temps bien étrange qui correspondait à son humeur dans le fond : étrange elle aussi.

D'un côté il était épuisé presque frébile. Il faut dire qu'il multiplait les missions pour les deux camps et jamais le rôle d'espion qu'il avait endossé un an au paravant ne lui avait paru si long, si intense.

Et quand il rentrait chez lui le soir ce n'était pas pour se reposer mais pour tenir un rôle, encore. Dans le fond peut être aurait il dû faire acteur plutôt que mangemort, Merlin savait à quel point il portait bien les masques.

Celui de mangemort fidèle et cruel, celui d'espion calme et dévoué, celui du mari aimant et rafiné, celui du père sévère mais juste. Tellement de masque, tellement de persona qu'il en oubliait souvent qui il était réellement.

Oui, une partie de lui était profondément lasse, de tout. Mais l'autre...L'autre moitié de son être était énervé, à la limite de l'hystérie. Cette partie de lui le faisait faire les cent pas le soir dans son bureau, monter des plans et des plans, élaborer milles stratégie. Cette partie de lui n'était pas calme et posée ni même fatiguée. Non cette partie là bouillait d'une énergie nerveuse, cette partie là voulait faire quelque chose, quelque chose de radical, une chose que son esprit rationnel l'empêchait pourtant d'accomplir.

Cette dycothomie dans ses sentiments, dans ses sensations, avait de quoi rendre cinglé le plus équilibré des hommes et Lucius Malefoy, tout aristocrate qu'il soit, n'en était pas moins un homme. Un homme que ce 15 juillet voyait au bord de la rupture, de l'explosion mentale.

L'homme blond poussa un profond soupir, se laissant tombé sans aucune grâce dans le fauteuil en cuir de son étude. Il fallait que cela cesse, il fallait que cette ambivalence constante cesse le plus vite possible et pourtant... Et pourtant il savait qu'il lui faudrait tenir plusieurs semaines, plusieurs mois même encore avant que son esprit et son âme ne s'apaise. Tenir encore de très nombreux jours avant qu'il ne retrouve sa sérénité et son calme, qu'il ne retrouve la seule et unique chose qui le faisait se sentir encore lui et _uniquement lui_...

De très longs et nombreux jours avant qu'il ne _le_ retrouve.

Enfin.

HP/LM

Une lettre. Une simple lettre. Un courier. Voilà ce qui le lui avait annoncé. Voilà tout ce qu'on avait consenti à lui donner comme support et comme appui.

Une simple lettre. Un simple morceau de parchemin avec quelques lignes d'encre tracées dessus. Quelques lettres tracées à la va vite sur un petit morceau de parchemin puis glissées dans sa boite aux lettres.

Il était en colère.

Il était furieux.

Il était reconnaissant.

Il était foutrement reconnaissant de ce qu'avait fait Lucius- car il aurait reconnu l'écriture de son _amant_ entre mille. Il était reconnaissant que l'homme blond ait bravé les interdits pour lui faire parvenir l'information, même au biais d'une simple morceau de parchemin glissé dans la boite aux lettres de sa famille moldue, sûrement pendant la nuit entre deux tours de garde de l'Ordre pour ne pas se faire prendre.

Il lui en était tellement reconnaissant. Vraiment.

Même si ça faisait mal.

Même si ça faisait tellement mal putain! Même si son coeur se brisait en de tous petits morceaux qui tombaient un à un dans le creux de son estomac...

HP/LM

Cela avait commencé par une discussion... Non. NOn pas une discussion, une dispute, une violente dispute même. Et, malgré le nombre de différents qu'ils avaient pu avoir au cours des années, jamais ô grand jamais Lucius Malefoy n'avait été aussi véhément dans un de leur argument. Jamais.

Et, quoi que puisse laisser penser son air de grand-père calme et serein, la hargne vive qu'avait eu son espion dans ses propos l'avait laissé un brin déboussolé... et spectique.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi donc l'homme blond avait-il si lourdement insisté pour qu'il accède à sa requête? Pourquoi y avait-il mis toute sa colère et son désespoir ? Car Albus n'était pas stupide pas plus qu'il n'était fou, il avait bien vu le désespoir sous la colère de son espion. Et c'était cette peine profonde qui l'intriguait plus que tout. Pourquoi donc Lucius avait il tant insisté pour qu'on transmette la nouvelle, pour qu'IL transmette la nouvelle à son élève le plus connu et important de cette période ? Pourquoi donc un Malefoy, espion certes mais Serpentard et Sang-Pur avant tout, avait il autant insiter pour que lui, Albus Dumbledore, envoie un message sur la situation au Survivant ?

Cela n'avait véritablement aucun sens. Si l'homme blond avait eu des liens familliaux plus fort avec le cousin de sa femme, cela aurait pu se comprendre. Mais non. Les deux hommes se vouaient une haine mutuelles et farouche depuis l'école même. Depuis que Severus Snape était devenu l'ami du blond et que Sirius Black avait défié sa famille en devenant un griffondor et l'ami d'un Potter.

Vraiment, cela était étrange comme réaction...

Se promettant de garder cet évèment dans un coin de sa pensine pour y repenser à tête reposée plus tard, le vieil homme entrepris de faire exactement l'inverse de ce que lui avait presque ordonné son espion le plus haut placé quelques heures seulement : il renforça une des protections autour de la maison de son "protégé" qui eu l'effet immédiat de bloquer tout hibou qui aurait l'idée de se présenter au 4 Privet Drive, Surrey, Angleterre.

HP/LM

C'était tellement étrange. De savoir. De savoir alors même que le principal conserné ne savait rien et ne devait surtout rien savoir.

C'était étrange vraiment. Et dérangeant aussi quelque part. Parce qu'elle savait, parce qu'ils savaient tous chacun d'entre eux et que pour autant personne ne disait rien, rien du tout. Motus et bouche cousue comme avait dit Hermione d'un air à la fois triste et résigné.

Résigné... Elle n'y arrivait pas elle à se résigner. La plus jeune et unique fille des Weasley ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci n'était pas juste, pas normal. Pas qu'elle pouvait faire grand chose contre ce fait. Le proviseur les avait prévenus - et par "les" elle entendaient tous les membres de l'Ordre en plus des amis du brun- que tout les couriers qu'ils pourraient écrire au Survivant seraient automatiquement rediriger vers son bureau, au moins jusqu'à ce que le brun soit parmi eux.

Seul ce dernier point restait flou. Jamais le directeur n'avait dit _quand _Harry serait parmi eux et si cela aurait lieu ici, aux= Square Grimmaurd ou s'ils leur faudraient attendre la rentrée du 1er septembre et le Poudlard Express pour revoir leur ami.

Quand elle avait osé protesté (parce qu'elle avait protesté tout comme les jumeaux même si Ron et Hermione étaient restés étonnement silencieux) le proviseur lui avait expliqué que tout cela était pour le plus grand bien d'Harry. Après tout quel bien cela lui ferait-il de savoir _maintenant, _alors qu'il était seul et isolé dans le monde moldu; qu'il n'aurait personne pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve ? Quel bien cela lui ferait-il? Et quelle différence dans le fond qu'il sache maintenant ou dans quelque temps ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela allait changer quelque chose à la donne finalement! Les choses ne changeraient pas.

Bien sûr le brun serait en colère quand il l'apprendrait - qui ne le serait pas- mais finalement il comprendrait que tout cela n'aura été que pour son bien et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Ginny avait écouté l'explication du directeur qui avaient semblé, si ce n'est apaiser, au moins calmer les esprits. Mais elle, elle n'en était pas convaincue. Elle était même intiment convaincue du contraire : qu'au lieu d'être pour le bien d'Harry ceette "cachoterie" ne ferait que lui faire un peu plus de mal quand il l'apprendrait.

Quand il saura finalement, comme eux.

Quand quelqu'un lui annoncera la triste nouvelle.

Et elle n'envia pas ce quelqu'un...

HP/LM

Dix-neuf jours.

Voilà exactement le temps que prirent les chiens de l'Ordre de Dumbledore pour venir le trouvé chez ses parents; eux qui le surveillaient pourtant jour et nuit sans jamais se faire remarquer.

Dix neuf longs jours. 456 heures. 27 360 minutes. Et il avait arrêté de compter les secondes.

Dix neuf jours depuis que son coeur s'était arrêté brusquement à la lecture que quatre lignes sur un morceau de parchemin clandestin. Dix neuf jours qu'il ne recevait plus aucun courier, _même_ ceux de Neville qui, il le savait, n'était pourtant au courant de rien car pas dans les petits papiers de Dumby.

_Dix neuf putain de jours_ !

Ils avaient choisi le 30 juillet pour venir le voir. Comme un espèce de cadeau tordu à l'avance. Il était seul ce soir là, les Dursley étaient partis à une soirée quelconque. Ils avaient bien sûr pris soin de l'enfermer au paravant tel un animal en cage. Après tout on était jamais trop prudent. Dès fois qu'il aurait eu l'idée d'aller piquer de la nouriture dans leur frigo ou de poser ses fesses décharnés sur le cuir tout neuf de leur canapé. Ah ! Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre de leur bouffe ou de leur foutu mobilier ! ça faisait des jours qu'il n'avait pas manger un vrai repas, pas depuis qu'il avait reçu le mot. Il était vulgaire ? Ouais et alors ?!

Il les avait entendu arrivé bien sûr. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un couloir. Pour autant il n'avait pas bougé de sa place, étendu sur son lit. Pas plus qu'il n'avait chercher à se munir de sa baguette magique cachée sous la lame de paquet branlante sour son lit. Non. Il s'était contenter de rester calmement allongé sur son lit à contempler le plafond et le vide dans sa poitrine.

Ils avaient choisi d'envoyer Lupin en premier - les lâches - et quand bien même l'adolescent n'aurait pas été au courant de quoi que ce soit, un simple regard sur le lyncanthrope lui aurait fait comprendre que quelque chose d'anormal se tramait. L'homme avait un visage encore plus défait que d'habitude et il aurait bien eu besoin d'un repas ou deux pour ressembler à autre chose qu'un cadavre ambulant.

L'ancien professeur de DCFM s'avança prudemment dans sa cambre après en avoir ôté les nombreux verroux extérieur sans même cligner de l'oeil - comme s'il était tout à fait normal et courrant de trouver un adolescent séquestré dans sa chambre avec 8 verroux situé sur la porte extérieur à la dite chambre !- et le chercha un moment du regard.

Harry ne bougea même pas un muscle pour montrer qu'il l'avait entendu.

Le loup-garou entra alors réellement dans la chambre et s'assit délicatement sur le bord de son lit avant de tendre une main vers lui, comme pour lui caresser les cheveux. Main qui fut arrêtée nette en plein mouvement par celle du jeune attrapeur qui se redressa ave cune lenteur calculée avant de planter son regard vert dans celui ambre de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

"Tu sais" murmura alors Lupin, la surprise et la réalisation se peignant alors sur son visage.

"Oui. Oui je sais" répondit l'adolescent d'une voix sourde. "Pas grâce à vous, dois-je le préciser ?"

Une colère soudre lui vrillait l'estomac mais il reussi à la contenir un peu plus longtemps. S'en prendre à Lupin n'avait jamais été dans ses objectifs. Après tout le lycan devait être le seul qui pouvait comprendre ce qu'il ressentait vu qu'il y avait de forte chance qu'il ressente lui-même la même chose.

"Que... Comment?"

"Au cas où vous l'auriez tous oublier dans votre état de secret absolu, j'ai cette superbe connexion avec Taré Premier qui peut se revelé parfois fort utile pour avoir des informations diverses tel que le fait que mon PARRAIN EST MORT et que pas un seul d'entre vous n'a eu les couilles de venir me le dire en face!" termina l'adolescent en criant sur l'homme, sa patience à bout.

HP/LM

Le QG de l'Ordre était sinistre, bien plus sinistre que d'habitude. Il faut dire que la mort de son propriétaire semblait hanté les lieux, les rendrent encore plus sombres et plus malefaisants qu'ils ne l'étaient d'habitude.

Sirius Black était mort depuis trente jours, mort d'une blessure contractée lors d'une mission pour l'Ordre. Il avait reçu une malédiction de plein fouet qui ne l'avait pas tuée tout de suite mais plusieures longues heures plus tard dans des souffrance atroces.

On avait évidemment rien dit de cela aux enfants ni même au meilleur ami du dernier héritier des Blacks. Tué en mission était la version officielle.  
Cela n'aurait pas donné une bonne image de leur action si certain s'étaient rendus compte que le camps enemi avait développé tout un nouvel arsenal de sorts qui vous tuaient le plus lentement et le plus douloureusement possible.

Albus Dumbledore avait alors consenti à ce mensonge, à cette manipulation aurait dit certain : ne pas informer ses troupes du risque réel qu'elles encouraient au dehors. Il ne servait à rien de créer une panique massive, et les vraies circonstances de la mort du dernier des Black auraient _sans nul doute_ créé une panique massive.

Malgré cela, il regnait une ambiance pesante au QG depuis la mort de l'homme. Et cette chappe de plomb qui les surplombait tous n'avait fait que se renforcer avec l'arrivée du dernier des Potter dans la maison.

L'adolescent avait su. Il avait connu la mort de son parrain bien plus tôt que ce qu'Albus aurait souhaité. Ne pas le prévenir avait été un choix difficile, tout aussi difficile que de ne pas accéder aux dernières volontées de son parain qui étaient de la voir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Oui, cela avait été bien difficile. Mais cependant nécessaire. Pour le Plus Grand Bien. Traumatiser un peu plus l'adolescent n'était pas le but du directeur de Poudlard et c'est uniquement pour cela qu'il n'avait pas souhaité le confronter à la mort de son parain alors qu'il était seul, isolé derriere les barrières protectrices du domicile de ses proches. Uniquement pour cela.

Mais pour autant, il semblait que les choses avaient quelque peu échappées au vénérable directeur de Poudlard. Harry ne réagissait pas du tout comme il l'avait escompté.

Il s'était attendu à des cris, des larmes, de la colère, de la fureur même. Il l'aurait compris, tout le monde l'aurait compris.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce calme.

Ce clame d'une colère froide qui semblait suinter de chacun des pores de l'adolescent et qui glaçait littéralement l'air autour de lui. Personne ne s'était attendu à ce visage fermé, à ces lèvres closes de jour comme de nuit et à cette indifférence glaciale vis à vis de tous les habitants de la maison.

L'adolescent était en deuil, à n'en pas douter, mais sa façon de gérer ce deuil; cet embouitellement total de ses sentiments et cette ignorance volontaire et totale de son entourage n'était absolument pas ce à quoi on s'était attendu de lui. Et ne présumait réellement rien de bon.

Las et inquiet en même temps, le directeur de la seule école de sorcelerie d'Angleterre poussa un profond soupire en déballant le papier brillant qui entourrait un de ses fameux bonbons au citron.

L'entrée de Kingsley Shackelbott dans son bureau en trombe ne lui permis pas de mettre sa friandise en bouche pour autant. Et ce qui lui annonça lui fit même perdre sa prise sur l'innocente confiserie qui tomba sur le sol, roula sur elle même deux puis trois fois et alla finir sa course sous un meuble proche.

Mais de cela Albus Dumbledore ne vit rien, trop occupé à emboïter le pas derrière l'auror.

Le Chemin de Traverse était attaqué. Or c'était le jour qu'avait choisi les membres de l'Ordre pour emmener les adolescents sous leur garde faire leurs courses de rentrée...

* * *

**Tadam ! **

**Alors cette reprise? Bonne/ Mauvaise/ Mon dieu qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête encore ? Dites moi tout.**

**Et au passage je suis désolée pour Sirius, vraiment, mais il était indispensable qu'il meurt (sniff). On en apprendra un peu plus sur les circonstances exactes de sa mort dans un prochain chapitre d'ailleurs, alors ce n'est pas vraiment la dernière fois qu'on le retrouvera dans cette histoire (même si bon... Il est MORT quoi!).**

**Aller à la prochaine **

**Clair de Lune**


End file.
